Desired
by randomfan17
Summary: Draco has wanted someone for years and now the Dark Lord is going to help him get her for some reason. Doesn't go with cannon, and character might be ooc. Completed.
1. Prologue

Years into the war Draco had moved past his initial reluctance and fear of being a Death Eater and accepted his tasks for one reason. He wanted something that he would never be able to have without the Dark Lords help. She consumed him, burned him, and distracted him every second of the day that she didn't notice him. The worst part for him was how much she hated him and what he represented, which only made it harder since she was already untouchable due to who her father was.

Draco tortured, killed, and tracked to almost perfection for three straight years during the war wanting one thing, Hermione Granger. He knew he was obsessed when he didn't wince at the blood hitting him as he tortured ruthlessly, all he could think of was Hermione. How her hair shimmered in the sunlight, how her eyes could almost shine with happiness, and how her smile could drive him to his knees with a single glimpse. He killed and imagined that she would hold him afterwards and forgive him for being so tainted compared to her.

Voldemort knew his goal and why he never touched the whores throwing themselves at him, only glaring at them to make them leave. He knew why Draco did his instructions to the letter and tortured anyone that threatened to mess with his missions. Voldemort was all too aware that his daughter was fighting for the other side and that she could be killed if anyone besides his death eaters was to know. Which is why he came up with his devious little plan to 'protect' her.

Draco had come to him after a very successful mission and Voldemort was growing tired of the young Malfoy beating around the bush when he asked what he wanted most.

"What do you want as a reward Draco?" he asked straight out. Draco tensed shielding his mind tightly when thought of Hermione popped into his head.

"Nothing my lord," he said quietly.

"Your lying," Voldemort hissed and Draco fell to his knees and caught himself from falling down to the floor by putting out his hands to stop himself. "Tell me the truth." He watched as Draco fought the spell putting him in a submissive position.

"I want Hermione Granger as mine," Draco he said in a deadly calm voice.

"Why?" Voldemort asked staring to circle Draco slowly.

"I can't think of anyone else, even when I'm killing. I just want her and her alone, and I want her to want me just as much. I want to dominate her in every possible way because she's beaten me in everything except becoming tainted," he said. "I want her to cower when she sees me and love me at the same time."

"What an obsession you have Draco," Voldemort laughed as he stopped circling Draco and stood in front of him again. "What would you do to have her?"

"Anything," he said not regretting his words.

"Bring me Harry Potter and I'll give her to you," he said smiling cruelly. "But if you fail, I'll never let you see her."

"Yes my Lord," Draco said feeling elated like he hadn't in a long time.

"Your assignment is to track them down and bring them here, once you do that then you will have your desire," Voldemort said.

"Yes my Lord," Draco said feeling the spell lift and he stood up and bowed before he left Voldemort to start his new assignment. Once the door was closed Voldemort smiled, he could kill two birds with one stone.

AN: I want to see reactions before I continue, sigh. I hope you review and if you do I have another chapter waiting, promise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco stayed ecstatic for about another two weeks until it hit him how hard it was to find Hermione and her companions. They had managed to remain out of the public eye for over a year and a half. The only reports they ever got was after the trio would show up to attack various outposts of Death Eaters, leaving nothing behind but eye witness accounts of them coming and taking what they wanted quickly. Voldemort had even set up new security spells for every home and meeting place that Death Eaters met to detect the trio specifically if they showed up and tried to break in. Every time however they slipped past them no matter how elaborate. The other problem was no one could tell when they would strike, sometimes it would be every day for a week and then it would be once a month, or even three times in one hour which infuriated Voldemort to no end.

The only way that Draco would be able to find them was if he was involved at one of the outpost that they hit. After waiting patiently for them to hit another outpost, they did. Instead of alerting him when they attacked, it alerted him when the Death Eaters were in danger. Unfortunately it resulted in a few false alarms and some spousal fights he didn't want to be apart of.

One night when he was watching his wand closely, willing it to tell him that someone was in danger it glowed. He grabbed it and instantly apparated to the outpost being attacked. He landed in the middle of an all out battle with Potter and most of the Order members fighting with him. Draco kept his eye on Harry to make sure that he could find him when he needed to take him down. His real target however literally ran into him as he was searching for her.

Hermione was in the middle of a fight with two Death Eaters backing her up when she bumped into Draco. His arms went around her instantly and held her against his chest. For a second she didn't struggle and he thought she would go willingly with him, but then she shrieked and tried to tear out of his embrace and get to Harry. Regrettably Draco stunned her and sent her to the Dark Lord thinking it would be best if he didn't simply put her in his room first thing.

Turning his attention to the other half of his mission he looked around for Potter. The idiot had himself cornered along with Weasel and most of the order. Draco walked forward through the Death Eaters slowly realizing that this fight was going to end badly for all of the Order and Potter. They had the upper hand before but now they seemed to be losing. Potter was looking around worriedly and Draco was wondering who he was looking for when Potter answered his question.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked Ron next to him trying to blind his opponent by using magic, but ended up punching him instead.

"I haven't seen her, this is bad," Ron answered as Draco came into sight. Both of them aimed their wands at him.

"You weren't supposed to be here," Harry snarled. Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"And why not Potter? Not in your tidy plan?" he asked keeping his wand trained on him, well aware that Ron was getting ready to curse him.

"We checked before we entered," Harry said angrily, his eyes flitting away for a second to sweep for Hermione. "She's always right. Where is she, Malfoy?"

"If you mean Granger, she's gone," Draco said smugly smiling when they both took it the wrong way. 'Dumbasses' he thought striking fast and stunning Ron then focusing on Potter.

They eyed each other closely and threw spells that each of them dodged. Harry was losing focus thinking he lost his best friend and Draco was calmly trying to figure out a way to take down the only obstacle in his way to having Hermione completely. Harry threw another spell that Draco dodged cleanly while throwing his next spell simultaneously. Harry was hit but refused to go down, clutching at the side of his stomach with his other hand. Harry circled Draco never taking his eyes off of him, trying to figure out where the bully from his school days went to becoming this cold blooded killing machine. They all heard of what he did with no regret or remorse, but they refused to believe it. Now the proof stood in front of him, just waiting for him to open up even a fraction in his defense. Harry threw another spell and anticipated another thrown at him, not Draco rushing forward and punching him in the spot where his spell had injured Harry already. The pain made Harry black out for a second and Draco stunned him quickly while his eyes were closed.

Without looking at the results of Potters failed attack or back at the still unconscious Ron he sent Harry to the Dark Lord completely chained and without his wand. He followed seconds later to see Voldemort vanish Harry somewhere else, leaving only Hermione, Voldemort, Lucious, and himself in the room. Voldemort had moved Hermione to a couch when she arrived and Lucious had just arrived curious to see why Voldemort was in such a good mood. Draco kneeled in front of Voldemort and drew Harry's wand from an inside pocket and handed it over.

"Excellent job, Draco. Who knew you would be an even better servant then your father? It certainly didn't show in sixth year," Voldemort said taking Harry's wand and holding it loosely in his grip. "I'll give you your reward tonight, especially since she was so much trouble to find."

"Thank you my Lord," Draco said keeping his face passive in front of his father. Lucious had been happy at first that Draco was taking so well to being a Death Eater, now however when Draco was above him in ranks he couldn't be very glad about his son surpassing him so soon.

"Take her and as an added bonus you have a week off to do what you wish, but remember who she's related to when your dealing with her. I have no idea if she knows or not yet," Voldemort said turning away and seeing the confused look on Lucious's face.

Draco stood and walked over to where Hermione was laying. He reached under her and picked her up gently, cradling her against his chest. She groaned when his fingers touched a wound on her side. He wrapped his arms around her tigher and avoided her wound as he looked at his father. Lucious looked disbelievingly at Draco before Draco walked out of the room quickly. He wanted to keep her in his arms as long as possible, and passive until he was forced to wake her up.

His father was following him and he knew it, but he could only focus on how warm Hermione was against him. When he reached his room he opened the door and quickly placed Hermione on his bed. He was smoothing her hair away from her face when he heard his father walk in without knocking. He glanced at his father suspiciously when he locked the door behind him.

"What have you done?" Lucious hissed at Draco.

"Nothing," Draco said calmly brushing his fingers against Hermione's cheek.

"Why is the Dark Lords daughter in your bed?" Lucious asked sounding furious.

"I gave him Potter and he let me have her, that was the deal," Draco said calmly.

"You've been lusting after her when you could have had anyone else? Do you know what would happen if you hurt her?" Lucious demanded.

"Unlike you father I'm not looking for a trophy wife to pop out an heir and then sleep with every whore that throws themselves at me," Draco said. "And I don't enjoy torturing my bed partners like you do, so don't expect me to follow so loyally in your footsteps all the time."

"You can't possibly think she would want you," Lucious said watching Draco's grey eyes darken slightly. "She would be last person to want you after what you've done."

"Go ahead," Draco said looking at his father calmly. "Keep talking about my sins while you try to hide yours behind a mask to everyone else. Nothing you say will make me give her up because it doesn't go with your plans."

"Watch yourself boy, I can disinherit you," he said just as calm.

"You can't for multiple reasons and you know that so don't threaten me like I'm still in second year," Draco said walking towards his father that visibly flinched at his son's angry aura. "Leave my room before I tell the Dark Lord that you have a problem with his daughter being with me. I for one would think he would take it as an insult."

"I have no problem with her," Lucious said quickly. "I will leave, but I know you'll regret this in the end."

Draco watched his father leave his room quickly, slamming the door behind himself. Draco moved his favorite green armchair next to his bed and sat down propping his feet up on his bed to look at Hermione. Her hair was fanned out around her face, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks, skin just as flawless as in sixth year when he last saw her. He was tempted to just go to sleep with her unconscious because she would fight him tooth and nail to not be in his embrace. Sighing he drew out his wand and cast the spell to wake her up.

Hermione's eyes fluttered for a second before they opened and he looked straight into her chocolate depths without seeing fear or hate in them. Then they widened as she recognized him. She moved so fast away from him he didn't have time to warn her when she fell over the other side of the bed. She sprang up though and started searching for her wand, when she didn't find it she almost screamed.

"Where am I? Where's Harry?" she demanded.

"Your in my room and I don't know where Potter is, nor do I care at the moment," he replied lowering his legs in preparation to run after her if she tried to escape. No use to tell her the room locked when he didn't want someone to enter or leave. She stood in the middle of his room looking around for an escape route but always flickering back to him.

'Where's everyone that was fighting with us? Did they lose?" she asked.

"I didn't check before I came back, I don't know but I think they did," he said watching the sadness enter her eyes but she refused to cry in front of him. "Aren't you going to ask why you're here?"

"I have a strong suspicion you'll show me in a minute," she said icily while he smiled in pure Slytherin style.

"You don't think that I would force myself on you Hermione? That's just mean to think of me," he said relaxing back in his chair to watch her.

"I don't know ferret, the reports we get of your actions would lead me to believe you capable of anything," she said crossing her arms to hid her nervousness.

"I'm entirely capable, but I don't want to," he said simply watching the suspicion flicker through her eyes.

"I don't believe you, I think this is some trick," she spat at him.

"I'm not trying to fool someone smarter then me, I had enough of that in sixth year when you and your friends were digging through my life trying to figure out what I was doing," he said standing up. She immediately took a step back and he stilled. "Are you hungry?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked looking openly suspicious.

"The battle was a few hours ago, and from previous observation when your stressed out you don't eat," he said walking toward the door to the left of her. He avoided touching her unless she thought he was trying something with her.

"I don't want to be poisoned," she said keep her body in his direction.

"I don't intend to. Now answer the question; are you hungry?" he said hand on the door knob. She looked torn before she lowered her arms a little.

"Yes," she said quietly. He nodded and left the room after making sure that she couldn't escape at all. He was surprised to find his mother walking toward his room when she usually avoided him of late, last time they talked he said he was never going to pick one of the slimy gold digging bitches she picked for him in a rage. She had her perfectly manicured hands together in front of her as she eyed him calmly.

"What do you plan on doing with the Dark Lords daughter?" she asked.

"That would be my business wouldn't it mother?" he replied trying to walk around her but she blocked him.

"So mean to your mother when all she has is your best interest at heart. I'm simply curious," she said.

"When your curious you interfere. I don't need your nose in this, it's a delicate situation as it is without you trying to tell her how special I am," he said sarcastically.

"Fine then, deal with her on your own. Don't ask me for advice when she turns you down flat," his mother said walking away swiftly as she could with her head held high.

"Don't worry, I never asked you before and I won't in the future," he called after her. She continued walking away, her shoulders getting stiffer at his comment.

He went to the kitchens and ordered the house elves to fix himself and Hermione dinner. In minutes they had it ready, but in the mean time all he thought about was that fire she could call up at a moments notice and it stirred up his own. The moment she had saw him and backed away he wanted to pin her to the bed and make it burn higher. He wanted her to fight him tooth and nail so when he finally won her it would be all the more sweet.

When he entered his room again he couldn't find her at first glance and panicked. He set the food down and looked around his room carefully until he found her curled up in a corner crying with her arms around her head. When he approached her she glanced up and flinched at the mere sight of him, making him stop and wonder where her fire went until she jumped up and tried to hit him. He grabbed her wrist before she hit him and the other when she went for him again.

"What brought this about?" he asked pulling her closer to him though she was making herself dead weight to try and fall and get her feet under his stomach and throw him over her. He swatted her leg to the side and pinned her down to the floor quickly, straddling her hips feeling her legs trying to come up and hit him behind his head. "Kitten, put your claws away and answer my question."

"I realized why this happened. I made sure I knew who all was at that outpost, you weren't there when I checked. If you hadn't shown up we would have got what we needed and left," she hissed angrily at him. she was trying to buck him off her hips but it only served to turn him on more then his position on top of her already did.

"Sorry to destroy your hard laid plans Kitten, but there was something I wanted and I had to be there to get it," he said holding her hands next to her head and hooking his feet over her legs to hold them down and pressed his chest against her. It felt wonderful for him to be so close to her but the disgust flashing in her eyes made him stop from trying to kiss her. "Now, if you can put your claws away while until after we've eaten dinner I would be thankful."

She glared at him defiantely till a noise disrupted her silent protest. She cursed her stomach for going against her orders not to growl at so inopprutune moment. He glanced down at her stomach and enjoyed the sight of her bra from his angle until she tried to move again and he tightened his grip on her wrist until she stopped.

"Fine," she snapped at him. Catiously they both got up and Draco released her slowly looking for another attack aimed at him. She walked forward toward the food while he walked next to her, each of them eyeing the other as they sat down though Hermione was dying to ask him questions. He uncovered the food and she hesitated a second before she reached forward for a roll thinking it was the least likely to be poisoned.

As she ate she eyed Draco taking in his obvious strengths and weaknesses. He had buffed up since school but not enough to over power her if she used her defensive moves to use his own strength against him. He certainly overpowered her when she just attacked without a plan like in third year, at least she connected that time. When he was pressed against her she could feel the definition in his stomach, you don't get that over night and from eating ice cream. It just meant she would have to use her knowledge to defeat him and get out. The problem after that was the other Death Eaters and where they were keeping Harry. If he was here somewhere then she needed to find him, which just lead her back to the question she was dying to ask him.

"Does Lord Voldemort have Harry?" she asked. He had finished already and was just waiting for her curiousity to take over. he wasn't surprised she asked about scarhead first rather then what he planned to do with her.

"Yes," he said watching her pale a little and imagined the giant wheels turning in her head.

"Has he killed him yet?" she asked calmly.

"That I don't know Kitten," he said watching her get irritated at his nickname for her.

"What did you have to do for Voldemort to make him let you have me? He isn't worried about a mudblood tainting one of the holy pureblood lines?" she asked.

"I gave him Potter, and I don't think he minds me _having_ you at all," he said watching her go red and become angry.

"Your just like the rest of the Death Eaters, only looking for favor and their own sex slaves," she spat at him. He stood up and trapped her in her chair and got close to her. His nose brushed her and she could feel his warm breath brush her lips.

"Are you offering Kitten?" he asked seductively. The sound sent reluctant shivers down her spine but she went with her mind instead of her body's reaction and shook her head quickly.

"I wouldn't touch you wtih Devils Snare," she said and he fell back in his seat looking disappointed. He eyed her slowly, letting her know where his gaze lingered and watched her shift uncomfortably.

"To bad Kitten, we could have had wicked fun," he said quietly. Then he yawned and stood up stretching in a cat like manner and letting her see just how defined he was under his tshirt. "I'm tired, want to join me for a quick shower?"

"No," she said looking away.

"To bad again because you have to either come with me into the bathroom or agree to get tied up to the bed, I can't let you out my sight when we're together," he said watching her go red and then completely pale. She opened her mouth to protest but closed it thinking through her choices.

"How long are you going to be in there?" she asked.

"Fifteen minutes tops. What's your choice?" he asked hoping she would pick the bathroom.

"Tie me up."

AN: hehe, I love the dramoine fans much better then bleach ones, not as mean in their reviews. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione sat on the corner of Draco's bed tied with her hands around a pole behind her. He had tied her up tightly but not enough for her skin to chaff in the time he took his shower. He had been scowling as he tied her like he was disappointed she didn't want to be near him. She had wanted to cringe under that longing look he sent her before he went into the bathroom keeping the bathroom open so that she caught a glimpse of him undressing before she turned her head specifically to tick him off.

Now she was feeling the knot trying to find out how he did it so if he did it again and she had an opportunity to get away she could without letting him know. Felt like a boa knot, fairly easy to get out of once she found the end. He seemed too focused on keeping her to make it easy on her but she found it and then redid it to look exactly the way he did.

She leaned back against the pole and closed her eyes listening for the shower to know when he got out but trying to concentrate on her magic. Trying to feel it and control it so that if she needed it for anything, she didn't want him thinking she was easy to control. If anything she was going to make it hard for him to do anything with her willingly.

When he came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel she didn't notice because of the semi trance she was in trying to control her magic. He came up behind her and undid her bindings before rubbing her wrist to get circulation flowing better. That snapped her out of it and she snatched her wrist away.

"I don't want you touching me Malfoy. I'm sure everyone's wondering why you have the most hated mudblood in your room like a toy," she said moving away but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back easily. Pinning her down onto the bed face down despite her kicks and an elbow almost connecting with his face he pressed his chest against her back and almost moaned.

"Your no one's toy Kitten, and yes everyone will be wondering why I have you but they'll find out in a matter of hours," he breathed against her neck, taking the chance to smell her hair. He was tempted to lick her neck and she if she reacted but he didn't want to risk her getting more feisty with him, despite the pleasurable sensations running through him right now as she moved underneath him.

"What's going to happen to Harry?" she asked.

"I have no plans on leaving this room for a week so I won't know till I do," he said moving away from her quickly before he was tempted beyond reason and she found a way to hurt him.

"So we're going to stay in here for a week fighting, cause I don't plan on doing anything else with you Malfoy," she said crossing her arms over her chest as she sat on the bed watching him. He reached down to fix his towel and she turned away when he opened it.

"I don't want to fight Kitten," he said moving toward her again. The way he said it would have made any other woman melt slightly, she however stayed cold as ice to him. "Can't we have fun?"

"I don't think our ideas of fun are the same thing," she hissed getting off the bed and away from him when he climbed onto it. He laid down propping his head up on one hand to watch her sit on one of his many green leather couches and sat stiffly. He sighed and got up to get dressed. Once he was done picking his clothes he dropped the towel and watched out of the corner of his eyes as she looked away again unaffected. He dressed slowly for bed to make her curious but his body didn't seem to affect her.

"Do you need to clean up Kitten?" he asked.

"Not if your going to be in the bathroom watching me, I'm already creeped out as it is," she said never turning her head to look at him.

"I've made it so that you can't escape or harm yourself if you stay in the bathroom, I won't watch," he said. 'Much' he thought.

"Somehow I don't trust that last part," she said glancing at him finally to clearly show her distrust of his hospitality.

"Kitten, just go take a bath," he said walking toward her and she jumped up. She held her head high and glared at him.

"I don't have to listen to you," she said and he nodded in agreement surprising her for a moment.

"But I can stun, undress, and clean you while your unconscious to get you that way without your cooperation," he said watching anger spark through her eyes quickly.

"If you ever touch me-," she said.

"I've already told you that I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want to do with me. However I do need to make sure that you stay healthy, and keeping you clean is one of them. We can do this where you walk in peacefully or I take you in unconscious. Guess which ones my favorite choice," he said watching her growl before she spun on her heel and walked into the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it from the inside but he easily undid it and waited for the shower or bath to start before he would look in.

Once he heard the shower turn on he cracked open the door and looked in. Instead of seeing Hermione totally naked she was standing there waiting for him and cracked him over the head with the towel rack. He saw stars and Hermione run past him to his door which was locked. He glared at her as he got up and grabbed her roughly around her waist.

"What do you think your doing Granger?" he growled at her as she thrashed in his arms furious at him and herself.

"I thought that was obvious Malfoy," she said scratching at his arms but he pinned her to his door with a thud and held her arms over her head and she winced when his body pushed her harder into the wood.

"You will not leave me," he hissed at her.

"For someone claiming to not be a typical Death Eater your acting like one!" she said angrily. He shoved her harder and heard her wince, but it didn't stop him from shoving her hair to the side and licked her neck. He always noticed her neck first since she always had her head held high, even when he was tormenting her in school. She bucked against him harder and almost dislodged him but he bit her neck a little and she stopped for a second.

"If you keep fighting me then I'll have to act like one, won't I?" he asked against her throat.

"Don't give me that crap. You can do what you want and choose how to act. Me being defiant isn't a factor in that," she hissed at him. "You choose your side and you've lived up to every expectation that they set you. There's no way your innocent in this."

"So true Granger, I've tainted myself in ways that wouldn't be in your nightmares. And I've done it all to fulfill one goal and I can't let you jeopardize me losing that," he said putting both of her wrist in one hand and the other around her waist before he dragged her to the bathroom. The shower was still going and she expected him to just dump her in but he turned it off and filled the tub instead by magic, with bubbles and everything. He let go of her and drew his wand before she could attack him again.

"Strip," he said calmly. She stared at him like he was mentally insane and delusional as well.

"No," she said flat out crossing her arms defiantly. His eyes had a weirdly blank look and that scared her more then when he was angry, at least then she knew what he was feeling.

"If you don't I can force you. I've had enough with fighting you tonight," he said quietly.

"At least leave," she said.

"No, start or I'll do it for you," he said pointing his wand at her clothes. She turned and walked into the tub and went under the bubbles and stared at him. He was looking at her with one eyebrow raised and she just peeled off her clothes under the water and threw them at him. She kept her bra and panties in the tub with her knowing he would only enjoy getting his hands on them. She went around the edges and got what she needed to get clean always aware that his eyes were almost trying to see through the bubbles to her body.

"Could you be a little less obvious about your ogling?" she asked him.

He didn't answer her and just kept watching her like a hawk eyeing the mouse it wanted to devour. She washed her hair quickly when she realized the bubbles were fading fast now. After that she went to edge and looked around for a towel to wrap around herself but he was holding the only one in sight.

"Give it here Malfoy," she said watching his trademark smirk appear.

"Come and get it Kitten, consider this payback for hitting me with the towel rack," he said smirking wider as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You want to see me naked that badly Malfoy," she said toying with him slightly by lifting slightly out of the tub before she sank down as far she could go without drowning. "Try in another life. Please drop it and leave the room."

"I can't trust you at all now Kitten, your going to have to come to me," he said holding it in front of him. She wasn't perfect at wandless magic but she got angry enough that the towel flew out of his hands and landed on the edge of the tub. She grabbed it before he could and climbed out with it pressed against her chest and wrapped it around herself securely.

"That wasn't so hard, was it ferret?" she asked walking up to him. He had a hard glint in his eye like he was furious but refused to take it out on her. "Do I have to put my clothes back on?"

"Check the closet, I'm sure there's something you'll wear," he said making her walk in front of him to his room and toward the closet on the far side of his room. She opened it and was almost impressed that it instantly went from clothes for him to clothes for her. She pulled out the unattractive grey turtle neck that hung down to her thighs and the ugliest(but most comfortable) pair of jogging pants out along with the underwear she found and almost started getting dressed until she remembered Draco was her own personal hell guard and wanted to see her naked.

"Can you turn around?" she asked.

"Are you going to choke me with a hanger?" he replied.

"Can I go back to the bathroom and get dressed?" she asked holding the clothes close to her chest.

"Why? So you can find another weapon to hit me with. No Kitten I'm keeping you in sight for all of the time we're together," he said. Turning toward the closet she pulled on her panties before she dropped the towel and slipped on the bra quickly making sure Draco saw nothing that she didn't want him to see. However before she could pull on the turtle neck his hand slipped onto her waist and she was about to yell at him when his fingers hit her wound. She had forgotten all about it and it was bruising her side badly.

"Let me heal that," he said quietly.

"Why do you want to help?" she asked.

"Because I need to take care of you and not healing this isn't an option," he said. She lifted her arm and let him get access to it. The cooling sensation made her relax comfortably for a second till she felt him stroking her skin gently in an almost loving manner. She moved away from him and watched him lower his and slowly, obviously reluctant to break his contact with her.

"Thank you, but it won't make me complacent," she said pulling on her clothes quickly and curling up on a couch far away from him. She ran her fingers through her hair to get out the tangles until Draco handed her a brush and a rubber band. She took it feeling to tame for this situation. She brushed her hair out quickly and Draco watched her noticing her bushy hair had tamed down to shimmering curls that were easily managed with the brush he had given her. She braided her hair and threw it over her shoulder before curling up tightly into a corner and staring at the wall listlessly as she thought of her friends. After twenty minutes of her not saying anything Draco felt the day wearing on him.

"Kitten, I need to go to sleep. I don't want to die in my sleep so you have to be tied up again to the bed," he said standing up from his armchair next to the bed.

"So your going to tie me to the post again while you sleep? No thank you, tie me up and throw me on a couch. I'll be fine," she said figuring that she could slip out of his knot and slip out hopefully when he was defenseless.

"No can do Kitten, you have to sleep in bed with me," he said drawing his wand and tying her up magically so there was no way she could get it undone.

He noticed when he came out of the shower that the knot he tied was better then the one he did before, no doubt her handiwork instead of his. This time she wouldn't just slip out while he was unaware. She wiggled like a worm away from him but he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to bed and set her down in the middle before curling up behind her comfortably. She fought to get away from him but his grip around her waist wouldn't slack at all. He went to sleep quickly before she could start yelling at him to let her go.

Hermione laid there in his grasp feeling angry that he could just out-advantage her. For more then a year she managed to slip out of slime fingered Death Eaters like him. She knew what he wanted, she had no idea what he was waiting for. Probably wanted her to start trusting him and then take her before shoving it in her face that she gave in. She stiffened when she heard him mumble her name in his sleep like it was a prayer. Coming from him that was the single most creepy thing she had ever heard, and she heard the basilik speak before it petrified her in second year. It had been so terrifying to hear the disembodied voice speak that Harry had been hearing all year and she never figured out how she got that ability. Her parents were her parents and they were muggle and so were the fifteen generations before them, she made sure. It made absolutely no sense but it came in handy during camping when she found one hanging around and needed venom for a potion or spell.

"Mm, Hermione," Draco whispered against her throat. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and kissed at her neck before she started wiggling away from him. He woke up with a start and looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"Away from you. I don't want to be pawed on when your asleep," she said managing to collapse on her stomach a few inches away from him.

"Why weren't you asleep?" he asked rubbing his eyes before reaching over and pulling her against his chest.

"You think I can sleep in the arms of a Death Eater?" she asked sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do? I can't trust you as far as I can throw you, and that's far Kitten," he said starting to fall asleep again.

"Tie me to the headboard on the other side and let me sleep by myself," she said. He groaned and searched for his wand on the night stand and did as she suggested making sure one of her legs was tied to the bottom and she was hooked to the headboard so she could lay down but not get off the bed. Helping her get a pillow under her head he laid back down facing her with his arm over her stomach in a casual position but there to make sure she didn't run away. Grudgingly she fell asleep facing him to make sure she could try and bite him if he made more moves on her, dreaming or awake.

She couldn't find any peace from him in her dreams either. She was back at the fight and everything was going well until he showed up with lust in his eyes. She ran away after defeating her opponents and to tell Harry to hurry up when she saw Draco already fighting Harry and winning. She ran forward to tackle him but before she reached him Harry fell and Draco caught her in his arms. Forcing her chin up he smirked at her scared expression. She tried to look at Harry but his grip on her chin wouldn't let her.

"Mine," he whispered before he moved in to kiss her.

Hermione sat up in bed and screamed, feeling like her heart was going to come out of her chest from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Draco ran in from the hallway where he was speaking to someone and looked around for a potential threat.

"What happened? Screaming around here isn't a good idea," he said walking up to the bed. He still looked concerned as she pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes to calm down.

"I had a nightmare, that's all," she said. She looked at him confused because she was untied. "Why did you untie me?"

"Because I woke up and you looked uncomfortable," he said starting to walk back toward the door. "Stay there, a house elf will bring you breakfast in a minute."

Draco closed the door behind him and apologized for leaving Voldemort standing there.

"What was wrong with her?" he asked.

"A nightmare, milord, nothing more," Draco answered.

"I take it that you've slept with her by now," Voldemort said and watched Draco shake his head.

"I don't want to force her," Draco said.

"Good boy. Now as I said last night you may have a week off, but I need you to go on one more mission for me before it starts. Shouldn't be too hard to find a book at Hermione's parents house now would it?" Voldemort asked.

"What book am I going to look for milord?" Draco asked.

"Simple diary that her mother has in her possession. Red cover and no writing inside. Leave Hermione here," Voldemort said looking at the door for a second before he left in a blink of an eye.

Draco sighed in frustration and went back into his room catching Hermione as she tried to run past him out the door. Dragging her to the breakfast that had been delivered for her he made her sit down and then sat across from her. She picked at her food not really wanting it or to be across from him.

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked.

"The fight," she said not wanting to know it was actually the thought of kissing him that made her scream in terror.

"Hm," he said simply not believing her at the moment. He finished his breakfast and watched her pick at hers but not eating much. "I have to leave for a while. Do I have to make someone watch you while I'm gone?"

"I don't need a guard," she said.

"If I come back will everything be destroyed and you hurt?" he asked.

"No, the only thing I want to destroy is you," she said crossing her arms and watching him sigh.

"Alright then Kitten, I'll be back in three hours tops. Have fun alone," he said disappearing in his Death Eater garb. Hermione looked at her breakfast and then at his empty space.

"Trust me, I will," she said starting to eat her food.

AN: Come on people, I live off reviews and they help me think up what will happen next. So hit the little button at the bottom and make me happy. =)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco appeared at the corner of the street where Hermione's parents lived less then a second after leaving her in his room. He was slightly worried that she would find some way to leave his room or come up with something more painful then a towel rack to harm him with. As he walked toward her childhood home he looked around curious to the type of environment that his obsession had lived before he started torturing her daily at school for almost six years.

The neighborhood was cookie cutter to the extreme and seemed to favor mirror appearances in every aspect. Even a different colored car would stand out like a sore thumb on this block, absolutely no personality was shown beyond planting either pink or white tea roses in the front window box. If Draco had to have lived around here for nearly fifteen years he would have found a way to at least put a coat of green paint on the front door. How Hermione managed to develop a personality around here astonished him, but then she didn't have any friends until First year from what he heard and then showed her true brilliance.

He finally reached her parent's house in the middle of the block and approached the door cautiously. Who knows what protection Hermione could put around them, at least it wasn't under a Fidelus charm. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer before he unlocked it using magic and went inside. He looked around and found furniture covered in sheets and no personal pictures or belongings anywhere. He searched the main floor before he went upstairs and found it in the same condition. The only room that had anything belonging to it's previous tenant was Hermione.

She had painted her walls sky blue and covered the walls in pictures from her childhood and school. The difference between the pictures from before and after was the newer pictures all the subjects moved. Her bed was against the wall giving more space for her bookcases that had nothing but her personal reading and unused textbooks on the shelves. Her bed spread was red and gold patterned circles overlapping in some places.

"Smart Kitten," he said looking around for anything that had personal information but found nothing. This was merely a statement, you could find her but not her parents. He grabbed one of her books off the shelf that looked like it suffered the most wear and tear before going back to the hall. The ceiling had the pull down ladder to the attic and he wanted to be thorough about searching for that diary before he gave a report to the Dark Lord. The attic was clear except for the cobwebs and spiders running around on the ceiling. Casting a quick spell for hidden spaces he found one in the far left corner and approached it.

The board that was over the hidden chubby hole was easy to remove and see into. Inside however was something that surprised him when he expected that Hermione would be more thorough in removing all of her parent's belongings but she must have avoided the attic for a reason. Lying inside perfectly undisturbed was the red diary that Voldemort was looking for. He picked it up and examined it, he opened it to make sure it was blank and not some old teenage complaint diary. Inside he found a note completely detached from the paper and with a short message.

"I know now," was all it said. Figuring that would have more impact on Voldemort then him he left it as it was and put it in his pocket before leaving the house again. He was tempted to bring more of Hermione's books but she might just throw them at him instead of read them. He walked back to the corner and apparated outside of Voldemort's room. He knocked and waited for permission before he entered.

Those fiery red eyes were focused on him as he approached and pulled the diary out of his pocket. Voldemort summoned it from his hand not even letting him get close enough to hand it to him properly. Voldemort opened it quickly and read the note, eyes narrowing dangerously as he read those three words.

"What state did you find her home in?" he asked.

"She's erased all trace of her parents and their belongings entirely. Anything personal and it was gone, the only room to remain mostly in it's original state is Hermione's, of course she removed anything important. I found the diary in the attic hidden and covered in dust," Draco reported.

"Hm," Voldemort said eyeing the cover thoughtfully. Then he looked at Draco. "Does Hermione know anything about her true parentage."

"I don't believe so milord. She keeps referring to herself as 'mudblood' whenever I rile her up and she tries to bait me," Draco said smirking internally. All he wanted was to bend her over his desk and teach her that calling herself names didn't deter him from wanting her but he felt proud of himself for not giving in so easily.

"Alright then, be cautious when you go back to your room. I believe she's been plotting something all day," Voldemort smiled. Draco nodded.

"Thank you for the warning sir," he said before he turned on his heel and left for his room a floor down and the farthest down the east wing. Outside of the door he took a deep breath and prepared to unlock the door. The sight that met him however wasn't one he thought he would ever see in reality.

Hermione's pov

After Draco left earlier Hermione had gone through his room with a fine tooth comb trying to come up with a way to get out. He kept certain drawers locked and others open for her use. Like the drawer filled with paper, quills, and ink. Or just to get on her nerves probably was the drawer full of hair products. She could take a shower without having to worry about him coming in to see her completely naked. She shook her head and kept searching. All of the furniture was fixed to it's spot and couldn't be broken (though her foot could when she got angry). There wasn't a thing left in the room, bathroom, or closet left that she could use as a weapon successfully.

She plopped down on the floor in the middle of his room and concentrated on her magic. She had grabbed the closest thing to her and focused on changing it into a knife. All she managed was a dull blade that she would never be able to hid because of it's size. At one point she thought she sensed someone outside of his door but shook it off after she felt nothing for another ten minutes. She concentrated on changing it again but using all that magic was draining her.

"Damn him!" she shouted throwing the disfigured and totally useless blade away. She would have to change it back eventually but she was too pissed at the moment to be focused enough too. Something was messing with her magic otherwise she would have been able to turn it into multiple blades and hacked off his fingers slowly.

Hermione stood up and looked around carefully. His entire room was a prison cell, he didn't even have a window. No matter how comfortable it was the only escape route was through the door and he already made it clear that she wasn't getting out that way without him right next to her.

Her brain was zooming through possible ways to get him to let her out or just get past him for a second. He was smart and wouldn't be easy to trick like anyone else. She couldn't overpower or outrun him. The only weakness he seemed to have was over whatever his supposed goal was supposed to be. She had a suspicion but she didn't want to find out till it was something she needed to do or just to bait him if he made her angry.

She plopped down onto the floor and concentrated on feeling the magic around his room to try and feel what it was. It slipped through her grip like smoke and she couldn't get a clear view on what it was. Instead of trying to catch it she followed it and to the main source which was Draco's spells. She could feel it now and it seemed to follow his bidding and control everything in the space not the things inside of it. If he wanted something specifically controlled all he had to do was fix on it. Her eyes snapped open and she cursed under her breath.

"He doesn't want me to use magic and I can't now. Damn him!" she shouted slamming her fist on the ground.

She felt like ripping his head off and feeding him to the giant squid in the Hogwarts lake. He was making it difficult to work around him without a wand, she couldn't work around it if she was forced to use wandless magic. Tapping her fingers against the floor in a calming pace she let her brain do the thinking until an idea hit her. He didn't leave her any weapons except how she could use her body, she had seen plenty of stuff in the closet that would make him stare. Getting up and walking over to the ominous doors she opened them and was presented with the perfect thing.

Draco's pov

He stood in the doorway speechless. She was wearing a short lace green dress that cut low in the front and only flirtingly touched her thighs. She had brushed her hair out till it was glistening in the candle light from the chandelier and draped it over one shoulder. He could make out the matching underwear she had put on underneath that let him get peeks of her milky skin but not what he wanted to see the most. And to make him groan out loud she had on thigh green stockings with matching garters. He walked in and closed the door behind it before he leaned back against it just looking at her.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" she asked innocently and he groaned tempted to just unzip his pants and take her quickly. He looked away trying to get his excitement under control, the urge to make her his and completely dominate her was rearing it's tempting head and he couldn't take it.

"Take that off," he growled looking away. She twirled on the spot looking at herself questioningly.

"This? It was in the closet, I thought you would like it," she said looking hurt. 'I fucking love it, but if you don't take it off I'll rip it off your ass,' he thought looking at her backside when she did another twirl, she had put on a thong.

"Kitten, I don't want you to wear that right now. Just go put on the hermit outfit you had on yesterday," he said gritting his teeth as she walked toward him slowly in those devilish silver heels that he regretted buying at this moment since it was driving him crazy with how good they made her legs look.

"Alright. If it makes you feel better," she said teasing him horribly by brushing against him as she changed directions and headed for the bathroom. He hesitated a second before following her into the bathroom to keep an eye on her. She pulled the dress over her head without hesitation and pulled back on her absurdly long turtle neck before walking past him once more and walking to the closet.

"Pick something," she said leaning against the door. He stared at her like there was some trick behind this sudden behavior. Opening the doors he pulled out a light green t shirt and some shorts just so he could keep her legs in view. She didn't even go to the bathroom this time and dressed in front of him giving him a good look at her curves. When she was finally dressed she laid out on the couch with her legs crossed and looked at him innocently when she rubbed them together slowly.

Draco looked away controlling his body from flipping her over and just taking her. It was hard enough without her tempting him. Then to distract her from whatever game she was playing he pulled out the book he had brought from her home. She almost snatched it from him when she saw it and looked at it incredulously.

"Where did you find this?" she asked her eyes tearing up as she held it in her hands.

"I was just looking around and found it," he said sitting behind his desk and watching her. She opened the cover and smiled gently at some long forgotten memory or note. She wiped away a tear before she looked up at him angrily.

"What were you doing in my house?" she asked.

"I was looking for something nothing else," he said leaning back.

"No you went there for a reason. I left absolutely nothing there that anyone could use against me," she said.

"Who said it was against you?" he asked.

"Then what other reason would you have for going around in a muggle neighborhood? Trolling for a boring muggle to kill and torture?"

"Not really my crowd," he said looking up at the ceiling hoping she wouldn't re-ask her first question, it could complicate so much.

"What were you looking for in my home?" she asked staring him straight in the face.

"I can't divulge that information without losing my life," he said.

Hermione looked at the cover of Pride and Prejudice again. It was one of the first books she had ever asked her mom to buy her, all the rest she borrowed from the library, but this one she had to have on her shelf. It was between her favorite book of fairy tales and a modern science text book that a strange cousin had thought she'd enjoy (she did). She read it more then a hundred times and she always started with the message her mom wrote, 'You finally asked'. She hugged it to her chest and wanted to cry but Malfoy might try and comfort her.

"I want to know why you were there," she said keeping her eyes clear of tears.

'I can't tell you," he said looking away from the fire in her eyes flashing hatefully at him. That and those shorts were going to make sure she wouldn't be able to walk for a while if she kept it up.

"Then who do I have to ask?" she asked. He gave her a look that clearly said 'Are you that stupid'. She huffed in anger and pulled the book closer to her chest and closed her eyes tiredly.

"I hate this, every second of this," she said laying back and curling up before turning away from him. He watched her silently cry over the book and her inability to get her curiosity satisfied. He wanted to distract her with the book not set up an interrogation into his missions.

"Granger," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked sniffing lightly.

"Do you want to leave this room for a while?" he asked.

"Where would you take me? I seriously don't think you would let me go off by myself," she said quietly.

"We can stay on the property, we could just go outside," he said quietly.

"Why not?" she said sitting up and wiping her eyes. She pulled out tennis shoes and pulled them on while Draco waited by the door. She was pulling her hair into a messy bun when he opened the door. She expected him to tie her to him magically but all he did was hold his arm out to her. She crossed her arms and walked out of the door waiting for him to start leading her out of the building. He pulled her arm free and wrapped it around his and started leading her silently down the levels to the first floor.

Hermione kept her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary or strange that she could use against him or any other Death Eaters but she didn't find anything. There were no torture devices lying around, screaming to be heard, or rude portraits becoming profane in calling her a mudblood and other insults. In fact most of them looked scared of even looking at her, any Death Eaters that spotted them quickly went back the way they came.

"Malfoy," she said when they reached the front door. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Why is everyone acting strange, I would expect Death Eaters to be spitting at me not turning the other way."

"No reason. There are some Death Eaters that refuse to taunt out of the privacy of their own home. I'm sure none of them wanted to deal with me if they messed with you," he lied easily. She didn't seem to notice him lying but he couldn't tell if she saw through him like he wanted to see through her.

Draco opened the door and she blinked a few times at the sunlight pouring in through the door way. He helped her down the steps and into the front garden. She looked around and despaired at the heavily guarded walls around the perimeter. The greenery in the garden was perfect to the last leaf but she didn't want to appreciate it while walking next to Malfoy, he was seriously creeping her out with the looks he kept shooting her. It was always the same mix of intensity and fire that made her think he wanted to rip her apart in someway she wasn't entirely familiar. She knew what happened during sex, she heard Ron complain enough about how bad it was his first time with Lavender that she hadn't tried to share the experience with anyone yet. Draco seemed like he would be all to willing for some reason to enlighten her on it.

Suddenly he stopped however near a sheltered grove of trees that blocked off any sight of the guards just waiting for anyone to attempt a break in or out. He sat down on the root of a large oak and leaned back against the trunk watching her lazily as she stood alone a few feet away from him.

"You can go where you want. Long as your still in sight of me," he said keeping his eyes trained on her.

"That's so nice of you," she said sarcastically crossing her arms as she turned her back toward him and looked at the hundreds of roses, lilies, tulips, and other flowers growing in the garden. They were all blooming though some were out of season and not in the right region for planting. She was tempted to look around for herbs but he might know which ones she picked to make a sedative to knock him out, killing him would be too much trouble. Finally she just sat down next to her favorite lilac bush and watched the flowers wave in the breeze. Draco kept his eye on her as she just stared at them hoping beyond hope her friends were safe, she could take care of herself and she hoped they wouldn't try finding her without a sure fire plan.

"What are you thinking?" Draco called. She didn't answer him, thinking he was probably trying to bait her into a fight. Ignoring him was a practice she excelled at and managed to tune him out successfully until he stopped bothering her with his questions.

Hermione probably sat there for an hour alternating between watching clouds pass over head and whoever happened to walk through the front gate and into the mansion. It seemed like everyone was running in and out, none of them staying more then ten minutes and always moving to get away faster then moving into the house. The one person she dreaded watching walk out the front door was Voldemort but she wasn't going to ask Draco if he walked out of the front door like a normal person. Getting killed wasn't on her agenda for any reason at all, even if Draco ended up using her as his personal toy.

"Here," Draco said after a while. He handed her a bacon sandwich with lots of tomato and cheese on it to her. She looked at him suspiciously wondering how long he had to stalk her before he figured out her favorite sandwich.

"Why are you being nice?" she asked taking it since she did feel hungry.

"Is it a crime?" he asked.

"No, but I've heard the horror stories from other prisoners that managed to escape some of the dumb Death Eaters. None of them said their warden gave them their favorite sandwich and let them out for fresh air," she said checking the sandwich for a defect or poison but it seemed perfect.

"I don't want to be like them," he said sitting down next to her with his chicken sandwich and taking a big bite of it.

"I can't believe that, no goal is worth that much death," she said and he looked at her with that weirdly calm look that always made her want to run.

"My goal was worth it to me," he said in a heated tone.

"Why though? What was worth so much to you?" she asked not wanting to hear one answer from him. He put his chicken sandwich down and grabbed her wrist and pulled her close moving his mouth to her ear. His breath brushed her skin softly but making it heat up instantly.

"You, or haven't you realized that by now," he said raising his other hand and brushing her cheek with his fingers lightly. "I've done all of this so I could possibly get a chance to have you with me. You don't know what it's like to want someone so much that you would do absolutely anything to be with them."

"Explain what you want with me so I know what to avoid. I can already tell you like my body, but what else about me turns you on so much?" she said quietly. His breathing hitched as she moved to straddle one of his legs and look him in the face questioningly.

"Everything, and I do mean everything about you turns me on. Even when your absolutely silent I like watching your expression. I love when you get angry and use that razor sharp tongue to retaliate. How I could never keep up with you in class and you only absorbed more every second like if you stopped you would shrivel up and die. Your body never interested me until third year when you hit me and I decided to work on making my self stronger if you were going to fight me physically. I watched you develop into this gorgeous figure that I would worship if you gave me half a second. Does that answer your question Kitten?" he asked. "As for what I want with you that would take days of showing you and multiple orgasms." During the whole time he was talking he was slowly moving toward her and she backed away until she fell onto her back and he trapped her between his arms on the ground.

"Yes," she said slightly breathless. "You can move away now."

"Why should I? I just told you why you turn me on, it only seems fair that you tell me what you like in someone else. I promise I'm only the jealous type if I see you with him," he said looking down at her with her arms against his chest trying to push him away.

"I'm not being held prisoner with my dream guy in the next room that's for sure," she said raising her knee to hit him in the stomach. He grunted in pain but kept his position above her and smirked.

"Your going to have to try harder to dig those claws in Kitten. Trust me, I've had worse," he said moving around to sit up properly and out of reach from her attempts to harm him. She backed away from him quickly until she hit a pair of legs. Draco only bowed his head to the person behind her.

"If you children can't play nice in the sandbox I'll have to put you in time out," came the slithery voice from behind her.

AN: I like being evil, but it doesn't work if everyone knows who it is. Prove your smarter then a fifth grader by reviewing who it is. And I've broken down, I need a beta, any volunteers? also i hoped you enjoyed the double update, i forgot i wrote the third chapter and hadn't uploaded it before i wrote this one. bye, see ya next time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh bloody hell," she mumbled looking up into the face of Lord Voldemort himself. He was looking slightly amused at her expression, as if her being frightened of his presence was irrational.

"Why Miss Granger, I do believe your staring. That's rude in muggle and wizard society," Voldemort said sternly. She blinked and looked at him confused.

"Not that I'm complaining, but hasn't your entire rein of terror been focused on destroying all muggle born and muggle life from the face of the Earth. I just bumped into you, I expected a different reaction then teasing," she said her mouth moving on autopilot while her body was frozen in place. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her.

"Would you rather I crucioed you?" he asked.

"No, just don't like anomalies where none should exist," she said feeling her body freeze in place as he continued to look down at her.

"My behavior is odd in this situation? I would think that yours is odd in this case," he said watching her become stone still.

"You've never been on the other side of the situation. You watch them cower in terror at the mere sight of you, but you've never felt that fear," she said bravely.

"True and I believe only one other person has told me that in their life," he said calmly.

"I bet they aren't alive anymore," she nearly whispered.

"Your being very brave, even for a glory happy Gryffindor," he said almost smirking at the sudden frown on her face.

"I'm not looking for glory for being brave, that would be stupid and I don't indulge in stupid thoughts often," she said remembering first year and the devils snare. "I hate every part of what you do, but if I can tell my opinion of you once before I die I die knowing that never betrayed my values." Draco stared at the back of her head praying with every ounce of his body that she wouldn't die and if she didn't he could get her in bed just to snuggle for saying what everyone was thinking out loud.

"Hm, you're a unique specimen. I wonder what it would take to break you down and cry," Voldemort said slowly. She stared back and prepared herself for any torture he may want to inflict on her. He watched her closely noting unpleasantly that she had the same eyes as her mother. Turning on his heel when she finally collided into Draco he started gliding away.

"Play nice or else I may have to separate you both for a while," he called behind him, the threat more for Draco then for her, but they both took it equally in dread. Draco wrapped his arms around her and for the first time she didn't fight to get out of his embrace. She watched Voldemort disappear down a garden path and back into the house and let out the breath she had been holding in since she stopped talking. Draco felt her heart beat through his chest and he made soothing sounds to stop the shock that was trying to take over her.

"Let me go," she said quietly, not struggling to get away just requesting him to let go of her. He hesitated a second before he pulled away regretfully. She almost fell forward onto her face before her arms stopped her. Since lying down was so much more preferable to trying to hold herself up she did, resting her cheek against the cool grass and closed her eyes.

"I've seen him before but close up is so much worse," she whispered to herself.

"Try having to be alone with him and unable to back away in fear," he said wanting to rub her back to calm her but he knew she wouldn't allow it.

"Why would he just go off without hurting me? I thought it was his favorite hobby," she said quietly opening her eyes a little to see that Draco had settled on the ground next to her, watching her carefully.

"I honestly have no idea," Draco said managing to look completely innocent when he said so.

She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the now overcast sky. The clouds were so dark she was surprised that it hadn't started raining already. When the first drop of rain hit her cheek and slid down into her hair Draco watched it wondering if she wanted to stay out here in the rain or go back to his room. She didn't say anything so he sat next to her feeling the rain plastering his hair as it increased. She closed her eyes and laid there knowing that he was watching her and waiting for her to give up and go into the house but she was enjoying it, it reminded her that she had no idea where her friends were and if they were alive. Even though she thought the rain would hide the tears streaking down her face Draco could tell that some of the water falling down her face was too concentrated to be just rain.

"Granger, lets go inside before we catch something from the cold," he said watching her shirt start to scrunch up from the rain and reveal her pale stomach. He would have liked nothing more then to lick the rain dripping down and then her legs but he had to suppress those types of urges before he acted on them.

"I don't care if I get sick," she said almost so quietly he couldn't hear.

"I do," he said.

"That's sweet in some other universe where we happen to be friends, but in this one I don't care what's happening to me. It's obviously better then how my friends are being treated wherever they are," she said sitting up. Her hair in it's ponytail had become drenched and stretched out almost to the top of her shorts, her eyelashes were drenched from the rain and her tears making her eyes look darker.

"If I promise to find out what's happened to your friends will you go in and take a warm shower?" he asked.

"Will you tell me, even if their dead?" she asked. He nodded knowing he could never have promised just to find out and then later not tell her, it would drive her insane (though that could be useful).

"Yes," he sighed wanting to get inside and dry off (watching her do the same preferably).

"Alright then," she said standing up and walking toward the front door. Draco managed to catch up with her quickly though she had started to run faster towards it. He opened the front door and dried her off with magic to keep his father from complaining that they left water down the hallways, even if he wasn't the one cleaning it up. She followed him closely to his room, avoiding the suddenly curious surge of Death Eaters looking at her.

Once she was in his room she instantly noticed the sudden change in her desires. She had wanted to climb into a hot tub but now all she wanted was Draco to take off his clothes and let her see everything he had. Draco noticed that the thought flitting through his head of seeing Hermione naked turned into a full blown fantasy the second he stepped into his room. Suspicious of the sudden change since he had taken years to control his urges he took a step out of his room and the thought was gone. Once he was back in her glancing at him nervously and blushing like she was thinking something naughty made him smile. Hell if he could get her to do anything right now while this lasted and she wasn't suspicious he could use this to his advantage.

"Kitten, what are you thinking?" he asked. She blushed and turned away quickly trying to disappear into the bathroom but he caught her and slipped one hand under her shirt. He heard the muffled gasp escape her and smiled wider. "Were thinking something bad?"

"I wasn't thinking anything," she lied and he could tell because of the crack in her voice.

"Is that so?" he asked creeping is hand higher under her shirt and past her bra though she had temptingly arched closer to it. He stopped at her heart and felt it pounding under his fingers. "Your lying Kitten."

"I know, but I don't want to tell you," she said feeling his fingers start to creep under the edge of her bra. For some reason she knew she should stop him but she didn't want to. When he turned her around and his hand under her shirt unclasped her bra from the front her mind snapped into place with it's release. She pushed him away before he could lift her shirt and she saw the disappointment flash across his face.

"What spell did you put on this room?" she asked fighting the urge to kiss the small portion of his chest that was exposed at his neck line.

"I've been busy all day to cast another spell on my room. I don't know who did or how but it seems to encourage lust," he said eyeing her without fear. She felt a sudden rush of heat run through her at that look when she would have usually blanched at it.

"Remove it," she ordered.

"I don't know which spell it is so I can't remove it Kitten," he said watching her eyes cloud over in something foreign until he recognized it, lust. He ran a hand through his hair on purpose and stretched a little to make her notice his abs peeking through and his trousers which were becoming severely tight around him. She almost licked her lips before she shook her head stubbornly and turned away covering her ears like she was trying to block out voices. Before he could stop her she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Kitten, does it still affect you in there?" he asked through the door.

"It's no fair! I don't want to think of you that way," she said nearly to tears in frustration as she slid down the door to support herself and to keep him out.

"Let me in Kitten, I could finally show you what type of fun you've been missing," he said seductively to her ears, to someone else in their right mind would have sounded like begging.

"No, I refuse to give my virginity to a Death Eater," she said and then hitting herself on the head, he didn't need to know that. On the other side of the door his imagination was zooming, images of making her first time mind blowing were seductive. Teaching her everything he liked and helping her discover what she did was mouth watering. He unlocked the door with magic but she had her back firmly pressed against it and her feet planted so it was immovable.

"Go away Malfoy and find a way to get rid of this spell," she demanded fighting the urge to let him in and do what he wished with her.

One more spell had her on the floor and Draco slamming the door wide open with an insanely hungry look in her eye. Crawling away from his gaze as fast as she could those Seeker skills came in handy to trap her against the smooth floor and his body. She bit her lip hard to keep the moan that wanted to escape her lips silent but he couldn't miss how her eyes rolled and the blush creeping into her cheeks. He pressed his hips harder against hers and was rewarded with a very deep moan that her bleeding lips couldn't hold. He took the opportunity to lick her lip, soothing the self inflicted wound and making the lust each of them was feeling spike to new levels. She wrapped her hands around his waist and grinded herself against him making him moan instantly. If it felt that good with clothes on what would it be like having her naked, he could only hope her good sense didn't kick in any time soon.

When his lips moved to her neck however and she opened her eyes remembering just who was on top of her nearly dry humping her she freaked despite her lust induced haze.

"Get off of me," she said moving her hands from his waist to his hips. He groaned and looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"Please don't deny me now. Do you know how long I've wanted this? Eight and half years!" he said nearly groaning at the lust in her eyes combating her good girl side. The good girl won and managed to dislodge him from her person. She got up and ran into his bedroom looking around for something to knock him out with, he seemed like the type to have sex with her in her sleep if she knocked herself out. He followed her out without having fixed his clothes and she had to admit he looked sexy with his hair messed up and his shirt askew.

"I will not participate in anything that involves our bodies touching," she said stubbornly.

"Is that what you really want right now, cause if you refuse me I might just tie you up to the fucking bed and take you. With this spell in effect I know you'll enjoy it," he snarled, losing the patience he had been working so hard on. The flash of fear in her eyes followed by a flash of lust worked as a stimulant and he jumped at her desperate to do what he promised. However just when he had her shirt halfway up and little protest from her a knock came on his door.

"Who is it?" he called calmly not wanting anyone to know what was taking place in his room, and stay inside if he didn't have to leave.

"Young Malfoy I suggest you leave your room this instant and with your companion. Both of you should be dressed when you do so," came a voice so cold both of them forgot about lust for a second. Draco groaned like a spoiled child unable to play with his new toy and pulled her shirt down and resisted the temptation to lift it and play with her.

Voldemort was standing out in the hall with Draco's mother, looking extremely angry, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence but the fearful look on his mothers face made him suspicious. Hermione was glad her hair was in a ponytail cause if it had been loose it would have looked like a bee's nest, though her clothes were looking fine.

"Your mother has just unwillingly confessed to placing a curse on your room. I believe you know its' effects by now," Voldemort watching Draco's practiced mask fall into place but Hermione couldn't hide her blush.

"I wouldn't have thought you would be that bold mother. I believe I told you I didn't want any interference," Draco said calmly. Narcissa tried to look as unattached as she could but the look Voldemort kept sending her was making her weak kneed in fear.

"I thought things were progressing too slowly," she said without any emotion tainting her statement.

"She's been here one day! You expect me to bed a former enemy in one night," he said looking livid for a second. "Suave as father is I don't like using _that _type of charm."

"Your mother will remove the spell or feel my wrath. I may do it anyway," Voldemort hissed at her. She pulled her wand and released the spell from Draco's room. Hermione was extremely curious and suspicious at this point. Voldemort shouldn't give a shit if she slept with Draco, willing or not. Why was he protecting her? She glanced at Draco and saw that his gaze was pinned on his mother in fury.

"Don't interfere again," he said coldly to his mother. He turned to Voldemort and bowed, "Thank you milord, I didn't know which spell was affecting us."

"Though you weren't eager to find out," Hermione whispered to him. He pinched the back of her thigh and jumped catching Voldemort's attention. "I didn't see you complaining very often," Draco whispered back.

"Do the words 'Get off of me' not count as a complaint?" she hissed at him.

Voldemort was extremely amused at their banter but in an effort to look unattached he walked off without a word knowing that Narcissa was following. He decided that since he was in a slightly happy mood he wouldn't harm her, just send her on the next torture mission with Lucious, that should make both of them sufficiently unhappy to satisfy him.

Draco dragged Hermione back into his room and felt no sudden urges of lust for her beyond the usual. Pinching her thigh had been fun but he wanted more of her. remembering the feel of being molded so closely to her and the passion she could show when she wanted had made him want her more.

Hermione instantly went to his bed and grabbed a blanket and pillow from the bed and went over to his comfiest couch. He watched her make a make-shift bed and stare blankly at the rug under her feet.

"What's the matter Kitten?" he asked watching her gaze focus on him instead of the rug.

"I-I know all the conditions of a lust spell, there has to be previous affection for someone to be totally under the control of it. Otherwise it's effects would be only half as potent and someone could resist easily. This doesn't make sense to me," she said pulling her knee up to her chest and resting her chin on it.

"That means that you like me," he said smirking as he leaned over the back of the couch to look at her face. She looked at him sadly though.

"I liked you Malfoy and I felt sorry for you. I would have been friends with you in school if you hadn't been such a prat. Now I can't admire any of what you do, I thought that you wouldn't be weak enough to fall into this, and I was wrong," feeling tears spring to her eyes. He wiped them away before she could protest and frowned at her.

"I only did all of this for one reason and I told you why," he said letting his fingers linger on her cheek.

"You could have taken Dumbledore's offer," she said quietly. "We could have worked together, maybe become friends."

"I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your lover and the only one who touches you. Seeing anyone else touching you sent me into a rage, why do you think I have you in here all to myself?" he asked feeling his control slipping and not caring at all. She backed away but he wrapped his hand around her back and pulled her awkwardly over the couch and into his arms. She put her hands on his chest to push him away but his grip on her was iron clad. He wove his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back slightly, looking at her lips with animalistic glee. "And now I know that I'm the only one that can have you completely, Dumbledore could never have offered me you."

"So you worked for Voldemort just so you could have me. So Death Eater it's almost up to code," she said freezing him as he was approaching her lips. His mind fought with his urges and finally the urges won out, he was going to make her feel his lust personally before this day was over or he would go insane.

Pulling her over to his bed and tied her to the headboard without a second thought. He cast a silencing spell around the room when she started begging him to stop, that was what he wanted, her begging. Taking his time he lifted her shirt above her head and trailed his fingers down her arm and then finally over her breast. She shook her head and tried to wiggle away from his hands but they stayed exactly where they were until they moved to the front clasp that he had managed earlier to open. The bra flew to the sides and her breast bounced free and into view. He moaned cupping each mound lovingly watching the nipples harden instantly under his thumbs. He glanced up at her face to see an embarrassed blush coloring her face.

"Enjoying this Kitten?" he asked squeezing. She shook her head in lieu of speaking since a moan was probably all that would come out. One of his hands trailed down her stomach to the top of her shorts toying with her. "I know another way besides your heartbeat to tell if your lying Kitten."

"D-Don't," she begged holding her thighs as tightly together as she could to stop him from finding out what she was hiding her shorts.

"Why not?" he asked smirking as he pulled on one of her nipples and she arched into his hand for a second. "Something to hide Kitten?"

"Don't do it Malfoy," she begged wanting nothing more then her shirt back on and to hide in dignity. She didn't need him finding out her body was enjoying these new ministrations, even if he was the one giving her the pleasure. His hand slipped under the edge of her shorts and into her panties quickly. She closed her eyes when his hands just grazed over her folds and found her dripping wet. He withdrew his fingers and examined the liquid on his fingers triumphantly.

"You do enjoy this Kitten," he said making sure she saw when he wrapped his wet digits with his tongue and licked them clean. She was both weirded out and turned on, not a healthy combination for her mind at this point.

"Don't do anything Malfoy," she begged. He shook his head slowly, lowering it to her breast. He flicked her nipple with his tongue watching her close her eyes again in an attempt to fight off the pleasure he was giving her. He slipped his hand under the waistband of her shorts again and started teasing her clit with slow circles around it. She moaned unwillingly and lifted her hips to meet his fingers greedily. He moved his mouth to her other breast and gave it the same attention as the other aware that she was breathing heavily at this point and totally willing for him to continue. He stopped everything however and left her twisting in want.

"Untie me at least," she said turning her head away, cursing at herself in her mind.

"No Kitten," he said running his fingers lightly over the curve of her hip and watching her shudder. "You look far too appetizing too just let loose just yet."

"You stopped," she whined twisting away from him. "Let me go if your not going to finish."

"Are you going to?" he asked raising his eyebrow in question as she flushed. He smirked when she looked guilty. "Kitten isn't innocent as I thought after all."

"Shut up and let me go," she blushed. His hand slipped under her waistband again and she shuddered as he slipped one finger into her effortlessly.

"I would never leave you wanting Kitten, just wanted to see if you would beg to have me finish this," he said using his other hand to undo her shorts and slip them down her legs. Stroking her clit she arched off the bed and moaned loudly. He ripped of her underwear impatient to get to his treat, his fingers had tasted wonderful and now he wanted all of it. He spread Hermione's legs wide watching her look at him terrified, thinking he was going to force himself on her. Before she could protest he lowered his head and licked her slowly. She could only gasp and buck her body closer to his greedy mouth. Then something broke and Hermione arched further and Draco was having a hard time getting everything from her, her strangled moan was still bouncing off the walls and in Draco's mind.

She laid down completely exhausted and ashamed she had let him do what he wanted, though she was completely aware he was still licking her clean and enjoying it. When he kissed her stomach she looked down and saw him looking at her hungrily like he hadn't gotten his fill. Hovering over her he ground his hips against hers and she felt his full erection straining to get out.

"Granger," he whispered before he lowered his lips down to her neck and kissing her lightly. His hands roamed up her sides and cupped her breast again, enjoying her small moan near his ear.

"Untie me," she demanded. With a sigh he did so expecting her to hit him hard for playing her body like an instrument for his amusement. He didn't expect her to shove her hand down his pants and grasp him, he groaned and came without any preamble like an inexperienced teenager.

"How does it feel to come against you will?" she asked climbing off the bed with her hand dripping in his come and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. He laid back on his bed and stared at the canopy, grinning like a satisfied cat despite the mess in his pants.

AN: I think I should stop right there, they can fight later, lol. Congratulations to everyone that's smarter then a fifth grader by guessing correctly, I only think one person guessed Lucious outright without mentioning Voldemort too. And thank you to Margiritalimes for betaing this chapter for me.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Hermione leaned back against the shower wall and let the water run down her body without attempting to move it away from her face. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the shower, feeling numb from the shock of what happened. She looked down at her hand happy that all of his cum was gone because of the water.

She closed her eyes and had to suffer through a flash back of what he did to her. Tying her up to his bed, and then just doing what he wanted with her. She had to admit that she loved it even though she fought him. Shuddering from that memory, she opened her eyes and remembered what she did to him. She had just wanted to get back at him, but now she knew just by feel, that he was long, and hard. Judging by both those factors, she concluded that he had been turned on beyond belief.

The shock started wearing off after ten minutes and her toes were getting wrinkly. She grabbed the nearest washcloth and soap and started scrubbing at her skin. She didn't want any trace of him on her skin to remind her that she enjoyed, it as much as she had tried to deny it. It was probably realizing that at some point she knew that he was good looking and that she was attracted to him despite him being a death eater. When her skin was an unhealthy pink and her skin felt like paper she stopped and turned off the water.

For another ten minutes she sat in the shower just concentrating on not thinking of what happened. It was working till Draco knocked on the door and she flinched at the sound.

"Granger, we need to talk," he said through the door.

"I don't want to talk to you," she shouted at the door.

"If you don't come out I can come in," he said offhandedly, like he didn't care which one happened. Hermione grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself but just sat back down on the floor of the shower. He waited five minutes before he came in and didn't see her at first. Walking into the middle of the bathroom, he spotted her in the shower making herself as small as possible.

"I'm not sorry for what I did," he said.

"I didn't think you would be," she said turning her head away from him.

He leaned against the opposite wall feeling both exhilarated and ashamed that he had forced himself on her. He had been dreaming of it for years, and now he had finally acted on it despite her protest. However, he wasn't foolish enough to think this changed nothing, it changed everything. Now she knew if he didn't control himself he would do what he wanted with no regard to her feelings.

"I can't promise it won't happen again, I want it to happen again. Very often," he said looking at her heatedly. "However if you still don't wish to have me touch you I will remove myself from my room until I can control myself again."

"That will mean every time you want to touch me you'll have to leave," she said quietly.

"I don't believe you don't want me anymore," he said walking toward her. He crouched down in front of her and looked at her closely, making out the curves her towel was hiding and just what her body looked like underneath it.

"I find you attractive, is that what you want to hear?" she asked finally looking at him hatefully. "That doesn't mean I want anything to do with you."

"No, it's doesn't. It does make me hope I can sway you somehow. I wish we could just forget were on opposite sides long enough for you to actually look at me," he said sounding frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed when Hermione glanced at him when he moved. He sat across from her and tried to capture her attention.

"Even if I forgot that you're a Death Eater, I can't forget that you did that," she said quietly.

"I guess that you could forget you enjoyed it," he said snidely. Her head shot up and her eyes were full of tears.

"Of course I can't forget that I enjoyed it. Don't you think that that's some of the problem here for me?" she said. "Just go do something for a couple of hours and leave me alone."

"Hmm, as you wish Kitten," he said standing up slowly and walking away. Failing to hear the sobs that came as he left her completely alone.

She waited till she heard the sound of the door snap shut before she started crying. She wanted nothing more then to scrub at her skin some more because the closer he got to her the more she thought about what they did and how it affected her. When she heard the other door close as well she stood up and went into his bedroom checking to make sure that he was gone before she walked over to the closet and pulled on a huge t shirt and jeans. After she stopped moving and had no further plan of action, she had no idea what she wanted to do. She glanced at the couch she had made into a makeshift bed earlier and decided to fall asleep, she had enough of this shock to want to fall asleep. She was knocked out before her head hit the pillow.

Draco's pov

Draco stretched as he closed the door behind him, aware that Hermione hated him with every ounce of her being right now and would like nothing more then to hex his body to pieces at the moment. Better to leave and sulk in the library then to stay in there and fight with her, no matter how much he enjoyed it. Walking down the hall without turning to acknowledge anyone that spoke to him he reached it quickly. No Death Eater came in willingly unless they had to, they all wanted to torture and maim rather then read.

His favorite armchair was in a corner behind rows of shelves with a side table. All his favorite books and the muggle lamp he kept in place were there and no one disturbed it. Today however the last person he thought would come to his spot was sitting there reading one of his books with almost no interest in it.

"How is Hermione?" Voldemort asked turning the page.

"Um," Draco said stunned and unable to come up with an answer. Voldemort invaded his mind without warning and he saw everything that happened in Draco's room less then half an hour before. He sighed and closed the book slowly wondering what he should do in this situation, act like a concerned parent or ruthless dictator.

"You forced yourself on her, what should I do with you young Malfoy?" Voldemort asked.

"I have no idea milord," Draco said fighting the urge to run from Voldemort.

"Maybe I should ask what you think that Hermione would have me do with you," Voldemort said weaving his fingers together across his lap.

"Easy, she would have you torture me but not kill me," Draco said.

"What makes you say that?" Voldemort asked.

"She would be willing for someone to suffer punishment for hurting her but not to kill anyone for her," Draco said.

"I never went into detail of how long you watched her, how long it took for you to want her, how many nights you dreamt of her and woke up frustrated she wasn't there. That will be your punishment, tell me everything," Voldemort said summoning another chair and having Draco sit across from him.

"You want me to tell you everything? Where do you want me to start first?" Draco asked looking down at his hands.

"When did you first see her?"

"On the train going to Hogwarts, she was on the platform with her parents hugging them goodbye and I felt jealous that neither of mine would show an ounce of affection in public. There she was hugging her parents and smiling like there was nothing wrong in her world," he said remembering how she had on that ridiculous boy band tshirt on.

"When did you start watching her?"

"After Halloween and I heard that Potter and Weasley took a troll down for her, I wondered why they would protect her at the risk to their lives. I didn't know she was muggleborn until second year and then I was so surprised that I could only call her names and complain about her being smarter then me," Draco said calmly remembering all of the times he had seen her and just felt confused about his curiousity.

"When did you start becoming obsessed with her?"

"It was probably during third year and she was worried about me when a magical creature attacked me because of my stupidity. She went with Hagrid to the infirmary and made sure I was alright. That was when I focused on her more and less on Potter. It grew even more when she hit me at the end of the year for insulting Hagrid and his pet, I know I deserved it but I was trying to pick a fight with Potter and she hit me first. I was flabbergasted at her behavior, she always surprises me," Draco said again smiling when he remembered he walked off without a word after she hit him, he had held his cheek for hours remembering her fingers against his skin.

"When did that changed into a sexual obsession?"

"Do you really-," Draco said looking up and then back down when he was aware that Voldemort was serious. "The next year and I was in the library, I caught Victor Krum nearly drooling over her in the library while she was unaware of the attention. I saw her up close at the Yule ball and I had never seen her look better. I lost my virginity that night, but all I saw was her, I haven't been able to have sex with anyone else without thinking of her the entire time so I gave up trying after a few more years," Draco said looking firmly at his shoes the entire time.

"Why were you willing to serve me for the chance to have her?"

"By sixth year I realized that I couldn't escape becoming a death eater and if I did then I could never try to do what someone would do in a regular situation, like ask her out without her hexing me. I only wanted her and there was no way to escape and have her in the deal. I choose this hoping she would be kidnapped and I could save her just to keep her in the end, but then we all found out she was your daughter and I knew I had no shot at her in hell. I'm very confused but extremely happy with how I got her," Draco said managing to keep his mouth moving when he wanted to shut up or lie.

"Hm, I don't think you have to know why I let you have her. However the only reason I didn't torture you physically was because from your perspective she enjoyed it, should I find out she doesn't like it your way then I'll have to torture you happily. Now I have other things to take care of," Voldemort said disappearing in a wisp of smoke. Draco set his favorite chair on fire and summoned another before he plopped down in it and stared at the ceiling wondering if he could deal with having Voldemort as an in-law. Surviving in this situation was important, he had no wish to die for being with her.

He must have fallen asleep in his chair because the next time he opened his eyes, his father was sitting across from him looking seriously pissed off about something. He sighed and sat up straight and looked at his father feeling terribly run down and it was supposed to be his week off.

"Is there something I can assist you with father?" Draco asked.

"What has your mother done to warrant your disrespect?" Lucious asked.

"She cursed my room after I expressly told her not to interfere in my life, I wouldn't have known if the Dark Lord hadn't told me," Draco said looking calm. "I don't think reminding her that I asked her not to is disrespectful."

"Well she does and now she won't stop crying all over my silk shirt, whining about disobedient sons. She wants me to punish you for getting her into trouble," Lucious said watching the amused and flippant expression on his sons face as he laughed.

"Am I twelve again and interrupted her card game with the ladies? You can't punish me for shit anymore and I would love to see you try," Draco hissed suddenly looking one hundred percent hateful.

"I told her the same thing but she still insists that I have some pull over you. I however don't believe that since the stunt you pulled with the Dark Lords daughter," Lucious said.

"Still on that? Move on, no longer jockeying for your attention and praise got me the very thing I wanted more then anything. Grangers mine and I have no intention of letting her go," Draco said suddenly disinterested. His father no longer scared him or intimidated him, the only person who's opinion that mattered was probably wishing she had a voodoo doll and pins at the moment. He wanted to get up and go, maybe check up on her friends like he promised, that might set her in a good mood and possibly move past what happened earlier. Draco stood to leave but his father moved to stand in front of him.

"What now?" Draco asked.

"Where are you going?" Lucious countered.

"I have things to do, and none of them concern you," Draco said smiling slightly.

"I want to know if your doing anything for the Dark Lord now," Lucious said holding his cane loosely.

"Not today," Draco said sidestepping his father and leaving the library quickly. He headed back toward his room to pick up a few things he would need to get information from the particularly greedy bastards in the records room. For an insane dictator he would kill someone for not putting a pen back in it's proper place, much like Hermione's tendency to hit her friends when they didn't study properly or keep their work space clear.

He opened his door cautiously, preparing for an attack at any moment. When he didn't hear anyone screaming die or throwing makeshift weapons he went in and looked around for his favorite spitfire. Draco found her on the couch asleep peacefully or so it looked as he continued to watch her sleep. Her eyes cracked open as she became aware of someone watching her in her sleep. She closed her eyes again when she realized that it was Draco.

"I hate you," she mumbled in her sleep.

"I don't hate you," he mumbled back.

"So?" she countered before she turned over on her stomach and fell back into her deeper sleep.

He smiled and played with a stray strand of hair on her back until he sighed and let go. He went to his desk and opened the first drawer on the right and rummaged around, cursing when Hermione's wand sparked against his hand. He looked over at her on the couch to see her move a little before falling back to sleep. He pushed her wand out the way and grabbed the bag of holding he made to hold everything that he had been gifted but didn't want over the years, all the crappy birthday presents and cursed objects Death Eaters seemed to think were perfect gifts. He considered it recycling, the only problem was remembering who gave him what so he didn't give it back. Draco looked at Hermione one more time before he disapparated away from his room and outside the gates.

The records house was the second most horrible place for him to visit, the first was anywhere Voldemort was. They kept pictures of their more ingenious tortures on the wall and had a file for every person ever that they hunted, turned, or killed that had either been a threat or a wizard unwilling to cooperate with Voldemort. If there was anywhere that he could find information on Potter and the rest of her friends it was there. He walked toward his least favorite relative with his most practiced smile on.

"Auntie, what a pleasure to see you here," he said to the mean enormously crazy bitch. He loathed her for her torture and cruelty but who wouldn't turn mad if they worshipped the ground Voldemort walked on.

"Oh Draco, how are you? And what may I ask are you doing here? I thought you had a new friend that you wanted to play with," she said smiling widely at Draco's blank expression.

"Friend indeed. I need information on some traitors and fellow students, if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone in the record hall for a while?" he said fingering the pouch in one pocket and his wand in the other.

"Of course, but don't you have a present for me?" she said smiling wider when he blinked. He pulled out the bag and willed everything that she hadn't sent him to the bottom and let her dig around in the top for something she could use. She pulled out a cursed ruby necklace and smiled happily before she waved him through. Once he was out of her sight he shivered, he could only imagine the pain the poor muggle or muggleborn would have to suffer at her hands with that necklace.

Staring at the shelves he decided to do this alphabetically. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny and Ron Weasley's files were all easy to find, only in the regular section where anyone could look. Harry Potter on the other hand was in the restricted section and only a inner member of Voldemort's circle could enter and then they had to leave an imprint of themselves stating what they were looking for. He could go in but leaving a message that he was looking for Potters file was a huge no, and you couldn't trick the slimy bastard, he had a lock on every restricted file so that no one could switch out information and pretend that they were taking a different one. He stood outside the door before he cursed and walked in feeling the cold shiver running down his spine as he entered the nearly closet sized restricted section. Potters file was easy to find since it was only one in a possible twenty. Pulling out his wand he put it to his temple and pulled out a memory of him saying that he was borrowing Potters file.

Voldemort might get pissed at letting him give all this information to Hermione when she could use it as a sharper sword then her wand. Leaving quickly and just saying a quick goodbye to his aunt who was fiddling with the necklace, he over passed the wards around his home and went straight to his room. The pop woke up Hermione who looked around quickly for an attack. Seeing Draco she sat up and rubbed her eyes and left everything else a mess from when she was tossing from her dreams.

"Wazz that," she mumbled trying to focus on the files in his hand that he was holding out to her.

"Files on all of your friends, if I missed anyone sorry but I'm not going back this week. One trip is all I need a week to the records room," he said dropping them neatly into her lap before sprawling onto the couch. She was looking down at the files in her lap curiously before she looked at him.

"I didn't think you would do it," she said.

"Then you don't know me well," he replied. He watched her touch the files before she got that look she had when she decided to do something, good or bad, like when she hit him.

"Thank you," she said quietly looking at him. He looked back at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"So can I fall asleep without you killing me?" he asked.

"As long as I'm reading the files then yes," she said. He made two vanish and smirked at her questioning look.

"To ensure that I'm still alive when I wake up," he said pulling the blanket she was sitting on partially over his body. He fell asleep before his eyes closed and she wondered just how much sleep did he miss out on most of the time. She curled up in the opposite corner of the couch and had one eye on the files and the other on him.

AN: I couldn't believe how many reviews I got last time, thanks again to Margaritalimes who reads this for me before I post it. I couldn't make it longer this time without going _way_ over, so the next one should be really long.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Hermione kept one eye on Draco as she opened Luna's file. The black and white picture was of Luna forlornly looking out the picture with a pleading look in her normally dreamy eyes. She had been caught in London trying to protect a family targeted by Death Eaters for harboring Order of the Phoenix members. Luna had been forced to watch as the family was tortured one by one and then separated to different work stations. Then Luna was put in charge of reading and editing news articles specifically propagandizing following the Dark Lord and his ideas. She was tortured when articles were late and cryptic messages were tried to be put in.

Hermione closed the file and thanked that at least she hadn't been killed helping the Smiths. They had been the ones that had helped her and Harry, when Ron was awol for awhile by giving them food and shelter for a night. After that, the Smiths had volunteered for anyone in need of assistance.

She picked up Ginny's file hesitantly. Ginny was the least experienced in the war and had the vaguest knowledge of what they could do since her mother was so protective of her. If they were doing unspeakable things to her, Hermione didn't know how she would be able to help feeling guilty that she only had to deal with a horny ass classmate.

Ginny looked out of her picture defiantly with her arms crossed and the famous red hair almost seeping some color into it. After they managed to catch her and Harry, the Burrow was attacked and everyone inside was ambushed. Somehow the defense spells she placed around the Burrow had held up and everyone that lived or was friendly toward the Weasleys was able to use magic and the invaders lost their while on the property. She had to have her wand, but when they attacked, she must have still had contact with it. The Weasleys were on the run now with all of their family members, and no trace had been left of them. Hermione sighed in relief, if they got away then they would head to a sympathetic country where they could have refugee. Ron, Harry, and herself had insisted on it, none of them wanted to lose what felt like their family to all this darkness.

Neville's folder was the only one left and she should have guessed Draco wouldn't give her the information she was itching for while he was taking his cat nap. Neville was rocking nervously in his picture and looking as helpless as a first year. He had been defending his grandmother's home though she told him to run and Bellatix had been there and all to happy to torment him by using the Cruciatus on his grandmother. His grandmother was almost dead when he tackled Bellatrix and managed to grab his grandmother and apparate away. They found a fresh grave with a tombstone for his grandmother the next day in the Longbottom plot. No trace of Neville had been found except in upper Scotland when he nearly killed everyone in a Death Eater post by himself. All the training in DADA had worked on him after all. She wiped away the tears she felt fall for his grandmother knowing that Neville had considered her his only real family since his parents were insane.

Hermione smoothed the folders and set them on the small table near the couch and stared at the wall soundlessly. If that was all least priority Order Members got from Death Eaters, then what had Ron and Harry gotten. Surely they wouldn't let the biggest blood traitor and the only threat to their conquering enterprise live. And why had she only gotten stuck with Draco? That made no sense if she was a mudblood and constantly helped Harry.

This was fishy and she wanted answers when blondie decided to wake up, and grace her with his lusty presence again. Glancing at the table again she saw the copy of Pride and Prejudice that he had brought her. Why that one? He couldn't know the plot, his father would hit him for reading muggle literature. It had been extremely touching when she got it, it felt like she had a small part of her mothers love with her in all of those pages.

Looking at her sleeping companion once more she stood up and took her book. Who knew how long he would sleep, and she wanted to catch up with her favorite lovers while taking a bubble bath.

Draco's pov

While she was reading the files he had his eyes cracked open enough to watch her reaction. Her friends seemed luckier then they should be compared to some of the more unfortunate cases and he knew why. Voldemort kept close tabs on everything she did and everyone she knew. He even killed one of his men that was stalking her with the intent to rape her when she was alone. All of her friends besides Potter were given marginally better treatment compared to the general prisoners. She was already suspicious, he could tell. She was evidently surprised there weren't any conditions to at least torture her regularly.

When he saw her crying about something in Neville's folder, he had to keep completely still or else he would have wiped that tear away for her. He watched her thinking deeply about everything he took his time enjoying her pose. She had her legs curled up against her and her head laying on her arm as she looked at the wall, her other arm resting over her stomach lightly. She looked almost peaceful compared to when she was spitting fire and brimstone at him.

She grabbed the book that he had brought her from her family home and headed toward the bathroom. He should have pegged for someone that would read while taking a bath. He waited till he heard the water running and maybe some humming before he really closed his eyes and fell asleep. Watching her had been interesting, but sleep was what he needed and he couldn't do that if there was still the slightest chance she would try to harm him.

He almost jumped up when she came back out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, he had hardly heard the door open, but it was enough to tell him she was out. He wished she had taken a little while longer, he was having the best dream about being at the beach with her, and she wasn't trying to hex off his balls. He checked his watch and was startled to find she had been in the bath for over two hours. Did she straight read through?

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" she asked holding the towel self consciously. He was looking at her long hair hanging over her shoulders temptingly hiding her skin.

"You. Something wrong with that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said walking over to the closet and rustling around for clothes one handed to keep the ridiculously small towel from riding up or falling down. Couldn't he have left some bigger towels in the bathroom. When she was done pulling out sweats and a formless t-shirt, she turned around to see that Draco's eyes were glued on her thighs. "Stop looking at me, I really don't like you at the moment."

"I always like you, Kitten. Get dressed in here," he said smiling. She scoffed and walked back to the bathroom but the door was locked. She glared at Draco as he raised one eyebrow in challenge.

"I need some amusement Kitten, all you want to do is fight. Might as well start it on my terms," he said lightly.

"Let me get dressed in the bathroom and we can fist fight later," she said adjusting her towel again when it wanted to slip.

"Nah, in here Kitten. Make it slow," he said putting his hands behind his head and looking at her heatedly.

"You gigantic prick, I wish I had my wand so I could reintroduce you as being the amazing bouncing ferret," she said walking over to the bed that hid half of her from his view. She pulled on her underwear and sweats before pulling the shirt on with her back turned to him and put on her bra under the shirt with some maneuvering.

"When did you learn how to put on a bra without taking your shirt off?" he asked thinking of the possibilities by putting that talent in reverse.

"When I was traveling with Harry and Ron, the bathroom broke down quite frequently and we all changed in the living quarters. They tried to give me privacy, but I still learned how to change without showing anything I didn't want to," she answered, knowing he would most likely get angry that her best friends saw her almost naked quite frequently. What she didn't expect was him grabbing her and pinning her to his bed again. He was on her firmly not letting her move an inch.

"You let them see your body?" he asked in a tone resembling a growl.

"They're my best friends! Neither of them wanted me to see them naked either," she said calmly.

"Still, they're men, they probably watched you get dressed for kicks since you were the only female they had contact with," Draco growled. He wasn't angry at her, it was Potter and Weasley he had a problem with.

"I don't think that they wanted me in that way," she said trying to dislodge him from her person, but he was heavier then bricks and immovable. His attention snapped back at her and how he was positioned. Moving away he went back to the couch and waited for her to sit down at the opposite end again before he summoned the files she still hadn't read. She looked at the covers hesitantly before she straightened her shoulders and opened Ron's.

There was no picture for Ron besides a family photo they must have stolen from the Burrow, he was degnoming the garden with Fred and George sometime in the past. The record kept track of his family lineage like the others but his immediate family was circled and their homes were listed. It recorded all of his known movement with her and Harry in the past year up to the night of the fight. The Death Eaters had spotted him waking up and realizing that Harry and Hermione were gone. He had disappeared in a flash and none of them knew where he was now. Hermione closed the file trying to think. If they hadn't caught Ron and he had disappeared then his gift from Dumbledore must have activated to protect him in the emergency. It also meant he could be anywhere and would know where they were, but it would be too dangerous for him to rescue both of them.

Draco noticed the intense look of concentration on her face and the way she was biting her lip meant she was up to something or thinking of something that might go down. He would have to inform Voldemort about it, though he didn't know how he would get around Hermione's Occlumens barrier. He had tried it already, and it was damn near perfect without a weak link anywhere.

She moved Ron's file to the top of the stack and looked at the special red and gold folder Voldemort used to house Harry's information. It seemed wrong that she could calmly accept that Malfoy was obsessed with her, but she couldn't accept it if anything happened to Harry. If they had even touched him, she didn't know how she would react to that. With a slow breath she opened the file to find a picture of Harry chained to a wall with no apparent damage or mistreatment and she felt herself release the tension that was building up. The information next to his picture was handwritten and it didn't take to much guessing to figure out who was writing in this case. He listed all of the events in Harry's life and even knew about Harry being mistreated by his relatives. He seemed disappointed that Harry wasn't more powerful and more of a challenge besides being great at escaping death's clutches. He seemed enormously interested in how he made his friends and who they were. When she was mentioned it was by her first name, not by her last like Ron was. This confused her more, but she pushed it aside and kept reading his take on the skirmishes they had over the years. Then he wrote that on the night of the fight he was glad to be taking care of two problems with one stone. What did he mean? Also he said he wasn't going to torture Harry, just let him rot in the dungeons till his dying day and occasionally rub it in his face. That seemed almost childish and pointless, Harry could handle any trash thrown at him, he would just get insanely bored and tired of his scar hurting constantly.

Hermione set down the file and started chewing on her finger nails. It was a habit that her mother tried to break but she couldn't help it. When something bothered her, tearing her nails to shreds while thinking calmed her, and now it helped her organize all of the facts about her friends she could had from the files. Three were missing and the two in captivity weren't being treated like she had heard in horror stories. The situations seemed better then she thought it would. Now that she could stop worrying as much she could move onto a different topic that had her interest. She turned to find Draco looking at her with the now permanent look of lust on his face, she could probably wear a potato sack and he would only think it had easier access.

"Malfoy, thank you again for bringing me the files," she stared and watched the small nod he gave her. "But I have a question?"

"What is it Kitten?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Where's my file?" she asked and he froze in place and had to stop himself from swallowing nervously.

"I don't know, I wasn't looking for it earlier," he lied. She caught the lie and narrowed her eyes in distrust.

"Your lying," she said simply.

"Why do you want your file? You know everything about yourself already," he said trying to make eye contact without flinching.

"I just want to see how others observe me and our current situation," she said glancing at his bed pointedly.

"It's not interesting trust me, they just skim the top and have all your grades," he said blandly.

"Then it shouldn't be hard to get it for me," she said.

"I'm not going back to the records room and pilfering more files, I've been disgusted enough today and I plan on recovering before I go back to the emotionally scarring information center," he said trying to sound flippant. She turned back to the files and looked at them thoughtfully for a long time before she looked at him again.

"What would it take for you to get my file?" she said turning all the way toward him. He looked at her leaning toward him with her arms supporting her as she strained toward him displaying all her curves deliciously. Damn, he thought feeling his body stirring and the temptation she was all in one body, it was not fair she had this much control of him.

"Nothing, cause I'm not going to do it," he said causually. She crawled toward him on the couch slowly looking very much like a sexy slinking cat, as she did. He was almost hyperventilating when she straddled his lap and put her hands on his chest.

"Are you sure Malfoy?" she asked cocking her head to the side and letting her hair fall over her shoulder. His eyes were torn between lust and determination. He wanted to take what she was offering, but he couldn't give her, her file. Voldemort would definitely kill him for that.

"Yes," he bit out though he wanted to tell her he could do anything she wanted as long as she stayed where she was. She smiled and moved away quickly, his eyes glued to the way her hips were swaying, damn those sweats for hugging the hips he wanted to slam into.

"Thank you for answering my question," she said smiling over her shoulder. "Now I know there's something no one's telling me and I'll try everything to find out."

"Damnit Hermione, can't you leave this alone?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him for saying her first name but didn't answer.

"No, I want to know why I'm not stuck being everybodys' plaything and just yours. I know what they do with muggleborns around here. I haven't heard once of anyone not being raped by their captors," she said stubbornly.

"Would you rather I tie you down and do what I wanted with you, that would solve a problem you recently created," he said adjusting his pants. She crossed her arms and looked away angry and confused.

"None of this makes any sense to me," she said stubbornly.

"I know something that should happen now though, dinner cause I can't get any hungrier before I start biting you. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it," he said snapping his fingers and house elves appeared bearing trays of food. The smell made her stomach grumbled but she stayed where she was in protest. She wouldn't do anything he wanted as long as he didn't tell her why he couldn't get her file. She sat in the farthest chair from him and his food and curled up looking away.

"Eat Granger, dying isn't part of my plans," he said popping a grape into his mouth.

"No thank you," she spit out.

"Still mad at me?" he asked.

"Of course I am, who wouldn't be after today?" she replied.

"It could have been worse," he said.

"I know that and that's why I'm not just mad at you. When we were on the run we were helping people, now that we've been caught no one is out there doing it right now. You've seen firsthand what your comrades are willing to do, if you were in the shoes of those getting pushed around how would you react knowing the people helping you were caught?" she asked wiping away her angry tears. She hated crying when she got mad, it was useless and made other people sympathize with her when she would rather argue her point.

"No point in worrying about it Granger, it would have happened eventually anyway," he said picking at his food randomly. She looked beaten for a second before she pulled herself back up and curled her arms around her legs and kept her eyes on the wall. Him comforting her, wasn't what she wanted.

When her eyes started drooping again Draco noticed her blinks getting heavier as she fought off sleep. He walked towards her and shook her shoulder lightly.

"If you want to go to sleep go ahead, I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"I don't know why I believe that," she said sleepily standing up. She held out her wrists. "Going to tie me up?"

"I would, but I have a better solution for both of us and it'll make you much more comfortable," he said waving his wand over her head in a quick circle. "That prevents you from attacking me, if you try you'll become frozen until I release my hold on you. Alright?"

"Yes, I don't know why you didn't think of it last night though," she said walking toward the couch. She still didn't want to be in his bed.

"It was one of my fantasies," he said shrugging as she groaned. She curled back under the blanket and pressed her back against the couch before she fell over wrapped up in her cocoon, sound asleep. Draco watched her for ten minutes until he knew she was asleep and walked over and smoothed some hair away from her face. He ghosted his lips over her cheek and she mumbled a protest as he grinned.

"Don't worry Hermione, you're all mine now," he whispered pulling away. He grabbed another blanket from his bed, and went to the opposite couch from her. If she wasn't going to share his bed he would be as close as possible to her this way. He stared at her until his eyes closed and he slipped into dreams of her.

AN: Okay tell me something that you would like to see happen in this story and I might put it in. As slow as some of my updates are I think they might get slower or faster compared to my school schedule, so cross your fingers. And a huge thank you to Margaritalimes for betaing, it always helps me out.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

In the morning Hermione woke up to an uncomfortable feeling, that someone was watching her sleep. She cracked open her eyes to see Draco directly across from her. He was propping his head up on one hand, and watching her very closely. She looked down to see she had kicked off her blankets, and her shirt had ridden up to show her stomach. She hastily pulled it down and sat up yawning and stretching, her arms raising themselves over her head.

"Morning Kitten," he said.

"Morning," she said, feeling her eyelids protest her waking up. She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes again, pondering the idea of another hour of sleep. Her stomach however kicked her eyelids dream to the curb and demanded she eat. She blushed, her stomach having spoke for her, and Draco just looked amused. He snapped his fingers and another house elf brought breakfast and disappeared. She looked at the food grudgingly. She didn't want to give in after eight hours protest.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked taking a bite of his bacon.

"Not until you tell me why I can't get my folder," she said crossing her arms.

"Your loss, I'll just eat your fruit," he said continuing to eat.

"You could just tell me," she said watching him eat his hash browns slowly to torment her. He had far too much information on her favorite things.

"Have you wondered why I haven't told you? Haven't I told you everything else that you want to know?" he asked. She started biting on her nails again as she processed this information. He had told her everything else that she wanted to know except her most recent question. Hell, he did a lot of things he wasn't necessarily required to do for her.

"So you're prevented from telling me why I can't have my folder, and you can't bring it to me. I realized that last night, but it doesn't prevent me from wanting to know why I can't have it," she said throwing her head back. Draco stared at her long pale neck until she looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"I can't believe this! Harry's file is on public display, but I can't have mine? Is it just a prisoner can't have their own file to change information?" she said going back to biting her nails. Draco sighed and put his plate down to stand up and walk over to her couch. He sat next to her and she glanced at him distrustfully as she scooted over.

"No, I can't tell you, and you can't puzzle it out easily since you obviously don't have all the information necessary. Just eat before I have to force you," he said picking up her plate and holding it in front of her face. She stared at him for a minute before his patience wore out and took her plate, popping toast into her mouth to get him off her case. He didn't move however, just picked up his plate and ate next to her silently. She ate slower then normal to give her body time to process it and to irritate Draco who looked itching to do something to do.

"Hurry up would you?" he said tapping his foot rapidly against the floor.

"Why? Do you have plans? And can they not involve me?" she asked between bites.

"Aw, that just hurts," he said putting his hand above his heart. "I just want to spend time with the woman of my dreams."

"I don't even want to know what goes on in those so you can stop talking," she said hearing him laugh next to her before moving closer. She scooted over but he finally cornered her in a corner.

"But Kitten, in my dreams you start it. I'll just be sitting somewhere and then you just come in and dominate the situation like the sexy goddess you are, even if you are a virgin," he said sweeping her hair over her shoulder slowly, barely letting his fingers graze her skin. She shivered at the way he was touching her and the look in his eyes when he talked about it.

"Ha, I bet I'm not in control all of the time," she said softly trying not to let him affect her.

"Of course, sometimes I just take what I want like I did yesterday, you begging for more, doing what I tell you do to do when I tell you to do it. It's incredible," he said shivering from remembered dreams.

"Okay, you can stop talking about your dreams now," she said taking an extra big bite of her breakfast, but he wasn't deterred.

"The strange thing about all of my dreams is that it happens in the Room of Requirement so I can change the setting to whatever I want in the beginning," he said tracing her neck lazily with one finger even when she tried to move out of his way. "I go everywhere with you; the dorms in Slytherin, your dorm, the library, and potions class. I always wondered what it would be like to have you on the desk in the dungeon."

"Too bad you'll never find out," she said smiling sarcastically.

"No, I brought it home after Hogwarts was taken over," he said grinning at her as she scowled at him.

Once she was done he made everything disappear and let her go to the bathroom alone. She had the foresight to take her clothes with her. He was disappointed until she came out scowling in a low cut top that showed her cleavage and some of her stomach.

"I thought this was the back," she said when he looked at her with a questioning/hungry look.

"I like it," he said, closing the closet with magic, and not allowing her time to go find a different shirt. She turned around and headed for the bathroom and came back out looking frustrated.

"You don't have any safety pins?" she asked.

"What's that?" he asked again, and she sighed before crossing her arms over her chest. He looked her up and down to assess the rest of her and found her wearing body hugging jeans that he loved at this point, with slight heels.

"Let's go, I know your just itching to get out of this room," he said getting up and holding his arm out like a gentlemen.

"I'm not holding your arm, this shirt might fall open," she said giving him some very dirty ideas of what to do if it did.

"We're not going far and no one but me will be looking at your chest too closely," he said smiling when she glared at him.

She compromised by wrapping one of her arm into his and holding her other arm across her chest to prevent her shirt from falling open. He opened the door and led her down three extremely long corridors. She was about to curse the shoes she picked when he stopped at two oak double doors that resembled the doors leading to the Hogwarts library. He opened it and she was almost excited to see the lines of bookshelves until she remembered he brought her here. He was probably trying to suck up to her. He let her go when she moved towards the books, and just leaned back against a bookshelf to watch her.

Hermione read all of the titles holding her hands behind her back so she wouldn't touch something that might curse her. Most of them were about the dark arts, and the history of dark magic. She was interested but knowing where it came from and why was just repetitive, history repeated itself and casualties only grew with practice and power. All it takes is one event to set off a pattern, and no one will notice till it's too late. She had wandered out of Draco's sight when she found a section on wizarding history in all, good and bad.

She was absorbed so much she didn't notice the tall Italian sliding up behind her, until she practically felt his breath on the back of her neck. She turned to glare at Draco and found instead one of his close friends, Blaise Zabini. She backed into the shelves feeling her heart pound.

"It's not nice to look so frightened of me and I've just gotten here. It really hurts my ego," he said smiling slightly.

"Sorry, but where's Draco?" she asked.

"Looking for something in the back, I suspect he'll be out in a minute. Why he left you alone is puzzling… I wouldn't," he said placing one hand level with her head on the book shelves and practically trapping her. His eyes swept over her once before he smiled predatorily. "Definitely, not when you look so delicious."

"I should find Draco," she said trying to duck under his arm but he lowered it to trap her and put his other on the shelf as well.

"No you don't, your fine with me. I promise," he said smiling warmly though she still saw lust in his eyes. She was about to panic and scream when Draco rounded the corner with books in his arms. His eyes narrowed dangerously and almost growled at the sight of Blaise being so close to Hermione, the only thing that kept him from ripping him to shreds was the relief in Hermione's eyes.

"What are you doing Zabini?" Draco demanded.

"Calling me by my last name now, I must have pissed you off somehow," Blaise said still standing close to Hermione though he dropped his arms. Hermione almost ran to be behind Draco as he glared at his friend.

"All I asked you to do was watch her," Draco said.

"I know, but look at her. How could you resist if you were in my shoes?" Blaise said smiling cheerfully before he vanished. Draco glanced at Hermione behind him and saw the relief once more when he looked at her.

"I'm sorry if he scared you," he said.

"I'm fine now," she said moving back towards the shelves and quickly grabbed the books that she had been thinking of reading earlier.

Draco led her back to the room as soon as she grabbed her books. He grabbed one of her elbows firmly and pulled her quickly down the halls. She could feel the tension rolling off him, and by the way he was looking, the first person to try something was in danger. She kept silent and followed him quickly as she could without dropping the books she was holding.

Once they were in his room, he closed the door and then pushed her against it suddenly making her drop the books. She looked up at him and found his eyes filled with what she could only call possession. Before she could stop him, his hands were in her hair, softly pulling her head back, and soon his lips crashed down on hers. For one second, she closed her eyes and felt the desperation in his kiss, along with his need to brand her as his. It stunned her until her thoughts kicked back into gear, and she pushed his chest gently to tell him to move off. He broke off and looked into her eyes with disappointment etched in them. She felt guilty and the need to comfort him rose up for a second when he reached down to pick up her books. She took them from him quietly.

"Thank you," she said holding them against her chest. He nodded and walked over to his desk. He sat down and lifted his feet up onto it as she walked over to the couch. She organized her new reading material, and dug in immediately, seemingly unconcerned that he had been snogging her less then a minute before. The thoughts flowing through her head however were along the route of mentally slapping herself for letting him kiss her in the first place, and the other side saying he at least knew how to do it well. Unfortunately, that led to thinking about what else he could do with his mouth, and she pulled the book up higher to hide her blush and another mental lecture from her conscious.

Draco eventually fell asleep in his chair, hands behind his head and his feet still up. Lying on the couch across from him gave her a good view and occasionally when he shifted she would glance over and see his muscles moving through his shirt. She wanted to take a book and smack herself but that might wake him up and question her behavior, she shouldn't be attracted to her captor. She was just wondering if she was developing Stockholm Syndrome, when someone knocked on the door loudly. Draco was up in a flash and at the door in seconds.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Open up young Malfoy, before I become angrier," came the ice cold voice. Draco paled and didn't need to look behind him to know the sharp intake of breath came from Hermione. He opened immediately and Voldemort walked in, eyes flashing in anger.

"Miss Granger, leave the room," he said barely glancing at her to see her run into the bathroom. He locked and silenced it so she couldn't hear anything and locked and silenced Draco's other door as well. Draco was in deep shit, and he knew it.

"Why did you take the files from the Records room without signing in?" he asked.

"Hermione wanted to know what happened to her friends, and I didn't want anyone besides my aunt to know of my visit. People become suspicious when I go and leave with files. They think I'm doing extra work," Draco said quickly. "I knew she would tell you I had been, so I knew you would know of my visit milord."

"You took files pertaining to her friends? Why? So she can figure everything out and ruin your perfect cover? I'm using you as her protector, even if she thinks that she's your prisoner. Once she finds out, do you really think she will comply to your rules, or let you keep her defenseless as you have? I assume she's already asked for her own file?" Voldemort spat at him. Draco flinched slightly.

"She was suspicious after reading Potter's file and asked me to bring her's here, so she could read it," Draco answered.

"You told her you couldn't do it? How did she react?" Voldemort asked wondering slightly.

"She protested to do anything I suggested all night, and refused dinner and breakfast till she thought there was a reason that I couldn't get it for her. She doesn't know why though," Draco said.

"Hmm, just like her mother. Give me the files and never go back to the records room for something she wants again. You may only do so on my orders, or a mission," Voldemort said watching Draco go to the table next to the couch where Hermione had organized them and brought them back quickly. Voldemort looked at how they were organized and laughed, she alphabetized them. For good measure Voldemort tortured Draco who took it silently thinking he would at least get first aid from Hermione. "If she starts getting even more suspicious or someone threatens to expose her real parents, report to me immediately."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco and cast a mild form of sectumsempra making him shudder violently as cuts appeared all over him. Draco stayed on the floor as Voldemort left and knew the second that the doors were released cause Hermione came out and gasped when she saw the cuts decorating his body.

"Why did he do this?" she asked rolling him onto his back and taking inventory of his injuries, none of them life threatening but still dangerous. She ran to his desk and grabbed scissors and then to the bathroom to grab the medical supplies she had seen earlier. When she came back Draco was gasping for breath as he tried to sit up. She grabbed her pillow and went back to where he was and forced him back down.

"So bossy," he chuckled when she put the pillow on the floor and pushed him back forcefully.

"Answer the question since you have time to tease me," she said taking the scissors and cutting through his shirt. He winced when the fabric came away from some of his wounds but felt relief when she started working on his cuts.

"He was angry that I brought you the files, I wasn't supposed too," he said softly.

"I'm sorry I asked then," she said, looking at his wounds guiltily. Blaming herself came easy when someone else was hurt in a situation she caused.

"Don't be, I wanted to make you happy for a second at least," he said looking her with those beautiful grey orbs. She wanted to hit herself again for feeling attracted to him.

"If you knew this was going to happen you should have told me," she said moving onto the wounds on his legs. She was blushing slightly as she undid his jeans and started pulling them down. Even more when the wounds were on his inner thighs and if she wasn't careful his boxers would shift and give her a view she did not have earlier. When she was finished, Draco just looked up at the ceiling for a while and she sat next to him twiddling her thumbs together to stop herself from biting them.

"Well, we'll never do that again," he said smiling slightly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, but it was my fault," she said frowning.

"Granger, even if it hadn't been your fault, you were going to help me. Just think of this as repaying me, I don't know how long I would have been there if I was alone," he said sitting up, and taking the remains of his shirt off and wincing at unknown injuries on his back. She noticed and started healing them as well. Draco closed his eyes enjoyed her fingers dancing over his skin warmly loosening muscles in his back that hadn't been touched in years. When he moved his back to get her fingers in a particular spot she stopped.

"Does your back hurt anywhere else?" she asked.

"Well those muscles you were loosening up were wonderful, but no really painful spots," he said.

"Do you want me to massage the rest of your back?" she asked.

He felt he'd slipped into a dream but nodded and she told him to lay on his stomach again. He felt her straddle him and put some of her weight on his butt so she could get to his lower back first. He wanted to moan when her fingers started working his back beautifully. Her fingers were warm and whatever she used to heal him must have made his skin more sensitive cause he could feel everything losing tension quickly. By the time she got to his neck he felt boneless and aroused at the same time thinking shamelessly about what she could do with hands anywhere on him. He felt the disconnection of his skin from hers and moaned a protest but she was sitting next to him. He sat up and stretched feeling a hundred percent better then when he woke up this morning.

"I take it back, that massage was repayment for getting tortured," he said not even hiding his erection as he stretched. When he glanced at her again she was blushing beautifully with her head turned away. "Anything else you can think of as repayment Kitten?"

"Oh shut up, I don't repay debts with sexual favors," she said crossing her arms over her chest reminding him of what she was wearing and felt his body react again and she noticed, blushing an even deeper red in the process.

"Too bad, I may have to start only taking them in sexual favors to get anything out of you," he teased smiling all the while. She huffed and started to stand up when he grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him. "Seriously Kitten, I want some contact."

"Would just being in bed be fine? I don't think I could handle trying to do any of the other things floating through your head," she said quietly.

"Long as you only wear a t-shirt. It gives me something to picture before I get wet dreams," he said smiling, when she blushed and pushed away from him hurriedly.

She sat on the couch and watched him go to the closet and pull on similar sweats to the ones that she had on last night, maybe he was making her wear his? He walked over to the couch again and sat next to her feeling the need to sleep but he wanted her next to him. She went back to reading early wizarding history, and was so absorbed she didn't notice Draco falling asleep next to her, until his head fell against her shoulder. Looking at the peaceful expression on his face she wondered how often he was really comfortable or carefree fighting for a dictator. She sighed in frustration when his head slide into her lap, but she let him stay there knowing it would be more awkward if he woke up to her pushing him out of her lap.

After three hours and he was still asleep, she had almost forgotten he was there until she felt something creeping up her thigh. She looked down to find his hand rubbing her thigh heatedly like he was searching for something. He moved his head to the opening in her shirt where her skin was exposed and kissed it while she was too shocked to react. Then her hands were on his shoulders trying to move him but he grabbed her wrist and held them above her and growled roughly before his lips found her skin instantly and started caressing her tenderly.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she demanded bucking underneath him. His eyes opened but the way his pupils were almost nonexistent, told her he was dreaming and unable to really understand what was happening.

"Hermione," he whispered before going back to her skin. He was at her throat first, leaving love bites on the exposed skin. Then her collar bone sucking on her skin sensuously so that she could feel her body reacting, even though she gave it strict orders to stop. When he trapped her arms above her head in one hand and moved his other to open her shirt she started panicking.

"Malfoy, wake up," she shouted at him, thrashing furiously when his fingers grazed her nipple and it stiffened in response. This was not going the way she wanted it to at all. "Please wake up."

"Hermione, mine," he murmured as he kissed the space between her breast and she felt her core reacting violently to his words and his actions.

"Draco," she said softly and he still asleep but reacting. "Stop."

"Mine," he said firmly.

"Yours, but you need to wake up," she said placating him. He blinked and looked confused as to how he got where he was but not why he was doing it.

"Kitten, what happened?" he asked nervously. She inspected his eyes closely and found him wide awake this time.

"You were mauling me in you sleep, that's what happened Malfoy," she trying to move out from under him but he was taking his time evaluating what happened. Her hair was messy, skin flushed, shirt out of place, and her legs semi cradling him.

"Did I really try to have sex with you while I was asleep?" he asked.

"Yes. One minute your just using my lap as a pillow and then your rubbing me and kissing skin you have no permission from me to kiss-and-and," she said blushing furiously though he was wondering if it was anger or attraction causing it.

"Did you at least enjoy it Kitten?" he asked smirking when her cheeks grew brighter and she started stuttering about it not being possible.

"Oh, let me up you selfish narcissistic prat," she said struggling underneath him though he kept her pinned in place.

"Would you like me to make up for it?" he asked.

"What could you possibly do to make up for subconscious actions? It wasn't entirely your fault. I've heard of people doing that sort of thing while they were asleep," she said looking at him thoughtfully. "You kept saying I was yours in your sleep."

"Force of habit. I've been thinking of keeping you all as my own for a very_ long_ time," he said letting go of her wrist to run his hand through her hair.

"Hm," she said shifting and finding a not very surprising erection pressing against her insistently. He groaned and instinctively ground his hips into her, surprised when he heard her suppress a moan.

"Hermione," he said softly. Her eyes looked into his hesitantly to find nothing but desire there, and it was all for her. She nearly melted under that look and he noticed as he moved into kiss her pink lips. To his delight she moved against his and experimentally licked his bottom lip for entrance which he gave with a groan. They kissed for a whole five minutes, fighting for dominance and with passion, rolling off the couch and her straddling him completely.

"We should stop this," she whispered against his lips. He rolled them over and pinned her.

"Why?" he asked breaking off for one second then silencing her again with the next kiss.

"Because I shouldn't want this," she murmured.

"Who says?" he asked.

"I do, my conscious does, my entire belief system," she said pushing his chest to signal stop. He broke off reluctantly and looked down at her torn and indecisive face. She was biting her lip and looking at him longingly but not allowing herself to do what she wanted.

"Why let them stop you? I don't. I never let that get in the way of my desires for you," he said refusing to move away from her.

"I have a stronger will than you," she said simply. He shook his head.

"I have a stronger one, because instead of ripping the two barriers keeping me away from what I want, I'm holding back and letting you be in control," he said eyeing the silky smooth patch of skin between the edges of her shirt.

"Stop that," she said twisting uncomfortably underneath him.

"Stop what? Looking at you with one hundred percent lust? Has any man besides me ever shown you this kind of want?" he asked.

"I should move away," she said struggling underneath him again but he held her still.

"Why won't you just give in? It's not that hard and it feels amazing," he said seductively and for a second she was tempted to reach up and kiss his soft lips again but she shook her head violently.

"Let me up Malfoy," she said avoiding his eyes as he tried to understand what she was thinking. Reluctantly he let her up and she rolled away from him quickly and pulled herself up gracefully despite her nervousness. She looked at him sitting cross legged on the floor where they were and told herself firmly to stop looking at his exposed chest. Hermione sat on the couch and picked up the history book she had been reading. She sighed mentally and figured it was going to be a long day.

AN: Okay, who loved this? Hated it? I'll take both though flames will break my heart


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Hermione was tempted to try and hit Draco after the eleventh time he flexed some part of his body while she was trying to read. It wasn't helping her concentrate on reading when he was showing off. The only time he stopped was when they were eating, and even then he never took his eyes off of her. If her temperature rose anymore she would need a very long, cold shower.

Finally when she couldn't take it anymore, she slammed her book onto the table and glared at him. He looked back innocently amused at her reaction. Instead of chewing him out like she wanted she stood up and walked to the closet. She pulled out some pajamas, then grabbed her copy of Pride and Prejudice and went to the bathroom. When she tried to get in the door locked.

"What are you doing?" she huffed turning to face him.

"Just want to know what you're going to do," he said innocently.

"I thought it was obvious. I'm going to take a bath and then go to sleep," she said, sounding like she was explaining something to a ten year old.

"Can I join you?" he asked smirking when she closed her eyes and fought the weak knees holding her up.

"No," she said firmly.

"Why not Kitten? I just want to wash your body, then let you wash mine," he said sounding far too seductive.

"Malfoy, just let me take a bathe by myself. All this unending lust thrown at me is wearing on my nerves. I'm sure you can understand that," she said, hand on the doorknob. He nodded and the doorknob turned finally. She went in quickly and disappeared from view.

Draco's pov

Hermione's curly head disappeared into the bathroom and he heard the water turn on and some cursing from beyond the door. He smirked and stretched out on the couch with his hands behind his head. She had been glancing at him all day and he admitted the first time he flexed was an accident, but after he saw how she was looking at him he did it every chance he got. While they were eating it was hard to look away, being obsessed might change his view of things but watching her eat was sexy for him.

He stared at the ceiling straining for any sound coming from her but there was nothing more so he let his mind wander. He had been extremely confused when he woke up on top of Hermione, not that he hadn't loved the look on her face. He couldn't remember what he was dreaming of before though or if he was dreaming, he just fell asleep and what felt like a second later he woke up to her saying his name. Well, it was probably a fluke and wouldn't happen again.

Draco looked at the bathroom door when he heard Hermione moving around and if he wasn't mistaken, singing. He tried to catch what it was but she was singing to low and he was too far away. He was just about to get up and hear his siren when she came out looking positively edible. As he requested she was wearing a long t-shirt and she had managed to twist all of her hair into two low buns behind her ears like dumplings. He was about to drool when she had to bend over and show she was wearing a pair of his boxers in place of shorts.

"Kitten," he said smiling as she looked up completely unaware of how she looked to him. "That shirt looks delightful, but get rid of my boxers."

"Why?" she asked, standing up straight after she had slipped on the fuzzy socks she had found in the closet.

"Cause you look too cute just the way you are. And I can keep you warmer than them," he said smiling widely at her rolling her eyes.

"I'm keeping them on. One more layer that keeps you away from groping me in my sleep," she said walking over to the couch to take her pillow back to the bed.

He walked over and hopped onto his side, and watched her set up her pitiful defense system of putting as many pillows between them as possible. She slide under the blankets and pulled the biggest pillow she could towards her and cuddled with it under the blanket facing him. Draco slide under the blankets as well and used his wand to dim the lights down to where they could barely make out the other in the shadows.

"Can you promise not to molest me in your sleep tonight?" she asked quietly.

"If not, one of these pillows will have to do," he joked. He heard her laugh before she stifled it.

"Seriously Malfoy, I don't fancy waking up at three in the morning and your hand is up my shirt," she said firmly.

"I'll do my best Granger, but I don't remember how it even started earlier. I just fell asleep and then you were there when I regained consciousness. I had no control or warning before it happened," he said truthfully.

"Hm, I wonder what caused it then," she said thoughtfully.

"Obviously you, I can't very well resist you all the time. That would drive me insane," he said teasing her.

"Whatever Malfoy, goodnight. Oh, and if I wake up to your hand in my knickers, spell or no spell I'll find a way to harm you," she said turning away from him and snuggling deeper into the bed with her makeshift guardians between her and Draco.

He lay there for a while, completely awake, listening to her breathe, and the slight movements when she hit that point in sleep when she wasn't aware of anything. Slowly he removed the pillows keeping him away from her, and moved closer to her. He left one between her back and his chest but, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to him without waking her up. Falling asleep was easier than he anticipated and deeper then he thought possible till he was woken up by a small muffled scream.

"Whaz the matter?" he mumbled opening his eyes slowly to find that he was lying partially on Hermione and using her breasts as a pillow.

"When did you get there?" she demanded trying to push him off her chest but he tightened his arms around her waist and refused to move.

"I don't know, but go back to sleep. It's too early to be up at this hour," he mumbled settling back down into the position he had been before she woke him up.

Surprisingly she didn't try to move him again and fell back to sleep. Draco fell asleep again once she stopped moving and didn't wake up till he heard someone knocking on his door. He opened his eyes to glare at his door, and found that he and Hermione had switched positions and she was partially straddling him with her arms around him. He picked up his wand and silenced his door refusing to wake up Hermione. Once he managed to get out from under her (even when he didn't want to), he went to the door and opened it.

"What the hell are you doing here at this time of the morning?" he asked Blaise standing outside his door calmly smiling.

"Did you forget what today is?" Blaise asked. Draco thought about it and then cursed.

"You woke me up for that crap? I'm not going to the goddamn reunion, I haven't since the first one and you know it," Draco said leaning against the doorframe and glared.

"I like to remind you of it at ungodly hours anyway, or have you forgotten?" Blaise asked smiling. Draco noticed his eyes flicker over to the bed and he turned to see Hermione's shirt riding up her thigh and it looked like she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. He closed the door to where Blaise couldn't see her and glared harder.

"I still don't want to go, class president," Draco said starting to close the door when Blaise stopped him.

"Astoria's going to be there," Blaise said and Draco froze considering that fact.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely. She reserved her spot three weeks ahead," Blaise said.

"I may have to go then," Draco said reluctantly.

"Is she still not answering your demands?" Blaise asked almost sounding concerned. Draco could see him trying to look through the crack at Hermione though and stood out of his room and closed the door completely.

"It doesn't matter, they can't force me to marry her in the first place. All I need is her signature and problem solved," Draco said calmly. He was thinking about what he should do with Hermione though, leaving her alone would only give her time to find a reason to stop being comfortable in his immediate presence. He could take her if he told the Dark Lord, but he didn't want to ask for something after disobeying orders and getting tortured. Though it would be worth it if he could get Hermione to wear something revealing.

Blaise was looking at him the entire time with an indescribable look on his face. It wasn't quite blank, but it still had some emotion Draco couldn't figure out. If Blaise was plotting something he would just have to avoid it at all costs.

"I'll have to go then," Draco said finally. Blaise smiled again before disappearing to places unknown.

When Draco walked back into his room, he saw that Hermione was still asleep in bed but stirring. He climbed back in and pulled her onto his chest and she stopped moving as much but woke up. Once she realized where she was however she rolled over and away from him without saying a word. He sighed and stood up knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

"Who was outside?" she asked as she went through the closet for clothes.

"Blaise," he said watching her from his perch on a couch. "He came by to remind me that Hogwarts is having a reunion for our class. I have to go. Do you want to?" he asked.

"Not really, all of my friends aren't exactly going to show up," she said sarcastically as she pulled out a comfortable skirt and made sure that her shirt was not showing all her goods.

"You can go and just ruthlessly criticize everyone that you don't like," he said smiling.

"I don't like to do that, I heard enough gossip alone in Gryffindor dorms to make me gag. Making fun of people myself is would make me want to choke," she said heading toward the bathroom. He locked it and she turned around and glared at him irritably.

"I need you to come with me, we'll stay for half an hour tops," "he said sounding serious. Hermione only closed her eyes and nodded. He waited for the door to close and the sound of water before he dressed hastily and left his room making sure that no one could get in and that she couldn't get out.

Walking as fast as he could he headed to the only room he knew the dark lord would be, the throne room on the first floor that took up about a third of the entire space. The doors were open and the only person inside was Voldemort himself who looked at Draco when he appeared. Draco bowed when he was near enough and kept his head down until he was recognized.

"Young Malfoy, what would bring you here so early in the morning. I know you sleep at least until nine and it's only seven. Something must be bothering you," Voldemort said looking at Draco's still messy hair.

"I have come to make a request milord. I have business I must attend to tonight and I would like to take Hermione with me, but I have come for your approval first," Draco said firmly holding his body's reaction to tremble in front of the dark lord.

"Are you going to keep her in sight or is there a chance you'll just let her 'slip' while your looking the other way?" Voldemort asked.

"I would never let her out of my sight or let her have a chance to escape me. I may want her to be happy, but I prefer it when she's with me," Draco said risking standing up straight.

"Hahaha, ah, you remind me of me when I was your age in love with her mother. She was just as stubborn and viewed my love as quote 'Sick and twisted crap'. Don't underestimate her, her mother wasn't as smart but she still eluded me to her death," Voldemort said looking as if he was viewing a distant memory.

"I have spells ready and in place that would alert me to any misbehaving or attempts to run from me," Draco said remembering the extra spells he had cast on her the first day he had her, she wasn't even aware of them.

"Smart, but I did the same and look at what that got me," Voldemort said sounding almost sad.

"What would you suggest I do with her then? I don't want to keep her locked in my room going slowly insane, sir," Draco said. Voldemort considered it for a second before he summoned a charm bracelet from nowhere. He cast an unknown spell over it and then handed it over to Draco.

"That will make sure any thoughts of escaping you are immediately distracted to a different track of thought. Should she actually try without thinking of it the bracelet won't activate until she realizes what she's doing. So make sure you keep her distracted. If she does get away, there's a small possibility, and you don't find her; the one who does can decide to give her back or not. If I find her, no chance in hell," Voldemort said dismissing Draco quickly to go and reminisce on old memories.

Draco was tempted to imitate Hermione and bite on his fingernails. If she left him and someone else found her first he would lose her, no one was stupid enough to give her back without some incentive. Damn, maybe he should just stay in and forget it? Track down Astoria later to get out of marrying her.

He opened the door to his room and found Hermione bobbing her head to a song on her iPod. He looked disbelievingly at her, he had found it in her clothes the night he kidnapped her and kept it in one of his open drawers. She found it before he had time to find out what she did with it. Obviously she had music on it that made her want to dance strangely to it. She had her hands in her hair and shaking her hips to the unheard beat. Nothing turned him on more then seeing her moving her body like that, even the look of embarrassment on her face when she twisted around still shaking her hips made him any less admiring.

"What are you doing?" he asked leaning back against his door.

"How long have you been there?" she asked nervously.

"Long enough to know your looking for soldier," he laughed as her cheeks lit up like a light.

"It's a muggle song, I was just singing along," she said pulling her earbuds out and turning off the device quickly.

"How do you get that contraption to work around all this magical interference?" he asked steering away from what made her blush so violently.

"I created a spell to steer magical influence away and allow it to still use it's capabilities," she said sounding slightly proud of herself. "I did it in the beginning so that Ron, Harry, and I could use the internet on the portable laptop I bought before sixth year but hadn't used. It's how we avoided detection so long, I tweeked it a little so that our magical signature hid in other users magical signatures."

"That's why I couldn't detect your magic specifically, it kept me on a wild goose chase for about a week," he said not surprised she had invented new magic at all.

"Exactly, now I don't know exactly how you found us at that skirmish. We were only there to free ," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Spell to detect fighting specifically, not magical signatures," he said shrugging.

"Hm," she said just looking at him as if he was a new flaw that she had to figure out a solution to fix. "I'll remember that."

"You remember everything, I wouldn't be surprised if you remember how old you were when you first spoke and what your first word was," he teased.

"It wasn't a word, it was a complete sentence," she said throwing her hair over her shoulder and examining the edges.

"What was it? Read me a book?" he said walking toward her.

"No, it was 'Don't hurt mommy'," she said eyes glazed over exactly like Voldemort earlier when he was remembering something. Draco stopped in his tracks.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked heart pounding. She smiled.

"I thought my father was tickling my mother too hard and came to her defense. He switched targets and tickled me instead," she said smiling at the fond memory.

"Oh," was all Draco could say though Hermione was lost in her memories now. Her parents had been her world and only friends until Hogwarts, she loved them more then anything and would do anything for them. Even hide them from the world and the madman that might harm them. She sniffed lightly and suddenly she found a tissue in front of her. She took it and thanked Draco quietly.

"I found a lot of other stuff in your clothes," he said smiling at the nervous look on her face. "You really are a clever witch to figure out that extension charm."

"Where's my purse?" she asked nervously.

"You think I would give it back, no, I looked through it once and even I don't want to go back in," he said smirking at the way she sighed.

"You found all my weapons?" she asked.

"Also all of your notes, books, maps, battle plans, and who knew the Gryffindor princess wore thongs," he whispered making her blush and cross her arms angrily.

"They were a gift and I haven't worn them, ever," she said dragging out the ever.

"Whatever, still fun to picture you in them. I should hand everything over to the Dark Lord, he would be very interested in how you figured out flaws in his layouts by just glancing at maps," Draco said softly.

"Why are you saying all of this? Is there a point?" she asked glaring.

"I just wanted to tell you before I go through with it. It's never smart to try and hide something from him, he finds out and pulls out his best tricks to hurt you," he said.

"When are you going to do it?" she asked crossing her arms.

"After my vacation is over, which reminds me that I only have roughly five days left of," he said smiling. "What do you think of France?"

"You are not dragging me to a foreign country," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"But I can if I really, really want too. I have this nice little cottage by the sea and seeing you in a bikini is one goal of life I have yet to fulfill," he said eyeing her curves and making her squirm a little under his scrutiny.

"You mean you didn't see me in my bikini in sixth grade after exams were done. I know for sure that Theodore hit on me while I was wearing it," she said watching the disbelief and disappointment cross his face. "I think he took a picture too when I told him it would last longer."

"Oh bloody hell," he said disappearing from his room for a moment. She laughed and went to the couch to stretch out and relax while he took his time looking for a nonexistent photo. He was gone seven minutes and thirty-seven seconds by her count when he showed up actually smiling.

"You are the most devious little lioness I have ever met, Theodore admits to hitting on you but he knows you also destroyed it during a raid on his home," he said leaning over the back of the couch towards her.

"It's your own fault for not asking if it still existed, I couldn't very well let pictures of me float around for any Death Eater to start posting photos of me around everywhere for people to recognize me. I don't like glamour spells," she said smirking a little.

"Yes, it was my fault and I think it's about time you started getting ready to go to the reunion with me," he said leaning away. "I'll take a shower first so you can go through the closet and find something you want to wear."

"Please tell me there's something in there that won't make me look like a slut," she said watching him laugh as he entered the bathroom. She cursed under her breath and got up to go to the closet. Opening it up with the intention of finding something both formal and covering led to horrible results. The only thing she could find that wouldn't show everything was a short black backless dress that came up to her neck in the front but barely covered her behind. She took a deep breath and decided to punch him after he refused to modify it for her.

When he came out of the bathroom with steam rolling off of him and just a towel over his wet head and around his waist she had to swallow and fight a blush. She could get through this without trying to see what else god had gifted him if she just focused above his neck.

"Can you change this?" she asked holding up the dress. He looked at it and then her and then pouted.

"I like it like that. Why would you want to go and change it?" he asked.

"Cause if I bend over anyone willing to look would know what type of knickers I wear, that's why," she said angrily.

"Fine, just so you don't get angrier at me I'll extend it. Now go take a bath and get ready, I'll fix it after I get dressed," he said starting to pull his towel apart. She disappeared so fast he thought she apparated away. When she came back out with her hair in a high ponytail, a towel wrapped around her, what smelled like cherry lip gloss Draco almost tackled her to the floor.

"Where's the dress?" she asked holding her towel as tightly as she could so that it wouldn't fall open, it was short enough, giving him a show was not on her list of things to do.

"Um," he started being yanked away from his imagination and what they could do in about ten minutes before they had to leave. "I put it back in the closet along with your panties."

Hermione approached the closet wearily like it might attack her and opened it slowly. The dress was hanging on the door and around the neck of the hanger was a paper thin thong. She turned around holding the thong like it was going to detonate between her fingers.

"Are you serious Malfoy?" she asked giving him the 'you are so freaking stupid' look.

"Yes I am, the dress has been modified so that I can't fully enjoy you in it and this will give me something to think of," he said smirking.

"It'll also give everyone that looks at me something to think about," she said smiling triumphantly as he growled.

"Just put it on, I'll dissect anyone who so much as looks at you with anything like lust," he said looking at the wall ahead of her.

"Violence won't stop people from thinking about it later when there at home all alone," she coming up behind him and whispering in his ear. He had to adjust his position after he felt her breath caress his skin so warmly. He wanted to lick off that cherry lip gloss as he watched her go back into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He sat still and tried to think of something else so he didn't go out looking like a love struck puppy looking for a bone. She came back out with her hair down and held back by red combs. She slipped on matching red high heels and looked at him expectantly.

"Are we leaving now or what?" she asked. He eyed her one more time and he saw her shift when his gaze zoomed in on her thighs that led to her legs stretching on forever down to her heels.

"I may need photographic evidence that Hermione Granger got all dressed up to go with me to the Hogwarts reunion," he teased standing up as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't graduate, remember, that's what made it so easy for you to be valedictorian," she said crossing her arms.

"Of course, if you had been there I would have once again been in the shadow of your brilliance," he said seriously and she eyed him considerably until he cracked a smile at her. "I would have enjoyed it if I stood behind you at the graduation ceremony, prime seat to the best ass in the house."

"Huh," she muttered turning around and realizing she was giving him a perfect view of the attribute he was just praising. She shivered when she felt his fingers trail up her spine to the base of her neck swiftly.

"Ready to go Kitten?" he asked.

"Into the snake pit we go," she said taking his arm and disappearing along with him.

AN: Alrighty, who's up for partying? Hehe, I like school put it cuts down on my time to write. Maybe reviews will encourage me to cut some time out for it a little more. ;) Can anyone guess what song exactly she was singing, if you do you get a free virtual muffin.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

**Voldemort's POV**

He knew exactly when they left the house and decided to do some reading, like Hermione's folder for example. It was never located in the records room because he didn't consider her a potential threat to any of his Death Eaters, feisty as she could be actually hurting someone was not in her. Though punching Draco was an anomaly in her usual behavior.

Born on the nineteenth of September in 1979 in her mothers childhood home as far as he knew was successful. Her mother died soon after of diseases still unknown though if he wanted he could check. He had found her body soon after and evidence of magic but none of it malevolent. He had tried unsuccessfully to track her down but her mother died wanting to protect her child from him just as Lily Potter had done for her son.

From researching her background and interrogating Slytherin students who had some interaction with her he knew that she was supposedly muggleborn, grew up with two successful dentist as parents, and never missed out on answering a question in class. Where he had worked hard to cover up his evil ways and get what he wanted, she worked hard to shine out and do the best that she could for herself and her friends.

Not so surprising, Voldemort got most of his information from Draco who had been unwilling in the beginning to tell how much he knew about her. He noticed small things, like she preferred strawberry muffins for blueberry, liked to sit by the lake with a gigantic book on Saturdays, and loved that ugly creature she called Crookshanks to death. She spent long hours in the library and knew every student by name and by house and disliked being a prefect since she couldn't exercise her duties over her friends like she could and people would complain about it. She was all too susceptible to gossip about herself and would sometimes get depressed about what people would say about her. She longed to know every spell in the library by heart and properties before she graduated which resulted in extra reading and practice in the Room of Requirement. She hadn't decided on what career she had wanted to enter into after Hogwarts though she was already receiving offers from every department of the ministry before she disappeared after the Weasley wedding.

After that not much could be found despite her reported sightings at almost all raids against Death Eater outposts. He was curious as to how much she was involved in those raids but he could be patient enough to wait till after Draco's week to have her adjust was over.

Then he pulled out the photo that was hidden behind all the handwritten information to look at her practical doppelganger. Her mother had slightly darker hair, but that smile and those eyes were the same. It was a picture of Angela and himself next to a lake that he had managed to get the best angle on both of them. She was leaning against his shoulder looking out at the lake peacefully and he was looking at her with a genuine smile on his face. She had been the only woman ever not to fall in love with him on looks alone and he had to work at getting her to like him, even more to get her to actually love him. And by then, he was in too deep to pull himself out again or even want to.

That was maybe a month before she figured out where he was going at all hours of the night and she still wanted to be with him. Before she found out she was pregnant with his child and just begged him to let her leave. He had refused and locked her away with no company besides himself where she always begged to be let go. He told her he loved her and wanted to raise their baby together but she always said their baby would be born innocent and she wouldn't let him ruin another life. While he was gone for a week she managed to escape and eliminate any trail of her whereabouts, he almost tore the country apart looking for her until he found out from one of his Death Eaters that muggles had found her dead in a cottage not far from his father's hometown. He went immediately with deranged hoping that they were lying and she was still there alive with their child. That hope was killed when he entered the morgue and found her on the cold slab without their baby anywhere. He had tortured the coroner demanding to know where his child was but all he knew was that she had given the baby to relatives. He had every Death Eater looking for Hermione for weeks but her trail was gone and untraceable to all magical means. He gave up when he realized that Angela hadn't wanted him to find her, ever and it was her last act to protect her child from him.

After all these years he had simply thought that he would never find his child and he had accepted that. Until the showdown in the Ministry of Magic where Hermione came up on the arm of the Longbottom boy looking torn and abused from the fight, in the dim lighting he thought it was Angela all over again and almost called her name. She had looked so scared of him and what he was doing to Potter that he thought for a second that Angela had been right.

Voldemort closed the file and placed the photo on top of his lap to look at it. He didn't have any childhood pictures, he didn't teach her how to ride a broom, show her how to cast a spell, hug her when she was sad; then how could he call himself her father? The only thing he could do was make sure none of his followers harmed her and protect her from those that might learn her real heritage, he was sure it would leak eventually to the public. Angela Gerad had made it utterly impossible for him to try and have a relationship with his own daughter without scarring her for life. He summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and made a toast to his dead love, for outsmarting and seeing the future far clearer then him for once in her life. And the thing that never managed to tick him off was that she was muggleborn with extremely distant wizarding ties.

**Ron's POV**

He had been on the run for three days and had a clear idea of where both Hermione and Harry were. He had checked again earlier, and found that one of them was at Hogwarts and the other was still at Malfoy Manor. He wanted to tear out his hair because he knew that they were at there and that chances of them getting out of there were like the chances of getting a royal flush in poker.

He could pop in and get one of them before the alarms went off and he knew what both of them would say, save the other. He knew Harry was the 'Chosen One' and all but Hermione was almost the entire brain behind the operations and if he got her maybe she could come up with some way to save Harry. Then again taking her might make them kill Harry that much faster before she came up with something.

"Ugh," he screamed into the surrounding woods where he had been pacing for the last hour trying to decide. He had no idea if they were getting hurt or tortured and it was driving him crazy. The Order was in shambles since Harry and Hermione had been kidnapped, everyone was in a panic, thinking the war was good as won and their side was screwed.

"I need someone to help me," he said pulling at his hair. "Logic is Hermione's thing."

He kept pacing until he remembered that not all of the Order members were captured, he knew for sure that Lupin had bit and clawed his way out to save his wife. He disapparated to the Tonks' home and went through the barrier. Less than a second later Lupin was in front of him ready to attack.

"Who was present in the room when you found out I was a werewolf?" Lupin demanded.

"Me, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, that rat Peter, Snape, and you," Ron answered and Lupin lowered his wand.

"Do you have any idea where Harry and Hermione are?" he asked wearily.

"They're at Malfoy Manor but I have no idea what to do to get them out, or if their in more trouble then I can imagine, or-or," Ron said breaking off to stop his hyperventilation. For the last two days he had been imagining the worst things possible happening to his best friends and it was making him sick, he hadn't eaten anything at all because every time he did it came back up.

"It's alright Ron, calm down," Lupin shaking him a little.

"Okay," Ron said taking deep breaths to calm down.

"What do you plan on doing to get them out? You know it's insane at this point right?" Lupin said.

"I know that, but the lighter that Dumbledore gave me should let me in once to grab one of them and then get out quick before the Death Eaters. I'm willing to go in but I don't know who to grab," Ron said as calmly as he could.

"Harry of course, Voldemort will kill him for sure. We don't know if he's using Hermione for something else or not, but we know for sure that Harry will be killed if he's not already dead," Lupin said logically.

"I know that's the best thing to do, but look at like I am. It's like you having to choose between Harry's dad and Sirius, would you be able to just pick on logic?" Ron said feeling his guts clench when he considered just leaving Hermione there.

"I have a very good idea of what your going through right now Ron, but Harry's supposed to kill Voldemort and if he dies then we lose our only chance at a sure rescue for Hermione," Lupin said squeezing Ron's shoulders lightly. "You can wait for a while if you want but it has to be done soon."

"I know," Ron whispered.

"Then can you go this?" Lupin asked. Ron took another deep breath before he fingered the lighter in his pocket and nodded slowly. Lupin clapped him on the back and watched as Ron opened the lighter and disappeared in a blue flash of light.

**Blaise's POV**

Blaise was pissed with a capital P. Draco snagged the Dark Lords daughter before he could, lucky bastard was probably going to be overloaded with good fortune from him now. He saw Hermione like the jackpot prize at a poker game, whoever won got whatever he wanted for the rest of his life.

When he saw her in the library with no one there but Malfoy he knew the rumors were true and he couldn't have been angrier till he actually saw what she was wearing. Malfoy had to have forced her to wear it cause he never knew the Gryffindor Princess to wear anything that showed her chest like that. Then this morning with her in bed in one of Draco's shirts almost made him lose composure around Draco. Damnit! He worked hard like Draco, hell harder, what gave the blonde bastard more luck then him?

Then there was Hermione herself, she was in the middle of a sea of people who knew where she came from but he didn't know if she knew herself. If he was going to seduce her he had to find out and keep up appearances until he knew.

First on the list was get her away from Draco at some point of the reunion and make a move. He hadn't been prepared in the library for Draco interrupting and if he had been he would have waited for a more opprutune moment to corner her.

Second find out why Draco got her in the first place, if it was for a something he specifically did or Lord Voldemort just gave him his daughter on his own volition.

Third try and take her from Draco. That was completely foreign territory, he had plenty of girls coming to him, going after one was new. If she got angry at him could he laugh at her or would he have to start running for his life, might end up that way no matter what.

No matter what though, he wanted to steal her from Draco just to see his face.

**Hermione's POV**

Landing at the gate of the grounds Hermione noticed the school carriages were lined up to take them up to the school though she wasn't looking forward to sitting next to him for twenty minutes. He helped her up but she thought it had something to do with trying to look up her skirt. The slight smile on his face confirmed it for her. He pulled her close to him on the seat and she crossed her arms angrily when she didn't manage to move away from him.

"Why do you need to go? Going to rudely criticize people to make you feel better?" she asked catching a glimpse of the lake in the dying twilight.

"No, I have to get out of an arranged marriage," he said smiling at the shocked expression on her face.

"Your parents were going to hoist some poor girl on you for you to torment," she said sarcastically and smiled mentally when he scowled. "They must have thought you would be a perfect little Slytherin angel."

"Like your parents were expecting perfect mouth out of you all those years," he snipped back.

"That was the best part about having dentists as parents, free dental work," she said smiling brightly. He cracked after seeing her smile, it was to infectious.

"What did they think of your near perfect recall?" he asked.

"A gift that I made all the use of I could, though they were careful about what they said around me. One time I heard my mother curse after cutting her finger and during a class in kindergarten I stubbed my toe and repeated it," she said laughing a little.

"Every child does that, think of all the things that I heard my father curse about," he said a little bitterly.

"It really sucked didn't it?" she asked.

"Can't possibly imagine," he said wrapping his arm tighter around her and leaning his head against hers. "School was absolutely the best six years of my life, the seventh sucked."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"You weren't there," he said simply. She rolled her eyes aware he couldn't see and blushed slightly remembering a dream she had last night after she woke up the first time. Her subconscious deserved a severe beat down after that dream or at least some censorship.

"So back to the original subject, who are you trying to get out of marrying?" she asked. "And while were at it, why?"

"Well, I don't fantasize about Astoria Greengrass and second I have my eye on someone the complete opposite of her," he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Your parents will be so pleased," she said sarcastically.

"They allowed it, they were miserable at first because they were arranged, they don't want me to be that way as well," he said turning to face her better. He pulled her onto his lap before she could protest and nuzzled her neck. "I wish she would have signed the damn papers before now though, I hate chasing women."

"You make it sound like chasing me wasn't fun," she said.

"Believe me Kitten there was nothing I liked more," he said smiling against her neck. She wanted to shudder but held it back knowing it would give him nothing but satisfaction.

"What will people say when you show up with a mudblood?" she asked.

"Nothing, if they know what's good for them," he growled slightly. That reminded him of something though. "Here," he said digging in his pocket for the charm bracelet the Dark Lord had given him, he had placed additional charms on it so he would always know where she was and if someone had ill intentions toward her.

"It's pretty," she said fingering the small flower charms before she slipped it on. "And why am I getting such a nice gift?"

"Do I need a reason?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, Slytherins always have ulterior motives when performing good deeds," she said twirling it around slowly on her wrist.

"Such a low opinion of me, though you've made it clear in the past you think I'm scum," he said kissing her neck.

"Gifts and flattery don't get me in bed that easily Malfoy," she said repressing more shudders.

"Damn, and the Room of Requirement was so close," he whined softly making her laugh a little. The carriage stopped at the entrance hall and Draco helped her out graciously. She looked around to find that they were late comers and the hall was already full. Swallowing nervously she walked slightly behind Draco as they approached. Theodore Nott stood at a welcoming booth and looked surprised to see Hermione and Draco there.

"Well, well, I never thought I would see you two here tonight," Theodore said eyeing Hermione more then Draco who pushed her slightly more behind him. Damn dress was a mistake.

"Just register us and tell me if Astoria is here or not yet," Draco said holding back his urge to hit someone who looked at Hermione. Theodore flipped through and nodded.

"She got here about an hour and a half ago, don't know where she is right now though," Theodore said before penning them in.

"Thank you," Draco said before pulling Hermione tightly to his side and walking in.

She had a hard time ignoring the stares pointed at them and the whispers suddenly buzzing throughout the great hall. He led her to a table near a corner and sat down while keeping an eye out for tall blondes. Hermione was glad she could at least hide her back by sitting down and her legs from hungry eyes aimed at her. Draco however moved his hand from the back of her chair to her back and proceeded to leave butterfly touches along her spine. She tried to glare at him but he was only doing it as a distraction while he was looking for Astoria. She looked around too and assessed who was there, the majority of people were Slytherins but Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were scattered around looking slightly miserable. Ernie MacMillian was there on the arm of some Slytherin she couldn't remember at the moment, and other purebloods she knew that

weren't in Slytherin at all.

"Where is she?" he growled as he looked around for Astoria.

"We've only been here two minutes and your already impatient?" Hermione asked glancing at him.

"Well my patience is running thin tonight whenever I look around and I see other men looking at you. If she doesn't show up in the next five minutes I'm dragging you to the library for some personal time," he said leaning toward her. She stood up and started craning her neck around for Astoria knowing that for once Draco was serious about it. Speaking of the devil here she comes looking gorgeous in a long white flowing dress.

"Draco," she said smiling seductively and ignoring Hermione completely. "I heard you were looking for me, anything specific you wanted?" she asked making her offer pointedly.

"Yes, come with me. Hermione, stay here, I'll be right back," Draco said standing up and grabbing Astoria's wrist roughly, she only frowned for a second before she followed him unwillingly. Hermione sat back in her chair and sighed, he was no fun if he didn't at least let her walk to the library once while he was gone. She looked down at her new bracelet and twisted it around more while she waited. She didn't notice someone sit next to her until she felt fingers on her back, she turned to tell Draco to quit it when she recognized Blaise.

"What have we here?" Blaise asked looking at her bracelet before touching it lightly. "Draco must really like you if he's already buying you jewelry."

"Why would you care Zabini?" she asked moving her chair out of reach from his.

"Well, I find it interesting he considers you such a threat that he would leave tracking spells all over that bracelet," he said calmly while she looked at her bracelet thoughtfully.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"I'm a curse breaker most of the time and I can tell just by glancing that he has three different types of tracking spells on it, a distraction spell, maybe a freeze one in case you do something reckless, a couple of protection spells, and a load of other ones that I could identify if you let me," he said looking at her expression of exasperation. He was surprised when she started laughing softly.

"It's so over reactive it's almost cute," she said smiling at her wrist.

"Why?" he asked leaning toward her and willing her to look at him.

"He's making every effort to make sure that I don't escape that it's almost ridiculous," she laughed.

"I wouldn't let you out of my sight at all if I was him," he said tracing her curves slowly in a way she recognized was supposed to be seductive. Draco already used that trick and for some reason it didn't inspire the same shivers as Draco's, just disgust. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be left alone."

"I can take care of myself," she said.

"Undoubtedly, but can you take care of _all_ your needs?" he asked and she had the urge to hit him for hitting on her so strongly.

"I would stop putting it on so thickly Blaise, Draco might not like it," she said glancing over his shoulder and smiling a little.

"What makes you think that Granger?" he asked.

"The look of murder on his face right now," she said smiling as Draco dragged Blaise from his seat and away from Hermione.

Draco's pov

He took Astoria to the nearest classroom and locked them in to make sure that she wouldn't escape this discussion.

"Oh Draco, why the angry expression? You know it's only my goal to please you," Astoria said reaching up to touch him but he hit it aside to glare at her.

"You've known since sixth year that I don't want you, yet you refuse to sign the damn papers releasing me from you. Now your going to do it or we'll be here for the next thirty minutes while I break you until you do," he threatened. She dropped the hurt expression for a bored one.

"I would have signed them but daddy stopped me every time. All of Slytherin knew you were only focused on one girl and I don't like playing second fiddle to a buck tooth brunette, even if she's the Dark Lords daughter," Astoria said with her nose in the air. Draco restrained the urge to throttle her but his look of utter hate of her made her hang her head in chagrin.

"Sign them before I do something you regret," he said pulling them from an inside pocket. She signed quickly and sighed as he followed her example quickly.

"Too bad Draco, we could have had such fun together," she said looking at him longingly once before leaving the room after he unlocked it. She disappeared before he left the room and headed back to the grand hall. He felt like dragging Hermione up to the library for a quick make out session, it would be worth the knee to his gut afterward if she was angry.

The sight that met him instead was Blaise with his hand on her back and her smiling at something happily. When Blaise leaned even closer to Hermione he saw red and Blaises' head on the floor before he charged forward. Hermione saw him coming and smiled softly before she said something to Blaise that made him lean even closer. He grabbed Blaise by the back of his shirt and pulled him out of his chair before starting to drag him towards the entrance.

"Let go of me," Blaise demanded wrenching away from Draco's grip. He barely avoided the upper cut that Draco threw at him.

"Draco, what do you think your doing?" Hermione asked stepping between them. Draco's rage calmed enough for him to realize that Hermione was in front of him. He grabbed her around her waist and dragged her out of the Grand Hall and up the stairs. She was asking what he was doing but he didn't answer until he got to the third floor of the castle. He entered a small supply closet he knew was abandoned and pushed her inside with him.

"What are yo-em," she moaned when his lips were suddenly crushing hers in the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. His hands trailed around her waist to make her arch into him and need to move her arms around his neck. He suckled her bottom lip before delving into her mouth and exploring every nook and cranny inside while she was melting into his body further and touching his tongue lightly to his. He grew excited with her encouragement and lifted her up onto a dusty workstation and wrapped her legs around his waist before continuing. Her fingers wove into his hair and tilted his head better for her and he didn't mind one bit.

"Hermione," he moaned into her mouth and she shut him up hastily with another kiss. "Stop flirting with other men. I will not have other men touch you."

"Seeing a green eyed monster at the moment Malfoy," she said pulling back and blushing. She had kissed him back and controlled it at one point. What was wrong with her?

"Your mine," he hissed pulling her closer to the edge and rubbing his erection against her. She gasped and tried to move away but he pulled her closer.

"Stop," she said pushing at his shoulders but he refused to budge and kept going. Her eyes closed so she could try and fight the growing warmth but Draco could practically smell the arousal coming off of her and he smirked triumphantly.

"Kitten likes this, I wonder what you would do if I started eating you right here and now?" he asked teasingly and her eyes snapped open in fear.

"Don't you dare Malfoy," she said weakly because picturing him actually doing it was making her come undone.

"One taste of you and any man would be addicted like I am, what's it been? Two days since I last did it?" he asked moving one hand to between their bodies and steadily moving lower despite her efforts to stop him. "You enjoyed it then and you'll enjoy it now."

"Why would you do that now Malfoy? Anyone can walk in on you doing that," she said trying to reason with him.

"Let them see, hell I want the whole school to hear you moan. Just so they know who you belong to," he said feeling moisture before he even reached her core. He moaned and almost came at the feel of it, definite proof to him that she wanted him.

"Don't, please Malfoy, don't," she begged trying to move away from his tender touch but his other hand on her back was iron and he wasn't letting her move an inch.

"Ah, you'll have to beg better then that Kitten," he said feeling for the sides of her panties so he could pull them down. She had other plans she rewove her fingers into his hair and moved against his erection.

"If we go home I'll let you do what your planning to do now without a fight, just not here Malfoy," she said distracting him successfully. He was waging a war in his head, one side just wanted to ravish her there in the dust and the dark, the other wanted her to submit like she promised.

"Damn you, you minx," he said putting her on her feet and pulling her out of the supply closet and down the stairs so fast a ghost would have a hard time keeping up. He stormed past the Grand Hall and the party still going and totally ignoring Theodore who asked him to sign out. He nearly threw her into one of the carriages and proceeded to sit her in his lap and finger her.

"No," she said shaking her head though her body was almost begging her to move against them.

"I have to make sure that your still wet when we get home now don't I?" he asked smirking as she whimpered against his shoulder. Having her make those soft noises in his ear would drive him insane but he had plans to take care of. Once they were past the gates he hopped out with her in his arms and immediately apparated back to his room

The sight that greeted them however killed both of their moods completely.

AN: It's not evil if you can guess, this is just a teaser to make you think about what might happen next though most of you will guess right anyway. Thanks to my Beta Lady Margarita whose betaing is awesome help to me. See ya next time and that little button at the bottom gets lonely, so hit it.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Draco almost wanted to disappear again from his room with Hermione to escape the look of pure anger on the Dark Lords face. He looked absolutely livid; he almost appeared to be trying to set them on fire with thought alone. Or maybe just Draco, he wouldn't hurt Hermione, would he?

"Would either of you like to hazard a guess about what happened in the hour you were away?" he asked calmly, the complete opposite of his expression.

They both remained quiet, Hermione was wondering if they were going to die and Draco was wondering how he got past his wards. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at both of them before opening the door and making it clear for them to get out. Draco hadn't put Hermione down and didn't until they were out of his room and in the corridor. They followed him silently down to the meeting room where other Death Eaters were waiting around.

"Somehow, someone, slipped into this manor and took a prisoner. Even I didn't notice this till the alarm went off. Now, I know that this certain prisoner was under flawless guard since he was first captured and it was pure luck that he even got out. The first one to find Harry Potter doesn't feel my anger, you have two days," he nearly shouted. Everyone disappeared except for Hermione and Draco.

"Draco, if those other fools don't find him I'm taking away your vacation and putting you on duty," Voldemort said and Draco nodded, silently cursing in his head about losing three days with Hermione.

"Now Miss Granger, I believe that you will know exactly how that red headed rat got into my cell," Voldemort said. Hermione was silent for too long and he tried to enter her mind but found an inpenterable barrier around her thoughts, he almost growled.

"You never informed me she had a fort around her mind," Voldemort said facing Draco.

"Well, I did not know you would be entering her mind milord," Draco said, head down in submission.

"Miss Granger, you have three seconds to tell me how that rat got in and stole my prisoner," Voldemort said darkly. Hermione closed her eyes and prepared for torture but the screams that came weren't from her. Her eyes snapped open and she spun to see Draco on the floor beside her. She dropped down and pulled his head onto her lap when the tremors stopped he grasped her around her waist like she was the only thing holding him together and she almost cried out.

"Don't hurt him!" she begged holding Draco closer to her as he shook again.

"Then tell me how Weasley got in," Voldemort said calmly, not letting the display of emotion effect his judgment. Seeing her hurt stung at him in a way he didn't think it would, watching her mutter comfort to Malfoy almost made him regret his action, but not enough.

"He was given a gift by Dumbledore in his will, it lets him go anywhere he wants to be the most," she said softly. Draco looked up at her surprised she gave in for him, he expected her to hold out longer. He reached up and stroked her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. She closed her eyes and looked away wanting to cry even more then before.

"Ah, the lighter, I have to consider that in planning future planning. You can both leave now," he said vanishing.

Hermione stayed where she was with Draco still holding her tightly. She knew they should move but her body was frozen with her unwillingness to move lest she start crying harder than when she had to hide her parents. She was afraid if she started she wouldn't stop. When Draco managed to let go of her long enough to find his wand he apparated them back to his room. They landed on his bed and Hermione jumped a little at the sudden change.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at the frozen state of her. She started shaking softly as her body reacted. Next thing he knew her arms were around his neck and she was sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her back and rubbed it soothingly, not wanting her to suffer any thing at all for this betrayal she felt she had committed. He knew she wasn't crying over him, it had to be the idiots that she called friends.

"Hermione, it's alright," he said softly. "They won't find out ever."

"But I will, I can't push my conscious away from this," she managed to get out between sobs.

"I'm sure that they would forgive you everything Hermione, how many times have you had to forgive them?" he asked.

"Only Slytherins think that way. Like there's a scoreboard somewhere keeping track of the good things you do for other people and they have to pay it back," she mumbled starting to feel weary from her crying jag.

"I just want to make you feel better, excuse me if I don't have experience in this field," he said still sounding comforting.

"Just hold me, okay. That's all I need right now, human contact," she said holding herself flush against him. He was aware that red lights were going off in his head about her being this close and it was wrong to try and get more then contact with her at this moment. However he just kept his arms around with her and laid down and made her comfortable where she was. In minutes she fell asleep and he followed, hoping his body wouldn't be sore in the morning.

Hermione woke up suddenly from her sleep a few hours later by Draco's roaming hands. She looked up and found his eyes shut tight and clearly asleep, but his hand had still managed to slip between her legs.

"Malfoy," she said sharply. He twitched but kept sleeping. She hit him on the side of his head and he shot up ready to fight.

"Wha-," he started until he recognized the skin under his fingers.

"Again Malfoy, really?" she said pushing his hand away and starting to roll away from him. He snatched her back and pulled her against his chest.

"It's not my fault, and I know that this isn't the right time to try and seduce you, but Hermione you are devastatingly beautiful," he whispered nuzzling her neck. Unwillingly, she relaxed in his hold and sighed when his warm chest touched her back. He tangled their legs together and managed to pull the blankets over them without letting go of her for more then a second. The next time she woke up she heard him grunting softly and her mind started wondering what he could be doing this early in the morning that would require that sound, but after remembering a year on the run with Harry and Ron she didn't want to think about it.

She sat up to find him on the floor doing pushups in his boxers. She laid near the edge and watched him, he was perfectly smooth and never missed a beat in lifting himself up. After thirty he noticed her watching and smirked.

"Enjoying the show Kitten?" he asked.

"A little, why are you exercising now of all times?" she asked propping her head up on one hand and watching him continue.

"I woke up with a small problem this morning, and since you couldn't help me with it I decided to work it out this way. It's why I'm in exceptional health," he said smirking again.

"You use excersise as a replacement for sex? Why not just masturbate?" she asked. He nearly fumbled as those words came out of her mouth. He paused to look up at her and started laughing.

"I never thought I would hear the Gryffindor Princess advise me on releasing sexual tension," he said sitting up and examining her. "That why you were familiar with me touching you?"

"Well, it's healthy to have a sex life, the chemicals released help get rid of tension and relax. Being on the run and constantly worrying about your life being in danger makes you do things you didn't think you'd do before," she said shrugging a little. "I considered having a one night stand with an old muggle friend when I went to hide my parents but I changed my mind."

"As interesting as that was, why did you think my problem had anything to do with sex?" he asked surprising her.

"You mean it didn't?" she replied.

"I was sore from that curse yesterday and I loved your massage the last time but I didn't want to wake you up to ask for one," he said smiling when she started blushing at assuming it was sexual.

"I feel like an idiot," she mumbled into the bedspread.

"Oh it's not idiotic Kitten, wanting you is a problem I have constantly but I don't want to satisfy myself," he said leaning up to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said starting to drag herself over the edge and walking toward the bathroom. Draco stood up and stretched and smiled to himself, he had woken up with both problems but teasing her was too fun. He had a house elf bring them breakfast and yawned before he started eating. Dragging Hermione back to bed would be preferable but he didn't think she would go for it.

She came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later with a towel wrapped firmly around her as she ran for the closet. She grabbed the first sun dress she saw and started running back when the door closed.

"Malfoy," she said slumping her shoulders when she couldn't get it open.

"Dress in here, and besides you forgot to grab underwear," he said watching her closely. Her eyes narrowed and a hard glint to them. Before he could figure out if it was hate she dropped the towel and pulled the dress over her head slowly letting him get a good look at her body before the dress fell to her knees. He cursed when he dropped his toast and jam stuck to his chest because he had been distracted by her boldness. Damn he wanted another glimpse. Perfect breast for his hands, round hips, the best ass on record he had ever seen, and the longest legs he wanted forever wrapped around him. A new erection sprang to life and he was tempted to take her advice from earlier, even if she was watching. He wasn't watching when she pulled on underwear, but he did see her plop down on the opposite couch and start eating while blushing. Didn't seem like she was as comfortable with her strip tease earlier as she appeared to be.

"Could you do that every day Kitten?" he asked smirking at her.

"Shut up," she snapped, blushing furiously. She thought of something else, anything else, Dumbledore riding a unicycle, Harry cross eyed, McGonagall with her hair down, anything but her embarrassment.

"I really wish you'd do it again," he said suddenly from beside her. She looked at him swiftly and saw he was licking his lips as he eyed her slowly.

"No you don't," she said trying to back away from him on the couch but he had a hand wrapped around her waist and kept her in place.

"You promised," he said looking at her almost like a pouting child. "That if I didn't start eating you like a candy bar in that store room that you would let me do it here. Are you going to go back on your word?" he asked.

"Damnit! No I won't go back on it but you want to right now?" she asked still trying to move away from him.

"No, but after your done eating, yes. So I suggest you take your time with your food," he said going back to his seat across from her.

"Are you always such a randy teenager?" she asked fixing her dress.

"Just for you Kitten, no one else has ever caught my eye the way you do," he said smiling from his spot.

"Maybe I should blind you and find a shovel for all that crap your saying," she said calmly while he laughed.

"I'm laying it on too thick, aren't I?" he said stretching a little to catch her eye.

In the silence he eyed her slowly, imagining the best way to make this memorable. She wasn't all that accepting last time and he didn't want a repeat, despite his happy ending. So somewhere else that she felt comfortable and he could still make her scream without alerting suspicion that he was harming her.

He jumped up without a word and went to the bathroom. She heard the shower kick on and he was in there for at least thirty minutes before he came out in a towel and semi dry hair. She looked away when he dropped his towel and recited the rules for paroling as a prefect until he was done dressing. She had finished eating while he was in the bathroom and had expected him to just go at her when he came out but he was calmly going through his routine.

"I'll be back in a while, stay here," he teased as she stuck her tongue out at him. Hermione sat on the couch, chewing her fingernail while he was gone. What did the famous blonde Bouncing Ferret have up his sleeve, he usually couldn't wait for an opportunity to jump her; he was definitely up to something. When he came back looking triumphant she started panicking.

"Let's go Kitten," he said holding out his hand. She hesitated for a second before she took his hand. The pop and sudden landing on another soft surface didn't comfort her. Seeing familiar blue walls however did. She felt her covers underneath her and saw her bookshelves behind Draco and smiled slightly.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked.

"Oh, just one of the thousands of fantasies I have for you is having sex in your bedroom; of course the threat of your parents finding out was a factor. However since you managed to make them fall of the face of the Earth, this is fine," he said pushing her down gently onto her bed. He made sure her head hit the pillow and that her hands were by her head before he kissed her softly. It surprised him that she participate by kissing him back and shifting to have him directly over her and his legs between hers. Their kiss heated up when she flipped them over unexpectedly and bit his bottom lip lightly till he moaned. His hands move to her hips and then her slowly onto her butt to grind her against him and he relished the moan coming from her.

"Alright, who are you and what did you do with Granger?" he teased.

"I promised to let you do what you wanted, I'm just making it good," she said kissing at the side of his neck.

"Then stand up and undress," he ordered.

He scooted back to sit against the wall and watched her closely. She let one strap fall after the other and then let her dress fall to the ground leaving her in her panties. She took a deep breath before slipping a thumb in each side and pulling them down till they fell. She saw the unadulterated lust in his eyes as he stood up and circled her predatorily. He closed her blinds and ordered her to get under the covers. Once she was he pulled his shirt over his head and undid his pants before he slipped under with her. Casting quick silencing charms around her room he pulled the cover over his head and lifted away from her body and didn't give her any idea of where he was till he kissed her. Between her breast, under them, her belly button, the each of her hips, each of her thighs before he focused on his goal.

The first time she felt his lips there she whimpered slightly and tried to weave her fingers into his hair but he slapped her hands away and lifted her slightly to get a different angle. The next time she felt his teeth against her clit and she moaned softly and bucked against him. Then he started an unrelenting pace and she started biting her lip to try and stay silent but he wouldn't let her stay silent and went faster till she cried out in ecstasy. When she came he didn't stop and kept going till she was desperate for him to stop. He came back up and she saw him lick his lips slowly before she kissed him almost desperately.

"I take it you enjoyed that," he said smirking.

"Um hm," she murmured weakly.

"Can you help me with a small problem Kitten?" he asked taking her hand and dragging it down his chest and beneath the blanket. She wasn't surprised that he left her hand in his boxers but she was surprised that she was happy to give him what he wanted. She wrapped her fingers around his throbbing manhood and started pumping slowly. She turned his head toward her and kissed him at the same speed she was pumping and the more heated the kiss the faster she went until she had him panting. Then he tensed, frozen in place as the best orgasm he ever had rocked through him.

"I take it you enjoyed that," she said copying his earlier statement. He growled as she giggled and let him pin her to the bed and snog her senseless. When he pulled back she thought she saw happiness and something else glowing in his eyes. It made her pause, she never thought he really cared, just possessive and obsessive. This look was so loving and happy it tore through her swiftly that she had to look away.

His smile disappeared when she looked away looking regretful to his eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she said trying to roll out of bed, but his arms trapped her and his legs were on either side of hers holding her in place.

"Something is wrong, you were just happy and now you look almost scared of me. What happened? Did I do something wrong?" he asked wanting to get to the bottom of this, even if he sounded like a kicked puppy. She looked at him thoughtfully before she touched his cheek softly and he leaned into her palm.

"Do you love me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"Why? I thought it was just obsession with having me," she sighed.

"I want you to love me back, I want you to want to be with me, and I want you to want me as much as I want you. I love when your happy, I hate when your upset and I caused it, and I just want to be everything you need. That's where the obsession comes in; I've never been able to share anything and you are the one thing I love the most so I want you all to myself," he droned, eyes coming to life with a hard glint as he looked at her. That look alone had her body catching fire and for one second her body demanded she wrap her legs around him.

"How can you be sweet and yet so cruel?" she asked.

"I was only cruel to those who stood in my way to you, there is nothing more important to me then you," he whispered as he buried his face into her neck.

"I don't understand how I feel anymore," she admitted.

"I hope for good things Kitten," he said managing to wrap his arms around her waist tightly before he drifted off. She looked up at her ceiling covered in glow in the dark stars and tried to understand what changed. She didn't want to gag when she felt his touch, she loved sparring verbally with him, and when he looked at her she felt pleasant warm shivers running up her spine. It coulnd't be love, could it? They had only been together for three days and before that all he did in her presence was torment her friends and herself. So why did she feel so frightened when she saw him withering on the ground under Voldemorts' curse, why had she wanted to shield him from everything and take it in his place? This couldn't possibly be love, probably intense lust. Or at least that's what she tried to convince herself before weaving her fingers into his hair and throwing a leg over his hip to get comfortable. It was just the sex.

AN: Ugh, school kicked my ass this week and I couldn't write anything down till I got everything out the way. Please review and tell me what you thought. I can't promise when I'll update next, ah school sucks when ideas are running through your head and demand attention.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

**Ron's pov**

He carried the half conscious harry toward the tent he had set up as his temporary home for the last few days. He had it all set up for any situation like Hermione had drilled into them for the last year, a lesson that they took seriously. He laid Harry on his bunk and then sat down on the ground next to him trying to understand Harry's reaction earlier.

When he arrived he went straight to Harry and managed to help him loose from the chain around his ankle. But once Harry was free he lunged for the door and started hitting it like he wanted to get through. Ron had grabbed him and said they had to leave but that made Harry angier.

"We can't leave," he had shouted. "She's got to know."

"Who has to know what?" Ron had asked trying to drag him away. He heard distant pops and they needed to leave. When Harry kept refusing he apologized before hitting Harry in the back of the head hard enough to daze him. Then he got away before the cell door had been opened and here they were. Harry trying to wake up and Ron feeling scared out of his wits and confused about Harry's behavior.

"Where's 'Mione?" Harry mumbled. Ron looked ashamed before answering.

"I couldn't get her mate, it was you or her," Ron said quietly.

"You should have picked her. He's not going to tell her," Harry mumbled.

"What do you keep mumbling about?" Ron asked.

"Mione, not who she thinks-," Harry said before blacking out entirely. Ron cursed before looking for the pepper-up potion. He opened Harry's mouth and poured it down, making sure he swallowed and didn't choke on it. Harry sat up looking around confused before his eyes landed on Ron.

"Give me the lighter," he demanded.

"No, you'll just leave to go save 'Mione, but she's not there right now," Ron said.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded.

"Hogwarts," Ron said.

"Malfoy must have taken her there," Harry said thinking.

"Wait, how do you know that Hermione's with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Vold-," he started till Ron slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Say that name and both of us will be seeing a cell wall for the rest of our lives," Ron said before letting go.

"Snake face likes to talk when he comes to see his prisoners. What he had to say was all disturbing," Harry said taking off his glasses and rubbing his forehead. "I just can't believe it though."

"What?" Ron demanded.

"He said he's Hermione's real father and that he doesn't want to tell her," Harry said almost so quietly that Ron didn't hear him properly.

"He was lying, Hermione's good, he couldn't be her father!" Ron said shaking his head. Harry looked at him with a haunted look.

"He proved it," Harry said. Ron felt the horror of that idea racing through him, what would Hermione do if she found out? He didn't want to be in the same country if she did.

"What do we do?" Ron asked. "We can't just know this and not tell her."

"We need to rescue her, but he's got Malfoy all over her. Trying to take her from him would be like trying to break into Gringotts again," Harry said.

"Do you know if he would tell her or not?" Ron asked.

"No, but she might find out by herself. We both know she's not stupid," Harry said.

"We'll just have to wait then, won't we?" Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"And we'll have to run," Harry said.

**Hermione's pov**

She woke up feeling completely relaxed and warm in the very dark space of her childhood bedroom. The glow in the dark stars were showing and as she started to move she felt Draaco's arms tighten around her with a warning growl from him. But she was feeling dirty and knew for a fact that she was not going to lay in bed feeling that way.

"Draco, let go, I need to take a shower," she said shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Only if you let me join you," he mumbled.

"My showers not that big, you spoiled ferret," she said smiling slightly when he frowned without opening his grey eyes. He sighed dejectedly before letting her go rolling over onto his back and falling asleep instantly.

She padded down the hall to the bathroom her parents officially made hers since they already had one in theirs. It was painted pale green with pink flowers randomly painted by her mother some time when she was three. She made sure that the water company kept her parents house utilities going even though they weren't being used so that the water was hot and she could turn on the lights since their was no window. She doubted Draco would be happy if one of her neighbors showed up asking when she got home and where her parents were.

After she washed up and dried off in her bathroom she padded back quietly to slip her dress back on. When she turned around Draco was propped up on one elbow, enjoying the view.

"I could get used to that Kitten," he smirked.

"What? Seeing my backside?" she asked.

"Seeing you walking around naked comfortably," he said smiling before he licked his lips.

"Un uh, none of that. Let's get back to your room okay. I think we've already defiled my innocent room enough already," she said pulling her panties back up.

"Nothing can be defiled too much Kitten, besides, wasn't it fun in the process?" he asked smirking again as he stood up. She looked away when she realized he had a new erection and was plain as day through his boxers. He laughed before he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Does it embarrass you that I react this way to you Hermione?" he asked quietly against her neck.

"Not as much as you like showing you want me," she mumbled.

"Em, just a reaction to all the years I couldn't. I wish I could just make you feel how much I want you," he said rubbing against her slightly and hearing her breathing escalate.

"Let's go already," she mumbled again. He sighed before he let go of her and pulled on his pants and loosely buttoned up his shirt before seeing her look at the books on the shelves longingly.

"You can bring the ones you want with you," he said watching her eyes light up.

"You won't get in trouble?" she asked.

"For you, it's worth it," he said watching her blush slightly before she piled the books she wanted to take back with them and he looked around some more. She had posters of the periodic table, laws of science, and classic quotes from famous authors like Shakespeare and Poe. The only one that stood apart was of a Disney cartoon called The Little Mermaid.

"Nice poster Kitten," he said watching her glare at him.

"Don't knock my favorite movie Malfoy," she said.

"A cartoon?" he asked.

"Of course, I believe you would have more in common with her then I would," she said smiling when she saw him raise an eyebrow questionably at the poster.

"I've only read the original fairytale," he admitted. "I don't think I would try and kill you on your honeymoon, though I might kill the lucky bastard next to you."

"Where did you get your hands on muggle fairy tales?" she asked shifting through books on the lower shelves.

"Hogwarts, it was part of Muggle Studies in seventh year. Take a classic muggle fairy tale and explain why the author was unworthy of writing about magical creatures," he said watching her sigh.

"They messed up everything at Hogwarts, didn't they?" she asked.

"I don't go there much but I hear it's the complete opposite of Dumbledore's reign as Headmaster," he replied. He saw her looking dejectedly at her second year potions book he walked over and hugged her, even if she didn't want it. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and cried slightly against his shoulder but welcomed any type of comfort he could give her.

"He's ruined everything, there's no difference in muggle-borns and purebloods. I've read enough about the origins of magic to know that," she mumbled against his jacket. He sighed.

"Want to know a secret Hermione? All purebloods know that, they just want to keep acting superior to muggle-borns so that someone else feels inadequate," he said.

"Bigots," she mumbled.

"Too true Kitten. Have you found all of the books that you wanted?" he asked. She stepped back and wiped her eyes slightly before nodding.

"Though there is a journal missing. Hm, that's strange," she said biting on a nail as she was re-examining her shelves again.

"What did it look like?" he asked feeling a chill go down his spine as she looked. She stopped to look up at him for a second.

"It was red leather with nothing inside," she said moving a few books around. "It was nothing important but my mom said it was a gift from my aunt before she died a little while after I was born. I like keeping tabs on things like that."

"What was your aunt's name?" he asked.

"Um, Angela Gerad, my mothers only sister. I don't know much about her just have one picture of her somewhere around here," she said pulling an album off the shelf and flipping through it. "Here she is, looks a lot like me."

He took the album from her and looked at the color photo of two girls sitting under a tree hugging. One had honey blonde hair and braces, the other could have fooled him into thinking she was Hermione if her hair was just a shade lighter. She was obviously the older sister by the protective hold she had on her sister and her smile could have made the sun feel ashamed of the warmth she was putting out. All in all he could easily guess that this was Hermione's real mother and the reasons that Voldemort couldn't resist falling in love so hard. The women in her family were dangerous to look at and love.

Now however he had to wonder, why would her mother leave her that journal? Was there information inside that would harm Voldemort or just words of love to a daughter she knew she wouldn't raise? He handed back the album and she sat back on the floor to look at the photo again, biting her lower lip lightly.

"You know, when I learned in school that children inherited common traits among parents that were shared I had to wonder if my parents were really mine. They both have blue eyes and mine are only brown, but once I remember my aunt had brown I knew I was just being silly," she said looking up and smiling slightly. He wanted to tell her how unsilly and utterly brilliant she was to actually know at such a young age that there was a possibility she wasn't her parents' child, but saying that might actually get him killed.

"So can we go now or do you want to keep looking for the journal?" he asked trying to get desperately away from a subject that was to hot for him to handle. She looked at her shelves one more time before she stood up and took his hand. He vanished her books to his room and wrapped his arms securely around her again before taking a deep, calming breath before apparating back to his room.

Since it was still night and she was still tired, as soon as they arrived back to his room she placed a kiss on his cheek before plopping down on his bed with a pillow and falling asleep. He was feeling antsy and he knew that he should go talk to the only person he could spill this to without getting in trouble, Voldemort. He left his room and walked down to the throne room where Voldemort was giving instructions to another search party out for Potter. He waited patiently till they left to approach. A quick glance at him and Voldemort knew that Draco knew something.

"What is it Malfoy?" he asked quickly, wasting no time in getting to the point.

"Hermione has a picture of her mother and I'm afraid she may find out her origins on her own sir," he said quietly.

"How does she have a picture of her mother? I made sure they were destroyed," Voldemort roared.

"The picture wasn't magical, it was a muggle photo of her and her sister, who Hermione believes is her aunt," he answered.

"Hm, before we met and protected by other magic. She was always too clever for her own good," he said quietly. "What about that makes you believe Hermione will discover that her parents aren't her own?"

"She has already questioned her paternity once, though she believes she is their child because of her similarity to her mother in the photograph," Draco said. Voldemort started pacing.

"I may have to send you out after Potter earlier then I planned, he knows her true paternity and I'm sure he would inform her," Voldemort said. Draco looked up at him quickly.

"He can't come near her, I have no idea how she'd react," Draco said.

"Neither do I, is there anything else?" Voldemort asked.

"The journal you asked for was in Hermione's possession before it was in the attic where I found it, though she didn't know of the note inside of it. She said her aunt gifted it to her after she was born and she liked to know where it was and noted it was missing," he said.

"Then note this, taking her to her home is a bad idea from now on," Voldemort said and Draco nodded quickly. Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment before turning back to Draco.

"Bring me the picture of Hermione's mother and sister. Now," he said. Draco disapparated back to Hermione's room and grabbed her album before coming back to the manor. Voldemort looked at it for a moment before copying the photo, minus Hermione's adoptive mother, and told Draco to put it back.

Now go back and pretend that nothing is wrong, I'll send you out after Potter tomorrow night," he said, clearly dismissing Draco.

Draco went back to his room slowly, giving himself to think this through. Potter was a threat, thereby Weasley was just as much a threat since he was sure he would talk. It doubled exposure and might leak to the general public that their favorite heroine was actually the villains daughter. She coudlnt' find out, he didn't think he wanted to be in the same room if she did find out, give her a month to think it through.

When he reached his corridor and found Blaise slithering around he snapped. He pushed him against a wall and snarled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

"Looking for you, everyone's tired of looking for Potter and they want to know what you did to find him so quickly last time," Blaise chocked out.

"It won't work this time, now get your pompous ass away from my room," he said dropping Blaise carelessly and walking to his door. He went in and put up all his wards again to make sure that no one could get in.

Hermione was laying on her back near the middle of the bed, pillow forgotten in her dreams. He undressed and pulled her under the covers with him. He smiled when she wrapped her arms and legs around him and moved against him till she was comfortable. He kissed her gently and felt a slight pressure answering back before he closed his eyes and fell asleep peacefully in the only arms he wanted around him.

Sometime during the night she must have pulled off her dress because when they woke up her chest was pressing against his and the blush on her cheeks let him know that she had no idea how she got undressed. She sat up and covered her chest with her arms and looked away and for possible escape routes till he pinned her to the bed like a lion finding prey.

"Well, well, well, Kitten has an inner tease," he smirked as she blanched.

"I wouldn't get undressed without remembering at least why," she said quietly trying to find any memory of waking up.

"Maybe it got a little hot for your tastes and wanted to cool off," he suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't usually strip down to my panties at night when it's hot," she said wiggling a little.

"Hm, I must be rubbing off on you Kitten. If you wanted attention all you had to do was crook you little finger and I would have come running," he whispered starting to bite her neck gently. He felt her body relax under his and melt into his curves perfectly. He felt like he was in heaven till she stiffened again and managed to get out from under him and into the bathroom while he was in his turned on daze. What the hell happened?

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he called through the door. He heard nervous mumbling and pacing from the other side and was tempted to go in and see what she was doing.

"Nothing Malfoy, just go back to bed," she called before going silent again. He stayed where he was and didn't hear anything else from the bathroom except the shower eventually kicking on. What was up with her?

Hermione raced to the bathroom the second she felt something start trickling down her leg and away from Malfoy. She cursed as she realized what it was and started searching the bathroom for feminine products but Malfoy obviously wasn't thinking about all the problems that come with having a female roommate when he prepared. She paced around for a while trying to get enough courage to tell Malfoy she needed something personal, but telling him would give him too much joy and the possible knowledge of when it was best to knock her up in the future. She was sure he would eventually gun for heirs and giving him intimate knowledge of her biological clock was not something she wanted to do. 'Wait,' she thought ,'He's got my bag, I'm sure their in there, all I have to do is go searching through it without him knowing."

Plan in mind she took a long shower hoping that maybe something would come up in the meantime and she didn't have to go through what she was thinking of doing to get the goods. Wrapping her towel loosely and making sure her hair was hanging as wildly as possible she opened the door. Draco was standing right there and she shot her most trusting smile at him and he frowned at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said innocently passing him and acting like he was crazy instead of her actions. "Can't a girl avoid overzealous lovers in the morning?"

"Hm, something about this is not sitting with me," he said following her every movement. She walked over to his desk and started shifting through everything distractedly, pretending to look for the brush she knew was in the bathroom.

"Do you know where the brush is? I thought it was out here," she said tucking some hair behind her ear as she bent over the desk further and making her towel lose its' grip a little. Like she predicted his eyes zoomed in and his boxers weren't doing much to hide his reaction.

"I-I think it's in the bathroom," he said tearing his eyes away with difficulty. She stood straight and started adjusting her towel.

"Can you get it for me?" she said letting him see a little more cleavage as she tightened her towel again. He nodded before rushing toward the bathroom. She opened the third drawer down and grabbed her bag and called for her things and stuffed a few between her breasts before Draco came back with brush in hand. She smiled thankfully before running the brush through her hair and heading towards the closet.

He ruined her perfect plan of running back to the bathroom once she had clothes by coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. One moved up between her breast and undid her towel before quickly snatching her contraband away from her and holding it above his head when she jumped for it. He enjoyed the way her body moved but he needed to concentrate.

"Kitten, I'm a trained Death Eater and assassin on occasion, I know when I'm being played, even if I enjoyed it," he said giving back her tampons after she tired herself out jumping to reach them.

"If you knew why did you let it happen?" she asked.

"Because I'm confused why you think it's a bad thing for me to know when your time of the month rolls around," he said leaning against the closet next to her as she searched for clothes.

"Just paranoia that you'll use it against me somehow," she answered.

"Ah Kitten, it'll just tell me what three weeks of the month I should relentlessly pursue you before it becomes potentially impossible to turn you on," he said smiling.

"Hmph," she said finding another dress and underwear. She turned to look at him. "Can I actually use the bathroom to get dressed today?"

"Yes, after you tell me something. Is there anything you need me to get you?" he asked.

"No, but it's sort of sweet your asking. I just can't picture you in a muggle shop looking for cramp medicine though," she said walking toward the bathroom.

"Neither can I," he muttered after the bathroom door closed behind her.

**Blaise's pov**

'Damn them, damn both of them," he thought walking down the hall away from Draco's vicinity. He rubbed his throat thoughtfully as he walked away. Was it worth trying to take Hermione away from Draco? The maniac would probably kill him for laying another finger on her, let alone trying to steal away any affection she might have for him.

All he had been trying to do was catch a glimpse of her, but Draco was acting like a dragon protecting it's precious treasure. Not that he blamed him, she either had to be a great lay or Draco was just crazy like that. Ever since the reunion he had been trying to think of better ways to get at her but Draco was constantly watching her and when he did leave it was never long enough for him to break the wards around his room and sneak in. He also had to worry about Lord Voldemort, did the psycho want his daughter with Draco? What other reason would she be with Draco?

'Damn this whole thing,' he thought stopping outside of his temporary room. 'If she's with him because of the Dark Lord I don't stand a chance, even if I seduce her.'

AN: wow I never thought I would write this that quickly, only a couple of hours. Also to my beautiful beta Margaritalimes, thank you for continuing to read this and giving me advice when I needed it.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione was curled up on one of the couches in Draco's room against his chest when he cleared his throat. She looked up from the book that she had been reading to his almost worried eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have to leave tonight," he said. She sat up straight and out of his arm reach.

"Your hunting Harry aren't you?" she demanded.

"Kitten I would stay here to worship you for hours if my head wasn't on the line," he said crawling on the couch toward her. When he touched her she looked away. "Hermione I don't want to do it."

"I know, but what happens this time you catch him?" she asked.

"Tighter security and twenty four hour watch, I don't believe he'll be killed," he said pulling her more relaxed form towards him. She went to him without a protest and put her head under his chin. "If I catch him quickly, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"All we do when we leave this room is get into potentially dangerous situations toward my virginity," she said feeling him smile slightly even though she couldn't see it.

"Too true, but a certain situation might keep me from getting anywhere close," he said and she hit his chest lightly.

"I don't think you'll catch him in a week," she said looking at him challengingly. He met her look with one of his own.

"Agreed Kitten, but how long do you think they can hide without their precious encyclopedia around?" he asked smirking when she narrowed her eyes.

"All of the Death Eaters on the lookout, along with other exposure risks, and their combined intelligence," she reasoned, turning him on for some reason when she was averaging their chances with that big brain of hers. "Hm, how badly do you want to find them?"

"Enough to tear them a new one if it takes more then three months," he said calmly.

"Add stubbornness and help they'll definitely get, hm, maybe forever. However Harry won't sit back without trying to end him or 'save me' as he'll see it. He'd consider being stuck with you the second worse thing ever."

"Hn, what's first?"

"Being stuck in a classroom with Umbridge, Snape, and Lockhart for more then a minute," she smiled. Even he shuddered at that thought.

"Alright Kitten, you've made it obvious that you think I can't find him, but I bet that I can find him in a month or less," he challenged.

"I bet it takes more then two," she said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Hm, what would you wager for that Kitten?" he asked licking his lips slightly and making her squirm uncomfortably on his lap.

"I want you to take down the spell concealing the windows, I noticed that your room isn't in the middle of the mansion and theirs no way you don't have windows," she said.

"Damn, I hate the sun waking me up in the morning. Alright, if I win you go to France with me and we spend at least an hour on the beach skinny dipping," he said watching her blanch. She made a quick wish that Harry would stay hidden for more then a month at least before taking his hand and shaking. The tingling up her arm alerted her to him making it a binding contract.

"Don't trust me Malfoy?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

'Lets just say I want to see you naked that badly," he offered. She rolled her eyes before leaning back against his chest and opening her book again. Might as well enjoy the fact he liked being in her personal space while he was here. That brought up another question.

"What am I going to do when your gone?" she asked.

"I'm coming back every night to sleep, unless I get a lead. I wouldn't leave you alone for long Kitten," he said bending down a little to kiss her throat.

"I'm still wondering why they let you treat a prisoner this nice, or are you lying when tell people what we do in here?" she said as a throwaway question but his tensing for a second threw up a red flag. She looked up at him trying to keep his expression neutral.

"What's up with you Malfoy?" she asked. He wrapped his arm around her waist and managed to move them around till she was underneath him and her legs on either one of his sides.

"I don't want to go Kitten, who else can I play with?" he asked trying to distract her.

"If I remember correctly you were once the Slytherin Sex God according to every girl you deigned you presence with at Hogwarts, so I would assume a large body of girls are just waiting for you to look at them," she said managing to forget his discomfort a minute ago.

"How much do I have to tell you that none of them matter to me? They could all prance around with nothing on and none of them would even get a glance," he said before kissing her sweetly. It still disturbed her that he believed he was in love with her, but how could she come up with a plausible reason to say he wasn't? She had a crush on Zachary Quinto but that wasn't reasonable.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it," she said when he pulled away.

"What should we do in the meantime Kitten? I've got eight hours to give you multiple orgasms in," he said suggestively pressing his body against hers.

"That's all you can think of to do with your time, it's a wonder you get anything else done at all," she said teasing him a little by rubbing against him. He groaned as he enjoyed the sensation.

"Keep that up and I'll do something you regret teasing me for later," he groaned trying not to push up her dress and burying himself into her.

"Alright, wouldn't want to make you do something you didn't want to," she said starting to roll away but he trapped her between his arms and pressed even closer to her.

"Don't tease me like that," he frowned, "I have a very little patience with all the sexual tension I keep building up because of you, but if you would be so kind as to help me relieve it I would welcome the assistance."

"I'm not doing mutual masturbation with you," she said simply.

"Even if I went down on you again?" he asked.

"Hm," she said biting her lip and pretending to think. "No."

"Oh your one giant tease," he said laying down and using her chest as a pillow. "Might as well enjoy your twins while I can, I might not get to see them for a while."

"You are so ridiculous," she said running her hand through his hair until it was wild like he had just gotten out of bed. She had to admit she liked that he let his hair grow out, it made him look sexy but she wasn't going to tell him that anytime soon. He fell asleep quite comfortably and Hermione went back to reading her book.

She was trying to reach for another when she felt something decidedly hard against her thigh press insistently against her skin when she moved. She bit her lip before deciding to stay still, unconscious grab happy Draco was not on her list of people to see today. He must have decided to show up anyway because his hand snaked around her back and down to cup her ass and pull her down under him more. His head rested at her shoulder, licking at her neck slowly like she was an all day sucker he wanted to keep forever. Her breathing hitched as he pressed his groin persistently against hers and she couldn't say it wasn't affecting her because she could feel the urge to press back and maybe straddle them. 'No!' she thought pushing that thought back against his shoulders but he wouldn't budge. Why did he have to work out? In third year she knocked him back two feet with a single punch, now she couldn't move him an inch.

"Malfoy, dry humping me in your sleep won't be satisfying," she said loudly, hoping he would wake up. He seemed to know what she was saying on some level and set out to prove her wrong by hiking up her dress and pressing against her even more till she felt him rubbing against her clit, which she thought was impossible between so many clothes. Her low moan spurred him on more and soon she was clutching at him feeling on the edge but he couldn't get her past it into the dive she wanted so much. She turned her head to kiss him and even in his sleep he could steal her breath away. Him biting on her lower lip and giving a particularly hard grind sent her over the edge. She tried to muffle her scream but couldn't and he jolted awake quickly, looking at her anxiously, and then at her disheveled but satisfied appearance.

"Damnit, what did I miss?" he asked pulling his pajama pants away slightly because of the sticky substance coating them. He grabbed his wand and cleaned up quickly while she came down from her high.

"Nothing much," she smiled.

"The hell nothing much happened, you look like you were just shagged," he said leaning over her. "If I didn't know better I would think you only let my sleep driven sex drive have a go at you."

"Don't be silly, your more persistent side just got me to cum before you did using that lovely appendage in you pants without taking them off," she said running a hand through her hair. Why did she just have a sudden craving for ice cream?

Draco pouted and she couldn't help but laugh at him. He growled warningly and she tried to bite her lip to stop it but she couldn't help it and giggled before he started tickling her sides and making her gasp for air.

"Stop! Stop!" she begged between gasps of air.

"Your letting me get you off when I'm awake before I leave today," he threatened, still tickling her until she couldn't breath properly. She pouted up at him.

"Poor Malfoy, feeling left out?" she asked. He crossed his arms and pretended to be angry and glared when she laughed again.

"What if I am?" he asked. She got up slowly and straddled his lap before wrapping herself securely around him.

"I'll tell you that I only respond to you like this," she said rubbing against him slightly.

"Hm, that makes me feel a little better. Have anything else in that big bag labeled 'tease'?" he asked putting his hands on her hips. She kissed along his chin till she reached his lips and held herself out of reach till she settled hers against his in a slow kiss he couldn't find anything to complain about.

"All better?" she asked when she pulled back to find a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"Um hm," he nodded slowly. "However I still want to make you come."

"Not today you overzealous dog," she said falling sideways to leave her legs in his lap, which made him extremely happy since he could touch them easily. "I want to ask you some questions."

"I'll answer if I can," he said cautiously.

"Alright, when did you lose your virginity?" she asked smiling when he groaned.

"I would have preferred to lose it to you, but it was fourth year after the Yule Ball, Pansy noticed my erection and basically attacked me. Let just say I never looked at her the same way again," he said stroking her legs lightly.

"Poor Malfoy, you got raped for your first time," she said hiding her smile.

"Would you like to replace that memory with a better one?" he asked smirking.

"Hm, maybe some other time. Next question, how long had your parents been stuffing pureblood elitist crap down your throat before you stopped believing it?" she asked.

"They didn't start it, my grandfather did and they just kept up the tradition for eleven years. I stopped believing it when I met you, they were wrong and you were all the proof I needed," he said softly.

"Have you ever wanted to run away all of this, permanently," she asked in the same tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Run off to South America or something more permanent?"

"Something more permanent," she said.

"No, have you?" he asked.

"No, but I know people who have given up," she said looking at the ceiling seriously before smiling.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Blue, all shades," he said.

"Why?"

"It's in the middle of the color spectrum," he said sarcastically.

"No, that's not a reason, though I do have to wonder how you know that," she said rubbing her leg against his fingers a little insistently so he would rub against it harder.

"It almost embarrasses me that my favorite color went from being green to blue just because of the Yule Ball, a lot of things happened that night," he mused quietly.

"What else changed that night?" she asked.

"I didn't deny that I was interested in you anymore, though I still thought that I wasn't being stalker-ish or pervy by following you so much," he said smirking. "I decided that if I could admit to myself that I liked you I could also agree that making fun of you would have no purpose and resolved to stop, though making Pansy and the others stop proved impossible without giving myself away."

"What was your favorite subject?"

"History of Magic," he said simply and she looked at him questioningly. "You may not have noticed but I sat behind you for two years in a row without gaining your attention."

"Really?" she asked thinking back, now that she thought about it she had noted and tucked away the information that he was behind her in that class. It was because that he never caused trouble that she forgot he was there. Only feeling uncomfortable every now and then under his stare.

"Yep, it was sweet torture," he said reminiscing.

"Were you ever jealous of anyone?" she asked.

"Constantly," he admitted. "I despised anyone that touched you without you flinching, guys you flirted with unknowingly, and both of your friends. Them especially."

"I wonder what would have happened if we had tried to be friends," she said looking thoughtful.

"Me too," he said watching her thoughtful expression disappear when her stomach growled. He wanted to laugh but her being angry at him lasted a lot longer then him being angry at her. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared, after a minute it came back with a large tray of food and left promptly. "Take what you want Kitten."

"Oh, theres brownies!" she said grabbing a large, mouthwatering brownie and devouring it before sighing in bliss. "I don't like the enslavement of magical beings but I do love their cooking."

"I'm going to make sure they bring you anything you want from now on until I find Potter, just don't try and slip them clothes please."

"They ignore me anyway," she said picking around for a strawberry.

"What do you plan on doing while I'm gone Kitten?" he asked watching drop grapes into her mouth one at a time.

"Hm, probably lounge around and read since I have nothing else to do," she said feeling his fingers returning to massaging her legs. His fingers would trail up further every once in a while but she wasn't paying much attention until she felt his fingers on her inner thigh and dangerously close to her panties. She sat up quickly but he pinned her to the couch and they stared each other down for a second before he kissed her.

She noticed it was hesitant and searching at first till she responded. Once she did he moved to cup one of her cheeks softly and wrapped his other around her back to bring her closer to him. He made it more heated by coaxing her tongue into play with his and soon they had to break apart to breath but he never quit moving. He licked at her throat before moving to her collar bone and back to her lips to resume their kiss. She moved her hands up to curl her fingers in his silky blonde hair and felt one of his own gripping her own before grinding his hips against hers. He broke off and grinned when she tried to keep their kiss going, he especially loved her blush when she realized that she had kissed him without fighting it at all. When she tried to roll away and hide somewhere he collapsed on top of her and didn't give her the chance.

"Why would you fight the fact that you like kissing me Hermione? I don't," he said smiling at her. She looked so torn and guilty he leaned up a little to be closer to her face and look at her expression. "What's wrong?"

"You're the enemy, in what situation is the prisoner supposed to like the guard?" she asked.

"This isn't a normal situation, I've been wanting you for years. Even if this war hadn't existed I still would have tried to find a way to keep you like this," he said.

"If this war didn't exist your parents might not have been so uptight about pureblood supremacy and you wouldn't have noticed me at all," she said crossing her arms.

"If this war didn't exist then neither of us would e-," he stopped before he said exist but managed to save with "even be here right now, and I can't be unhappy when I have you here right now."

"I still don't like developing feelings for an enemy that I know I shouldn't," she said looking away from his intense stare. "I spent six years feeling miserable and lonely because someone always found a reason to be mean to me. It was always something, whether it was writing someone up while on prefect duties or someone felt I shouldn't be as smart as I am. You made it worse by making it clear there were differences in a world that I hoped would be more accepting than the one I came from. Harry and Ron were some of the only people that made me feel better after you called me names or one of the other Slytherins tried to pull a prank on me. It stopped in fifth year but all that year was so damn tense I couldn't appreciate it. Now I'm here with you in one of the strangest courting situations ever. I keep wondering if I'm developing Stockholm Syndrome or something by liking you."

"I wish I could go back and change things but I can't. Could you just please forget that I did that and focus on the one thing that matters. That I love you, I'm obsessed with loving everything you do and you feeling depressed about wanting me back makes me both very angry and frustrated."

"Why are you angry?" she asked softly.

"Because all I want is you and if you don't love me back because you think it's wrong then I want to prove it's not, and since we haven't reached that point of the relationship I can't prove how much I want you without pushing you further away. And that my dear is what makes me angry and frustrates me so much," he said laying his head down to hear her heartbeat.

It was steady and strong, not panicked in the least and music to his ears. There was nothing he wanted more then for her heart to beat faster when he came near her, kissed her, and like he hoped eventually made love to her. She was making it difficult when it could be so easy. He wanted to make her happy but her image of him was hard to change after such a strong first impression.

"Why can't you just love me?" he asked sadly. He heard her heart skip a beat and looked up. She looked back at him with a lost look and he wanted to kiss her again and maybe lead her to him but that didn't seem to be what she needed. He went back to listening to her heartbeat and she laid still underneath him.

"I don't know anymore," she said weaving her fingers into his hair again.

They laid there for hours and he eventually fell asleep listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat slow when she fell asleep. When it was time for him to leave he simply dressed and walked out after placing her in bed and leaving a note on the side table. He would give her some space for a while and he would focus on his mission. If there was one thing he wasn't giving up, it was her and if he had to track down Potter and make sure his mouth stayed shut he would take as long as he needed.

AN: I am so tired, I wish I liked coffee at this point. But here you go and I hoped you enjoyed. Thank my beta for all corrections made and advice to make this better. Everyone keeps asking when Hermione's going to find out, here's the answer: I have no freaking idea yet, I'm gonna, but I just don't know how yet. I like the dramatic so it has to be good. Until next time ;)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione rolled over expecting Draco to be there but all her hands felt were cold blankets. Her eyes opened and searched through the half lit room for him but he was gone. She laid back against the pillows feeling lonely for a moment and hurt. Why couldn't he have woken her up before he left? She pulled a pillow against her chest and hugged it close.

She sat there for a while listening to the silence and just looking around at random until she saw his note. It was sticking out like a sore thumb on his side table with his flourish all over it. She picked up the green edged stationary and opened it slowly.

_Hermione,_

_I'm not coming back immediately like I planned. If you feel guilty because you feel something for me I'll give you room to evaluate it. If there's anything I know you love to do its make sure that something is one hundred percent real before deciding it's a fact. The one thing I want you to know for sure is that I love you, I don't need to prove it to myself anymore, but you do so here's your chance to think about it._

_Love, Draco._

P.S. If anyone comes to the door, don't answer it! No one else needs to be near you while I'm away and I'll know if anyone is trying to harm you.

She read the last part and rolled her eyes, he knew she couldn't answer the door. 'Wait, Voldemort got in and Draco said it was impenetrable. Oh no what if someone else gets in as well?' she thought. Then she calmed down because Draco said he would know; he would save her. She almost wanted to hit herself; she didn't need to be rescued. But the thought was comforting anyway and she snuggled back into the bed feeling the emptiness in the room without Draco.

The next day dragged by in agonizing minutes as she tried to find something to distract her from missing Draco. It was irrational missing him when he was the one that brought her here against her will, but thinking of his kiss and how he could play her body like a guitar wound her up tight till she couldn't stand it. She screamed in frustration into the back of the couch, last thing she needed was someone telling Draco that they passed by and heard her screaming for no reason.

She did anything to keep from screaming after a few days, even practicing her origami on Draco's note. She went through all of her books, most of his drawers, and did as much physical exercise as she could without exhausting herself silly. Staring at the ceiling just made her slightly miserable and trying to sleep seemed impossible after a while when she realized that she always woke up with her nose in Draco's pillow and when his smell faded away she couldn't. She took to wearing his baggy Slytherin t-shirt that smelled so strongly of him that she doubted it would fade soon.

And that was how he found her after ten days of unfruitful searching and miserable thoughts centered around her; in bed with his shirt barely brushing the bottom of her delicious panties. She was lying on her stomach with her hands nearly tearing a pillow apart with her strong grip. Her mouth was slightly parted and he didn't hesitate to crawl into bed and kiss her, waking her up slowly with his coaxing tongue and by the time she was conscious, straddling his lap and nearly devouring him. He broke off and licked his lips as he looked at her.

"If I knew that that would be my greeting I might have stayed away longer to see what I got," he said cuddling with her willingly when she wrapped her arms around him and settled back down for sleep.

"Just shut up and sleep," she yawned before falling asleep peacefully. Draco had to vanish his clothes since she utterly refused to let go of him in her sleep. Falling asleep at record speed he wrapped his arms around her as well before his eyes drifted shut.

Hermione woke up alone in bed again and wanted to hit herself for dreaming. When she heard the bathroom door open and shut after a minute however she shot up and looked at a dripping wet Draco.

"Morning Hermione," he greeted as he walked to the closet with his towel almost falling off his hips. She watched one trail of water disappear down between his abs into the towel. She swallowed hard.

"Morning," she said weakly.

"May I ask why you commandeered my t-shirt? I thought you would have hated my house," he said glancing to find her staring hard. The blush she had made him wonder what was running through that pretty head of hers right then.

"No reason, it's just comfortable," she said stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning back on her arms. She looked perfectly comfortable and had found something to think of to stop blushing at the sight and thought of his naked body.

"Umhm," he smirked. "Well, once I'm dressed I'm gone again."

"What?" she said trying to bite back the panicked sound in her voice, but he noticed anyway.

"I'm still looking for Potter, and until he's caught I'll have to be gone," he said pulling his shirt on and tucking it in neatly.

"How long are you leaving this time?" she asked.

"Just till tonight, we're trying to cast tracking spells but Potter is notoriously slippery. I'm sure you helped him with that and he learned it well," he said pulling on his boots quickly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and bit back her sigh. He stood up and walked over to lean towards her.

"Bored Kitten?" he asked.

"Extremely," she said hoping he would stay a little longer.

"Well, I'm happy to inform you that the Daily Prophet is going to be delivered with breakfast for you. Bye Kitten, I'll you later. Don't wait up," he smiled before disappearing. She huffed angrily before pouting at herself, was it that hard to admit she missed the ferret? When the paper came she read every article on the front page but as usual the Daily Prophet was being hushed up into the more violent crimes being committed though laws regarding muggleborns and some half-breeds were being written about. It had been decided that any muggleborn that had successfully parented a new wizard or witch was from then regarded as acceptable but still monitored and harassed openly. She wanted to set it on fire but held her temper back to turn to the less important articles.

Flourish and Blotts was having a sale (she really wished she could go), Lady Malkins was having a baby (small comfort considering when she got knocked up), and Professor Snape was opening an apothecary in Diagon Alley (another place for him to torture people). Nothing really caught her interest until she saw someone had set a new high score on the O.W.L's (Not as high as hers, but close) that hadn't been matched since the early seventies. The last person to score as high had been an Angela Gerad. She froze, 'What the hell?'

"Draco!" she shouted. He came apparating in a second prepared for a battle. He looked around confused until he saw her expression. She was confused and it did not make her happy.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know," she said looking back at the paper.

"Hermione, I can get my ass seriously kicked for not doing my mission. Please give me a good reason for leaving in the middle of a meeting with my aunt," he said weary and worried. His aunt would hand his ass over and say it was for his own good if he didn't get back soon.

"I think my aunt is mentioned in this paper," she said and it was his turn to freeze. 'Crap, crap, crap! He is not going to like this." He thought as he took the paper from her, sure enough in black and white was her mothers' name. He looked at her and she was biting at her nails furiously. Her parents might have skipped out on that little detail or this was a completely different Angela Gerad. She tapped a finger against her lip in thought, she could check, it would be easy, but she would need to leave and that was the last thing that Draco would want.

"What do you want me to do Hermione? I can't let you leave without me and Potter probably isn't having tea with your parents," he said crossing his arms to try and ignore the burn on his left forearm, he was pissed already.

"Go Draco, I think this can wait. I think my sanity will last that long," she said resting her head against the back of the leather couch.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he said quietly.

"Satisfaction brought it back and I need to know about this," she shortly.

"Yeah, but this isn't the type of satisfaction I wanted to give you Kitten. If I'm alive after this I promise to help you somehow in the future," he said disappearing quickly. She pulled her knees into her chest and fell sideways onto the couch. This was absolutely driving her crazy.

Draco pov

'These never get better,' he thought as he stood up from being tortured the fourth time in row. Voldemort had merely waited long enough for him to explain why he disappeared from his aunt's presence before he lit into him. Draco really wanted to go back and have Hermione take care of him, maybe cuddle for a while as his body recovered.

"How stupid are you not to check what information you give that girl? Has six years of acquaintance taught you nothing!" he shouted at Draco, barely holding back from killing the idiot.

"I didn't believe that she could possibly find anything pertinent to her ancestry, all I ask is if you kill me that you don't put her in anyone else's hands," Draco said. He nearly fainted when Voldemort smiled, not a good thing with that face.

"I believe it might be time for me to reevaluate how to deal with you Draco, your not afraid to take pain for her but losing her is more important," he said watching Draco's usually pale skin turn ghost like, perfect.

"Don't take her from me, please," Draco panicking.

"Then don't give her clues to work with, if she finds out I won't kill you, no, I'll marry her off to the first man I find suitable for her," he said. Draco felt both anger and panic, anger that anyone else would touch her and he'd definitely kill them on the spot and panic because it would be his fault if she did get married off to someone else.

"Yes sir, may I speak to her before I leave again?" he asked.

"Go, but make it quick," he snapped, Draco was gone before he was done speaking. Voldemort burned the paper quickly after he left; he had to speak to the editor personally now.

Draco was surprised to see Hermione slumped over on the couch looking miserable. She usually didn't display outward signs of misery; then again he was sure she kept it in till she believed she was alone. This probably explained why she shot up and put on an irritated expression.

"So you didn't die," she said quietly.

"No, but I still have to leave. Can you try and think of something else?" he asked.

"I'm going through death eaters and trying to classify them by the legal definition of insanity, not many are really insane I'd say," she said biting her lip a little.

"Good luck with determining that, it might take a while," he said before disappearing again. He appeared somewhere on a deserted moor in Scotland and sighed. Potter just had to be rescued during his week off.

Harry's pov

He and Ron were sitting in the woods eating the last of their supplies while trying to plan Hermione's rescue. Ron was all for going in and grabbing her but Harry didn't think it was a good idea since Voldemort would certainly have found out how they got in and prepared for it again. Ron was arguing that if he went alone and got close enough that he could just grab her and get out. Harry didn't want to risk it because if Ron got captured he would have a more difficult time moving around and Voldemort would be able to tell where he was quickly through Ron's mind.

"Well we have to do something, we can't just leave her there with them," Ron said looking miserable. Harry didn't look much better but he was trying to think.

"Wait, can you tell where Malfoy is?" he asked.

"I could want to be there and find him, yeah, but what's that got to do with this. I don't feel like seeing the Dark Lords number one lackey," Ron said viciously. He had no doubt that Malfoy would be hurting Hermione every chance he got, Voldemort's daughter or not.

"We can knock him out and steal his identity for a while to get in and get out. They shouldn't question him popping in and out to check on her should they?" Harry reasoned.

"Won't they have anti-Polyjuice spells hanging around, and Hermione didn't teach us anything that would help us with taking his identity through enough to fool other spells," Ron said looking at Harry.

"Then we have to try your way, but we need to plan this. We can't screw this up," Harry said firmly.

"We'll get her Harry," Ron assured him.

Hermione pov

She forced herself to think of something else so went about counting to one million. By the time she reached 673,309 Draco was back for the day. He looked exhausted as he pulled his shirt off and kicked off his boots, he almost didn't get his jeans off before he hit the mattress and groaned.

"Please give me a massage," he said aiming puppy dog eyes at her when he had enough strength.

"Alright, roll over," she said and he eagerly rolled into the center of the bed and put his arms under his head to wait for the feel her warm body over his working magic on his back. When he didn't feel her for a minute he looked up to find her gone.

"Where'd you go?" he called.

"I'm getting something just wait," she called back from the bathroom. He grumbled but laid back down and waited quietly for her. He felt the shift in the mattress when she climbed on and felt when she straddled his back. She poured some lavender oil between her palms and warmed it up quickly before working his lower back. His moan made her smile.

"I think you might enjoy this more then sex Malfoy," she said working up slowly.

"Hell no, but this is still good. If I could bottle what those fingers do I'd be rich," he moaned. "Move to the left please."

"I wonder what I would be doing right now if you hadn't kidnapped me," she said wandering off in thought. "Probably cooking, or knitting."

"You must have had a lot of down time," he commented.

"No, but when I did that was how I worked out stress," she said. "I've got about twenty three scarves lying around just waiting to be donated."

"Any of them green?" he asked.

"Why? Do you want one?" she asked.

"If it would keep you occupied, sure," he said feeling sleepy as her hands moved north. He was torn between flipping them over and trying to seduce her and just flipping her over and falling asleep against her chest. He picked the latter when she reached his neck and she squeaked in surprise.

"Let's go to sleep, Kitten. I'm exhausted," he said waving his wand to turn down all the lights before tucking it away securely. No reason to act stupid around her.

"I've got no choice?" she asked.

"Well, I could tie you up to the headboard and ravish you with my tongue again but that would keep me awake longer," he said hearing her heart speed up slightly at his suggestion.

"Fine, just tell your subconscious to keep its hands to itself tonight," she said knowing that if the lights were on he would see her blushing furiously. He fell asleep quickly and she could feel when his hands loosened around her and she fell asleep after wrapping hers around him.

In the morning he woke her with a quick but passionate kiss saying he wouldn't be back till after dinner.

"Potter is the official bane of my existence," he said before disappearing and she fell back asleep.

She woke up later and listened to her Ipod for a while, knowing from previous tries that all the magic floating around was interfering too much for her to tune into the radio with it to listen to the news. It sucked as well because she cast a spell for it to be able to pick up wizard radio, somehow it must be blocked and she couldn't unblock it without her wand. She started berating herself for not practicing her wandless magic more, now all she could do if she concentrated was levitate things above her in the air. Felt like being in first year again.

She got her bag from Draco's desk and started going through it. He had taken all her weapons, plus her potions supplies, spell books, and her diary. 'Wait,' she thought shifting through it one more time, 'What's he doing with my diary?'

"He is going to get an earful when he comes back, that little-," she said stopping when she heard the distinctive pop that announced someone coming in. She looked over the seat and saw Ron and Harry running toward her. "What are you doing here? They'll catch you," she standing up and looking around, expecting someone to come popping in at any second. On cue both Voldemort and Draco showed up.

"Stupefy," Harry shouted pointing at Voldemort. He blocked it and sent an Obliviate at Potter to make sure he forgot everything; he really didn't care if he forgot his name at this point. What none of them saw till it was too late was Hermione running in front of Harry to block anything that hit him. It hit her square in the chest and she slumped down to the floor like a puppet being cut from its strings.

Draco saw it a second too late but his rage had him knocking both Ron and Harry out with Stupefy's while they were looking at Hermione in shock. Draco fell next to her Hermione and pulled her against his chest trying to fight back tears. He rocked her against his chest oblivious to the amounts of people entering his room and seeing him in this vulnerable state. The only way any of them knew that he hadn't totally disappeared was growling when someone came within five feet of them to try and move her away from him.

"Draco, she needs to be looked at. I have no idea how much she's forgotten now," Voldemort said looking down at the sight of the broken boy in front of him, clutching her so tightly.

"I'll take care of her, if I need help I'll get it," Draco said mindlessly continuing to rock. "If she doesn't remember me, I don't know what I'll do."

"This was actually very fortunate for you Draco," Voldemort said. Draco looked up sharply.

"How? She might not remember me at all, what she learned, who she was," he said looking down at her beautiful face. Her eyes closed and cheeks flushed from the adrenaline that had been rushing through her made her look as if she was just sleeping instead of a forced coma.

"You can explain who her real parents are without her overreacting, she'll trust you completely and depend on you more to help her understand. You could even make Potter the enemy instead of her best friend. You can essentially become the single most important person in her life without all the hassle," Voldemort said, it sounded so tempting to Draco that as he looked down at her again it was like being able to erase everything that happened and start all over with her. Perfect as it sounded he couldn't help feel that there was something wrong with that plan.

"What if she remembers later, she'll despise me," Draco said finally realizing that his room had other people in it, though they were quickly leaving when he noticed them.

"Do you think my magic is that faulty? I meant permanent damage on the recipient, if she remembers anything it'll be a miracle," Voldemort said looking down at Hermione for a second. 'Maybe her mother didn't ruin everything then.'

"I could tell her anything and she'd believe me," Draco said sounding awed. "And she won't catch me lying later."

"Exactly, of course if you tell her that your getting married you'll need something to prove it. You do plan on marrying my daughter, don't you?" Voldemort said making the threat as subtle as possible.

"I wouldn't dream of letting anyone else have her," Draco said standing up slowly, making sure that Hermione was always close against her chest.

"Well, I'll leave you to watch her and take care of our other problems," Voldemort said smiling viciously, this time Potter wasn't going to get away unscarred.

Draco laid Hermione down in his bed before nearly hurling the last people in his room out. He pulled his armchair close to her side and sat to wait for her to wake up. Wondering if his little lioness would be timid or terrifying.]

AN: Okay, couple things. First to people who want to say something negative, please go away, I've already deleted stories because people were negative and I really don't want to do that here and I am trying to stick to my policy about haters (ignore them). Second, I have midterms soon so I may not update again till December.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Hermione woke up panting from her nightmare, she had jumped in front of someone to stop a spell from harming them and then everything was blank. Where was Draco? All she could remember was him, but why? She hadn't jumped in front of him, it was someone else.

"Draco," she whispered fighting to keep her eyes open. "Draco," she called louder. She heard shuffling to her right and turned her head to look at him. He crawled up onto the bed and molded to her side before wrapping his arms around her.

"You remember me," he said breathlessly, she could just picture the smile on his face at that information.

"Who was I protecting? All I remember is trying to jump in front of someone while you were next to someone, you were the last thing I saw," she said willing her headache away so she could think clearly. Giant pieces of her memory were missing from her memory. She couldn't remember anyone clearly except Draco and that was only the last couple of months that she had been staying with him that was slightly clear. Why had she disliked him again? Certainly it wasn't his kissing technique or his attempts to seduce her.

"You don't remember Harry Potter?" he asked, his mind zooming between making Potter the hero or villain in this situation. She obviously remembered that she had been trying to protect him, but not why.

"No, is he the one I was trying to protect?" she asked.

"Yes, what all do you remember?" he asked.

"Hm, being here with you and fighting, but I don't remember what was holding me back from you," she said snuggling into his arms further and feeling his warmth envelope her. She remembered clearly the magnetic attraction she had for him, all the times she started thinking about him in ways that made her shudder before she locked them away and mentally reprimanded herself. Along with the more recent thoughts of missing him even though she was denying it to the core.

"I hope you don't hold it against me, it's impossible for me to not like you fiery and quick-witted," he said rubbing her back lightly.

"No, I don't think I will," she said relaxing further into him. "I can't remember most of anything except what's happened recently. It's weird though that I remember everything I've read."

"Everything? Even the Daily Prophet?" he asked.

"Yes, so I remember the major things that happened at school and the Ministry. And now that I've forgotten what happened and my prejudices," she said sitting up and straddling him quickly to his immense surprise. She grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head and giving him a very good look down her shirt she bit her lip while eyeing him. "I've got questions."

"Ask away," he said smiling slightly.

"What have you been hiding from me?" she demanded and he paled, he could tell her now but would it still backfire like he imagined it would before.

"What makes you think that I've hidden things from you?" he asked trying to swallow but his mouth had gone dry.

"Well, just a few things," she said sitting up straight but crossing his arms over his chest. "It's a good thing I read those files or I wouldn't remember a thing about my friends, but you also avoided my file for reason. Then there was the strange behavior of Voldemort and Blaise, they should have been incredibly nasty to me but they weren't and you weren't surprised by it so you knew why they were being that way. Also you hesitated when I read Angela Gerad's name in the Daily Prophet and looked almost scared I came across it. I want to know now what you haven't told me and why you haven't, no bullshit about dying if you tell me. I'll help protect you if that's the case."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. As much as it made him feel like he was flying over the moon that she would help him from the wrath of Voldemort he still couldn't protect himself forever from it. The most he could do was take her to him and hope she didn't hate him in the end.

"Draco, I wouldn't let in anyone come to harm for telling me something or trying to help me. If you tell me I promise to do everything I can to help you from getting hurt," she said smoothing some hair back from in front of his eyes. This was the closest he had come to feeling love from her ever and it killed him he still couldn't tell her.

"I'll take you to who can tell you, alright. I can't but it's not because I don't want too," he said hoping she'd get the hint that magic was involved.

"Okay," she said letting go of his hands and starting to climb off of him but he grabbed her hips and grinded her back against his hips.

"Who said we were going now?" he asked teasing her. She pouted.

"I don't want to stay cooped up in here much longer, I may not remember exactly how long I've been in here but I know it was a _long_ time," she said trying not to blush at how his body was reacting (hers too for that matter).

"Sorry Kitten, but it was doctor's orders that you stay in bed for at least a day, it's only been a couple of hours since the curse," he said flipping them over and cradling his body between her knees but trying to keep his weight off of her. She kept her knees to the side though he would have loved it if she wrapped them around him.

"What doctor comes to the house of reputed Death Eaters?" she asked putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, he doesn't have a real certificate but being a teacher for nearly twenty years does help. And being a curse expert he should know," he said swooping down swiftly to kiss her throat.

"Wait, do you mean Professor Snape?" she asked. He looked at her surprised.

"I thought you forgot school," he said looking at her suspiciously.

"I don't rememberzs, but I do remember the Orders files on it's members," she said and then she suddenly frowned. "I also remember the reports on Dumbledore's death."

"Hermione, you certainly remember a lot. Are you sure that you didn't manage to escape its effects?" he asked leaning his head on one hand as he looked at her.

"Mostly I did, but I don't understand why. An average Obliviate is designed to remove all memories, but a specific Obliviate can erase specific memories so what was he trying to erase?" she asked putting her hands on his shoulder to push herself up slightly, again a good view of her chest. Was that a green bra? "Draco!" she snapped catching him eyeing her chest.

"Sorry Kitten, and I don't know what the Dark Lord was aiming for when removing those memories," he said tearing his eyes away from her chest.

"Well, maybe I can get them back soon. It's making all my other memories fuzzy," she said suddenly feeling tired again. Why was this making her sleepy? Shouldn't she have been alert afterward instead of groggy. She pulled Draco down on to his side and threw a leg over his hip. He pulled the blanket up and tucked her in as close to him as possible before smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," she said yawning.

"Do you remember what we did in your bedroom a few weeks ago?" he asked. Her eyebrows knit together in thought.

"No," she said slowly. He frowned.

"My room, the first night you were here?" he asked.

"Why would you remind me of that night? It wasn't exactly consensual," she said hitting his arm as hard as she could and was satisfied when he winced.

"Or that lust spell my mother cast," he said sneakily.

"Hm, I almost wanted to jump you through that bathroom door. Do you know how hard it was to stop myself from it?" she asked quietly as her eyes closed again, ready to fall asleep.

"Do you remember me telling you I loved you?" he asked. She hummed in acknowledgement before falling asleep. Draco would have been completely at peace to just stay where he was with her warm arms wrapped around him (and if he wasn't trying very hard to think about it, her legs) but he had to move and go speak to his lord. He needed to tell him what she remembered and what to do now before he did something stupid. This could be either extremely good for him or very bad considering her memory loss. It appears extremely good since Hermione forced him over onto his back and planted herself firmly over him, making it impossible to move away without waking her.

He laid there underneath her until she rolled off of him and didn't notice when he apparated away to the first floor. The hall was buzzing with activity as people scurried back and forth, whispering in low voices and laughing unexpectedly. He walked toward the thickest congestion of bodies and elbowed his way to the middle.

Harry Potter was hanging upside down with Weasley right behind him. He was immobile but the glare he'd had on his face was still frozen there as his glasses threatened to fall. Draco could just imagine the curses running through his head as he was rotated around for all of their enjoyment and most clearly Voldemorts. He had his wand trained on Potter and sent silent Cruciatus at both of them in turn when they faced him.

"Draco, how nice of you to join us. Would you like a turn?" Voldemort asked lazily eyeing Harry before hitting him again with the curse.

"No thank you sir," Draco said looking away from Potter, that glare reminded him of Hermione too much for some reason. She must have picked it up from him.

"Well, what do you want then? I'm busy and I haven't decided what I want to do with these two yet, killing them is too easy and torture isn't enough to satisfy my anger at this point," Voldemort said finally looking away and at Draco. "Has she woken up yet?" he asked.

"She did, but it appears her memories of Potter have all gone," Draco said wishing Potter was able to move right then, his face would have been priceless.

"Really, how wonderful. Did you hear that Potter, the one person that might have saved you has no memory of you anymore, I can kill you without being annoyed later," Voldemort said and laughter rang through the room. "I want her down here the next time that she wakes up. Let's see if she jumps in front of you again."

"You want me to bring her here?" Draco asked trying not to go wide eyed.

"Yes, and I want her dressed appropriately," Voldemort said. Draco got the message, black dress and enough make up to make her look like someone else.

"Yes milord," he said bowing before casting one more look at Potter, it might be the last time ever.

Everyone parted when he headed to leave and once he was out of the almost suffocating aura around the throne room he apparated outside of his room. He took a deep breath to calm him before he went in and found Hermione hugging his pillow in her sleep while she mumbled under her breath. He tried to catch what she was saying but she stopped before he heard her. Plopping back into the arm chair that he had been occupying before she woke up before he watched her sleep and heard her mumble about someone being an idiot. He smiled before wondering who she was talking about, he'd have to ask her when she woke up.

It was another hour before she woke up wiping sleep from her eyes and zoning in on Draco sitting in front of her. She yawned before sitting up and throwing her legs over the edge and faced him.

"You have an anxious look on your face. Are we going to go do something?" she asked.

"We have to go see the Dark Lord," he said waiting for her reaction. At first it was confusion till her eyes widened.

"Why?" she demanded.

"He wants to see us and we can't refuse," he said lumping them together so she wouldn't ask why it was just her he wanted to see.

"Are you in danger?" she asked. He was touched she was worried about him, but he was far more worried about her reaction after tonight.

"No, don't worry about me. Come on we have to get ready," he said standing up and pulling her to her feet gently. He went to the closet and searched for a floor length strapless dress he'd bought one day while he was out because he couldn't help imaging her in it. Once he gave it to her she headed for the bathroom and he let her go, no reason to get on her bad side now when she might end up hating him after tonight was done.

When she came out he held his breath for one second at the vision she made as she adjusted her hair to hang over one shoulder and held up her dress with another. She turned her back to him and he saw the entire expanse of her flawless back facing him.

"Why do I have to wear this?" she asked as she felt his warm fingers trail along her spine to zip up her dress.

"It's required, here's your shoes," he said bending down and taking her small foot into his hand and slipping on her heels for her. He wanted to pin her to the wall behind her and continue his examination of her legs but he could practically hear the ticking as Voldemort's patience was running out. Taking her hand he apparated them to the throne room directly and across from Voldemort.

"Ah, good. Now that the guest of honor is here it's time she heard something she should have a long time ago," Voldemort said creeping Hermione out with his smile and Draco was scaring her by looking despondently at the floor and not meeting her gaze. For a second she thought he had brought her to her death. Then she felt Voldemort's long, skelton like fingers on her cheek and she looked at him in shock. He met her gaze with a small smile, aware that she was completely afraid for her life, angry at Draco, and furious she couldn't do anything to stop him from doing what he wished.

"Are you aware your parent's are not your own?" he asked and saw her eyes widen before shaking her head. "Do you know who your real parent's are?"

"How could I know if I never suspected-," she said stopping when she suddenly remembered doubting her parents were her own but giving that idea up when she saw her aunts photo. That stopped her thinking entirely.

"Angela Gerad was my mother," she said quietly. He nodded.

"Though I would believe you had no idea who your father was," he said and she nodded. He smiled further before gesturing to Draco who flinched before passing over his wand, and then Voldemort pressed it into Hermione's palm.

"I believe he's in this room, I believe you know the spell," Voldemort said as she looked warily at the wand in her. Glancing around she saw that at least a dozen wands were trained on her. She mumbled the spell under her breath and grew alarmed when she started glowing gold, and then a matching aura surrounded Voldemort. She dropped the wand, shaking her head and running the chances of her performing the spell incorrectly before screaming. Draco tried to comfort her but she tore out of his arms and went straight for Voldemort, who stood still watching her reaction as she drew near. The anger in her eyes made him almost regret letting her find out this way. She stopped inches away from him and he was wondering if looking into her mind to see what she was going to do would be worth the possible emotional backlash he would feel. Then he saw the tears pouring from her eyes and the completely horrified expression.

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

"What's confusing about this?" he asked.

"How? I remember my mother telling me about her, she was good, loving, intelligent, trustworthy. All the qualities needed for a Gryffindor and she ends up the mother of a Snake's child and dead as a doornail because of it. What did you do to her?" she demanded. Voldemort was almost regretting the public venue for this conversation, but then again he was in charge and one glare had everyone running for the exit. The only one lingering was Draco and his eyes were trained on Hermione in all her glorious fury.

"I loved your mother," he started.

"Bullshit," she snapped and he glared again but harming her was not something he wanted to do.

"Believe me when I say I did, there was no one else that has that spot and no one else will. Why I fell in love with her, there are too many reasons to recall, everything about her, especially her anger at me. You look exactly like her when she was blazing mad at me, hair flying and eyes sparking, nothing could stop her. What I did to her? Nothing but try and keep her safe-," he said.

"Then why is she dead? Doesn't look like you did a very good job," she said, sparks flying from her fingertips she was so angry.

"Interrupt me one more time young lady and I will have no problem freezing you and making you silent until I am done speaking," he hissed at her. She crossed her arms and bit her lip to keep from saying the nastiest curse she could on her mind.

"Now, we met when I was beginning my travels into the darker arts and its history. She happened to be under apprenticeship with a historian and was studying the history of Romanian wizards at the time in the area I was searching for information at the time. When we met I knew she wasn't pureblood and was extremely rude to her since I couldn't kill in a foreign country I was unfamiliar with at the time, oh trust me I had done it before but I didn't know how to cover up my tracks in that country yet. She immediately retorted back that pompous asses with enormous egos were only compensating for smaller parts of their anatomy and if I felt I had to take it out on her she would find a way to castrate me faster then I could blink. To say I was surprised by her brazenness is an understatement, she actually left me stunned and I didn't get the information I needed that day. I came back for almost a month, just watching her, basically stalking her for no other reason then to find out what she was like. To my rational mind falling in love only ends in tragedy and not worth the pain but I did it anyway and against my will, she wasn't even trying to make me fall for her, I just watched her. Her kindness, her intelligence, and her passion for life that I had never felt before, it drew me in ways that I never thought I would have ever before I met her. So when I tried pursuing her she started out wary of me, wondering what could possibly make me change my tune so suddenly but she eventually loosened up and tried to know me as well. I didn't let her see any of the darkness inside of me, she actually made me feel ashamed of hiding it from her. She only loved me for what I showed her and for me as long as she loved me I wanted her with me. Imagine how much it hurt when she found out what I was doing and tried to leave me, I was devastated Hermione, I couldn't understand how she could leave if she still loved me, so I did lock her up in a tower knowing that she might hate me but as long as she was still with me it was fine. I killed three guards when I found out she escaped from me at eight and a half months pregnant with no wand and absolutely no money to her name. Then when I found out she died and gave you away I lost it completely, the one person I personally loved succumbing to the most unworthy fate of death because she didn't want to be with me, it drove me far more insane then you see me now and it probably caused more of my less fortunate mistakes," he said glancing at Harry and the scar on his forehead. "But don't ever say I didn't love your mother because I did and nothing will ever change that."

"Why couldn't you just let her go? Once she found out you were evil and she didn't want to be there why didn't you just part ways?" Hermione asked. "If you had she might not have died."

"I couldn't let her walk away from me after I found out she was still in love with me, even though I was evil in her eyes. I wouldn't allow it," he said simply.

"Your selfishness cost her life and my only opportunity to be raised by her," Hermione said so quietly it came out a hiss. "You are the most vile person in the history of wizarding and you deserve everything that goes wrong for you."

Before Draco saw her move she was leaving the room and Voldemort was letting her walk away unhindered and unharmed. Ron and Harry had heard everything and felt insanely glad that Hermione wasn't the torturing them because the vehemence in her voice would have promised more pain then they had felt at the hands of Voldemort. Draco only glanced at Voldemort before he ran after her and looked for her in the hall. She was already halfway down and storming toward the front door.

"Hermione, stop!" he called running after her. She stopped in her tracks and when he was only a few feet away she turned around and he flinched at her look of pure hatred. He stopped where he was and they just looked at each other for a few moments silently communicating. She was clearly saying he should have told her and he was just begging her to forgive him. When she turned again he felt like his heart was shattering, he knew she would hate him but seeing it hurt more then he anticipated in the beginning.

"Hermione please," he quietly begged.

"No, you let me think that I was still the Mudblood you reluctantly loved instead of the stepladder you could use to get closer to my biological father with," she hissed.

"You think I used you to get closer to your father? I could care less if I have his favor, all I ever wanted was you!" He said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back against his chest. She felt his breath against her ear and it was all she could do not to burst out crying. All she wanted was to turn and hide in his chest as she cried at the cruel twist of fate, her father was a evil dictator, her mother was dead, and she just realized she might be in love with the Death Eater holding her so desperately. "Hermione please, don't leave me."

She stayed silent and still in his hold so long he thought she was still angry at him until he felt tears hitting his fingers holding her shoulders. He turned her around gently and wiped away the tears falling freely from her eyes.

"I don't want to be here," she said softly. "But I don't want to leave you. And when I remember looking at those two floating in the room back there I want to kill him so badly but I can't remember why."

"Do you remember who they are?" he asked.

"No, though the red head looks like Ginny Weasley from the files I read that you gave me. Were they my friends?" she asked.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"We were all part of the resistence against my father weren't we?" she asked. He only nodded. "I want to do it again."

"You'll get yourself locked away for good if you try anything and fail," he whispered, panicking that she would forever be torn from him.

"So I'll make sure that I don't," she said confidently. "But I need everything that I had with me when I was kidnapped, that might give me more information about what I was doing before. Please help me Draco, I don't want to let the evil polluting the world to be part of my family any longer."

"We could killed for this," he whispered.

"But we'd be together till the end, I'd watch your back and you'd watch mine," she said looking into his eyes firmly but with a little of her love shining through.

"Tell me you love me," he said pulling her closer, "And I'd give you the world."

"I love you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy," she whispered. "And I only want to save the world."

"Then lets do the stupidest things in my life and get it done with quickly so I can spend the rest of my life with you."

AN: I want to bang my head against a wall, this story would just not cooperate with me. So to give me more inspiration and straighten out the characters review and tell me what you think, advice is taken as well. And happy Birthday to me, this one sucked a little but it was okay. See ya next time.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They didn't exactly get out the way she thought they would. She wanted to grab her stuff and just go out wands blazing as they saved the two downstairs in a dramatic fashion (for some reason that seemed an okay idea). He wanted to get everything gradually and not draw attention to them, sneak out and let no one notice for a while so they could get the hell away without getting caught or possibly injured. They fought about it in his room until he threatened to bend her over and spank her until she agreed, she did just to disappoint him and not get the satisfaction of touching her ass.

"Alright then, we get your stuff first. I can replace it with duplicates and then give you back your stuff. Potter and Weasley are harder, the Dark Lord absolutely hates Potter and Weasley is an extra chew toy he's enjoying at the moment," he said pacing around her as she stood still in the middle of it. "We have to break past all the barriers he has around him or find a really freaking lucky moment to grab them when their out of their cells. Unless you want to start playing Daddy's little girl and let him hand them over." The glare coming from her stopped him in his tracks before he sighed and kept pacing.

"We'll worry about it as it comes, just get me as much information about their protection and I'll try to think of something," she said putting her hands on her hips and sighing. "Will he make me leave your room again?"

"He might, never know, he's fickle sometimes. Killed someone for not bringing him the right edition of Hogwarts a History one time last year," he said wincing.

"Well there were four editions and each one had slightly different information, but that's no reason to kill someone," she said crossing her arms. "Where do we go after we leave? I can't remember where I was hiding before."

"I was hoping you would remember, just another reason we need Potter and Weasley if I can't find your journal," he said scowling. She quirked an eyebrow at his expression.

"Jealous Draco?" she asked.

"Insanely, but I know for a fact you've never touched either one of them," he said smirking.

"We'll leave the status of my virginity for a later date, we need to get started. Or more accurately you do, are you sure there's not a safer way for us to go about this. I mean if we grab and run it'll take less time and no one will possibly catch you taking my stuff back," she said. He summoned a paddle and she shut up.

"The only really safe way would be for you to be a good daughter and bat those pretty eyes at your father and beg for your stuff back and then grab the Trio Dorks," he said throwing the paddle onto the couch and leaning against the back of it.

"I don't want to talk to him," she said quietly.

"Hermione, did you actually listen to him when he was talking about your mother? He completely loved her and as far as I know he's never shown interest in anyone else, even though my aunts come on strongly through the years. His story and ours isn't that different," he said gently. "If I had been in his shoes I might have done the exact same thing because I know how I feel for you he felt for your mother."

"There is a difference though. If we had met with no previous record and we fell in love, would you have kept being evil when we were together?" she asked.

"No," he admitted, "I'd have given it up for you. But remember, I've done bad things to get you, and when it meant that I could keep you I kept following his orders."

"But that's the difference, you wouldn't be killing millions of people if you didn't have too."

"I don't know how to argue this with you properly. Can't you just try and get along long enough so that I can go unnoticed or maybe you can get it yourself? If you do suspicion might lighten up a little on me," he said and she huffed out angrily.

"It'll make you safer?" she asked and he nodded. "Then if he calls me I'll act like me and keep the spotlight off of you, satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you," he said reaching forward and dragging her closer to him. As much as he wanted to kiss her he simply wrapped his arms around her, sensing she just needed a hug at this point. She sighed in his arms and sagged a little.

"Sleepy," he asked.

"Straight tired," she said.

"Get some sleep, we'll take our time and make sure everything is perfect, so don't worry about it right now," he said rubbing her back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him flush against her.

"You'll go to sleep too, won't you?" she asked.

"No, I'll be in bed in a few hours. I'm going to get started first," he said letting go of her reluctantly and walking to his desk. He eyed his bottom drawer where he knew her wand was but decided not to give it to her, she might do something to jeopardize their mission if he gave it to her too soon. He grabbed her bag of holding and stuffed it into his back pocket. She was sitting on the edge of the bed when he was done and he walked out quickly without talking anymore, the sooner he got done jeopardizing his life for this the sooner he could relax.

He walked randomly around the corridors for about thirty minutes trying to figure out which of her things he should go for first. Her weapons had been taken to be tested for hidden spells that might be activated to Theodore Nott since he was amazing at discovering curses, but her plans and notes from her time on the run had been immediately taken to the archives so someone like Snape could see what she did to snake her way around enchantments that should have been impenetrable. Her journal might help them more then her weapons and it was probably more secure then her weapons but he could always do scouting. So he headed for Snape's lab in the dungeons and put on his Slytherin mask, best not to let his godfather pick up on anything at all, lest he and Hermione end up in cells down there as well. Then again she might get a tower just to make it further away from him.

As his luck would have it Snape has all her notes spread out on his desk and he was studying them with interest. This was going to be as difficult as he thought it would be.

"What's up Snape?" he asked leaning over her notes to look down at a plan she hand drew for some outpost up north. He remembered that one, one of the Death Eaters actually had his sex changed by a spell she cast on him when he grabbed her ass by accident, it lasted for a month until he found a reversal that wasn't entirely successful since he still had curvy hips.

"Your girlfriend seems to like code entirely too much, this is nothing but code. I'm not up to date on current muggle culture so I have no idea who these characters are or the analogies she used. I have five muggles doing all my reading for me since I can't possibly read that much material," Snape said shifting through more plans. "The only thing that's clear is her diary and I have no interest in reading her worries for Potter."

"Just Potter?" Draco asked, letting a little of his jealousy leak through.

"Seems she stopped writing about Weasley after he pulled an I quote 'cowardly act unbefit for a Gryffindor'. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Snape said sighing. "I'd rather be making potions."

"Your hair looks better from the lack of it though," Draco joked.

"Go boy before use the little knowledge I've gleaned from her notes," Snape threatened.

"Can't I try to help? I want to read her journal at least," Draco said hopping up onto the counter just to irritate Snape.

"Take it and read at my desk, but make sure you give it back to me before you leave," Snape said thrusting it at him to get him out of the way. Draco caught it by the tips of his fingers and hopped off the counter to sit at Snapes' desk. He flipped to the first page and glimpsed at what she wrote but he was waiting for an opporutunity to copy it and get the hell out. When Snape had to leave because some fool added hellsbane at the wrong time to a potion he slipped out his wand and mumbled the spell quickly. He took the original and stuffed it in her bag before he had just enough time to turn to the same page he had been and act like he was turning the page when Snape came back to snap at him to get out so he could lock up his lab and deal with the potion down the corridor. Draco acted irritated and threw the diary onto the work space with the rest of her plans and left. He took a deep breath when no one came swooping down on him as he got to his room and went in.

Hermione was wrapped around his pillow again, shaking in her sleep slightly like her dream wasn't exactly peaceful. When he slipped into bed her eyes shot open and she looked confused.

"What's the matter?" he asked pulling her onto his chest.

"I can't remember what I was dreaming," she said shivering a little at the colder covers he pulled over them and snuggled closer against him.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's all a blank," she mumbled as she started falling asleep again. "I don't like not remembering things."

That reminded him he had her journal and reached for it on his nightstand, instantly her attention was caught. She sat up and took it from him quickly willing the lights to brighten again so she could get started. He tsked before pulling her to lay on her side facing the lights and pressed against her, hiding the light from his eyes by burying his face in her hair. This could end up his favorite way to sleep if she kept using vanilla body wash and shampoo was his last thought before he was asleep.

In the morning when he woke up she was passed out with the diary still in her hands, opened near the back and her thumb acting as a bookmark while she slept. He smiled before sighing, he might as well get working on her weapons so they could get moving faster and plan a break out for the last two people he would attempt to rescue willingly.

As his luck would have it her weapons were in Voldemort's possession since he wanted to go over their history personally. Draco was all for buying her more once they busted out, shouldn't be too hard to find some in a blackmarket. Hell leaving the country sounded altogether perfect to him. But having her weapons might help her in some plan to escape. Just as he was leaving Voldemort showed up unexpectedly and he almost jumped before bowing low.

"Master," he said respectfully.

"Malfoy, where is my daughter?" he asked noticing the small twitch that Draco had when he suddenly appeared but he got that every time and brushed it off.

"Asleep milord, or she was when I left a short while ago," Draco said calmly.

"Hm, when she wakes bring her to me," Voldemort said before vanishing again. Draco groaned, she was going to be pissed.

He trudged back to his room slowly, he suddenly couldn't decide who he was more scared of Voldemort or Hermione. She could break him by just distancing herself and Voldemort would literally break him if he found all this out. Wishing that she wasn't the Dark Lords daughter was his most sincere wish at the moment, because then he could just keep her locked in his as his war prize and not worry about all this other shit.

She was awake when he came back in and just from the look on his face hers darkened before sighing.

"I'll do this because I don't want this to fail," she said quietly guessing what had happened. He sat next to her and buried his nose in her neck to relax as her soothing scent washed over him.

"Please be polite at least," he mumbled. Then he told her about her weapons and how he couldn't get them. She bit her lip and looked at her diary before smiling at him.

"I don't need it, but I would like my ipod," she said holding her hand out.

"That thing that holds music?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said a little impatiently as she smiled. "I was brilliant."

"How so because I already knew that?" he said handing her bag over.

"I hid plans on my ipod," she said. "I purposely misspelled words on the page where I wrote about it. I think I might have hidden everything there because no pureblood wizard is interested enough in muggle technology to look, except Arthur Weasley."

"Your right, your brilliant," he said as she fiddled with it. She looked at the screen intently before smiling widely.

"We don't need to grab my weapons, I have a hidden stash in Ireland. All we need to do is rescue Harry and Ron," she said nearly bouncing in her seat. He frowned though.

"You know how hard it would be to rescue them right, it'll still take time, weeks, maybe months," he said rubbing his eyes a little.

"I know, but I have plans on this building as well and if you tell me where their being kept I think I can get us in and out in seconds and away to somewhere safe before anyone can catch us," she said biting her lip and scooting closer. "All I need is your help Draco."

"You've got it, but first you have to put on your good daughter clothes and come with me. The sooner this is done the sooner I can start snooping around."

So that was how she ended up in a white and red sundress with her hair in a messy bun as she walked down the hallway with him. He wanted to give her time to build her defenses and find some inner calm. By the time they reached the throne room she was as well secure as Gringotts and calm as she could get. Voldemort surprised both of them by making Draco leave and for one second she looked completely frightened at the thought of him leaving her before she dropped his arm and looked away to compose herself.

"Come here," Voldemort ordered. She put one foot in front of the other until she was standing just out of arms reach, knowing he could make her come closer but the illusion of distance helping her. He held up a small red diary and she took it slowly. When she opened it writing began to appear on one page and then another till it was completely full. She looked at him confused as he smirked triumphantly. "I knew your mother wouldn't leave you nothing."

"This was her's?" she asked looking down at it and the neat handwriting on the pages.

"Yes, it wouldn't react to anything I did to it so I wanted to see if it would react to you," Voldemort said looking at the familiar handwriting and felt a pang. How many letter had she written to him in that same hand while they were apart, angry or loving it was always the same.

"Do you want it back?" she asked holding it back to him. He looked as if it might bite him and shook his head.

"No, she left it for you obviously. It's probably cursed to do something horrendous to me," he said walking around her. "Still hate me?"

"I despise your work and beliefs because I know what you are and how hypocritical it is. I don't believe purebloods are superior to muggles just because they have magic, we all have the same weaknesses," she said softly, trying to stay calm and in control. "I don't know if you really loved her or if she even loved you back, but love is something we all have in common. Whether we feel it the same is the only difference."

"I have nothing but contempt for the emotion now," he said and was surprised by her saddened expression.

"Which is why you can't see the pain you cause and how what your doing is causing the same pain. How many men who loved their wives like you loved my mother have you killed and not thought of it? If you felt a fraction of your victims emotions I'm sure that you would die of simple overload," she said before turning on her heel and leaving the room again, and again without his interference. Draco must have not been far because he caught up with her in a second and she buried herself in his embrace and cried as he soothed her.

She felt so broken. Her memories were gone, she couldn't remember those dearest to her except through her diary, and she was tempted to just stay in Draco's arms and never let go of him. She knew she should despise him as much as she despised her father, he had killed and tortured just like he had. He'd broken up families like she accused her father and did horrible things she could only imagine. Yet she could forgive him that since he'd started out reluctant, he didn't carry out his first mission well and for a while he was inactive and when he really started working he killed quickly and didn't play with his victims as most of his fellows did. He only drew out torture and killed quickly then too from insider reports. She knew he felt the pain of destroying so many people, she could see it when he wasn't teasing her, and feel it when he was kissing her because in everyone she felt like he was begging for forgiveness from the only person that he felt mattered to him enough to ask it from. And she gave it because she loved him, finally she could admit, she loved her enemy and didn't ever want to let go of him after this or ever. Even if everything ended and he was thrown in Azkaban she would still want to be with him.

Looking up he wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and looked at her with that worried expression on his face she tugged him down and kissed him slowly. Feeling he was surprised at first and then hesitantly joined her kiss, probably wondering what encouraged her to initiate a kiss. When he noticed onlookers he apparated back to his bedroom with her in mid-kiss. She broke off and hit his shoulder.

"That was dangerous, you were distracted and could have easily splinced one of us," she said in her bossy tone.

"Excuse me for not wanting to be on public display when I'm kissing you," he said grinning as he backed her up to the bed. He lifted her to sit on the edge and then trapped her from moving. "So, what encouraged that kiss Kitten?"

"I just realized something, that's all," she said non-chalantly. He raised one eyebrow at her in a questioning manner.

"And what was that Kitten?" he asked softly. She looked away from his eyes until he lifted her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. For once she at a loss for words and couldn't find a good way to say it. She knew he'd be estatic but admitting it and knowing it are two different things, if she admitted it she'd start worrying more about him, hope for more when this was all over, not keep herself from feeling what she felt about him. To hell with it.

"I love you," she said calmly, he to blink once before he processed what she had just said. The happiest smile she had ever seen on him appeared before he picked her up and held her close to his chest and just held her, feeling her arms wrap around his waist and hold him back.

"Oh, finally," he sighed.

"You sound like you've been waiting forever," she said teasingly.

"Feels like it precious," he said smirking. Then he got serious, "When did you discover this little tidbit?"

"Today, when I was thinking about why I forgive you and I can't forgive him," she said hiding her face in his chest. She felt the deep breath he took before he relaxed against her again.

"So you can't see it from his point of view at all?" he asked.

"No, I can, I just don't agree with it or forgive it," she said leaning away from him a little.

"Alright then, I know you, unless proven otherwise you believe a thing is the way it is. So we'll keep going along with your scheme of getting out of here and hope we live," Draco said feeling his last hope of not getting on the shot to kill list flying out the window. He could feel the invisible noose around his neck tighten as he held her closer but knew he wouldn't back away from her for anything, even if he would be killed as soon as his back turned from his old life to follow her. He sighed and held her back from him slightly.

"Do you have any ideas on getting out of here with your ass intact at least? I know you want to grab the idiots that stormed in unprepared but for all my know-how into this organization, when Voldemort says something's untouchable, it's untouchable."

"Well, you know the layout of the dungeons, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"Well, I know it better," she smiled.

"I'm not even going to ask how, just what does it have to do with getting them out with us still breathing," Draco asked.

"Well, if I had my wand I could do it quickly," she said noticing the way his eyes shifted away from her for a second. "You know where it is."

"I have it," he said inaudibly but she still managed to catch it to his chargrin.

"I'm not going to get mad, but I want it now," she said after she took a minute to take a deep breath. He walked around his desk and reached down for the bottom drawer, he tapped it four times and then unlocked it with a key before reaching inside. As soon as she had it in her hands it sparked and the smile on her face was indescribable.

"Now we can go," she said looking down at her dress for a second. She just used magic to change it into dark tight jeans and a close fitting shirt that matched with tennis shoes to go along. She grabbed her bag and looked at him expectantly. "Ready to go?"

"Give me a minute, I didn't pack," he said digging around in his drawer. Every Death Eater was required to carry a bag with an Extendable Charm on it so they could carry anything and everything they needed without causing a commotion. He summoned everything he needed and threw it in carelessly while she waited. When he was done he grabbed a black knit cap he kept to cover his hair and she smiled while he wasn't looking, it made him look so ghostly pale without his hair she might have thought he was the head of a ghost in all the black he wore as well.

"Alright, now I'm ready," he said looking around at his mostly bare room now. Everyone would know he defected immediately when they saw it. He'd just hold up his wards till Voldemort broke through them, that was the only person he could think of that would be able too.

"Take my hand and we'll go," she said, hoping he wouldn't back down or hesitate. When his fingers wove in with hers she smiled internally, happy he was sure about his decision as she was. She apparated directly from his room to the head of the stairs down into the dungeon and let go of his hand. He watched her perform a complicated spell that made her and him glow for about three seconds before he thought he was seeing double staircases and she was walking to the left one. He ran to keep up with her as she moved through the dungeon with unerring accuracy. When they passed a guard she didn't stop and the guard didn't move, he stopped to wave his hand in front of the guards face but he didn't flinch and she snapped loudly for him to stop playing around. When they reached Potter and Weasleys cell she stopped and looked at the lock for a second and cast a quick spell that unlocked it.

"Help me get them out," she said opening the door and running in quickly. He went in and saw she had her hand under Potter's shoulder to lift him up and he looked panicked for a second till he felt for Hermione's face and calmed down. Weasley was less then enthusiastic about feeling the body helping him stand and move toward Hermione and Potter.

"What do we do now?" he asked when Weasley stood on his own feet but kept a tight grip on him.

"Once we apparate the spell with break and they'll know we rescued them, but we can go directly to my safe point. Just hold my hand and we'll go on the count of three," she said holding her hand out and he grabbed it tightly. "One, two, three!"

The jerking sensation left him with slight dizziness before he felt a solid punch land on his jaw. He jumped up from where he landed and tensed up in preparation for a fight when he saw Hermione hit Ron behind his head and scowl at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's no way to treat someone who just saved you!" she said before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him through a shield and he was stunned to find a lake where there had looked to be a field before. There was a small cabin by the lake that she dragged him toward as Harry and Ron followed sheepishly.

"Welcome to the moving Order of Phoenix headquarters," she said smiling when the door opened and revealed a series of doors leading to other headquarters houses and outposts.

AN: Phew, enjoy and review.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It seemed like the second they were all in the house Harry and Ron pounced on her. Theirs hugs were stealing her breath away but she couldn't help but feel the love. She hugged them back before glancing at Draco leaning against the wall. He looked a little envious, whether of them hugging her or just how happy they were without remembering him being there.

"Okay guys, back away from the smaller girl in this hug," she managed to whisper breathlessly.

"You have no idea how happy we are you saved us," Harry said sighing in relief.

"Yeah, especially since we knew for sure you didn't remember us at all. Wait, that might be a good thing," Ron said smiling thinking of all the dumb crap he pulled that she probably no longer remembered.

"Not for long, where's my room?" she asked looking around confused for a second, in hindsight saying where her room was would probably been helpful to put in her codes.

"Fourth door down on the left," Harry said .

"Thanks, come on Draco," she said grabbing his hand but Ron grabbed her other one and looked at her incredulously.

"What are you doing taking him to your room? Have you forgotten he kidnapped you? I bet he tried to get in your knickers with some sob story about saving you," he said glaring at Draco but he missed the slap Hermione landed on his cheek completely.

"How dare you, you know nothing about what he did while we were in that room or anywhere else. And no he didn't come up with some sob story, he told me the truth and helped me save you when he knows it puts him on the shit list for_ Him. _I'm taking him with me to make sure none of you start fighting like idiots, I may not remember school but I remember the three of you coming in contact was horrible in the end. Now let go of me and find my journals so I can catch up on what I forget by standing in front of Harry," she said jerking her arm away from and stomping down the hall.

"Do you have to act like an idiot around her?" Harry asked before going down the hall to the potions supply, Hermione should have left plenty of pain potions in there for emergencies and after battles.

Hermione pulled Draco through her door and slammed it shut after her and leaned back against it. She looked up at Draco and rolled her eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling he does that a lot?" she asked.

"Because he's an idiot that has been almost unaffected by your genius," he said putting his hands on her hips before pulling her away from the door and turning around the room to look around more closely. It was almost an exact copy of her room at her parent's except that her bed was king sized and looked far more comfortable to snuggle in and she had almost no wall visible due to all the books and texts she kept close to have easy access. She even had an extremely stuffed love seat that he could see him trying to steal kisses from her while her feet were in his lap. All in all cozy.

"Great room Granger, how soon can we break in your bed?" he asked smirking at her blush.

"Down boy, I think we should figure out where your going to stay before knowing if you have to stay with me, it's already obvious that there will be problems if you stay in my room with me all the time."

"I don't give a shit what Weasley thinks, he can stick it where the sun don't shine for all I care," he said letting go of her and plopping down on her bed, he almost fell asleep at how soft her bed felt. When he actually had to fight to keep his eyes open he made himself get off the bed and immediately felt awake again.

"What have you done to that bed?" he asked pointing at it like it had tried to grope him.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked hopping up on it immediately passing out. He groaned, he tried shaking her awake but she only kicked at him with her free leg. He tickled her foot put she only jerked away from him and curled up in a fetal position. He pulled her closer and she just put her leg up over his shoulder to try and push him again but to him he had to literally bite his lip and think about what they could do in this position. Then he pulled her off and she opened her eyes immediately and yawned.

"If one of them had come in they would have thought I was trying to take advantage of you in here," he said gesturing to her bed.

"I think I put a sleeping spell on that bed," she said looking at it wistfully.

"Your forgetting sleeping beauty that it was extremely hard to wake you up without pulling you out of the bed, usually you would have sprung up if I touched you anywhere near your waist while your sleeping," he said pulling her away from the bed and towards her couch.

She looked at the shelves completely organized and catalogued for easy access and sprung away from Draco to touch their spines softly.

"All these lost memories, I wish they would just come back," she said sighing. She was about to pull the first one down dated from shortly after her eleventh birthday when someone knocked on her door. Draco opened it since he was closest and stared at a slightly startled Harry. Harry pushed past him and smiled at Hermione a little sheepishly.

"Everyone in the Order is here, they want to talk to you," he said watching her reaction closely. She smiled and he sighed in relief.

"I can't remember most of them though," she said frowning slightly.

"Don't worry about, once we tell them what happened we'll all help you get settled again. Don't worry about it Mione, we all love you."

"Alright, is Draco coming?" she asked. Harry glanced at Draco and took a deep breath before nodding.

"But be warned Mione, they'll want all the information he's got and possibly lock him away for a while," Harry said hoping she wouldn't be mad, from what he'd seen so far she was slightly dependent on Malfoy and that would make a few people mad.

"I'll protect him, I promised him," she said taking Draco's hand and gripping it tightly. Draco saw the almost envious look on Potter's face but shook his head hoping he imagined it, he didn't want to start imagining he had rivals.

"Come on then, we've got one long story to tell," Harry said walking out of her room and leading them down to a completely inconspicuous door. He opened it and both Hermione and Draco were stunned by the high vaulted ceiling and large room holding the forty or so members of the Order of the Phoenix. There had been a low buzz of chattering but at the sight of Hermione holding Draco's hand everyone fell silent. The uncomfortable silence continued till Harry intentionally knocked over a chair and hit Ron, the curse that he spewed made his mother reprimand him while everyone moved toward their seats. Hermione took the seat to the left of Harry at the head of the table and Draco perched on the arm of her chair and looked at all of them warily. A few of them looked ready to curse him the second he made a wrong move, Death Eaters could take a lesson from them about being suspicious about people, porbably the reason the Order was still around.

"Alright, as you can see we made it out!" Harry said smiling in relief and making a few people smile. "I'm sure all of you know what happened about two months ago at the last raid we performed. A lot's happened since then and we have important things to tell you. Hermione, do you want to tell them?"

"What exactly? That she took an Obliviate for you or who her real father is?" Draco asked when Hermione looked troubled. Harry frowned at him when everyone started talking at once and demanding he explain. He held up his hand and everyone sat down again and waited for what he had to say.

"When we went in to rescue her a few days ago she took an Obliviate from Voldemort that was meant for me. I couldn't stop her from doing it and no one else was able to either," Harry said looking appropriately saddened by this fact.

"You mean you went in without a plan and got her harmed in the process," said looking horrified that Hermione had been hurt.

"We weren't thinking, we just wanted her back," Ron said getting red faced.

"Ron, I told you that Hermione would have wanted you to get Harry and keep fighting, not worrying about her," Lupin said pinching the bridge of his nose slightly. "Wouldn't you Hermione?"

"I don't remember much, but that seems like a logical thing to do. You had to have known Draco wasn't hurting me at least," Hermione said looking between Harry and Ron. Ron looked unrepentant and Harry was looking at her with a strange look she wasn't up to dissecting. Draco noticed it too and narrowed his eyes at Harry before Hermione started talking again.

"The next thing you all should know is that my parent's aren't muggles, they were wizards. I don't know how to put this delicately, my father's Voldemort and the woman I knew to be my aunt is actually my mother," the silence that followed that statement left Hermione holding her breath and Draco ready to spring at anyone who threatened her.

"Are you sure?" asked.

"Completely positive," Harry said sighing.

"Did anyone else know that before you were captured?" Lupin asked.

"I know I had no idea due to a trip I took with Draco that I remember, but I don't think anyone else knew except my parents and I took their memories," she said looking at her hands folded on the table.  
"Do you not trust me now?"

"No Hermione, we still trust you," said reaching over and patting her hands gently. "How can we blame you for who your parents were? I can say that I will only judge you for your actions, not your parents. By the way, who's your mother?"

"Angela Gerald," she said quietly and again the room went still. Lupin was wide eyed.

"Impossible," he muttered looking at her closely.

"Why?" she asked.

"Angela Gerald died ten years before Harry defeated the dark lord the first time, she was in the original Order," he said shaking his head at the improbability. Hermione reached into her pocket and extracted her bag of holding, she had stashed her mother's diary he had made her keep in it. She flipped it open and found a picture there that wasn't before, her mother and Voldemort under a tree. Her staring happily at the camera while he had his face tucked against her neck. Hermione could make out his small smile since his face wasn't creepy yet, the age gap was noticeable but in the wizarding society age didn't really matter in relationships. She pulled it out and placed it in the middle of the table, older members were shocked and saddened by the date on the back of the photo.

"Why did everyone think she was dead for so long?" Hermione asked.

"When she went to Romania to study wizarding history there Sirius was supposed to have gone with her but he got caught up in fighting here. When he went to check in on her, her apartment was destroyed and a Dark Mark was floating in the living room. No one found any trace of her anywhere and we were all devastated," Lupin explained. "She must never have tried to contact us again after that or he kept her from doing that once he knew where her loyalties lied."

"What's Sirius got to do with her mother?" Harry asked curiously.

"They were an item as you could put it at one, obviously before the Dark Lord met your mother," Lupin said speaking directly to Hermione. Well that was a shocker, how'd she go from good looking hero to crazy psycho?

"That's not in the story he gave us," Draco said.

"Well, I can always read her account of it," Hermione said stroking the cover of her mother's journal.

"Now that we have the unpleasant information out of the way, is there anything else we need to immediately worry about?" Kingsley asked, speaking for the first time during the meeting.

"What about the fact there's a high ranking death eater sitting next to Hermione like a vulture?" Ron said.

"Ron, say one more thing about Draco, one more!" Hermione said and Ron seemed to cave in on himself while everyone elses attention was immediately caught.

"That's right, how could we forget, this is the scum that kidnapped Hermione and Harry," Tonks said calmly, but her hair was flaming red all of a sudden.

"What should we do with him?" asked.

"Let's interrogate him, new Order style," Tonks suggested cracking her knuckles. A large amount of members were voting for it and Draco was just getting ready to defend himself when Hermione stood up and slammed her hands down onto the table and making everyone shut up. Her bangs kept everyone from seeing her eyes but the sparks obviously flying around her face demonstrated how mad she was at this development.

"You will do nothing to him-" Hermione started.

"Dear, he can't be trusted," tried to reason.

"Then that means you don't trust me and if you give me one minute I can pack and leave," she said finally looking up and everyone could see the threat was real. "No one's interrogating him, if you want to know something ask him, but if one of you so much as lays a finger on him we're both leaving. Now, if you have a problem with him staying here, I'll find a way to keep in touch with you all while we camp out somewhere if it's that much of a problem. Otherwise, treat him as a member of this Order and try to act nice. Now, any objections to what I've just said?"

"Are you sure you trust him Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure," she said softly. Draco had eyes only for the fiery lioness defending him so passionately, had anyone stood up for him before, perhaps his mother once or twice but never with this amount of conviction.

"Alright, we'll still keep an eye on him but we won't question him if you trust him Hermione," Kingsley said. The rest of the Order reluctantly agreed and stood to leave for their respective homes or apartments.

"So, do I sleep with you?" he whispered.

"I think that might not be a good idea at the moment, let's wait," she said taking his hand and going back to her room. Before she went in she heard Harry calling her name.

"Um, can I have a word Mione?" he asked glancing between her and Draco.

"Sure," she said letting go of Draco's hand and he reluctantly continued on his way into her room. When the door to her room was closed she looked at Harry curiously. He seemed to be nervous about what he wanted to say.

"Do you remember anything about before, I mean, about me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I only know what was in the file that Draco gave me with your information inside. Anything that was specifically about you I have no memory of, even Ron is gone because we were always together. I don't remember anything I've done with you," she said gently, watching the disappointment and sadness cross his face before he looked hopeful.

"You wrote everything in your journals, right? Could you read them all and then come talk to me? I-I really want to know the answer to the last question I asked you before we were captured," he said looking at her for a second longer before glancing at her door. "I've set up a room for Draco, you can move it magically next to yours if you wish. I can't imagine you not remembering everything you've learned, it would almost make you someone else."

"Don't worry about me forgetting that, I wouldn't seem like me at all, even to me," she said smiling and for a moment he looked wistful.

"So, I'll see you later. Dinner's at five and is making your favorite, bacon and tomato sandwiches and strawberry muffins for desert. Of course she's making a hundred other things that everyone enjoys as well," he said leaning against the wall.

"I remember helping her with Fleur and Bill's wedding, it was fun helping her, even though she was distracting me. I can't remember what she would distract me from," Hermione said wrinkling her brow in thought. Harry pointed at himself and she smiled again. "Okay, I really need to read those journals now."

"Alright, have fun," he said straightening and walking away. She watched him for a second before entering her room and finding Draco standing next to the door with it cracked open.

"Sneaking around are we? How Slytherin," she teased heading for the bookshelves.

"I think Potter likes you," he said not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Of course he does, how long have we been friends? Can't be friends with someone you dislike," she said absentmindedly as she picked out the first journal from first year.

"No, I mean he_ likes_ you. The type of like that I'll be willing to fight him over," he said sitting next to her on the couch. She rested her feet in his lap and adjusted a pillow behind her back as she relaxed.

"Stop seeing things that aren't there, it'll make you paranoid and that will make it difficult for us to stay here," she said opening up the journal and getting absorbed quickly. Noticing her attention was gone he leaned back against the couch and rubbed her feet lightly while she read. It must have run out in the middle of the year because she came back with another dated from January to May.

"You were a prat," she said before opening the next one. He groaned and leaned his head back. Maybe dreaming about her would be better than being in her reproving presence at the moment. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes to sleep. Maybe he could forget about everything and for a moment just imagine everything was perfect, just him and Hermione on a beach at sunset making out, perfect.

Right at the moment in his dream when he was about to take off her bikini and she wasn't protesting searing pain ripped through his mark and he woke up grimacing as his arm burned. He yanked up his sleeve and watched his mark turn red as Voldemort summoned him. He couldn't go because as a traitor his life was forfeit, but he had no idea how long his arm would burn. Hermione was holding his head while he panted in pain against her but the sound of her door bursting open had him on alert to try and defend them.

"No, Draco! It's just Harry," she said as he pulled his wand out. He rested his hand back against her side and whimpered lightly as his arm burned harder.

"He's pissed," Harry said wishing he could block pain through his scar.

"No shit Sherlock," Draco managed to chock out.

"Stop that, anger won't help anyone right now. Your both in pain, just rest," she said stroking Draco's hair softly before Harry plopped down next to them on them on the floor and rubbed his head.

"You think he'll cool down any time soon?" Draco asked Harry.

"No, he'll just let it simmer slowly and make anyone coming in contact with him wish they had been born in another century," Harry answered.

"Funny, that's what I thought when I first joined in," Draco joked lightly as his arm surged again.

"Damn this hurts," Harry said rubbing his head again. He didn't look surprised when Hermione rubbed at his temple if him closing his eyes was any indication. He looked completely at ease for a second while Draco was getting jealous. When the pain dulled to a low ache he pulled Hermione closer to him and sighed when she stopped touching Harry.

"Well, I expected that sooner," Harry said leaning back and taking deep breaths.

"So did I, it's only been an hour or so since we escaped. I expected it earlier as well," Draco said rubbing against Hermione a little to get more comfortable on the couch with her. Harry barely glanced at them before he was looking at his watch.

"Mind if I take a nap on your bed Mione? I don't want to have to walk to my room right now," he said standing up. She nodded while Draco frowned as Harry almost collapsed onto her bed. The light snores proved her bed was as effective as always in knocking someone out.

"Why'd you let him do that?" Draco asked.

"Because we're friends and I understand that it hurts him when that hurts," she said picking up her journal again and moving him to lay more on his side so they were spooning. When she finished shortly afterward and went to get the next one he sat up properly but pulled her to his side and she continued reading. He even got a peek at her journal and some of her observations about him, not a pretty sight in third year. He glanced at Harry again, he couldn't try anything while he was laying there, it'd feel weird.

"How about we move my room now, bet you know how to add a connecting door," he said wanting to get her away from her journals for a while and away from Potter.

"Of course I do, and I guess now's a good time to move your room," she said finishing her page and setting it down. He picked her up and set her on her feet when they reached the door. She wandered down the hallway looking for any indication of which one exactly was his. It was made obvious by the crude sign taped to his door simply saying Malfoy. She drew her wand and did a deceivably simple wrist movement and the door detached itself from the wall. He opened it in curiosity and found a room similar to her own on the other side, but looking at the side of the door he could see the space between it and the wall.

"Wicked," he laughed.

"So you've never seen a room move before?" she asked dragging the door down the hallway.

"I have but no one ever did it this way before. Like the mansion for instance, my father can move the rooms at will since he's the owner, but it happens instantly and I couldn't since he hadn't passed on my legacy yet," he said following her closely.

"Well, this ways seems more convenient since you can also minimize the door and take it with you. Like if I wanted to move my room next to the library I could," she said. "Or take it with me and use it as an escape route."

"That's how you did it then," he said in awe.

"Did what?" she asked.

"Never mind, you'll read about it later," he said chuckling at the way she rolled her eyes.

"Here we go, now your next to me, but I think I'll add a connecting door later. I want to get back to my journals," she said opening her door. He stopped her however and dragged her toward his door. Before she could protest he dragged her and pressed her against the wall before and locked his door before kissing her. She could feel his heart beating faster and hers answered instantly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around him for better access to her throat. Her eyes closed and her breathing picked up the further down he went until someone took that moment to knock on his door. He let her down slowly and let it look like they weren't doing anything before opening the door.

"Dinner's ready," Ron glared at Draco before glancing at Hermione and leaving. She walked towards the door slowly.

"I guess whatever you were planning will have to wait till later," she smiled.

"It wasn't exactly planned Kitten, but I can always sneak into your room later," he whispered as more people passed his door towards the kitchen. She shook her head at him before walking down the corridor with him trailing close behind.

Dinner was tense, everyone wanted to talk to Hermione but her constant shadow of Draco was making them extremely uncomfortable. He would either stare at her the entire time or look at them, either way it was unsettling. Even when everyone split up to clean the mess Draco was right there next to her doing dishes as if he did it on a regular basis.

"Your making everyone uncomfortable," she whispered as she passed him another plate.

"Not entirely my intention," he whispered back.

"Don't you think if I was interested in someone before you took me I wouldn't have told you?" she asked.

"That doesn't mean any of them wouldn't have been interested in you," he said.

"Would you stop it? This isn't encouraging trust and friendship from them, try and be a little less frightening," she said as she handed him the last of the cutlery.

"I'll try," he promised. When needed help putting away the leftovers, he helped by passing it to her. He stayed at the table and let Hermione leave him long enough alone for some of the senior members of the Order to question him. When he gave information freely and without reserve he could see a little of the wariness ebb away. After everyone started heading off for bed he went with Hermione to her room and stole a kiss goodnight before going to his room.

Laying in bed and looking at the ceiling left him feeling lonely without the warmth from Hermione's body next to him like he was used to. Just when he was about to get up and sneak into her room his door opened. He recognized her shadow and threw back the covers for her to crawl in with him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her arms sneak around his back and warm his bare skin.

"Good night Draco," she said sleepily.

"Night love," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

AN: =( I'm very sorry for the delay, but my computer broke in January and I haven't been able to constantly work on my story due to my school work load and lack of a constant computer. I've just been working on it whenever I get a chance. The chances of a quick update are very slim, but I haven't stopped writing. This is unbetaed because mine didn't answer my emails so if you see a mistake it wasn't intentional.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione woke slowly to the feel of hands ghosting over her stomach back and forth, sometimes feeling fingers drift higher or lower. When she wiggled slightly back against him the hand stopped before becoming more insistent and slipping underneath the panties she'd worn to bed. She moaned lightly when it first brushed her clit and couldn't help but love when his other hand came around and massaged her breast gently. Just before she felt like she was going to come she turned and found herself looking into emerald green eyes instead of the silvery grey eyes she had come to expect. He sealed his lips to hers in a loving kiss before she shot up in bed and back into reality.

'Where the hell did that come from,' she thought almost wildly. Her heart was pounding and the feeling she got when Draco stared at her too hungrily was fading slowly from her system. Draco was still asleep next to her somehow though she felt like her body was on fire even though the air was cool around them. She got out of bed slowly and fought the urge of her knees to give out every time she thought of that dream.

'That's it, I'm reading the rest of those journals now. My subconscious will not make me fantasize about other men,' she told herself firmly. Walking into the hallway and back into her room she pulled the last six journals down and started reading events from the summer after sixth year to the day before Draco snatched her.

Nothing unusual (except her crush on Ron, she really couldn't see how from her new point of view), just plotting and planning to hunt down horcruxes and defeat as many of the Death Eaters as possible. She observed the change slowly after the time Ron ran out on them before they were able to set up a permanent place for everyone to meet. That had basically been the catalyst in her forever gving up hope that he would grow up and recognize his Gryffindor traits seriously. At first Harry was just the only person she could count on, then someone she slightly more than admired when his shirt was gone, and when he showed interest back potential relationship material. It seemed her dreams weren't a new occurrence since journals contained some pretty graphic depictions of sex with him that made last nights dream seem innocent. The entry she found the most interesting however was a month before they were kidnapped.

March 07,

Dear Diary,

I can't take this anymore! Those damn dreams are going to make me go crazy soon and I just know we'll be in the middle of a meeting and I'll jump Harry like some cheap floozy. If they don't stop soon I'm going to have to start taking sleepless dream potions just to not wake up burning in my own skin.

That's not the worst thing that's happened to me today though, Harry came to my room today after the planning for the next raid and seemed all nervous. When I asked him what was wrong he looked a little embarrassed before he said he didn't want to die without making love at least once. I was shocked at first, then completely embarrassed as well when I realized he wants me! That solves my dream problem but am I ready to give that up, even when I feel the same about dying a virgin?

"So, would you Hermione? I can't stop thinking about you, and I want my first time with someone I love and trust," he said. I was speechless, how do I answer that on a seconds' thought?

"I-I need a while to think about it Harry, the next raid is soon and it should go off without a hitch. I'll give you an answer afterward," I said. Next thing I know his lips are against mine and it felt wonderful, I just wanted to thread my fingers in his hair and let it go on forever but he pulled back and smiled.

"I'll wait for you," he promised before leaving me in my room alone to think about it. Oh boy, I'm going to think about it. Well, nothing worse can happen today can it?

Hermione closed the journal with her finger between the pages for a second while she considered what happened. She had basically promised to consider having sex with her best friend so they wouldn't die without knowing how it felt. She knew immediately she couldn't do it now, she loved Draco, just a little while longer and she knew she'd make love to him in a heartbeat. But what would that do to Harry? And why was she still dreaming of him? After making a frustrated sound her journal was suddenly stolen from her. She looked in horror as Draco opened the journal to the entry and started reading. She could see his eyes darkening in anger before he looked at her with something closer to hunger. She could almost taste the raw lust pouring off of him.

"So Kitten wanted to get down and dirty with the Boy Who Lived, and he obviously wants too still feel your body under his. I never remembering you saying you were saving it for Potter," he said as he trapped her in the corner of the couch to eye her closely.

"Well, I don't remember either," she said and he rolled his eyes as he realized that she had still yet to put on anything besides her over large tshirt and panties since bed last night. He managed to wiggle his way between her legs and trapped her between his arms.

"So, what do you plan on doing now because he can't have you," he said dead serious.

"I'm going to tell him I don't feel that way anymore, I'm sorry if I did but I can't now" she said fiddling with her fingers distractedly. "I don't want to hurt his feelings though Draco, he's important to me."

"And I've known that forever, you realize that you two could still be friends, right?" he said.

"But, what if he doesn't want to be friends after I reject him, we still have to fight together and I'd rather not be between a rock and a hard place," she sighed.

"I don't think he will, out of the two I think Weasley is more likely never to forgive you, Potter knows what he'd be losing," Draco said rationally before his eyes darkened. "I'd like to show you what I can do that I bet you've never dreamed of with Potter."

"As much as I'd like that as well, I think we should wait," she said before he lifted one of her thighs and rested it over his shoulder and exposed her covered core. "Draco, no, not now."

"Hm, I haven't had any in weeks Kitten, I could do it quickly and none would be the wiser," he said stroking her thigh lustily.

"No, someone could walk by and hear us," she whispered like her nosy friends were outside the door listening for heavy breathing.

"Are you a witch or aren't you?" he asked flicking his wand at her door before pulling her closer to the edge of the couch and moving her other leg outward more.

"No, I'm not about to do this with you. I need to go talk to Harry," she said pushing against his shoulders while his eyes darkened slightly.

"You are just going to tell him that you have no more interest in him or pursuing a sexual relationship with him?" he asked.

"Yes, if you want to put it that way, now let me up I have to get dressed," she said but his arms refused to budge. When she felt a wordless spell glue her hands to his shoulders and her clothes vanish she blushed. "I said we shouldn't."

"I know, but I'm going to make sure that you leave here with a clear understanding of what you'd be losing if you chose him over me," he said before ducking his head between her wide open legs. Pulling her closer to the edge he proceeded to show exactly what he could do without crossing any boundaries she was ready to cross.

In thirty minutes and a firm discussion with Draco about giving her head right before she needed to walk straight she left her room almost completely relaxed. Draco had gotten her heated again when he said he could leave her twitching for a week if she just let him have full reign of her body for an hour and now she knew she'd be having dirty thoughts when she needed to concentrate on important matters at hand. Dmanit if she didn't want to go back and jump him, then both her traitorous body and he would finally be happy.

She found Harry in the kitchen playing with her cat Crookshanks, the cat had taken an immense liking to him for some reason when she recovered him from the Burrow after Fluer and Bill's wedding and seemed to split his time between them.

"Hey Harry," she said smiling as Crookshanks mewed a soft hello to her and left quite abruptly.

"Hi Mione, what's up? I thought Malfoy would be trailing you right now," he said smiling but she noticed it didn't reach his eyes completely, he actually looked a little disappointed for some reason.

"I finished reading my journals today," she said watching his reaction. A spark of hope had appeared to be smothered by wariness.

"Want to talk outside, I could use fresh air," he said standing and holding his hand out for her. She took it stand and let him lead the way out. Once they were near the lake partially hidden by trees from the headquarters they sat down together by the shore. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"So, I'm guessing you've decided now," he said.

"Yes, and I'm sorry Harry, but I love Draco. For whatever odd reason, I love him now and I can't conjure up that love I might have felt for you before, if it was love. I'm so sorry," she said softly. He took her hand and played with her fingers lightly. She remembered in one of her journals him telling her he liked her hands, they represented her far better than she could sometimes. Small scars from near misses of spells and jinxes, ink stains so deeply ingrained it would be years before they disappeared, and calloused slightly from helping rebuild as much as healing the wounded she did around here.

"That's okay Mione, I'll always hope that your memory comes back and you feel the same some day. I don't feel anything but guilty right now you took that spell for me. It'd be wrong of me to want you to force yourself to feel something for me that you don't anymore, just promise me that if he does anything you kick his ass and allow me a piece," he said smiling slightly but she could still see that disappointment in his eyes.

"Sorry Harry, I don't think there'd be anything left after I was through with him," she said patting his cheek as he laughed.

"We'll still be friends, right MIone?" he asked.

"Always, us misfits have to stick together," she said smiling.

"Alright then, back to planning the downfall of _him_, are you okay with the plan we had before?" he asked.

"Yes, he's caused too much suffering, but I think Draco can help us set a perfect trap," she said. "He's been around him and one of his closest servants besides Snape, he'd know what would work."

"Can't fight your logic Mione. Is he awake now?" he asked.

"Yes," she said standing quickly to head towards headquarters. "But can you give me some time to talk to him, contact everyone that we need to have a meeting at lunch. That'll give me enough time to pick his brain a little more."

"Alright, see ya," he said with a pop disappearing to who knows where first.

Hermione walked back to headquarters and found Draco right where she left him looking exactly the same. Laid back and shirt unbuttoned with that goofy ass grin on his face when he managed to get some form of sexual intimacy from her.

"I wonder what you'd look like after we finished having sex," she said pushing his legs off the couch and letting him pull hers onto his.

"I'd go into a coma Kitten from finally joining with your body," he said seriously.

"How long a coma?" she asked.

"Half an hour, long enough for me to recover and ravage you again," he said stroking her leg lightly. "When will you let me make love to you Hermione?"

"When it's safe," she said simply. His fingers stopped for a second before resuming their stroking.

"Fair enough, I assume your talk with Potter went okay," he said nonchalantly.

"That reminds me, there's going to be another meeting at lunch and we need your help," she said crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"With what exactly?" he asked.

"Setting a trap for _him_ to finally be ended," she said stroking her fingers through his hair. "We just need your opinion and any help you can give us."

"Hm, let me think about it," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and grinding against her to show her what he was really thinking about.

"We need to focus," she said loving the way he was kissing her neck.

"We have till lunch, I'll think about that then," he said hurriedly pulling her legs around him.

"Why are you suddenly so impatient?" she asked.

"Because we're in someone else's territory and I don't have any form of control over this, they could decide to strap me to a chair and give me vertiserum at any moment and force me to say anything they want or something else they deem worthy. The only thing protecting me is you and I don't like that, I want to be the one protecting you," he said feeling his lust slip away as he confessed his feelings. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back, but I always want to be able to take care of you during that time."

"Draco," she said feeling her heart tighten at his words.

"You don't have to say anything, just know I'm here for you always and nothing short of death would tear me away from you," he said kissing her gently.

"That's so sweet, I'll promise the same because I know I'd do anything for you now," she said hugging him close.

"Hm, that sounds just about perfect," he said quietly to her.

They sat there, intertwined and loving until lunch rolled around and the meeting was due to start. They went back to the meeting room from the night before and sat down in an enlarged seat Draco configured so he could sit with her as close as possible to him in comfort. The other members looked a little worried about their closeness but kept their opinions to themselves. Finally Harry sat down and everyone looked expectantly at Draco and Hermione.

"Hello again everyone, today we're going to discuss how to trap and finally end He Who Must Not Be Named immediately. No one else is going to be born into this world while he's in it. So, Draco, what do you think is the best way to get him into a fight with us?" she asked.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this the only way you'd get him into a fight with them he wasn't sure he'd win is by threatening you," he said. The silence that followed had feeling extremely uncomfortable.

AN: Whew, my computer is here finally. I know I didn't make it as long as normally but I didn't want to stretch this out forever and a little is better then nothing. Please review, but no flames.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The first reaction was silence until the more senior members of the order stood and pointed their wands at him.

"Excuse me?" Harry said incredulously. "You want us to harm her so he thinks we're the bad guys?"

"If you would let me explain I could tell you why I suggested it," Draco said calmly with his arms around Hermione. He did it for two reasons, to make sure he shielded her from any attacks aimed at him and to make sure that she didn't get up to whoop his ass with them until he explained himself. He shouldn't have been worried, she just turned enough to watch him answer calmly. They sat down once more and Draco relaxed a little.

"He's known Hermione was his daughter since fifth year at the Ministry, Dumbledore probably knew as well. He only allowed me to take her because he knew that she was at the center of planning against him and wanted to weaken you and protect her at the same time. As long as she wasn't being harmed he had no problem leaving her with you, if he could be convinced that you harmed her because of who she is to him then he'd come willing to kill all of you with everything he has."

"He'd do that much for her?" Remus asked a little skeptically.

"Yes, I have no doubt if she came back harmed in any way he'd come immediately in retribution for harming his daughter," Draco said.

"How harmed are we talking here?" Tonks asked. "Because I can tell you now none of us want to hurt Hermione just because he's her father."

"Think emotionally and physically," he said.

"None of us will do it, there has to another way," Kingsley said and Draco sighed.

"You don't get it, he can lose a few death eaters through raids and he can lose the supplies. You can't lose any people or supplies because he's got the country in his grip right now, sure you have a little support but how long can you last against him if he draws this out. He's not looking for an all out battle, he has it just the way he wants it so that at any time you show up he can crush you slowly. Making him angry enough to initiate it will make him reckless but no less dangerous, you need a plan that will work and he can fall into easily or else you'll give him too much room to move around in and he'll win," Draco said. The entire order was hooked on what he was saying, it would hurt to her they needed this to end.

"What do you think Hermione?" Harry asked. She took Draco's hand and held it loosely as she thought.

"I agree, he has enough resources that he'll outlast us until he wants to deal with us and if this is the best way to force him to come out then let's do it," she said looking at him with complete trust and he squeezed her hand back. Harry was looking at the table, Ron was reluctant, and the rest of the Order was solemn.

"So what's the rest of the plan?" Harry asked.

"Here's what I think we should do," she said. The members listened in rapt silence till she was done explaining her plan. It was flawless, but it still involved hurting her and possibly endangering her if it went bad. Draco was he most reluctant but knew it was the best plan and he had started it by giving his opinion.

"What if he doesn't go for it? You'll both be in his clutches again, he'll never let you out of sight again. It'll make the cell he was holding me in look like a daycare Mione," Harry said rubbing at temple at the signs of a headache coming on.

"Neither of us will remember anything until you give us back our memories, he won't be able to discern the truth at all until it's over. Are you all willing to do it?" she asked the quiet members around her.

"To end this, yes, we're ready," Kingsley said in his reassuring deep voice.

Draco grasped her hand and she looked up at him confidently. She nodded to his questioning gaze and smiled slightly.

"We'll get through this," she said strongly.

"I wish I was in your head right now, because you have to be crazy to think this is perfect," he teased. She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"I like to call it brilliance," she said smugly.

"Alright then, when do we start this?" Harry asked. Hermione glanced at Draco and then at everyone else.

"As soon as we have everything prepared, that should take a few days shouldn't it?" she asked looking toward the elder members. They nodded slowly and she released a deep breath.

"Who's going to volunteer for beating us up?" she asked teasingly but the tension was suddenly high again. After a minute of uneasy shifting and glancing at others hoping someone would volunteer she sighed and looked at Draco.

"I think we're going to have to beat each other up Draco," she said seriously.

"Shouldn't be too hard, just imagine I'm a perv trying to reach up your skirt and I'll put on a blindfold and start swinging," he said nodding sagely as she held back laughter.

"It's not funny you two," reprimanded sharply.

"Don't worry mum, I'll volunteer to beat Malfoy," Ron said smiling darkly.

"Hm, I think I can find a spell that could cause injuries without anyone needing to beat on us. We'll keep actual physical ham as plan b," she said and there was a murmur of agreement as order members got up to leave.

Eventually Draco and Hermione were alone in their improvised chair. She still held his hand while he drew her feet silently onto his lap. Putting herself on his lap she wrapped herself around him as much as possible while still being appropriate in case someone came in.

"What are you thinking?" she asked quietly.

"Thinking about any possible flaws in this plan, I'm ninety nine percent sure that he'll be mad enough to attack. However if he decides to keep us what are supposed to do, he'll separate us for sure, at least kill me," he said stroking her back slowly.

"Let me worry about that part okay?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course Kitten, in no one else's hands would I trust this," he said smirking slightly.

"Alright Slytherin Prince, lets go do research to cause physical harm to ourselves with magic," she said standing and pulling him along with her. He sighed.

"I might just want Weasley to beat on me," he said surprising her.

"Why?" she asked.

"So I can be genuinely pissed when we go back," he said stretching. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she led him down the hallway toward the door leading to her library. It was her library specifically because it led to multiple libraries organized to her specific instructions and planning before she left, if she hadn't been in her room then she'd most likely be passed out in the library from researching. The main door led to a short hallway leading to six other doors, one of each branch of magic she thought was important, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defense of the Dark Arts and then Dark Arts so that if she needed to counter something she could research it quickly.

"Dark Arts? You've been bad Hermione," he teased. She shook her head.

"I think it's important to learn both sides of an argument, if your fighting something based on an assumption that something is bad without learning why then your keeping yourself ignorant. Did you know the polyjuice potion was created because a man lost his wife and just wanted a little more time with her? He created it not for evil but love, it just how their used is evil," she said looking at the door briefly before heading towards the Defense of the Dark Arts door.

"Come on blondie, let's get to work," she said opening the door and shooing him in. They spent the next four hours reading next to each other till Draco found a spell that would inflict real physical damage on someone that resulted a horrible beating.

"Probably invented by someone too lazy to beat their opponents ass themselves," he joked.

"You never know, I'd have to look it up," Hermione laughed. She glanced up at Draco and he was watching her closely. It sent heat and shivers through her body the way he was watching her. "Draco… why are you staring at me?"

"I want to make love to you," he said heatedly while she blushed furiously.

"Why now all of a sudden? We're planning the downfall of one of the most evil people in history and all you can think about is sex?" she asked in a whisper as if she was afraid that someone would come in and hear their conversation.

"Not sex, I want to make love to you. That way if I die, because no matter what side you'll be fine, I die a very happy man," he said leaning towards her over the table they were sitting at.

"And leave me miserable and lonely for the rest of my life, no thank, you had better survive or I'll find a way to find you in the afterlife," she said softly.

"In that case, fair lady, I pledge my life to yours, so that if I die you may find me in the afterlife and kick my ass for dying," he said seriously.

"I accept," she said leaning forward to meet his lips.

He pulled her to stand up and wrapped his arms around her waist as much as he could across the table. His sneaky hands were about to dip under her shirt for a handful of breast but she pulled away and smiled mischievously.

"But no love making today, you have to survive if you want that to happen," she said sitting back in her chair and copying out the spell and all it's requirements. He silently walked back toward the shelves and started pulling more down.

"What are you doing now?" she asked curiously.

"Looking for protection spells, I'm not dying in the next few days without being with you once," he said as she blushed again.

They spent the rest of the day in the library looking up ways to increase the chances of survival for him and the rest of the Order members. By the time they were finished Hermione felt confident that she could at least protect most of the Order members. Draco had his list of spells ready and Hermione was getting hers ready for the Order members when Harry and Ron came in. They looked a little wary of coming in till they saw both of them were dressed and sitting on opposite sides of the table.

"Found anything, you've been in here for ages?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I can even adjust the look of the bruises so that it looks like we've been getting beaten every day since we escaped so that no one is aware that it's been faked. I've also been looking up spells that will help the Order fight better. Like this spell here is placed around the perimeter and anyone that comes in after it's been placed is disoriented and confused for a while before it wears off, that way the Order can surround the Death Eaters and trap them before the all-out battle happens and have an advantage. You'll have to make sure all the members are there before it happens or else it will affect them to however. I suggest you have McGonagall place it after everything is set, who knows how long it'll take him to start fighting," Hermione said handing it over for them to look out. "I also have a few traps that will immobilize Death Eaters so they can't fight and be taken away easily afterward."

"Isn't she brilliant?" Ron asked hugging her. Draco saw red but the way Hermione smiled a bit uncomfortably had him calm enough not to jump the red head.

"So, we should set these traps. How will the Order members be able to tell the difference," Harry asked.

"Oh, the ground above them will be foggy, so it will look partially like a kappa trap," Hermione said disentangling herself from Ron. And the shield that causes the disorientation will look slightly glassy but if everyone knows where the borders are they won't encounter them," Hermione said.

"What are we going to do with your memories? We have to make it convincing that we've been torturing you. That reminds me, Tonks agreed to beat on Malfoy as well if it's needed," Harry said smiling slightly.

"Yah, hitting me is the next trendsetting move of the Order," Draco said half-heartedly.

"Then we don't need to worry about Draco's memories, all you have to do is take his, throw him in a dark room and drag me away before beating him. All we have to worry about is the time lapse, it'll have to look like it's been three days," Hermione said. "I'll inflict my own damage but all of you have to think of the meanest things you could say to me and implant them in this vial." She picked up the glass vial and handed it to Harry. "Please make it believable, you have to imagine that you were hurting me."

"This is fucked up, can't we just create some?" Harry asked glaring at the vial.

"He'd be able to tell the difference in a second Potter. It has to be real in some capacity, and then twisted so that it's from her view point," Draco said calmly. "Though yes, it is fucked up."

"Can it just be me and Ron, I wouldn't want someone like to have to do this," Harry asked.

"Yeah, but make sure it feels like three days, also, which one of you wants to drop us off at Death Eater headquarters?" Hermione asked.

"Me," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"He'll be more pissed if it's me," Harry said.

"You'll be in too much pain to apparate away once he gets pissed," Ron said.

"Damn, he's got a point," Harry said reluctantly.

"I'm not completely stupid," Ron said rolling his eyes. Hermione smiled, she could see hanging out with them for nearly eight years.

"Alright then, so you two will take care of the traps and inform everyone what they need to do?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we have our captains orders," Harry said smiling.

"Good, hop to it," she said playfully. One second of disappointment flashed across his face again before grabbing Ron and pulling him out of the library. Hermione looked at Draco to find him glaring at their retreating backs and sighed.

"Stop that, you have nothing to fear. Let me go cook something for you, we've been here all through lunch," she said standing up. He followed her to the kitchen and watched as she threw together something quick. The entire time he was eating though he was thinking about her promise. He had everything he needed to run off with her at a moments notice after the war if things didn't look good for him, she however could make it difficult if she wanted to stay. Then again he needed to live if he even wanted a future with her.

"You have no idea how much I hope this works ," he said after he was through. She picked at her salad for a second and nodded.

"I do too. Have you been thinking about what happens afterward though?" she asked quietly.

"Oh Kitten, please say you're thinking of running away with me afterward? I'll kiss you if we're on the same wavelength," he said sighing in relief. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at her hands.

"After all this is over what do you thinks going to happen? The press will be all over Harry if he wins and everyone he knows, I don't want that kind of attention on me. I just want to go somewhere and relax, preferably with you."

"Ah, marry me," he said getting down on one knee, she knew he was playing but the clatter of breaking glass to their side had her jumping. Ron was standing there looking frozen in shock, a shattered glass at his feet.

"What? No," he said shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Ron, he was kidding," Hermione said rolling her eyes as she fixed the glass wordlessly.

"Didn't sound like that," he muttered turning red as he glared at Draco. She sighed heavily.

"Does it really matter? Did you just come in on the last part?" she asked.

"Yeah, wait, am I missing anything else?" he asked.

"A complete conversation concerning whether mugwort was really important in healing droughts or not, when we finally agreed on something, he said that," she lied easily. Draco was impassively getting off of his knee and standing to clean his dishes. Ron looked a little skeptical but shrugged and left his glass in the sink before disappearing as fast as he could.

"How soon before someone comes to ask if we're getting married?" he asked.

"Thirty minutes tops," she said drinking the last of her drink. Setting her dishes in the sink he washed them for her and then turned toward her.

"Want to disappear for a while?" he asked.

"Let's go out to the lake," she said pulling his hand around her arm and walked as quickly as she could toward the hallway. Both ways were clear but they didn't remain that way long. Just as they reached the front door appeared from a door farthest away from them and hurried toward them with a wary Harry and Ron looking out into the hallway from the same doorway. The glare that Hermione sent them had both of them retreating quickly. Hermione went through and closed the door and pulled Draco toward the densest part of the woods surrounding the small house and disappeared quickly from view.

"Hermione Jean Granger, get back here young lady!" called. Hermione slumped slightly at her tone on instinct but plowed on through the woods till they reached a clearing out of hearing of . Hermione fell down on the ground and rolled over onto her back to look up at the sky before sighing. Draco laid down beside her but rolled over and laid his head on her chest and threw his arm over her waist. She wove her fingers into his hair and scratched at his scalp.

"Too bad this can't last," he said stroking the small amount of skin that creeped into view when her shirt crawled up.

"Well, just make sure you get through and I'll do the same and when it's all over we'll camp out for a week in the Black Forest and just lay like this for the whole time," she said as he smiled.

"Sounds nice, I'll have to make that a plan that we remember," he said closing his eyes and listening to her heartbeat. They laid there for an hour, just being there, together without a care, for that short time until it was disturbed by an outside force and crashed on their head it wasn't peaceful as they wanted it to be.

"Oh, sorry, we have a problem," Harry said crashing through the bushes and stopping at the sight of them laying there together. He pulled a newspaper from his back pocket and passed it to her as she sat up. She unfolded it and Draco read it over her shoulder as she frowned.

"**Deciding Battle to be held at Ministry of Magic"**

Was all the title said but it was enough to make her feel a shiver of fear run down her spine. She looked at Draco and his eyes had gone dark and then she looked at Harry questioningly.

"I think this is a trap," she said and they both nodded in agreement. "But I think this is a decoy for what he really wants to do, whatever it is." Her mind started reeling a mile a minute as how this would affect her plan. Him taking action went against Draco's theory he would draw it out, he was looking for them now and it went against their plans, almost all of them. She looked at both of them and frowned.

"You don't have to beat me anymore," she said and both of them looked at her warily. "You have to kill me."

AN: Here we go, don't know when I'll update next, finals suck, period.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Headquarters or a.k.a. Malfoy Manor was buzzing the morning it happened. All of the Death Eaters were preparing for battle, whether the Order would meet them at the Ministry wasn't the question, they were going to find them and exterminate them regardless.

Voldemort sat on his throne in solitude; people buzzing around him and kissing his ass had never been a perk of being leader. He loved loyalty, knowing someone would do exactly what he wanted when he wanted. Not saying what he wanted to hear and then disappoint him in the end. A perfect example would be Lucius Malfoy, a perfect Death Eater on the surface and in appearance but a weak person when it came to filling any agenda beside his own. Draco however had been perfect, he followed every order flawlessly and never spoke unless he had thought his answer through twice and knew it was the truth, if he saw a flaw he would politely point it out then do the order. Betrayal was his only flaw and in the end he didn't blame him for that, it just irritated the hell out of him.

Standing and pacing towards the fire he twirled his wand between his long spidery fingers like a baton before stopping and staring into its depths. He couldn't crack into Potter's mind and it was irritating him, even though he knew doing so was dangerous if the boy was feeling particularly amorous he risked it. For all the goody two shoes in the Order he knew his daughter had to be planning something and he didn't want her risking his goals because of her perspective on his operations. She was just like her mother, but she had his cunning and if that combination was anything it was dangerous so he wanted to know what she was up to, or at least what Potter was doing in preparation for it.

When he heard the scuffle of feet running toward his throne room he turned to look at the door expectedly when Bellatrix ran in looking hysterical. This had his attention as she trembled before him before he said a word.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"Your d-daughter my lord. She's-She's outside the gates. It looks like she's de-," she started before he wordlessly silenced her. Everything seemed to stop for a second as he disappeared and reappeared outside the gates and looked down to his feet. She was undeniably dead; her eyes were open and staring blankly at the sky above her with just a look of horror on her face. Scars covered her body, and blood leaked through her shirt and torn jeans. Bruises on her face and smeared blood by tear tracks completed the look of torture upon her body.

He could hear the buzzing behind him as his body went stiff as he continued to stare into her lifeless eyes. For one second he could see her mother looking up at him in her place and it infuriated him.

"Find Snape, then find them!" he ordered. Immediately people started disappearing and running back toward the mansion. Soon Snape reappeared and stared at her body in shock.

"Make sure it was them that killed her, I will not be tricked!" he ordered turning on the spot to disappear, leaving her body in care of Snape.

The ocean shore that he apparated too wasn't calming but destroying it was. Burning the sand and destroying the life in the ocean nearest him was easing the small part of him telling him he failed.

'Wasn't this why you took her and let Draco have her? So she wouldn't die? So that the last part of the only person that truly loved you wouldn't be killed because of you again?' it whispered accusingly in the back of his mind.

'Doesn't matter anymore, if she's truly dead then there's only one solution. Utter destruction, starting with Potter and Draco," he thought before he disappeared to parts unknown before the battle

At headquarters

"I think I'm going to be sick," Weasley mumbled leaning against the end of Hermione's couch while he kneeled on the floor. "I can't believe I just left her like that."

"She told us to do it Ron, we just have to trust this plan," Potter said looking the picture of calm if you didn't look at his hands to find his nails nearly cutting into his palms in nervousness.

Draco on the other hand was sitting at her desk with his arms crossed as he played with the pages in another one of her journals. He'd pause if he caught his name and read the entire page but it was the only thing keeping him from jumping up right then and breaking into his family home to find her. Knowing that she had felt it prudent to remember him in future years even though he was a complete dick to her in school was keeping him calm surprisingly.

"That oh, he makes me want to curse, ferret (perfect don't even have to identify him now) called me bucktooth again outside of Herbology. If he makes it any more obvious I'm going to show him where I'll shove my foot up to shut him up!" was one such entry keeping him calm. Imagining her writing it in Gryffindor tower with her bushy hair and bright eyes and ink stains everywhere made him want to make up for it even more, and to do that he couldn't be nervous about this next fight. The feeling in his gut that he had become even more of a target was strong.

"Is everything ready?" he asked to no one in particular, about thirteen of the Order members were roaming around in her room sulking.

"Yes, we had everything prepared before, well, you know," Tonks answered from over by the window.

"They'll be looking for us right now, any loose links we should worry about blowing it before it even gets started?" he asked.

"Just Mundungus, but we gave him faulty information so that shouldn't prove a threat," Kingsley said this time.

"Alright then, I suggest we check at least once before we actually start this plan, any chink in the armor of this plan will be exploited," Draco said standing and stuffing his wand up his sleeve into its holster. He usually had one for his thigh but didn't today so he was planning to keep his wand in his hand as much as possible. Everyone nodded and headed out, Potter waited till everyone else was gone before he stopped Draco. He was looking determined and unafraid but again those hands balling up were giving away his nervousness.

"How confident are you in this plan?" Potter asked.

"It's Hermione, I trust her completely. You won't help if you look nervous and he's right there staring you down for killing his daughter," Draco said. Harry's hands unclenched and then tenses right back up

"I'm not completely confident this will work," Potter admitted.

"If you show any weakness they'll eat you up Potter, except this time it'll be permanent. So do whatever you need to to get that confidence, we need to buy enough time and you need to do what you have to do. There can be only one victor today; it's the final battle, not another skirmish to tally up points. And if that doesn't make you stop quivering think of her," Draco said stepping around him around walking down the hallway while Harry stood stalk still.

"Think of her huh, that works," Potter mumbled before following him out.

Malfoy Manor, Snape's lab

Snape had levitated her body into his lab and for a moment was at a loss what to do. Determining who killed someone was difficult but not impossible and with the amount of damage to her body it was likely that the person that harmed her killed her as well. Feeling a twinge of momentary pity he went about determining if it was suicide or murder. The spell he casts either turned red or blue, red for murder and blue for self-inflicted. Violent red appeared around her body and he sighed. Next came gathering foreign materials that didn't come from her. It took longer and in the end came away with ten different samples that he sorted out on a table away from her for him to evaluate later.

Snape looked at her still body and then at the samples, finding out who harmed her came second to figuring out if she was really dead or not. Drawing his wand he moved toward her body with the intention of detecting what had killed her or if it had been completely effective. Before he managed to reach her she blinked. He almost dropped his wand as she took a deep rattling breath in and turned to look at him. While he was still in shock her pulled her wand from her thigh (see Draco's thigh strap turned up later, ^_-) and froze him.

"Sorry Professor, but is everyone gone?" she asked.

", I've been a spy for over twenty years do you really think I'm going to just give up that information?" he asked snidely when she unfroze his head.

"Really Professor, I don't know what side you're working for. Being with the enemy doesn't necessarily suggest devotion to them," she said smiling as he huffed at her.

"Your father's gone if that's what you're concerned about, though he should be back for my report soon on your 'death'," he said frowning. "May I ask how you could appear dead but still live?"

"Because I was dead professor," she said stretching out and popping in unexpected places. "That rigamortis is quick."

"That should be impossible , I doubt you're brilliant enough to come up with a way to die and come back in the little amount of time that you've left school and been on the run with no resources."

"Oh Professor, it's magic, nothing's impossible. I'll tell you a little before I stuff you in a closet somewhere until it's over. It's a variation on the Draught of Living Death, it renders your body completely in stasis for a matter of hour depending on the dosage so that any clinical or magical test will read dead, and I suppose you got a murder reading when you examined me that's another trick. I'd love to tell you more professor but I really must hide you now and be on my way. I promise to tell you more later," she said rendering him still again and contorting his body into a comfortable position before creating a portal through his broom closet to the headquarters and dropping him off in Draco's room to leave him there till the end. The way he was looking at her made her pause however.

"Anything you need to tell me Professor?" she asked again unfreezing his head.

"First, you're an insufferable know it all," he started.

"I take that as a compliment now," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Second I have memories that are vital to Potter's success," he nearly muttered.

"Start thinking," she said creating a vial.

On the battle field.

Draco crouched between Potter and Weasley in the created fog. They'd left a messy trail that even the stupidest Death Eater could trace. It was a clear invitation to their location. They had one of the Order member's apparate to the Ministry and let themselves be seen before running off and leaving a trail. If they were really out to find the Order today than they would follow the trail regardless of whether it was fishy or not.

"When they get here, remember the denser the fog is a trap is beneath it. Aim for silhouettes, we know that the order is entirely on this side and have strict orders not to go to the other side for at least thirty minutes," Draco murmured almost silently as he kept his eye trained on the fog in front of him and in his periphery.

"How long was she supposed to stay dead for again?" Ron asked.

"Three hours, we had her for an extra hour to make sure she looked realistic and then you dropped her off. I know Snape is the only person he would let examine Hermione, some of the Death Eaters are straight insane and who knows what they would do with her, but he would take his time and make sure he has everything before he'd even cut her so she should have come back eight minutes ago," Draco said glancing at his watch briefly.

"Let's hope that Snape doesn't give her problems," Potter said trying to keep his head straight.

"Just give her time, she'll get here," Draco said confidently.

"Too true boys," she whispered behind them. Draco turned to find her smiling at all of them but her eyes were on him.

"Oh Kitten," he said ready to pounce on her but her frown stopped him.

"No pet names in public Draco, especially before battles," she said moving forward to crouch between him and Harry.

"Did you kill Nagina?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she tried to sneak up on me! I almost got bit," she said shuddering at the memory. Finding her father's study hadn't been hard, she'd already cast a spell to look for the snake and it was happily roaming around in the room all alone. She was surprised that the entire mansion was deserted, even of house-elves but that made it easier after she got cleaned up to go confront it. Sneaking into the dark room was uncomfortable and the distant hiss was enough to make her skin crawl before she lit up the room. All she had was a second warning to tell her that the snake was behind her before she could raise the sword of Gryffindor to defend herself. Luckily for her the snake landed directly onto the sword below the head and died after a few fruitless attempts to bite her.

"You don't know how happy we are to see you here," Ron said breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

"It won't be for long, that golem I made to replace me won't last long in the lab and Snape's fake report won't cut it for long, even if it looks like he was attacked. I just need to change my appearance and then I can fight with you guys," she said taking her wand and beginning to shorten her hair to chin length to Draco's disappointment and then to his delight the same blonde as his own. She cast a glamour over her eyes to they appeared a light blue and then looked at his questioningly.

"Good, but I prefer you before," he said looking at her hair longingly as she made it disappear.

"Too bad, I'll grow it back later," she said turning to look at the fog around them. "Everyone's here right?"

"Yeah, we have everyone spread out on this side of the clearing so that we know there aren't any traps on this side," Harry said glancing at her to memorize her face. "You know now that they think your dead you are in danger."

"At least it will be fair this time, no cuts for me because I'm his daughter. I'll beat them on pure skill," she said drawing her wand from the holster still on her thigh.

They crouched there for another ten minutes before the first Death Eater stumbled out of the woods to land smack on their face. A stunner flew out of the woods and he stayed there but soon more were coming and those didn't look so much confused as pissed off. Hermione was watching though when she cursed.

"Their using this to their advantage and trying to herd us together, tell everyone to start moving forward," she said dashing off into the fog against the heated whispers of Draco and Harry.

Soon they were moving in the directions of other Order members to tell them to start moving forward before they got ambushed. Each one of them seemed to get there in time before a Death Eater was able to sneak up on someone and handle it before giving the orders to move out toward the clearing. Draco was taking his frustration at Hermione from running to warn others out on any Death Eater he saw, and if he saw someone in particular that he really didn't care for he made it painful before he stunned them. The traps in the ground had interesting results; the Death Eaters still had to be stunned but in the end but being buried in the ground up to their neck was amusing to say the least.

Intense duels were beginning to happen as the fog cleared and the Order seemed to be winning until a huge and dramatic boom was heard from the center of the battle. Everyone paused for one second to see the incredibly calm but pissed off Dark Lord standing there in all his darkness.

"Oh shit," Draco mumbled before continuing his battle with Nott Sr. He won quickly and moved on looking for blonde hair in the crowd but amidst the spells flying and remaining fog he couldn't find anything even remotely like it before he was drawn into another fight. When he thought the battle seemed to be turning against their favor he started fighting dirty. He threw spells at Death Eaters with their backs turned to him without care and moving on. This was going to go downhill fast and he had to find Hermione, had to before anyone harmed her, and if they did he would tear them apart right there on the battlefield without a care to who saw him do it.

All of a sudden she was there in front of him and even with the changed appearance she shined through with the fire in her eyes as she dueled three Death Eaters silently as she concentrated all of her efforts on them and what was happening around her. He interjected himself into her fight and took over one of the Death Eaters attention before she managed to disarm both of her other opponents and stun them.

"Don't run off again," he said angrily at her. "Do it again I swear I'll drag you behind a tree and spank you."

"Hmp, I had to go and warn everyone. Stop getting angry and fight!" she said stunning a Death Eater sneaking up on him from behind. He cursed three Death Eaters in succession behind her to let off some steam.

"When this is over your arse is mine!" he hissed at her before engaging in another fight but always staying close to her. The fighting was getting more intense and it seemed like more Death Eaters were appearing every second and the Order was losing members slowly. When Hermione pulled on his sleeve he looked at her panicked expression while she searched frantically for something.

"Where's Harry? I forgot to give him something important," she said looking around fruitlessly.

"He's working his way toward the Dark Lord over there," he said pulling her close to his body and working through the fights toward Potter.

"Harry!" she called and the boy wonder stopped to look at her for a second before defeating his opponent. She pulled a vial from her pocket and threw it to him. "You have to see those!"

"Why?" he asked looking around the battlefield, but the Dark Lord was playing with Order members foolish enough to attack him.

"Just do it!" she shouted and he uncorked it quickly and fed the memories to his temple one by one as Draco and Hermione stood guard around him and protecting him from attacks around them. When the last memory was gone and he seemed suddenly lifeless Hermione started worrying. It got worse when he tucked his wand partially up his sleeve as he walked toward the center of the clearing. The fighters parted for him thinking that he was going to either win the fight or die horribly in the next minute of life. Hermione tried to stop him but Harry shaking his head and Draco holding her back against her will stopped her. She could make out Ron trying to fight his way to the center as well but the Death Eaters were piling on him and making him have to focus on protecting himself.

"So Potter, decided to die willingly?" the Dark Lord said quietly but the sound still traveled over the clearing as if he was next to each of them. Harry said nothing and made no move to defend himself as Voldemort raised his wand. The flash of green was followed by screams of horror from Order members and cheers from Death Eaters, till everyone realized that both opponents had gone down. Draco let go of Hermione in shock and she stumbled before she ran directly to Harry. His glasses were askew and his eyes were closed as she looked down at him in complete shock.

"No…no! Wake up!" she screamed shaking him as tears clouded her vision. Ron had managed to get over to them and she just knew Draco was standing behind her, but his eyes were on the rising Dark Lord. "Harry, you can't do this!"

"Hermione, get up, we have to run," Draco said quietly to her as he tried to wrench her away from Potter.

"No, I can't leave him here," she said shaking her head furiously.

"Hermione, I believe all of us are going to die in a few seconds if we don't run," he said watching the Death Eaters file behind the Dark Lord in something similar to a firing line, he recognized the move very well. The Order might last about three minutes if they started fighting immediately but they were milling around Harry's body like nothing else was happening. He didn't know about them but if Potter was finally dead he'd start running his ass off as fast as he could with Hermione over his shoulder if he had too.

"Wha-," she said looking up and seeing the threatening block of black filing across from them ready to fire at any second. She got up and pointed her wand at her own father without fear. His red eyes quickly analyzed her face and then he started laughing hysterically across the field.

"I should have known better, my own daughter wouldn't be killed. No, she'd help my greatest enemy then try to take on his mission after he died. If this isn't irony then I don't know what is," he said after he was finished laughing.

"Yes, ironic that in the pursuit of changing a prophecy you created your own destruction. Ironic that the only love person you love ends up hating you and the child created from that union would come to hate you so much she's willing to die trying to kill you. Irony is just surrounding you," she said coldly. There was no visible reaction but his eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter.

"Well, my greatest destruction is lying at your feet and I can easily disarm you before taking you away with me. Besides, this was over once Potter died," he hissed quietly.

"Who said I was dead?" she heard behind her and everyone looked at Potter in shock as he dusted off his jeans.

"Impossible," Voldemort shouted as he raised his wand.

"Hermione, move," Harry said looking at Voldemort over her shoulder.

"Just defend yourself this time will ya?" she moving to stand next to Draco. Harry half smiled.

"I will," he said stepping forward. Both of them came to the clear middle of the clearing and started circling each other. Whatever they were saying now to each other she couldn't make out but whatever it was started to make her father angrier. They seemed to be waiting for the perfect moment to strike and then a flash of green met red and rebound and Voldemort was dead, Harry was standing, and everyone was stunned until Bellatrix started screaming.

The fight resumed while Harry seemed to be going through the motions without realizing what he was doing. Hermione took down the shield around the clearing that had been put up earlier while Draco protected her and sent patronuses to the Ministry. Soon faithful Aurors showed up and joined the fight and started gathering up the fallen Death Eaters to cart to holding cells. Some tried escaping, some went down with a fight, and others gave up without a word, like Draco's father for instance.

"We can leave now," Draco said as the last Death Eater was taken down (Bellatrix).

"I have to tell Harry and Ron, disappearing doesn't look good," she said watching the Ministry and Order members skirting around her father's body. "And I have one thing I want to do before we disappear completely."

He followed her gaze and nodded wordlessly. He followed her to the center of the clearing and watched the small pity she had leak into her gaze.

"Do you know where my mother is buried?" she asked.

"Yes, the same cemetery as where he returned in fourth year. It had more significance than he cared to admit," he told her. She nodded and waved her wand over his body, it disappeared into a spare room at the Order headquarters and from there she could summon it when she was ready to bury him. No one seemed too concerned that she had done something with his body, more relieved they wouldn't have to deal with it at all than anything.

Hermione looked around to find Harry standing across from them staring at the spot Voldemort's body had been. She walked over to him and waited for him to look at her. She smiled before she hugged him hard.

"It's alright Harry, everyone's safe now because of you," she whispered and felt him wordlessly shake his head yes as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Ron soon came up and wrapped his arms around them both and let out a huge sigh. She pulled back and smiled at both of them.

"I'll see both of you soon," she said and both of them soberedbefore nodding.

"Just don't disappear with him forever okay, we'll miss you," Ron said drawing her into another hug. She nodded.

"I'll come back after all of this has blown over and settled down," she promised.

"See you soon," Harry said hugging her again before letting go of her. She walked to Draco and wrapped her arm around the one he offered. Seeing his parents getting arrested and taken away didn't make him feel anything at the moment but he knew eventually he'd go to see them, if they hadn't gotten out of prison time. His mother might, but his father, no.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Let's bury him first," she said and he nodded before apparating away.

The sun was shining, contrary to the person being buried there today. Draco pulled her toward the farthest corner of the large cemetery. In a shady corner near a large mausoleum marked Riddle was a small and well-tended grave.

Angela Gerad

Loving wife and mother

Followed by date of birth and death Hermione read it feeling a deep ache in her chest as she sat cross legged next to the grave.

"I should read her journal, I want to know what she was like," she said looking away and finding Draco next to her. "We can bury him with her can't we?"

"Yes, I'll change the headstone if you wish," he said reaching for her hand. She grasped his and nodded. Using his wand he added Voldemort's real name to the headstone and his birthdate and death to the stone while Hermione used hers to transport the body into the ground below beside her mother. Then for no reason she could understand she started crying into Draco's shoulder while he held her. Silently the two sat there as she cried for parents she never had a chance to actually know.

AN: This was long, sorry. Love? Hate? Thin line between please tell me. Also, no beta so any mistakes are all mine.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Hermione and Draco eventually left. After she left a bouquet for her mother and her father Draco helped her up and apparated away. She was confused when the first thing she saw was the pure blue of the Mediterranean Sea she looked at him with an eyebrow lifted in question. He seemed to blush for a second before taking her hand and looking directly into her eyes with determination.

"Hermione Granger, would you be willing to disappear with me for about three months of your own free will?" he asked.

"Yes," she said solemnly as she took his hand and walked with him along the coast towards a cliff. A small cave was partially hidden from the beach but Draco went in confidently in, lighting his wand when the sun didn't reach in any further.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Getting supplies, I have stashes all over the globe in case I ever had to run for it. We won't need much more than this," he said letting go of her hand to pick up a small one person sized tent. She looked at him like he was crazy for a second until she remembered reading about the Quidditch World Cup.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"Yes, fully stocked and supplied so if we wanted to disappear for a few years we could do it. Extremely comfortable, of course now I'll have to enlarge the bed but we can keep it small and just lay on top of one another," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I doubt anything you use to sleep on is small," she said rolling eyes a little at him.

"But Kitten, I enjoy using your bosom as a pillow. Much more comfortable than mine," he said eyeing her chest as she hit his arm lightly.

"Let's just get going. I don't know about you but I'm extremely tired," she said rubbing her eye. He looked closely at her eyes and saw small dark shadows beneath them.

"Of course Kitten, let's go sleep for week without fear of dying; shall we?" he said holding out his arm to her again. Taking it and walking back to the entrance he immediately apparated away to a still dark forest. Plopping down on the spot at his instruction she waited while he cast the protective spells and set up the tent without her help at all.

"Milady, your room awaits," he said holding the flap back for her. Stooping to go in she was surprised at how large his tent was on the inside. Her summary of what the tent at the Quidditch World Cup was completely from what she was looking at now. Reminded strongly of his room at the manor this was larger and about the size of her parent's house alone.

"Couldn't do anything below average could you?" she asked shaking her head as she started hunting for the bed room. She barely noted that he had white walls and furniture decorating the room before she peeled off her clothes and crawled under the covers in her underwear. The bed shifted after Draco undressed as well and climbed into the bed with her. He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly before falling asleep with her.

The next time she woke up her leg was hooked over his hip and he was staring at her as she slept with a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked feeling a little self-conscious of the way his eyes kept flickering across her face.

"You still have blue eyes and blonde hair. I love your eye and hair color, it's weird seeing you like this," he said sighing.

"I forgot about it," she said reaching over him and ending up straddling him instead as she grabbed her wand. She changed her hair color back and her eye color as well before she grew her hair back to its' original length down her back. "Better?"

"Perfect," he purred flipping them over and kissing her senseless. She felt his hands combing through her hair before getting a firm hold and tilting her head back for maximum exposure. Soon he left her lips for her neck that he made sure to leave covered in marks before he started to move down again. She stopped him though before he could reach he collar bone.

"What?" he asked looking disappointedly at her.

"I need a shower, we didn't exactly get clean before we went to bed…whenever it was we went to sleep last," she said trying to figure out when they had fallen asleep.

"Can I join you?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, come on," she said shocking him completely. She was undoing her bra by the time she reached the bathroom door and looked back at him. "Something wrong?"

"I didn't misunderstand you did I?" he asked sitting up on the bed to look at her properly.

"What do you think? Because I will retract the offer in three… two…ah! Don't grab me like that!" she giggled when he shot off the bed and threw her over his shoulder. He practically ripped off her panties while she threw her bra onto the floor. He kicked off his boxers and joined her in the shower. She grabbed the soap and a washcloth while Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to ignore the part of his anatomy poking her lower back as she turned around.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked.

"Anywhere you choose Kitten," he purred. She made him turn around and washed his back and his hair before she moved onto his arms. She took extra time between his fingers before she made him turn around and washed his chest. When she hesitated to go further he took the washcloth as she blushed when he went below his waist line.

"Still so shy with me," he murmured in her ear.

"To be honest the only peeks I got at you naked were brief and to the point, no clear picture was gotten of your anatomy," she said looking away entirely.

"I have no reservations about washing you Kitten," he said adding more soap to the cloth and approaching her. When she backed into a wall he just smirked and lifted her thigh up and started cleaning her feet one at a time before moving to her calf, then her thighs, and before she could stop him the apex of her thighs. Instead of using the towel he dove right in with his tongue and from the tight hold she had on his hair he was doing a good job.

"Draco, this is supposed to be a shower," she said breathlessly. He gave one last flick to her clit with his tongue before he stood properly and finished cleaning her. She had to take the cloth back when he started paying too much attention to her breasts but they were out quickly after that and lying in bed again before she realized it. He was rubbing her back in an absentminded manner as she lay in his arms.

"Not to be crude or anything Hermione, but when do you think you'll be ready to make love to me?" he asked and practically felt the heat of her blush against his chest.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

"To be honest I want to, but every time we were ready to just plow into it we got interrupted while we were at the Manor. Then we escaped and we had absolutely no time to think about it. I guess whenever I feel like it's the right moment I'll jump you," she said tracing the line of a muscle in his forearm.

"Then I can wait, you'll give in eventually," he said smiling as she blushed again.

"Go back to sleep you perv," she said burying her face into his shoulder and trying to tell force herself to go to sleep again. Luckily her body was still sore from being dead temporarily and then the fight afterward left her with low level aches all over that begged to be put to rest. Soon with her arms wrapped around his neck like a security blanket she was fast asleep against his chest while he rubbed her back before he fell asleep himself.

For the next two days they slept on and off, grabbing quick bites before dragging each other back to bed; ending up different positions every time they woke up. Once she woke up with Draco completely turned around and his faces lying on her stomach, how he managed to turn around like that without waking her up she didn't know but after that she made an effort to stay awake longer. Draco was still tired but he just followed her to wherever she was and lay down near her, waking up if she left the room and tracking her down before napping again.

Soon he was as wide awake as her but bored. For the first time in almost five years he wasn't worried about anything and he didn't have anything in particular to do besides tease Hermione and try to seduce her endlessly. She was all for camping out near beautiful landscapes with him but when he got heated in his seduction it took everything she had to tell him to stop, twice he got close to making her say forget it and just give in but her brain would kick in.

One day they were lying by the sea somewhere in Italy (Draco had tried to make her keep her side of the promise she made long ago but her puppy eyes aimed at him weren't having it) enjoying the sun in silence when he sighed. He turned to look at her just as she looked at him in question.

"What am I going to do from now on? No one is going to hire me after this and I can just see my father's companies failing after the war. I could live off the Malfoy fortune for my life and three other's but I don't want to be lazy or insert myself into politics like my father did. I want to do something with my life," he said turning onto his back so he could reach out his hand to her. She took it and held it in hers as she thought.

"Well, I wanted to teach at Hogwarts or somewhere similar. I agree with my father in that, shaping young minds does change the future. If teaching them helps then I want to do it. Would you like something like that?" she asked.

"I don't know; I might end up like Snape. Being harsh on all my students when their misbehaving and making them miserable," he said half smiling.

"That was good for some students though, they needed him to scare him into not making those mistakes again later when it could cost lives. Being strict a little isn't the worst thing a teacher can do, it's being uncaring that will make it intolerable," she said and he sighed again.

"Don't know what I'd teach," he said thinking about it. "Potions was my favorite subject but I don't think they'd let me teach at Hogwarts or anywhere else for that matter."

"What about making our own school?" she asked. He looked at her like she'd lost her mind for a second till she sat up and started looking excited.

"I've been thinking about it on and off for years, but what if we started a school for smaller children younger than eleven. So that muggle-borns and purebloods both get a preview of what they'll learn and it won't be as much of a shock when they get their letter and arrive. We could start with the basics and help them if they want to know more," she said getting excited the more she spoke. "We could teach them small stuff like riding brooms and which plants are safe and which aren't. Give jobs to people like Lupin and others out casted by society. It's perfect!"

"How would we start it? I've got the collateral covered but you need Ministry approval," he said turning onto his side.

"Then I'll get it, and if they won't help I'll find a way," she said sounding determined.

"When do you want to get started?" he asked sitting up and crossing his legs before dragging her onto his lap.

"Soon as everything's calmed down. By the way, why haven't we gotten the Daily Prophet?" she asked settling her limbs more comfortably in his lap.

"I don't need you getting mad," he said bracing himself to tell her the news that the Daily Prophet had been blaring for about a week after the will of Voldemort had been found. "Your father left everything he had to you and it leaked to the Daily Prophet."

She was deadly silent for about two minutes. He questioned whether she was breathing at all until a shaky breath released from her.

"What have they been saying?" she asked quietly.

"Speculation mostly but they've been hounding Potter and Weasley for any information they could find about it and others as well. I suspect we'll make headline news as soon as we get back," he said in almost a whisper.

"I want to see it," she said looking him directly into his eyes and he could see the iron behind them. "Now Draco."

He pulled a small bag of holding and brought out all the papers concerning press about her father being the Dark Lord's daughter out of it one by one. She read them silently on his lap and didn't look at all concerned when she put the last one down and folded her arms across her lap.

"It's not that bad, it'll blow over after a while," she said leaning against him. "The question I want answered is why would he leave everything to me if he wasn't planning on dying?"

"A precaution, he knew after a while what you three were doing and he couldn't split his soul anymore so he did the logical thing," he said rubbing her back.

"I'll have to go claim it in a few days," she said and felt him nod against the top of her head.

"Let me enjoy a few more days of you in a bikini before we have to go please," he murmured into her hair. She laughed before nodding. Standing up she stretched and reached down for her sun tan lotion.

"Lather me up Draco," she said laying on her back. As much as Draco loved the way her fingers played over his skin there was nothing he enjoyed more than rubbing this lotion into her skin. She let him touch her everywhere except the areas covered by her bikini but he was fine with that, it helped him discover all her ticklish spots and the sensitive ones as well. There was spot just on the back of her neck that made her squirm with the lightest touch from his fingers and he planned on using it in the future against her. For the rest of the day they spent the day on the beach occasionally feeling each other up secretly when they were applying sun tan lotion on each other, though Draco was trying to convince Hermione that sun tanning naked would be better and that he needed to be covered _everywhere. _

That night he was asleep in bed while Hermione was awake next to him in bed reading when he felt something run across his chest. Thinking it was a bug that got in he reached up to brush it away but his hand was grabbed and put back by his side before the hand he now recognized resumed stroking his skin.

"Wha-cha doin' Kitten?" he asked sleepily.

"I've been thinking, all day, that I don't wait anymore," she said softly into his ear. His eyes snapped open and looked at her for a second trying to figure out if he was dreaming again or if she was serious. When she sat up in bed and took off her nightshirt (his) he realized she was completely serious. He tackled her to the bed and started pecking at every inch of skin he could reach before he took off her bra. Working his hands down her sides he managed to slide her panties down her legs and throw it onto the floor with her bra. He looked at her under the light of the reading lamp she had on and sighed in appreciation. Perfect sized breasts for his hands, small tapered waist that flared out at her hips and legs he wanted wrapped around him forever, he wouldn't change a single thing about her.

"Why are you staring?" she asked starting to feel self-conscious when he couldn't manage to tear his eyes away. When his eyes met hers however and all she saw was lust however her body flushed.

"You Kitten, can't help it," he said before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and scratched her nails down slowly till she realized he was still wearing his sleeping pants and lifted a foot to push them down while he assisted by kicking them off. He rolled them over again and pushed her against his erection, teasing both of them. With one hand he drifted up her thigh to see if she was wet enough and nearly came when he felt her dripping. He took a deep breath to calm himself before looking directly into her eyes again and seeing her want for him made him unsteady once again. "You'll be the death of me."

"Let's hope it's not any time soon," she said smiling before wrapping one of her legs over his hips and pushing him down towards hers. Her hands wove into his hair and pulled him down to her for a long sweet kiss that he loved the most coming from her, it made up for all the longing he'd ever felt, the waiting, and pain in trying to obtain her. She broke off and smiled up at him before wrapping her other leg across his hip as well. "I'm ready Draco."

"Remember, relax. It won't hurt as much," he said positioning himself and lifting his hips just a bit before he started pushing into her. He had to stop every few inches and take a deep breath before moving again, her being wrapped around him finally so tightly was biting into his control when all he wanted was to thrust into her completely and feel all of her warmth wrapped around him. He bit his lip and pushed in just a little more when he felt her barrier. Making sure that his eyes were connected with hers he pushed past it fast and felt the tearing just as she gasped and tightened almost unbearably around him.

"Shit! Hermione, relax, it'll be over soon," he said fighting the urge to come and to move while she was in pain. He watched as she visibly relaxed and then flexed around him experimentally. He growled at her.

"Keep that up and this won't last much longer Hermione," he said clutching the sheets to keep his control. He would not come like a giddy schoolboy and leave her hanging on her first time. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his lower back and stroking his skin.

"You can move now, it doesn't hurt anymore," she said softly. He nodded before flexing his hips just a little and enjoying the small hitch in her breath happen at the same time. Pulling out to the tip he went back in slowly watching her reaction all the time. After minutes of teasing both of them she growled at him.

"Move faster," she ordered and all too obligingly he grabbed her hips and started pistioning into her in small strokes until she was moaning uncontrollably underneath him. His back was covered in scratches drawing blood but he could care less as he started longer strokes and deeper penetration. Then all of a sudden she tensed, arched her back till every inch of her was touching him, and came around him so hard he had to come with her. His name a praise on her lips was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard up to that point and laying with her on his chest and recovering from the most intense orgasm each of them had ever had was perfect.

"Draco… my legs feel funny," she said after a few minutes had him chuckling softly as he fought off sleep.

"It'll go away after a while," he said quietly. She moved around so that she could look up at his face with a questioning gaze upon him before getting a mischievous look on her face.

"How long before you think you're ready again?" she asked throwing one leg over his hips and sitting on his hips comfortably. Looking at her naked and straddling his hips had moaning in the back of his throat as his body stirred automatically. He raised his hips again so she could feel him and saw the surprise in her eyes as he smirked.

"That answer your question Kitten?" he teased. Before he could reach to grab her hips and slam her down on him his hands were tied above his head wandless and wordlessly as she stroked his chest with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Yes it does. Now however I'm making you my prisoner to satisfy my lust," she said rubbing against his erection slowly and making him try to buck into her but at remembering that loose end his feet were tied to the headboard in an instant.

"I've created a monster haven't I?" he smiled.

"Only this one isn't from your nightmares," she said swooping down to kiss him dominatingly.

Hours later and three attempted escapes from his ropes Draco lay exhausted under Hermione after her fifth orgasm of the night. She was tiring as well but practically purring above him at how her body was feeling.

"Sleep," he begged breathlessly. She nodded wordlessly and collapsed onto his chest after vanishing the ropes holding him to the bed but he was barely able to put his arms around her before he was out.

He woke up in the morning alone in the bed and panicked. Did she leave him now that everything was finally perfect? Damn, it would be just his luck for the one thing that made his life great to just walk out the door on him when he was finally completely happy. As he was climbing out of bed to trudge to the bathroom he heard the most beautiful sound, Hermione singing from the bathroom too loudly to the music covering her ears. He burst in and saw her neck deep in a bubble bath with her hair twisted in a bun above her head and wireless headphones on as she bobbed her head to the music. He sighed as he leaned against the door frame and just looked at her until she noticed him and smiled.

"Morning Draco," she said taking off her headphones and moving over in the bathtub. "Want to join me?"

"Course Kitten," he said strutting toward her confidently as her eyes raked over his body as he walked toward her. He kissed her lightly before reaching to pull her onto his lap. She smiled when she felt his hardness under her thigh and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm a little sore after everything last night, think you can wait till it passes," she asked kissing along his jaw line. He nodded before meeting her lips head on and kissing her deeply. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and smiled before he thought of something.

"Not that I have any complaints love but why did you choose last night to make love, very dominant love, but love," he said chuckling a little at his stumbling.

"I decided I wanted to get rid of that small obstacle between us being together all around. It wasn't because of your innuendoes and blatant attempts but because I wanted you and it seemed like a good time to do it. I'm not dissatisfied either," she said wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Good, so if I come up behind you in a kitchen and bend you over a table now I can do what I want?" he asked smirking.

"Only if we don't have company or children in the house. I will not scar our children," she said kissing him as she smiled. He looked at her hopefully.

"So you want a family with me?" he asked softly.

"I want everything with you Draco," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. "For now and forever."

"I can promise that," he said bringing her even closer and kissing her for the rest of their bath.

AN: Okay, a whole chapter stuffed with as many lemons as I could give ya. It's not over yet, so stick around for the drama soon to unfold.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

A few days later and revenge on Hermione for keeping him tied up for four hours while she rode him raw they were ready to return. Or that's what they told each other, both wanted to spend more time wrapped up in each other's arms alone, not with the public banging down their door to see what was up. With lots of regret and attempts to keep Hermione distracted in bed they packed up and slipped the tent into Draco's bag of holding and held hands as they apparated to the small country road near the Burrow. Hermione had decided to start there knowing would sooner pull out Rita Skeeters hair than let her on her property to snoop on the 'Golden Trio' and meet with a few Order members for advice.

"Hermione! There you are young lady, it's not very nice to run off and leave everyone like that," called out the door when she saw them coming toward the kitchen door.

"Sorry, do you happen to have lunch ready?" Hermione asked smelling something suspiciously delicious wafting out of the kitchen. Ron came sprinting down the stairs with Harry trailing behind him slowly and snatched her up. She laughed before hitting Ron and smiling at Harry.

"Yes dear, Ron, you haven't seen her for a month be a little calmer. All of you sit down, it's five minutes from being finished," she said sternly.

Draco was standing awkwardly in the doorway but Harry motioned him over to the spot next to Hermione and grabbed another glass for him. Hermione squeezed his hand as he sat next to her and smiled confidently at him.

"So what have you two been up two for the last month?" asked.

"Sleeping, traveling, generally being lazy," Hermione said smiling.

"Sounds better than being here, can't go out without being mobbed by people," Ron complained before taking a bite of the cookies his mother had set out.

"Yeah, and it's not all reporters. It's everyone!" Harry said shaking his head sadly.

"So I assume that you've seen what's going on around about me?" she said and both of them nodded silently. Harry patted her hand over the table and smiled sadly.

"It'll be over after a while. I don't think that anyone is going to be really up in arms over the fact that a war heroine is related to the villain," he said.

"I wish you were right, but I have a feeling it's not going to be simple," Hermione said squeezing Draco's hand again for support.

"Have they decided what to do with the Death Eaters at all?" Draco asked.

"Azkaban is being redesigned for wizard containment by wizards, no more demontors. We'll be putting Order members in charge for a while till we scrutinize all the Aurors and make it a division specifically for that purpose," Harry said going into a professional mode that surprised Draco but Hermione seemed at least familiar with Harry being semi smart.

"That was part of the post plan we devised wasn't it?" she asked biting into a biscuit covered in strawberry jam.

"Yes, the order is following your plans to the letter," Harry joked.

"It wasn't all me, everyone threw something in. Speaking of which, has Umbridge been fired?" she asked

"Immediately, they tracked her and her wicked kittens down and stripped her of all power. Revenge served," Harry said smiling.

"Good," Hermione said smiling back at him. His gaze lingered a little too long but Draco couldn't blame him, he'd tried for years to forget his obsession, she was just irresistible.

"The Ministry's getting a full review, to see how far the corruption went but we're going to restructure it like we know it needs to be. Preventing something like this again is going to be the full intention," Ron said between him shoveling more food into his mouth one second and chewing the next.

"Processing of criminals is getting a little complicated, we need serious help on this but we don't know who to trust beside Order members. We want to be impartial but we're too partial to our opinion of whose really a Death Eater and who was controlled," Harry said sighing.

"You don't need too," Draco said surprising all of them.

"What do you mean Draco?" Hermione asked.

"You remember those files I let you see when you were staying at the mansion?" he asked. She nodded though it was vague at the end, probably something to do with Harry.

"Well, the Dark Lord has a file on each of his Death Eaters, compelled and willing. All you need to do is go get them," he said shrugging.

"You know where they are?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, all his top Death Eaters did," he said before Molly gave him his portion, about twice the size necessary but she looked serious when she said he had better eat all of it.

"Looks like we have to ask you for help now, we've been trying to break into the manor to get any information we could but we're all shut out and harmed if we try for very long. Kingsley nearly got splinced trying to remove the wards when it backfired on him," Harry said.

"I don't mind, as long as Hermione comes with me," Draco said. It was to keep her in sight, out of Potter's sight, and for both their protection.

"We'll need her help so that's cool," Ron said from next to Harry.

Soon enough other Order members drifted in looking for lunch and all wanted a piece of Hermione's and in some cases Draco's attention. For the most part everyone welcomed them back warmly, the only cold snubs were from Tonks but she didn't stay that way after she was told Draco knew how to get in.

That night Molly out did herself and everyone was ordered to sit down in the backyard and consume all of the food or have it shoved down their throats by her. The music and fireworks were courtesy of the twins and Bill. Draco sat against a tree in the garden with Hermione between his legs as the fireworks shot off and she ate the ice cream that Molly had forced on her.

"Ya' know, those twins were the only Weasley's I liked at school," he admitted.

"Because they were trouble makers?" she asked.

"No, they rebelled against Umbridge so much that they quit the school in protest. I had wished I could have that much conviction against my parents influence. It's hard though when everyone I knew thought like them as well. I wished so much that I could break through it and just try and get to know you without stalking you," he said burying his nose in her hair and nuzzling against her.

"I wish you had too," she said leaning back against him. "But we're here now and I wouldn't change any of this."

"I wouldn't either," he said kissing the side of her neck quickly before looking up and finding Potter's eyes on them. He looked away when his eyes met Draco's but he looked a little jealous. In his opinion Draco didn't think he'd do anything but he'd always be on the lookout for signs of dissent between them. 'Like hell I'm giving her up!' Draco thought before Hermione brought his attention back to her. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows once. A clear and instantaneous message that made him stand up quickly with her in his arms before putting her down to walk up to and offer her thanks and hugs before making her escape with Draco.

"Wait," Harry called. They stopped and turned toward him.

"Where are you guys staying? Want to make sure your safe," he said shrugging a little.

"We're going to my parents' house, I've got it covered Harry," Hermione said smiling before grabbing Draco's hand and apparating away. She had them land in her bedroom specifically and tackled him to her bed and in a surprising room tore his shirt open.

"Whoa Kitten!" he said holding his hands up in surrender and peace. "Don't you want to go slow right now?"

"Later," she said pulling hers over her head and throwing it into a corner far away. She stood and pushed her pants and panties off hurriedly before helping him hurry out of his. Before he could put his hands on her hips and pin her beneath her she had his hands invisibly tied to her head board and his feet immobile. He growled at her as she laughed. "Later, I promise," she whispered scratching her nails down his chest lightly. She didn't waste time with foreplay as she lined up with him and slid down slowly at first. Groaning at initial contact he watched her chest heave before she moaned herself. Moving her hips slowly at first and then faster until she had to brace herself against the headboard as he pounded upward as hard as he could with every downward stroke of her. She looked fucking amazing above him in his opinion. Her body contracting and moving with every stroke was mind numbing and watching her chest move with her was leaving him with regret that she held out of reach just enough to infuriate and arouse him further.

"Move-slower," he growled.

"No," she purred back causing him to groan.

"I'm going to come," he told her.

"So am I," she said starting to circle her hips as she moved up and down him, stimulating both of them further. Watching her fall apart on those last strokes amazed him, he was the one that caused it and she was willingly participating, better than his wank fantasies any day. Her walls clutching his like a vice grip made him groan before he let go and released inside of her. It was probably a good thing she had placed a contraceptive spell on herself before their first time only removable with a counter spell or else with all the sex they were having and planning on having in the near future would knock her up faster than she could blink.

As she laid exhausted on his chest trying to catch her breath she wordlessly removed his bonds but he couldn't move either with the effects of his orgasm in full swing. Slowly but surely he wrapped his arms around her and swung one leg over her hips to keep her close to him.

"You're going to make me mad one day Kitten and I'll finally be able to use wandless magic to get out and ravish you silly," he said gently pecking at her forehead. He felt her smile against his throat before she replied.

"I look forward to it love," she said initiating the next bout of sex with those six little words.

Thoroughly exhausted but satisfied in the morning Draco woke slowly when he realized the spot next to him in Hermione's comfortable bed was cold. He sat up instantly and went looking for her. What he found was her parent's house completely restored with all their belongings back in order and clean as a whistle. The smell of bacon floated out of the kitchen and he went in to find her sneaking finished hash browns from the plate she was making for him. He growled and wrapped his arms around her waist as she giggled at him.

"Stealing my food again?" he asked.

"How else am I supposed to keep my energy up?" she asked innocently. He took the spatula from her and moved her away from the stove. He gave her his plate and started another for himself as she perched on the counter and ate silently for a while. Once he was seated next to her with his food and extra on the side he knew she'd steal she cleared her throat and looked at him.

"What do you plan to do now that we're back first?" she asked. He swallowed and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, probably help Potter. There are a few things I need from the Manor that I want and I want to know if they plan on throwing me in prison with the rest of them. I don't want to go, but I'm prepared to fight my way out and be on the run with you," he joked but she frowned.

"I don't want them to throw you in jail," she murmured.

"Which is why the tent is choice b of permanent residence once I know what they're going to do with me," he said indicating the bag of holding he'd strapped to his arm.

"Well, we'll just have to see what they do won't we. I need to go handle the will my father left, and later I wanted to recover my parents. Didn't you want me to go with you to handle the Manor?" she asked.

"Yes, but I think we should split up today. Show we're not completely co-dependent on each other. If either of us runs into trouble then we'll meet up here and send the other a message. I highly doubt you forgot how to send messages using Patronuses," he smiled.

"Alright than, I'm going to take a shower and get ready," she said sliding off the cabinet. Draco was busy picking at his food when she cleared her throat. He looked up to see her undressing right there in the doorway. "Might as well enjoy my shower while we still can." Food forgotten he got up and ran after her up the stairs and into her bathroom.

Later and after a couple tries to leave the shower before him Hermione flooed to the ministry using the connection that she had installed in her room at the Order. Draco was confused when she showed him how her door opened both ways and one way led to her parents' house and the other led to the Order headquarters.

"So that's why your room was in perfect condition, you came back here," he said as she nodded.

"I can't remember why, but I think I left frequently to get away from Ron and Harry. A girl needs alone time," she said before finishing pulling her skirt up into place and slipping on her sandals.

"I'll see you later," he said bending to kiss her goodbye. He anticipated a short kiss and she was pulling him into a heated lip lock. Breaking out of the haze her lips put him in he forced himself to say "If I you keep this up no one is leaving this house today." Nipping at his bottom lip in reprimand she backed off and winked at him before apparating away.

Now she was standing in the lobby wishing her hair was blonde again, but Draco had insisted she change it back or he'd cut it off and give her a potion to make it grow back its original color. However now she wished she was either wearing a wig and sunglasses or blonde hair, as bad as the disguises sounded they had to be better than nothing if it kept the media storm coming towards her away a little while longer.

"Granger, is it true you were working with Death Eaters?" one shouted at her.

", is it true you married Draco Malfoy to keep him out of jail?"

What-" she started at that one but more came at her till an arm grabbed her out of the mob and into the security gate separating them well. She looked up and smiled at Harry who had pulled her free.

"My hero," she teased.

"Any time. Why isn't Malfoy with you?" he asked.

"He was going to go looking for you so that you could deal with the Manor today. I bet he's at the burrow being forcefed about now," she said crossing her arms in agitation. She glanced back at the media mob frenzy going on and cringed. "I was hoping that they'd be a little more calm by now."

"If they were still interviewing me about something that happened twenty years ago than they'll be interviewing us about this in forty," he said smiling as she sighed.

"I'll become a hermit if this keeps up," she said sticking her tongue out in their direction.

"What are you doing here anyway? They wouldn't have been able to track you down from your 'location'," he said looking around suspiciously to make her laugh.

"I came to deal with 'his' will, let's hope it's not cursed," she said frowning.

"No, it's not, they did the same thing they did with Dumbledore's will except to the extreme to make sure he didn't leave anything cursed or stolen to you," Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"Then I guess you know where I have to go," she said happily.

"Follow me to the temporary headquarters for death services, with the end of the war everyone's trying to get in and deal with it now instead of later and move on," he said leading her to the elevator. Surprisingly empty she leaned back against the wall next to him and started feeling a little uncomfortable with the silence. He was staring straight ahead and quietly beating out a rhythm behind him on the wall in time with the elevator music.

"So…you and Malfoy are getting along great then?" he asked.

"As well as before when we were in the Order headquarters,"' she replied.

"Hm, that's good…I guess," he muttered as the elevator doors sprang open to their floor.

Harry walked away from the elevator quickly and into the corridor. Hermione followed as quickly as she could but by the time they reached the door she was out of breath and walking slowly behind him. He smiled apologetically as he held the door open. She walked in and saw Mad Eye Moody sitting grumpily behind the desk sorting through papers scattered everywhere.

"Having trouble?" she asked trying not to smile. Whoever put him at a desk job when he deserved retirement after all the PTSD he accumulated over the years was crazy, he'd set the place on fire once he got angry enough.

"Obviously!" he growled before he eyed her. "You're the librarian, help a poor man out."

"Yes sir, you can go on Harry, I might be here for a while," she said creating a comfy chair next to Moody's snarled and ancient one. Harry turned on a knut and left hurriedly, he didn't want to get stuck with paperwork. Hermione swiftly took each type of paper from him and read them quickly to see how they should be organized then flicked at each pile so that they organized themselves. He watched his all warily and how it took less than a minute to accomplish.

"You just wanted to get rid of Potter didn't you?" he said half-smiling.

"Yes, unfortunately. It's gotten awkward with me not remembering him entirely and being in love with Malfoy," she said shrugging. "And besides, I wanted to hear what's in my fathers will alone. I don't want to have to explain if something makes me cry."

"Well, I won't be judging you missy. His will is in that room by itself, as a general rule no one wants to be near it. I'll go in with you just to confirm you got it, after that you can look at it as you like without anyone looking over your shoulder," he said and she smiled gratefully at him. He hoisted himself out of his chair and opened the door farthest from them to the right and let her in. Once she picked up the file he marked something off on his list and left her alone with the door opened in case she needed something.

Hesitating ebfore she opened it she wondered if she even wanted to open it. What would he say? What could he possibly leave her he'd think she'd want? Did he have anything of her mothers? Curiousity burning more than her suspicion she opened it to see his hand written will, neat by leaning severely to the right.

_Hermione,_

_If you reading this, let's both hope I'm dead because if you've gotten ahold of this beforehand something seriously must have gone wrong. If you're a trespasser that has somehow stolen this I hope the curse I placed upon it is working and you'll be dead by the time that you've finished reading this sentence. Now back to the subject, I've left you everything that I legally obtained, and one that I did not. The money that I left in your mothers name at Gringotts is yours now, it was ours from our marriage and I haven't touched it in years because of various reasons and now that I'm dead no longer necessary at all to be put to waste by sitting there for goblins to count. The house your mother and I bought during our short marriage is under a ward near London, I've left the address with the other artifacts. Your mother's wedding ring, you may not want it but you should keep it for no other reason than that it was hers. Recently I made the mistake of taking your memories while trying to destroy that boy in a rage, I apologize, and leave you the ones I was able to recover, and they are yours so giving them back to you isn't a great hardship. Last I give you mine of your mothers, the only good things that happened to me in my life besides being a wizard. I don't blame you if you continue to hate me but know that I looked forward to your birth, not as an heir that I could mold after me but as a child that was not forced to grow up like I had and with the love your mother had clearly been given. I loved you as my own child before and still now._

_ That's all_

_ Your father_

Hermione placed the letter down before folding her arms and putting her head down to cry. She did it silently but for so long that on Harry's eventual return to check on her, her eyes were red, her cheeks puffy and lined from where her cheek pressed against the table. He gave her some tissues from the other room and let her wipe her eyes silently and compose herself.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered quietly.

"I found Malfoy, he's on Manor duty at the moment. The information he's getting us is going to be extremely helpful," he said trying to distract her. She nodded silently as she looked at the letter again.

"Are you really okay?" he asked staring at her concerned.

"Yes Harry, I'm completely fine now. I'd like to get my memories back now," she said getting up to head to Moody but Harry stopped her. He pointed to a lone cabinet in the corner and she headed for it instead. Inside was a white velvet box, two vials, a house key, and an infamous Gringotts key. She picked up the vials and read the labels "_Mine_" and "_Yours". _She set his back inside and pulled the stopper from hers and pulled out her wand. She inserted them back one at a time and started recalling things she wrote in her journals with new accuracy and perspective she hadn't had before. Like Harry, as much as she liked him before, it was nothing like how she felt about Draco. She realized the dream that she had after they'd escaped and feared she might have loved Harry more than Draco stopped nagging her after all her memories were back with her. She looked at him and saw the hopeful expression on his face but she smiled softly as she walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry Harry, I still love him more," she said hearing him sigh before he hugged her back. "I hope you find someone you love more than me."

"Not more, just differently I guess," he whispered. She squeezed him once more before walking back to the cabinet. She stored everything in her bag and turned and smiled at him.

"I'll see you later, I have to get to Australia and get my parents. If they want to come home after this," she said.

"Alright if Ron and I come over later? Being at the Burrow with nothing to do is getting on our nerves," he said smiling at her.

"Yes, and you two should start looking for an apartment don't you think. You both can afford it," she said walking out and past Moody with a wave. Harry followed her out to the corridor and up the elevator to the first floor. The media mob was still there and clamoring at the sight of both of them together.

"Unfortunately for them, you can apparate from here. See you later."

"Bye Harry," she smiled before turning and disappearing on the spot. He didn't linger to stare at where she had been, it was time to give up and move on, even if he didn't want too.

AN: This chapter is too freaking long in my head, you'll have to wait a minute for Draco's day and Hermione's parents but this is all I have so far, sorry. School's a little better now but still have a tiny bit of writers block at the moment.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Draco was seriously pissed by the time they had found all of the files and information they wanted. Potter had shown up at first but disappeared after a while to leave him alone with Weasley and a few Order members to protect him from a small portion of the hate that seemed to be coming his way. Snide comments about him being a 'former' Death Eater were being slid into the conversation and ignored by everyone else but him. However he had to say the one time they started in about Hermione being with him he was about to kick some ass until Weasley stepped in, Draco didn't care about himself but if one more bastard opened his mouth to talk about her he'd go to jail willingly.

"So Malfoy, you know anywhere else there might be something to prove the innocence and guilt of other Death Eaters?" Weasley asked after all the files, of victims; Death Eaters and traitors were boxed and sent away.

"No, anything the Dark Lord might have written or stored with information only he knew I don't know about," Draco scowling at a group of men in the corner shooting him glances that were both hateful and nervous.

"Good then, Harry told me to tell you that anything you need to get, get now because the Ministry is still going to comb every inch of this place for dark artifacts before they restore ownership to you."

"There is something I need; I'll be leaving after this. Those wankers need to grow some balls if they want to judge me, I only gave that liberty to one person and she's the only one that fucking matters to me," he said loud enough the group in the corner heard him and scattered in a hurry. "Thought so."

"Stop scaring the tourists, those idiots don't know what their doing. During the war they were all hiding at home and waiting for other people to save the day, they have nothing on you," Weasley said walking away while Draco stood there stunned, that was probably the nicest thing Weasel had ever said to him.

Shaking his head from his daze he turned on the spot and apparated to his room. The wards shifted the second it took and he landed next to his desk precisely. Tapping the bottom drawer four times the lock clicked and sprang the drawer out for his perusal of its contents. The only present he had from his grandmother who loved him, his watch he received when coming of age, a picture from school when he hadn't been worried sick about anything and a spoiled happy brat, the one snap shot he had of Hermione by the lake asleep, and his great-great-great grandmother's diamond anniversary ring. He took the ring, the present, and the snap shot that he tucked into his wallet; he didn't have to hide it anymore. He sat back in his chair and looked around remembering everything that happened there and he could truthfully say the only real memories that counted were with Hermione; everything else was a dark reminder of a past he didn't want to completely remember but knew he'd have to carry for a long time yet.

Standing up he apparated back to Hermione's parents' house and sat on the porch. People walked by curious about the man sitting on the Grangers porch but didn't question him about it. He had cast a distraction spell that if they wanted to come and bother him they'd suddenly remember something they had to do that was more important and bugger off, or that's how he thought about it. He was there for a few hours more when Hermione showed up looking tired and ragged as she trudged up the street towards him. He bounded up to her and picked her up bridal style despite her assurance that neighbors would start talking but she didn't protest long after he tucked her head under his chin and held her closer.

"How was your day?" he asked sitting on the porch with her on his lap.

"Emotionally exhausting, I didn't think I would cry this much today," she said wiping her eyes.

"Did you go find your parents?" he asked.

"Yes, their living in Sydney, Australia now and I gave them their memory back. They were so furious with me but after I explained everything that happened they were the ones sorry. I told them I knew that they weren't my biological parents and my mother started crying, I couldn't hold it any more, just sat next to her bawling as I said it didn't make me love her less. They say they're going to stay for a little while longer and get things straight there before they move back; we can stay here or move out and find our own place. That might be better, magic or no my dad will kick your arse for touching me," she said starting to ramble but he listened intently.

"How did recovering the will go?" he asked.

"I cried after that too, I didn't want to but I did anyway," she said her bottom lip starting to tremble. He kissed her soundly and slowly her body relaxed into his. "Thank you."

"No Kitten, thank you, for everything," he said leaning his forehead against hers. "What do you want to do tonight? Unless you want to stay here cooped up in your bed with me all night."

"Hm, maybe later, lets' go get something to eat," she said scooting off his lap and taking his hand. They waked into her backyard and she checked before apparating away with him to the beach.

"What are we going to eat here?" he asked.

"There's a great seafood shack on this beach down the road a ways that has amazing fish and chips," she said smiling, "I've been craving it since we left Greece."

"Must be amazing if the delicacies there made you want what's over here," he laughed before putting his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"No, it just reminded me and I wanted it. There it is let's go," she said pulling his hand behind her as she sprinted toward it. He convinced her to make it to go and dragged her to the beach and watched the sunset on a blanket he conjured. By the time they were done she was curled against his side lazily drawing patterns on his chest as they laid there.

"So, if you had a pick of where you wanted to live, where would you?" he asked.

"Somewhere private, in the woods but not surrounded by trees, lots of bookshelves, and room for the three kids we're going to have," she said giggling.

"Already planned everything, should I be hunting for blueprints you've already created?" he asked laughing with her. The thought of kids made him apprehensive and excited. He didn't want to be like his parents with his kids, but he thought if he followed Hermione enough he'd know what to do right and they'd figure the rest out.

"I only drew an outline on a napkin at my parents' house," she said quietly.

"We could build if you wanted, it wouldn't be hard," he said smiling down at her.

"You haven't asked me something important yet before I just shack up with you in the middle of the woods," she said smiling lazily.

"Alright then, stand up," he ordered sitting up. Once she was on her feet and looking down at him he lifted himself to one knee and dug in his pocket for his bag of holding.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I've known you since the first day on the Hogwarts Express, I made fun of you, enlarged your teeth over the years, received an impressive right hook in third year, fallen uncontrollably in love with you, kidnapped and made love to you in a whirlwind of time on longer than half a year. There is nothing I want more than to stay right here on this beach with you forever if the answer to my next question is no, but if you answer yes I promise to build your dream house and endure the pain of childbirth as much as I possibly can with you in the future for the rest of our lives if you would consent to be my wife," he said as he rooted around in his bag with one hand and held her left in other. When he finally found his ring box he popped it open and offered it to her. "I promise to love and take care of you for every moment for the rest of our life if you just say yes."

"Hm, marry the ferret of my dreams, I say yes," she giggled tackling him to the ground and slipping his ring on before laying a breathtaking kiss on him. The worry that had settled in the back of his mind slipped away as dust when he realized she said yes, she was going to be his forever and no one could claim otherwise.

"Thank you," he whispered when her lips parted his for a second before going back to kissing him senseless. Her hand creeped under his shirt and up his chest before scratching down in a way she knew made all his blood flow south faster than his brain could handle.

"If you keep that up I'll take you right here on this beach," he growled.

"What better way to celebrate you'll be mine forever?" she whispered back. He growled and flipped them over and in the process apparated them to her bed at her parents' house to land on it gently. "You should really stop that, I'm scared of splinching."

"Well, I'm not missing what's necessary for our celebration," he teased against her throat and she reluctantly laughed. His hands worked her shirt over her head quickly and managed to get rid of her bra in seconds before she realized what he was doing. Throwing his shirt over his head quickly he reached for the buttons on her jeans and undid them to nearly rip them off of her with her help along with her underwear. He teased her and himself by just brushing the tips of his fingers up her thighs till he reached her clit and stroked it for a few seconds until her eyes rolled up and she moaned before moving her hips against his fingers. He stopped despite her protests and removed his pants clumsily in his rush but neither of them cared as he came back and helped her out of her shirt and bra.

Settling beside her completely naked with her he took a step back from the moment to just think about it. He was here with the only woman he ever wanted, she was marrying him, and she loved him back. He wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her against his chest and buried his face in her neck to take in her scent.

"I love you," he said softly to her weaving his legs in with hers and feeling elated that they were like two puzzle pieces fit together perfectly.

"I love you too," she whispered stroking his hair through her fingers as they held each other. He shifted a little and united their bodies in the last possible way they could find and made love to her slowly. For hours lying in her bed enjoying each sensation after the next and through countless moments. From slow to hip thrusting as hard as each of them could take. Touching each other everywhere and rediscovering each other till it felt like they could recognize each other in the dark in a crowd of thousands just by brushing each other. Her moans music to his ears and his desperate sounds thrilled her to no end. By morning they were exhausted but satisfied so bone deep they couldn't move from each other's embrace.

"I can't tell you what you mean to me," he said feeling his nerve endings still lit by the pleasure they had been sharing so tenderly through the night.

"You mean everything to me," she said feeling deep down that was the irrevocable truth and always would be.

"That could sum it up," he tried to joke but too tired to put the energy behind it.

"I don't want to wait Draco, let's get married today," she said shifting so she could look up at his shadowed face.

"You don't want to wait and have everyone there?" he asked.

"I just need you," she said softly.

"Let's sleep first, and if you feel the same in twelve hours we'll go," he said pulling her closer again as he fell asleep. Before she could protest he was fast asleep and she couldn't fight the pull much longer after watching him sleep that peacefully in her memory of sharing the same bed.

Later after both of them were awake and fed properly she again repeated her request.

"Won't your friends be angry?" he asked.

"They shouldn't be," she answered.

"Your parents?" he asked and she nervously looked away. "What did you tell them?"

"That we were already engaged and getting married soon, plus you know they can't be at a wizarding wedding, it's just not allowed," she said fiddling with her engagement ring.

"Fine, but isn't the Ministry closed now?" he asked pointing at the clock.

"Are you avoiding marrying me Draco? Because you know perfectly well we can floo to the American Ministry and get married there in time," she said looking at him curiously. He sighed before standing to wrap his arms around her and pull her against his chest.

"I just want to make sure that this is what you want, no friends, family, or even our home country? I love you more than all those things and I'll do this with you only if you're a hundred percent sure."

"I'll drag you if you keep wasting time," she threatened.

"Fine, let's pack. No way you're dragging me to America and not spending the night. Where are we going for our honeymoon?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking we'd start scavenging places to build and just camp out again," she said smiling. He scratched his head before smirking.

"Dirty sex in the woods, sounds appealing," he teased before she threw a fork at him.

"Didn't mind having sex on that beach in Greece," she said before sticking her tongue out at him.

"We had sex in the water, there's a difference," he laughed.

"I'm going to send a letter to Ginny telling her where we'll be, it'll be a while before Mrs. Weasley senses something is off and a bit longer before Ron and Harry find out," she said heading for her room. "So get packing, it'll only take me a minute and about a second to pack."

"Whatever you say future Mrs. Malfoy," he said watching her shiver.

"Is it weird the only thing I think of when you say that is your mother?" she asked.

"No, and if I'm right she won't be Malfoy for much longer," he said shrugging as she almost looked sympathetic.

"Well, let's talk about it later and anything you want to do I'm with you," she said grabbing his hand and squeezing it before giving him a loving smile. It calmed him more than anything that she cared how he felt at the moment about his parents, really the only one he had any loving feeling for was his mother but even she was detached to him, in the end he wasn't sure he gave a damn what his parents did because they had never really felt like them at all.

She wrote her letter in three sentences and vaguely told her about her plans but to definitely not worry about her or Draco being missing for another month or so. Harry and Ron might have a problem with that plan but she and Draco didn't so it was definitely fine with her. He came up and wrapped his arms around her once the letter was off with a disgruntled owl that she had summoned from the nearest owl service she could find.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded after a second of his embrace and turned to grab his hand and lead him to the living room fire.

"My parents allowed me to connect to the Floo Network so that it made it easier for me to get to other Order members in fifth year, I made sure it was warded during the war so no one was allowed that I didn't approve of but we can get to America from here," she said squeezing his hand as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"United American Ministry," she said as she let go and zipped out of sight. He grabbed a handful from the pot she had left open and repeated after her, stumbling seconds later out at the American Ministry. The sun was shining directly in through the floor to ceiling glass windows and provided a spectacular view of New York from where they were standing. He looked around and nodded approvingly.

"This is way better than the MoM, at least they try to look as if they've left the sixteenth century," he said recapturing her hand so he wouldn't lose her in the hallways as they followed signs to the office of registry and marriage. A blonde clerk looked up from her desk and smiled as they entered.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" she asked pleasantly.

"We want to get married, today if at all possible," Hermione said and the clerk nodded before turning to a planner sitting on her shelf to the left.

"Sorry if I'm wrong but both of you are foreign and wish to marry here, I'll need to see id's and a marriage certificate filed through the proper channels," she said frowning slightly at her schedule. "The magistrate that usually performs the marriages is open all day but I need all of that before I can schedule you for some time today."

"Do you have the paperwork you said we need? I've got a muggle id, not exactly sure about wizarding identification," Hermione said trailing off in thought, she'd never heard of wizard id's before. The clerk laughed slightly.

"I just need to see you wands, and here's the paperwork, shouldn't take you longer than five minutes and you file it just down the corridor, just ask for Richard, he'll have you out in a jiffy," she said smiling brightly.

"Thanks," Draco said taking the paper and Hermione's hand before leaving the office. He took her back to the waiting room near the fire place they had used to floo and sat her next to him as he looked over the paperwork.

"I'll fill out my information and you can fill out yours, alright?" he asked. She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder as he muttered answers under his breath and wrote.

"Your turn," he said passing it over with his pen and she straightened up. It was all pretty straight forward until she got to the end.

"Are you or were you a convicted Death Eater in England? What type of question is that?" she asked.

"A reasonable one, I answered no however since I was never convicted," he smiled with all his Slytherin slyness at hand. She couldn't help but laugh and continued on with the paperwork till every question was answered. The Richard that the clerk had suggested was a depressing little pimply man with glasses that lit up when they asked for him specifically. When he asked who recommended him he blushed at their answer.

"That's Rose, she's so nice," he said quietly. Draco bit back a laugh and leaned against the counter.

"Why don't you ask her out? If she's that nice she'll probably go out with you," he said but Richard shook his head.

"She'd never go out with me, she likes guys who look like you," he said looking so depressed Hermione could almost imagine a cloud hanging over his head just spitting rain and lightning.

"I bet she would, just ask her," Hermione said siding with Draco. Richard stamped a seal of the government on their paperwork before handing it back to them.

"Nah, she'd laugh in my face," he said going back to the depressed and isolated look he had before they arrived. Hermione sighed and pulled Draco back down the hall to Rose's office. She smiled again when they entered and scanned both of their wands and stapled their information to their certificate and penciled them in promptly.

"The magistrate gets to take lunch at two instead of twelve because he comes in at eleven so he'll be back in thirty minutes, you can wait here if you want," she said smiling brightly. Hermione settled in the seat across from her and Draco next to her. Obviously Rose's curiosity got the better of her after a few minutes so she asked how they met and they told her as much as they were comfortable with. By the time they were done she was almost in tears with hearts shooting out of her eyes.

"I wish that would happen to me, some guy just come and sweep me off my feet and love me like that. I'm jealous Hermione," Rose said smiling softly at them.

"Why don't you ask Richard out?" Hermione asked and to her surprise the clerk blushed.

"He wouldn't want to go out with me, he's way smarter than me," she said sighing at the ceiling.

"You might be surprised what he would do," Draco said and she looked like she was thinking about it when the magistrate walked in. He was a Santa Clause looking fellow and smiled at both of them before leading him into his office. Rose waved bye before the door closed.

"You two getting married, that's wonderful!" he boomed sitting behind his desk and looking at them with a gaze reminiscent of Dumbledore with the twinkle thing going on. They both nodded to his question and unconsciously reached for each other's hand. He observed them with a smile before opening a drawer and pulling out a dusty old tome that looked older than the country they were in at the moment.

"A simple binding or life tying?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked ad Draco mentally slapped himself, he totally forgot about the different types.

"I'm sorry; I thought you'd be aware. You look like the type that would research this," he said smiling apologetically and she frowned.

"It was spur of the moment," she sort of murmured under her breath but he heard her anyway.

"A simple binding is more popular these days since you can break it without dying, a life tying bind is when you tie your souls together for one lifetime and magically restrict yourselves to each other, much more permanent and limiting if one partner isn't completely committed and wants to leave. I hear it's popular among English purebloods but leads to horrible marriages these days," he said smiling a little more in Draco's direction. Draco was teetering between strangling him for thinking he wouldn't be completely faithful in Hermione and suspicious he knew more about him than he looked like he did.

"Um," Hermione said turning to him and looking a little hesitant. "Which one do you think we should get Draco?"

"I love you, but it's completely up to you, either way I'm yours for this and any other lifetime I find you," he whispered to her making sure the old man didn't hear. He gave him the chills because of his resemblance to Dumbledore, even if it was just in attitude. She smiled before turning back to the magistrate.

"We'll take the life tying bound, but if one of us dies will it affect both of us?" she asked.

"The one remaining will never have an urge to seek another is the only commonly reported, however in some cases they claim to see their partner if their reincarnated. Investigation was never gained full evidence of the effect being true since most of the reports were given by people who soon met death. Do you still want to go on with this?" he asked flipping absently as he looked at them. They both nodded and he reached into another drawer for a gold ribbon. He indicated the spot in front of his desk and he turned them so that they would be facing each other and brought up their wand hands and had them clasp them as he wrapped the ribbon around their wrists. Once the ends touched they conformed to their arms and wrapped them together tightly. A circle of flames went up around them and he stepped in through them as if they were ice.

"Rose, we need a witness," he called through his door and she came in and looked surprised for a second before sitting in a chair in the corner and watching the proceedings.

"Alright then, today we have come here to bring together these two people in love and commitment. They have chosen to bind their lives together however long they are and stay committed for that time. Mr. Malfoy, is there anything you wish to say to Ms. Granger?"

"I love you, anything further is just icing," Draco said staring into her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Then, Ms. Granger do you have anything to say to Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"I love you too, and ditto," she laughed as everyone else in the room looked confused but Draco saw the look on her face that clearly said she'd explain it later.

"Than with the power invested in me, I bind your lives together, in commitment, love, and magic. May you be happy for the rest of your life," he said and the flames closed in on them growing higher for the second that they kissed and dying down as they continued for a very inappropriate amount of time afterward. The magistrate had to cough to get their attention and Rose was blushing by the time they split apart.

"Enjoy marriage," the magistrate said before promptly kicking them out as nicely as he could with Rose following afterward. She appeared to have stars in her eyes as she smiled after them. Her last wave as they left the office seemed a little drunken though she appeared completely fine.

"Well, that was quick," Hermione said looking down at his finger to find a golden ring circling his ring finger and one on hers as well along with her engagement ring.

"Yep, now how about that honeymoon?" he said pulling her tight against his chest. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers.

"Wherever you want it honey," she said pecking his quickly.

"Finally catching up on pet names?" he asked.

"Well, if my journals are right you wouldn't like the one I had for you in school but everything else is fine yeah?" she asked grinning as he scowled.

"If you say it I'll tie you to the bed for about ten hours as I have my way with you," he said darkly but there was playfulness in his eyes.

"Do you promise…Ferret," she said smiling wickedly. He growled as he grabbed her and apparated away to woods unfamiliar to her. In a second she was tied up and placed at the base of a tree while he set up camp.

"Where are we?" she asked looking unconcerned that she was tied up and in a forest she didn't know.

"Adirondack Park near upstate New York, I followed a lead here one time while I was looking for you and the rest of the Golden Trio," he said getting the tent set up and started making wards to get rid of annoyances and potential distractions from his marathon of sexual hijinks he planned for the next ten hours. He finished and returned to pick her up and carry her inside. Instead of putting her on the bed like she thought he was going to do he set her on the couch and stood back as he looked at her lustfully. His sudden smile was so sinful she thought her panties were going to drown at her reaction.

"This is the first time I'll ever fuck my wife," he said stalking closer.

"And the last if you go any slower," she smiled.

"Then I better proceed quickly," he said waving his wand to make her clothes disappear and rearrange her bonds so that each of her arms was spread out toward the couch edge and her ankles attached to the legs of the couch and made her easy to access. He teased her a little by taking his clothes off piece by piece but once he was done he was inside of her immediately to both their enjoyment. He stayed still inside of her for a moment before moving at an achingly slow pace that had her mewling for more and driving him crazy with need but kept it up, the longer he lasted the longer she would make those sounds. The longer he went on the more frustrated she became until she used wandless magic to snap the ties on her feet and wrap her legs around his waist.

"Fuck me, stop teasing me," she begged and he did, hearing the Gryffindor Princess curse drove him wild and he couldn't take it anymore. He set a furious pace that bruised her thighs and exhausted him but when they hit their first orgasm together she screamed and he groaned in triumph as he released inside of her. As they laid there panting in the aftermath of their orgasm however he started to feel guilty, there was something he hadn't told her yet and now seemed like the necessary moment.

"Mione? Um, I have something to confess," he said keeping his head on her breast so he couldn't see her face.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Before we started and while I was tying you up, I uh, removedyourcontraceptivespell," he mumbled at the end. It took her a second to break up what he was saying into something recognizable. Her reaction scared him however, she started laughing.

"Draco," she said sweetly. "Just how gung-ho about having children are you?"

"Pretty much completely, I don't want a baby to get in the way of your plans but I want a baby," he said finally looking up at her.

"That's fine Draco; I was going to go ahead with pre-magical school anyway. Our baby can be one of the first students ever!" she said smiling.

"So you won't be mad if I keep you barefoot and pregnant for a few years?" he asked jokingly.

"Well, let's not have as many kids as the Weasley's but a few is fine," she said nodding.

"Great," he said before remembering she was naked and willing beneath him, and he had full permission to impregnate her. "Let's get back to making those kids, shall we?". His bad mood from yesterday was all forgotten in the next eight hours of the beginning of their honeymoon.

AN: DON'T KILL ME! School in summer sucks! And it starts again next week, but I have a good idea of what I want to write for the next chapter so it won't be as long till my next update.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Hermione and Draco managed to escape the woods to her chagrin and his delight. He managed to get her to stay in New York, New Orleans, and Los Angeles with him for days at a time until another month passed on their honeymoon. She had to admit she liked city life but she wasn't built for it, she liked quiet places where she knew it wasn't going to be interrupted by honking cars and sirens in the middle of the afternoon. He managed to take her to Venice Beach but he dragged her away sooner than she wanted to leave because the bikini that she was wearing was drawing far too much male attention in his book. She laughed at him later but almost got in a fight when some stupid blonde bimbo rubbed against him at a bar that they found downtown. He wanted to laugh but he had a feeling that would cut into his sex life so he just kissed her and kept his mouth shut as she ranted about it for a while.

When they got home it was hell on earth with all the paparazzi that found them within minutes of returning to the Burrow. They ran for the house and the protective wards around them kept out the noisy pests. Mrs. Weasley gave both of them a hug before reaming into them about having a proper wedding instead of in a small court room with no family. Hermione and Draco took it silently, nodding when it was necessary and pretending to look ashamed of themselves before she ushered them into the house and started stuffing sandwiches in front of them. It wasn't long before Harry and Ron showed up with an afternoon edition of the Prophet. Wordlessly handing it over, both Draco and Hermione bent over it to read the title. 'War Hero and Death Eater Marry: Love or Coercion?'

"If it isn't my favorite reporter spreading lies again? Has she forgotten the three months she spent in a jar?" Hermione said pushing the paper toward Draco who's dark gaze looked like it could set the paper on fire, and as soon as he was done reading the paper it did so. He apologized profusely to Mrs. Weasley and cleaned up the mess of the ashes falling onto her spotless table. Both of them were angry and she hadn't even read the entire article, it was all speculation whether he had placed a love spell over her and forced her to marry him to save his own ass. Sounded like something his father would do but he'd never dream of it. Hell she forced him to marry her (though he didn't have a problem with it at all)!

"I want to kick her ass," Hermione said suddenly. Draco sighed before taking her hand.

"I do too but that's not going to solve anything," he said reasonably.

"But it'll make me feel better," she said looking at him with huge puppy dog eyes but he bit his lip and shook his head.

"We knew this was going to happen, getting angry about it now would be hypocritical," he said stroking her fingers. Ron made a gagging sound on the other side of the table and Hermione kicked him underneath it.

"You two are so in love it's sick, never thought I'd see the day when Malfoy would be the reasonable one in your relationship," he said grabbing Hermione's last sandwich and heading toward the garden before his mother could hit him with the soup ladle in her hand.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, they've been trying to catch you two all month to see what's going on but you kept jumping when one of them was close to getting you," Harry said. "They'll be moving on soon."

"Is the media why we had to leave that opera early?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, and the fact that you were drooling over that ponce on stage," he said feeling a little bit of the jealousy that he'd felt at the time return again.

"What opera?" Harry asked.

"Phantom of the Opera," Hermione said a little starry eyed, Draco got a little more jealous when a goofy smile appeared on her face.

"No dealing with her when that fricken' thing is on her mind," Harry said shaking his head as he stood up to follow Ron. Hermione snapped out of it and smiled apologetically at Draco.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming, if there's one thing I didn't forget it was that opera," she said sighing happily.

"I can tell," he said a little bitterly.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you know anywhere that's quiet and surrounded by trees? We're looking for a place to settle down," Hermione said changing the subject and involving her second favorite mother figure.

"Hm, well on the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole there's plenty of woods. Do you remember being there for the portkey to the Quidditch Cup?" she asked.

"No, I remember being in the camp with Ginny though," she said thinking back as much as she could. It was irritating her more and more that her memories weren't all there, but she was going to fix that soon.

"Well, it's a thought dear. It'd be nice having you nearby," Mrs. Weasley smiled. Hermione had a sudden rush of love for her and stood up to hug her.

"It'd be nice to be nearby for me too," she said hugging her hard. Mrs. Weasley hugged her right back before letting go, she looked a little teary eyed but it disappeared as she looked at her infamous clock.

"I better start making more sandwiches, seems like everyone is rushing in to see you," she said pointing at the clock, and indeed in seconds the rest of the Weasley family flocked in along with a handful of the Order coming to say hello.

"Blimey Hermione, making up for lost vacation time while you were Horcruxe hunting?" George asked as he hugged her before being assaulted by his mother with food. "If you take a month vacation every two weeks we'll never see you."

"I won't be taking any more vacation soon," she promised as she resumed her seat next to Draco. Talk turned to their recent marriage, surprisingly no one questioned them and just congratulated both of them. They asked where they'd been and what they'd been up to until there were no more questions and an awkward silence fell over them all.

"Um, Draco, your mother was released a week ago and filed for a release of her bond from your father immediately afterward. A criminal case is being filed against him due to all the evidence that they found on him. Also, because of the information that we've gathered they also want to press charges against you," Kingsley said sending the entire room into a dead silence. What surprised everyone however was the couples reaction.

"We thought it might happen eventually," Draco sighed.

"We've talked about it while we were gone, I want to defend him in court but he refused," Hermione said shrugging. "So I'll just support him however I can."

"Your taking this well, he could go away for life," Harry said concerned over her calm. She reached for Draco's hand and he held hers as well and fought off the wave of anguish at a possible separation.

"We're prepared," she said holding his hand so tightly he thought his hand might snap off, but then again he was holding hers equally tight.

"I'll help if I can," Harry promised.

"So will I," Ron said nodding next to Harry. Hermione smiled at both of them, feeling a fondness for both of them that felt like she'd felt before.

"When do you think that they'll come to lock me away?" Draco asked wrapping his arm securely around her waist as he spoke.

"They're going through everything and securing their cases against all the Death Eaters captured. So I give it about a week," Kingsley said. Hermione and Draco looked at each other before nodding quietly.

"That'll give us enough time to take care of a few things and tie up some loose ends," Hermione smiled sadly.

"What do you have to do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, find some land, build a house, get pregnant," Hermione ticked off. Bill chocked on some butterbeer down the table and Fleur knocked his back while everyone else stared. Harry blinked at them, Ron chocked on some chicken, Mrs. Weasley calculated their chances of getting knocked up in a week, and the rest remained stunned.

"Are you sure dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked cutting into a chocolate pie in front of her blindly.

"We've already been trying for a month, and I've been researching ways to help it along," Hermione said smiling.

"Well, if you've done research your sure," the Weasley matron nodded.

"Fred, I do believe it's time to leave," George said hopping up.

"Right you are George, we can't imagine our little sister researching fertility. Bye everyone!" they called before running out the back door. The rest of the Order laughed before reaching for pie. Hermione was impossible to stop and it was really none of their business to try and dissuade her. Harry and Ron both looked at their plates before looking at her and opening their mouths to speak only to shut up and look down again.

"Harry, Ron, want to see the pictures I took on our trip? Draco do you have the camera?" she asked standing up and pulling him toward the door. Harry and Ron followed faithfully out into the garden and sat on stumps across from the couple.

"This didn't weird you two out did it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, you've just been our friend for about ten years and we've known both of you for that long and never imagined this moment except in bizzare nightmares," Ron said smiling.

"We trust you Mione, and we know you can take care of yourself and a baby. However if he really goes to jail what will you do?" Harry asked.

"I've got plans, and I feel we could deal with it," Hermione said stroking Draco's arm around her waist.

"Well, whatever you decide you can trust us to stick with you," Ron said nudging Harry to nod as well.

"Thanks, oh, and I won't be forgetting you two for very long. I'm going to get my memories back soon," she smiled. They both looked dumbfounded beore hopping up and hugging her away from Draco's grasp.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort recollected them and kept them, they were in his will for me," she said.

"When are you putting them back?" Ron asked.

"As soon as Draco and I build a house this week, we know we can put it up ourselves in a day," Hermione said leaving their embrace to return to Draco. "That's why we're looking for a house so quickly."

"We can help too once you find a spot," Harry said.

"That's sweet of you, now would you really like to see the pictures from our honeymoon?" she asked and both of them nodded before sitting on either side of the couple to see the pictures. After thirty minutes and some squabbling over a picture of her at the beach they all went back inside to have desert. When it was over and had seen the pictures as well Hermione and Draco apparated to her parents' house where they were staying again. As they walked down the quiet street she thought about the memories her father had left her and the house, she hadn't looked at either of them yet but she wanted too.

"Draco, can we look at my father's memories tonight, and go see the house in the morning?" she asked.

"As you wish," he said teasingly reminding her of the muggle movie she forced him to stay in their hotel room to watch, she even stopped him from touching her the entire movie because she was so engrossed in it.

"Alright then, I stored them in my room. Do you still have the Peneseive we found in America?" she asked. He had badgered her into buy so much that she insisted some of it be sent the muggle way to her parents and then pick them up herself later instead of toting all of it.

"I packed it because you said you wanted to do it sometime when we got back," he answered drawing her nearer in the semi dark street.

"Good, will you watch them with me?" she asked. The look on her face was so pleading he couldn't tease her about sounding like a small child. He just nodded and she smiled happily at him. Once they were inside of her parents' house she went around doing little things to make it feel homier again that she had made sure were undone while they were away. Then she went to the bathroom and prepared for bed, she just wanted to slip into pajama's to be comfortable during something she wasn't sure was going to be uncomfortable or not. Draco got undressed in her room and just pulled on sleep pants, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable with him being dressed and her in pajama's. He thought it was cute she could still be embarrassed about her body even though she had done things with it that blew him mind.

By the time that she came back to her room he had the peneseive set up on the book table she usually kept in the corner sitting next to her bed for easy access. She went to her bookshelf and opened a blank book that turned out to be a storage container and took out one of the vials inside and came back to sit next to him. She uncorked it and poured them in and took a deep breath before diving in. Once she was inside he followed her.

The first memory was clearly in a library twice the size of the one at Hogwarts, but that appeared to him due to be a culmination of both muggle and wizard books. They were sorted together with no care if the author had been magical or not. The first person he noticed however was unmistakable even though he had never seen the Dark Lord look so human. He was striding confidently through the library and bumping into anyone that was foolish enough to end up in his way. Until of course he ran into the wrong girl. Draco would have overlooked her at the time because she looked like the other librarians, glasses, hair in a loose bun, and her nose in a book. Once Voldemort knocked into her however she went down with a curse and came up with a fury.

"What is your problem? Are you blind? Could you not see me there standing with a book in my hands?" she asked her hands on her hips and the narrow eyes reminiscent of Hermione. In fact she had moved from beside him to stand in front of her mother. She couldn't stop staring even as the scene continued.

"You were in the way," Vodlemort said coldly, taking her in quickly and determining her muggleborn quickly from the contempt that crossed his face.

"I was standing right in front of that shelf, there was two feet behind me for you to go around," she said growing angrier by the second.

"I was walking that path, and you were in the way, end of discussion," Voldemort said starting to glare at her.

"No it is not, I can't believe you've had any training in manners your entire life if you can push someone out of your way and not apologize for doing so. There were two ways you could have handled it, walking behind me or saying excuse me, since you did neither I have to assume you grew up with animals or are a completely vile person with no respect for other human beings," she said bending down to pick up her glasses and the book that she had dropped. Her hair had come undone as well and was cascading down her back as she straightened up. He saw Voldemort reassess her once more before turning on his heel and leaving the furious woman in the aisle glaring after him.

The memory shifted to probably the next day because Voldemort was back and watching her covertly behind a shelf as she sat taking down information from certain books and moving on to another one. When she looked up and caught him looking at her he was visibly surprised when she smiled at him instead of glaring like she had the other day.

"Are you just going to stand there staring all day or are you going to do something?" she called quietly.

"I came to think about apologizing," Voldemort said coming out from behind the shelf but keeping his distance.

"Just think, well I guess that's fine. If you think about it means you have the potential to do it," she smiled again before smoothing some of her hair away from her face. Hermione settled across from he mother and Draco kept an eye on Voldemort. He couldn't help but feel it was fascinating seeing his lord like this, reacting humanly.

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked taking small steps forward.

"Of course, because if you don't have the capability of thinking of it the possibility of you doing it is nil," she said looking up from the book she was working on to look at him again. Her chocolate eyes seemed to stop him in his tracks for a second before he sat across from her.

"But then I justified my actions, I was in a hurry and you were in the way. If you hadn't been reading so intensely you might have seen it and moved out of the way, but since you didn't it's your fault," Voldemort said. Her reaction surprised him, she laughed at him.

"You believe you're so important that your agenda over rules mine? What were you up to yesterday that made it more important than the research paper I'm working on for my degree?" she asked pulling the next book from the stack and writing down something else.

"What are you researching?" he asked to distract her.

"The origins of magic. The earliest occurrence of magic happened somewhere in Africa, along with the first occurrences of human habitation. If it started in the beginning with everyone purebloods can't claim their better, because than their inheritance of magic is lucky chance and not a gift solely given to them by some higher power like they want to claim. However I sense this conversation is making you uncomfortable and angry so I think it's time for me to leave," she said waving her wands once she finished writing something on paper and making all the books leave for their proper place.

"Why should you leave, I'm the one angry," Voldemort said standing as she did.

"But as you indicated earlier, you believe your better so I should act subservient and leave you since the space around you is so precious," she said smiling sweetly but the words coming from her mouth were pure acid in his direction.

"I think I love my mum," Hermione smiled as the scene shifted.

"Yeah? I think I would have had a difficult time deciding who I had a crush on if both of you were at Hogwarts," he said laughing.

The next memory appeared to be some time in the future since Hermione's mom was bundled up in a coat as she approached the library in a small snow fall. When a mass of black appeared in front of her she was startled at first until she recognized him and smiled.

"Tom, how many times have I asked politely for you not to scare me like that?" she asked taking the arm that he offered her.

"Twelve times exactly to date, but I have a surprise for you today," he said his eyes glued to her face.

"Well, what's the surprise? Another long lost tome that I can devour?" she asked excitedly.

"No, remember how you were angry when I told you I was doing research on your family?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, even after the dressing down you gave me I went and investigated you."

"I was perfectly happy being a muggleborn but if you're about to tell me I'm related to a Perevell or Slytherin I'll hit you. How many times have I told you I don't care if there's magical blood in my veins? I have magic, it wasn't stolen, borrowed, or given to me by anything more than a code in my DNA and I don't need my family to be justified that I was born into it with magic, they love me, I don't have low self-esteem when a pureblood comes up to me and calls me a mudblood. Why can't you just let it go?" she said snatching her arm away from him, getting too heated into an argument they had obviously had before.

"It's important to me Angela, I want to know that you have at least one magical ancestor so my friends don't question you in the future," he said quietly. Draco thought he was holding back anger but it looked like he was really torn over what he was saying.

"I don't care what they think," she hissed angrily. "I'm in a relationship with you, do you like me or not Tom Riddle? Dirty blood or no? Because if you can't stand that my blood may not have an ounce of ancient blood than we need to end this now."

"I won't allow it," he said finally getting angry. He had clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes dangerously, but the small woman before him just put her hands on her hips and glared right back.

"This seems a little too familiar Draco," Hermione said leaning against her husband as she watched her parents fight. He shushed her as Voldemort opened his mouth to speak again.

"I have great respect for your intellect and I like you Angela but if you let me continue than you may be surprised at what I have to say," Voldemort said and Angela's arms moved from her hips to crossed across her chest.

"Go on than," she said holding back her rage.

"You're related to two ancient families, however distantly and indirectly. And since you're not interested I won't tell you which ones," he said holding out his hand to her but she stubbornly kept her hands away from his. "Can we please go to dinner now? I want to apologize for upsetting you so much today."

"You'll get me a double brownie with whipped cream?" she asked before hesitantly putting her hand in his. He smirked before nodding.

"As long as I get to kiss you afterward," he said and they forgot about the library all together as they headed off in the snow.

The scene changed again and this time they were all at was unmistakably a Halloween masquerade at what was obviously at Malfoy Manor. The couples twirling around the room were laughing and acting riotously in the ballroom. The only couple that seemed composed was flitting around the edges but always the center of attention. Angela was dressed to the nines in an antique Victorian dress that hugged her perfectly, long white gloves and matching mask across the top of her face. Voldemort came as himself, dressed completely in black. They were completely focused on each other and no one else, though covetous looks were aimed at both of them at times. Draco wasn't surprised to see a younger Bellatrix nearly drooling over the Dark Lord and looking balefully at his companion. Voldemort managed to guide them to the edge of the dance floor and than out to a terrace open wide for guests to use and admire the surrounding gardens. Voldemort actually looked nervous when he removed his mask and gently removed hers as well.

"Angela, can I ask you something?" he said quietly. She nodded as she leaned back against the marble railing.

"Do you love me?" he asked standing in front of her so close both Hermione and Draco thought for a second he was trying to intimidate the answer out of her. But her smile and the way she reached forward to bring him closer said she was comfortable with him being that close.

"Of course I do, we may fight more than I thought we would, but I love you Tom Riddle," she said smiling softly. Voldemort reached up and cupped her cheek gently as he smiled back at her.

"Then, would you marry me?" he asked taking in completely every shift in her expression as she was silent. Her face was blank for a second before she looked up at him questioningly.

"Are you sure you want to marry me Tom? Do you love me back the way I love you?" she asked starting to take her hands off of him but he reached up to keep them there.

"I do,and I may love you more since I've never really felt it for anyone else before," he said looking at her honestly. Angela seemed to hesitate a second before she smiled again and nodded.

"I'll marry you Tom," she answered and Voldemort's reaction was an instant kiss that made both Hermione and Draco uncomfortable watching. They waited a moment before looking back and found Voldemort slipping a silver and diamond ring onto Angela's hand.

"You don't know what this means to me," he said holding her hand tightly.

"It means I'm yours, now and forever," Angela smiled. An unpleasant feeling started growing in Hermione's stomach as the memory shifted and changed again.

AN: Alright, I have to stop there. I have too many memories planned in my head to keep this under my usual limit on these chapters. Promise more soon.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Hermione and Draco stood in a dimly lit room somewhere completely unfamiliar to both of them. The window outside was snowing so they were either after the masquerade or in a very cold place. Voldemort was staring at the embers of a fire while Death Eater stood behind him silently.

"Antonin, I want you to tail Angela when she leaves her flat or her parents house. Covertly, if she catches you the first thing she'll do is attack you, so avoid it. Malfoy, use your contacts to make sure that once she's graduated all traces of her disappear, I want nothing left but her school records. Snape, go into your contacts and make sure that if any rumor of her involvement with me arises it's crushed immediately, am I understood?"

"Yes sir," all three echoed.

"My lord, if I may ask, when do you plan on marrying our future lady?" Lucius asked.

"After she's graduated, I plan on making sure her protection is priority, even if it means locking her up after anyone she knows will question her disappearance for a while," Voldemort said looking up from the fire and at them. "All three of you keep your ears open to any threats or dissonance in the ranks, I want it reported immediately."

Again they nodded and the memory changed to a warm sunny day out in the middle of a field. Angela was wandering around aimlessly, making petals dance in the wind wandlessly as Voldemort leaned back against a tree watching her. The content look on his face as he watched her was foreign to everyone there except Angela, and the smile she sent him over her shoulder caused his own to appear. He had never looked happier.

And suddenly the scene changed again with little warning. Angela was walking blindfolded behind Voldemort slowly as they approached a house down a quiet country road. Hermione and Draco followed and both looked surprised, it was almost exactly like the sketch Hermione drew of her dream house, but better because there were little things smoothing the image over to make it look comfortable and inviting. Angela loved it too by the gasp that came out of her unexpectedly when her blindfold came off. She jumped on Voldemort and chuckled as he held her up almost effortlessly as she smiled almost blindingly at him.

"It's perfect, it's ours right?" Angela said hurriedly.

"Yes, it's ours. For us and our family to come," he said nuzzling her softly. Once he put her down she ran up the steps with him trailing behind her as she explored. Hermione and Draco followed taking their time as they looked around, hearing the couple but looking at it as if it was an illusion.

"This is too coincidental," Hermione muttered.

"He can't have made up an imaginary house Hermione, and this place is perfect. We don't have to look or build, just move right in," Draco said as they argued while the couple was above them looking around.

"Do you really want to live in the house Voldemort bought for himself and his bride?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Would you rather move into the mansion where you were tortured and held prisoner?" he retorted. "Besides this place felt nothing but love, he didn't do anything here. This was the one untouched sanctuary where no Death Eater entered, here he was simply your mother's husband and nothing more."

Hermione was silent and the silence upstairs alerted both of them till they heard moans. Hermione scrambled for the door with Draco right behind her but the memory started shifting again. This time at an outdoor wedding ceremony. Hermione and Draco recognized a lot of Death Eaters and purebloods at the wedding but their attention was on the couple at the end of the aisle. Nothing could be said but that Angela was beautiful and Voldemort looked like the ministry could have come down on his head but he would look at nothing but her. He was giving his vows with the air of a man that meant every promise he made and Angela did in return with no hesitancy and just love in her eyes. Their kiss at the end had the crowd on their knees and a few girls in the back cry (whether from emotion or jealousy wasn't very clear). Hermione and Draco were there for every detail as like at Bill and Fluers' wedding the seats were transported to tables and left open for the dance floor where the wedding had been previously held. Voldemort and Angela had no problems losing themselves in the first dance and for the rest of the evening. Blowing off people trying to cut in and attempts to make them stop holding each other were rebuffed and rejected repeatedly.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked. Hermione took it and laughed before she smiled.

"Who else can say they danced at their parents wedding before they were even born?" she asked.

"People that were lucky enough to find a memory of the night and visit," Draco replied twirling her around the ballroom floor between couples in their pajama's and looking ridiculous the entire time but enjoying it. "This is why I wanted us to get married in a ceremony, so we could have a memory like this. Minus the Death Eater company. Have you in a beautiful white dress, lots of people to be jealous of my good fortune," he said half teasing.

"The only person that mattered was you, would I have looked any more beautiful to you in a dress than I do now?" she asked.

"Well my best opinion of you being beautiful is when you're naked, so no, you look close to perfect right now," he said laughing when she hit him for being a pervy. She looked around anyway and sighed.

"The party would have been fun though," she said reluctantly then looked back at him. "But we can have that sometime soon, I'll even wear a white dress for you."

"Alright," he said fixing his posture and returning to his ballroom form to dip her properly as the party continued on and on till finally it was just Voldemort and Angela left on the dance floor with them. They were just slowly revolving on the floor as they held each other. Angela looked up at Voldemort and smiled softly.

"I've got something to tell you," she whispered.

"What is it wife?" he said smiling at the word passed his lips.

"Remember that afternoon when you showed me the house?" she asked waiting for his affirmative. "Well, we messed up and the result is that I'm expecting."

"A baby?" he asked quietly. She nodded a little disturbed by the blank look crossing his face.

"Are you not happy?" she asked.

"No, it's not that, I just, we're having a baby," he said a little breathlessly before smiling. Hermione held onto Draco as she realized her father had been happy about her being created. Must have been really happy by the way he picked up his blushing bride and twirled her through the air before setting her on the ground again.

Then different scenes flashed by, Angela painting a baby room in the house with just a baby bump showing, nights reading as they sat together on a sofa in the living room, quiet walks down the road outside their house, playful arguments that ended up with both of them laughing on their bed at night. Just moments of peace when he wasn't being a utilitarian leader insisting on segregation and elimination of muggleborns, moments when it was just them and no one else, when their only concern was their babies name and what it would be. Until it shattered four months before Hermione's birth, when Albus Dumbledore decided to interfere and write her a letter informing her of her husbands' true occupation, why he came home late sometimes without an explanation, or clothes he hadn't left in, things that hadn't made her worry, just notice by passing. It was what Voldemort came home to that April, his wife holding a letter loosely in her hand and tears running down her face as she looked at him.

"What's the matter? Did your father's heart act up again?" he asked as he walked toward her worriedly but her flinching back from him and holding her stomach protectively made him cautious as he assessed the situation. He saw what Hermione and Draco had, that the letter was bearing the Hogwarts seal and Dumbledore's curly writing. Voldemort grew still as he saw it all.

"What did that old bastard tell you?" he asked quietly.

"Enough to have me figure out that my husbands the reason a dear friend of mine is dead, you ordered the death of Marlene Mckinnon and her family. Her children were younger than three years old," she said her breathing stuttering the more upset she became, her stance over her stomach more protective as she fought for air.

"I gave her family chances," he muttered but she heard.

"Join or die! That's it! No opportunity to live her life or stay neutral to the war instead of die, have her children wiped out and off the face of the earth," she screamed at him.

"She was fighting on the wrong side and married to the wrong man," he said calmly. She shook her head disbelievingly. Dropping the letter she marched toward her room with Voldemort following slower behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving you, I will not be married to the man who's killing muggleborns like me because of his beliefs. How could I have been so stupid?" she asked slumping against the wall for a second before regaining her strength and moving towards it again.

"If you really wanted to leave why didn't go you when I was still gone?" he asked and she stopped on the stairs.

"Because I wanted to believe the man I loved couldn't possibly be the man that I despise so much. But the more evidence to the contrary I found the more I couldn't deny it, you're the last man on the earth that I can ever allow myself to be with," she said in such a calm voice Hermione and Draco could both see it breaking Voldemort. His fist clenched as she continued up the stairs and away from him. He bounded up after them and grabbed his wife as gently as he could but the second he touched her she started fighting, clawing, kicking, and screaming the entire time that he held her as he carried her towards the fire. Holding her tightly to his side he threw Floo Powder in and shouted Riddle Mansion. His arrival with a distraught and angry wife caused a disturbance but his Death Eaters stayed out of the way as he took her up the stairs and to the only tower in the entire house. Once they were inside he summoned her wand and slapped a gold bracelet around her wrist that immediately suppressed all her magic. Angela, crying and distraught fell into an arm chair and looked up at him pleadinigly.

"Why couldn't you let me go?" she asked quietly with tears streaming down her face.

"Because I love you, and as long as you love me back I'll never let you go," he said holding her hands as he crouched in front of her. She allowed him because all she could see was defeat at this point.

"Then I don't love you anymore," she whispered. He was silent for a moment and Hermione saw pain etched across his face.

"I'll let you go when I believe that," he said quietly as he stood up and approached the door. "You'll be staying here for the rest of your pregnancy, after that we'll move back into the house and I can make sure your safe but secure inside of it."

"Your making me a prisoner," she said shuddering at her repressed sobs.

"No, just making sure both you and our baby is safe from now on," he said before leaving quietly. The ominous sound of a lock was followed by horrendous cries heard throughout Riddle mansion.

Months passed in flashes before their eyes but each scene was the same, Angela curled in her armchair staring listlessly at the fire, her belly growing and her health still high but it was clear her spirit was broken now. Voldemort implored her a few times to talk to him but she would stare at his face in confusion, as if she couldn't recognize who was in front of her, the man she loved or a dictator who approved of mass genocide. Then finally Voldemort at his wits end as how to deal with his wife found all three of her guards stunned or injured on the stairs leading to her solitary tower. Rushing up them confirmed his fears, his wife had made one of her guards take off her bracelet and escaped with his child at the worst possible time. Going back down he killed the guards lying there with little thought and went after her. It appeared as if weeks flew by but finally down in the morgue in the same town as he'd been keeping her he found her dead. Hermione couldn't see her mother's body in that state, didn't want to ever see the vibrant and beautiful soul she had come to love as her mother through memories dead in one as well. Draco was surprised at the onslaught of grief Voldemort entered to, he actually cried and screamed as he clutched his wife to his chest. Windows everywhere in the village exploded outward, doors blew off hinges, and the morgue set on fire because of his pain. It was a sad sight watching the Dark Lord carry his wife from the morgue up the hill to the cemetery and dig her grave by hand, watch him close the coffin on his own wife, and mark her gravestone before collapsing against it as if it was the only thing in the world he could hold onto. He was surprised when his own aunt showed up with tears in her eyes at the death of her Lady.

"My lord, does the child still live?" she asked quietly. Voldemort wiped his face once before taking a note out of his pocket and wordlessly handing it to her. Angela's last letter telling him he would never see his beautiful baby girl because she would grow up good had torn him perhaps more than her death even had, the only proof of their love was gone and he knew no matter how hard he might have tried to look for Hermione he wouldn't, Angela would make good on her word. "I'm so sorry my lord."

"Go and tell the troops to do as they wish, cause as much chaos and destruction as they can for the Order. I want Dumbledore to regret the day he wrote my wife that letter," he said quietly, but Bellatrix heard and left the cemetery with his orders.

Then suddenly it all ended, nothing more, because they knew everything that would happen from then on. It was the history that shaped both of their lives intimately to this point. As they left the penesieve and found time only passed slowly and still dark outside of her window and nothing had really changed but their opinions of events that happened. Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her as they thought about everything that they saw.

"I don't think I hate him as much now," Hermione whispered. "Is that a bad thing?'

"I don't think so, I hate my father but I used to love him so I guess it goes both ways," he murmured against her hair.

"So…we'll go check out their house tomorrow and see if we still want to move in?" she asked.

"Definitely," he said rubbing her back. "It also gives me more time to try and knock you up. Not tonight though, I don't think you'd want to."

"This is why I married you, because you seem to know exactly what I want and when something is good for me," she smiled against his neck. He just rubbed her back before pulling back her covers and snuggling with her on the small bed. Tucking her in close to his chest he closed his eyes and had for once no dreams of what was to come or how it would end.

The next day without preamble, Hermione made breakfast, made him scoff it down as fast as he could and then apparated them directly to her parents house. The paint had faded, it looked dusty and unused, and the flowers had grown without restraint over the years till the front porch and most of the windows were covered in foliage. Taking the key from her pocket and opening the front door they found the inside like the outside; dusty, unused, cracked windows from ill repair, and furniture falling apart from age rather than use.

"We've got our work cut out for us," he said and she nodded absently as she headed up the stairs.

"Windows are broken up here too," she called down the stairs. "But everything else looks operable."

"Do you want to clean with magic or run to the store and grab cleaning supplies?" he called but she was coming down the stairs again.

"Like normal people of course, and we're going to need paint. I want to give this place a makeover," she said looking around sadly. "I love it but I don't want to be constantly reminded of what happened here."

"Understandable, guess that means we'll be throwing out the furniture too?" he asked.

"Everything but what's in the nursery, I want to keep that stuff," she said conjuring paper and pen. Swiftly and effectively she wrote a list of things needed for their cleanup and sent him on his way.

It took two days and a lot of concealed magic from each other but they had the house and yard in working shape quickly. Draco liked pulling down bushes and hacking them down to size because it took energy he would have liked to use otherwise and put it to use. Not that he didn't corner Hermione in the kitchen and manage to get a quickie on the kitchen counter with her screaming to high heaven once or twice. By the time they were done the yard was neat and cozy and the inside of the house completely repaired and up and running with a few muggle conveniences that Draco had learned to love on their honeymoon, like television and a refrigerator. Their bedroom was her parents old one but the warm burgundy Hermione painted on the walls was completely different from the previous cold green on them and the bathroom painted white with flowers stenciled willy nilly all over them. The nursery she kept the way it was simply because of the intricate pictures her mother had painted on the wall and the care she had made to making it perfect for any child to be raised in.

They had both agreed that they would have a housewarming party for her friends to come and see their house without the stigma of it's previous owner clouding the atmosphere because they wouldn't know how owned it before. Hermione did the cooking and Draco set out extra chairs for everyone she had convinced him to invite and stringing lights in the trees in the back garden where she planned on stashing all of them by the end of the night.

When Harry and Ron showed up first it reminded her that she had completely forgotten her own memories when she dived into her father's. She put it on a mental to do list when everything was over as she invited them in. Then the Weasley parents trickled in with the rest of their family, Molly carrying more food than necessary for guests, and the rest dropping off little things that Hermione and Draco could use somewhere in the future. Then order members and friends from school till their house felt like it was packed to the max.

"So Hermione, enjoying the married life?" Ginny asked leaning against the kitchen counter and smiling over at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermiones said smiling brightly. "Anyone in your sights for matrimonial bliss?"

"Me? No, still looking though," she said looking pointedly in Harry's direction who was in a discussion with Kingsley Shacklebot about something important looking. When he noticed Ginny staring at him he smiled a little at her and she winked back making him blush as he looked away.

"Looks like a possibility," Hermione smiled at the red head.

"Most definitely," Ginny giggled at her.

The party continued and Hermione mingled making sure to speak to everyone, even when she wasn't certain she remembered them completely. She was talking to Tonks when she noticed Harry and Draco talking, a red light for anyone, but when Harry looked angry and Draco almost pleading she marched over and made both of them cower under her glare.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," Draco said firmly but her gaze on Harry was more forceful and he cracked.

"He wants me to keep an eye on you if he goes to jail," he said without hesitation and disappeared soon after.

"Coward! You should have been in Slytherin," he called before his smaller wife cornered him in an innocent looking fashion to everyone that couldn't see her face.

"Keep an eye on me? Why would I need that?" she asked.

"You don't need it, I do, for peace of mind," he said trying to calm her. It was failing magnificently as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"We agreed to be optimistic and hope you don't go to jail, but here you are preparing as if you know that you are going. Either stick to one side of the argument or tell me your playing both sides," she said crossing her arms. He sighed.

"I'm trying to be optimistic, but I'm not a bloody Gryffindor feeling that the world only needs a good beating over the head and makes everything alright, I can see that it's not like that," he said softly. "If you do get pregnant, I don't want to miss our child growing up without me, or be unaware that theirs a good male role model around. Potters my best choice on the matter."

"I'm praying you stay out of jail and see our baby grow up, and Harry's not a replacement for you, no is," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss. "Now get your arse out into the garden and start the fireworks before I hit you."

"Yes dear," he said pecking her cheek and leaving as she said too.

Hermione was saddened he couldn't hope that his deeds that redeemed him in her eyes wouldn't be enough to everyone else, but she knew that was probably wearing rose colored glasses for the situation. Telling her guests that fireworks were beginning she followed the last stragglers out of the house and watched the show until she felt Draco's arms wrap around her.

"I want to be with you forever Hermione, but I know the possibilities. Let's just enjoy a few more days before we start worrying, please?" he asked.

"Alright than, no more going behind my back about it though," she murmured to him.

"Of course dear," he said squeezing her tight against him as the fireworks flashed in the sky again.

Their guests started disappearing one by one as it grew later, and more congratulations on their happiness before they were completely alone again. Draco helped her clean up the old fashion way before helping her up the stairs and into bed before falling asleep almost instantly with her in his arms. A blissful time when neither of them worried about the future or what its consequences might be.

AN: Alright, see you next time. So tired.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Hermione was nervous as she chewed her nails in the stands behind Draco. He was sitting for his trial and war crimes. The Auror's office had sent Harry and Ron to come get him three days ago, thinking he would go the most peacefully with them compared to anyone else. Draco had as well, all he asked was to kiss her goodbye and he'd be prepared. Despite her preparation for that moment once the door closed behind him she'd broken down and cried on the sofa till arrived and hugged her.

Now that he was facing his actual judges and she wasn't sitting beside him ready to argue for him her nerves were wrecked and her body tensed as the prosecutor went down the list of know offenses he committed while he was working as a Death Eater. Some of it made her cringe and horrified as they piled higher and crimes seemed more degraded with the years in service. When they listed her kidnapping she stood up but Harry gently pulled her back down and shook his head.

"Don't worry about him Hermione, they'll call you to talk about him in a while. Just be patient," Harry said softly as she frowned at him.

"I can't just sit here and listen to this, you know I can't," Hermione whispered back.

"Be patient, making a scene won't help him," he argued back. "You'll be able to verbally whip these men once it's your turn."

"Hmp," she said crossing her arms and turning her head back toward the high seats across from her and looking at the back of her husband's head.

He'd been calm and collected as the prosecutor continued on villainizing him as one of the most degraded of the Death Eaters and how his crimes demanded death if not life imprisonment. However that's just how he appeared on the outside, inside he was panicking as much as Hermione was. He didn't know how to counter this. Rescuing Potter didn't seem like enough when it stacked against everything they had on him. He almost wished he'd set his files on fire, then he could have slithered out of this and been with his wife in a few days. Most of what the prosecutor was saying he didn't even remember doing, not the violent parts but the kidnapping and interrogation sure, the violent murders of families though, no. His lawyer was no help as well either, he was half-assing on his job and not even trying to help by objecting once in a while, though from what Draco was hearing there wasn't much to object too without looking like a fool.

He wanted Hermione next to him, she'd be better at defending him and he could hold her hand during this, to stop her from chewing on her nails and getting support from the one person that mattered to him. Finally the prosecutor sat down looking smug and triumphant about what he was sure was a sure win, just a stepping stone to a better position and better money. His lawyer finally stood and started talking about him in a more positive light. He dragged out his contribution by rescuing Potter and Weasley, taking care of Hermione while she was quote 'in a hostile situation due to her blood status', and his marriage to her. How could a war heroine marry a former Death Eater if she didn't see some good or reform in him during her time with him? He'd defected knowing the consequences and fought on the side of the Order and even took down notorious Death Eaters such as his father and Antonin Dolohov during the fight. His lawyer sort of petered out then unsure of what to say next. His good didn't outweigh the bad and no one could support anything that he did during his reign that might be redeeming to his judges. Bribery and threats were his father's forte, not his but right then he was tempted.

The day went on and more witnesses to his treachery kept showing up, even a few of his former comrades pleading out by framing him in tightly for the prosecution. His lawyer called up some Order members and Aurors that testified in his favor, Potter, Weasley, and then Hermione. She sat down confidently and looked up at the prosecutor and judges calmly as they started questioning her.

"-" the prosecutor but she interrupted him.

"My name is now," she said in a tone that actually made the prosecutor stumble for a second before he continued.

"Yes , can you tell us how you met ," he asked.

"On the Hogwarts Express, I was looking for a frog at the moment," she said making everyone that remembered that day smile for a second.

"And how did he appear to you at first glance?" he asked.

"Like a stuck up arse," she said honestly, Draco snorted behind her and Harry and Ron couldn't hold back grins.

"So he improved on you through the years," he suggested.

"Of course, or I'd have never married him," she said causing more laughter behind her.

"And how did he improve his chances with you so quickly . Many Order members have claimed seeing him kidnap you from a skirmish mere months ago, that couldn't have been too endearing?"

"No it wasn't, it was his actions afterward," she said shifting to get more comfortable in her chair.

"And what might that have been ? I can't imagine it was anything extraordinary he could do under the circumstances for you, besides protecting you from other Death Eaters," he said sounding disbelieving.

"But it was, he proved he loved me, took care of me, and endangered his own life for the sake of my curiosity at times. He did many things that endeared me to him," she said watching the prosecutors smugness fade a little.

"I suppose the rescue of was your idea?" he asked.

"Yes, my attempts at keeping him from searching for Harry and Ron after his first escape didn't work but after one occasion everything changed and when I asked for his help he did it at extreme risk to his own life," she said smiling softly.

"And what occasion may I ask changed circumstances between you two?"

"After losing some of my memory and learning who my real parents wer I asked for his help in rescuing Harry and Ron," she said calmly but the prosecutor smiled a little.

", may I ask you to read this section of testimony by Sr. It's highlighted," he said passing her a piece of parchment.

"'The night Miss Granger arrived I learned that the Dark Lord had promised his daughter in exchange for the capture of Harry Potter. Draco seemed obsessed with his new acquisition' " she finished.

"I don't know about you Mrs. Malfoy but that sounds an awful lot like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's daughter is you," the prosecutor said smiling triumphantly for a second till he saw the matching smile on Hermione's face.

"Your correct, I am his daughter," she said to silence from most of the courtroom. "I learned that fact by doing a lineage spell in his presence at his insistence."

"You sound happy about it," the prosecutor said looking at the judges for their reaction, all of them were whispering and shooting her anxious glances.

"Hm, happy about being the most evil man in history's' daughter, no, of course not, the only person that might be happy with that would be Bellatrix Lestrange. Happy about being the product of a happy marriage between Tom Riddle and Angela Gerad, a proud member of the Order of the Phoenix though, yes."

"How do you know it was happy?" he asked.

"Between his memories and my mother's journal that I read recently, confirms they were in love for me. I don't need any of your opinions on the subject however, this is my husband's trial, not mine," she said reminding him he was grossly off topic.

"Your husband exchanged Harry Potter for you for what reason ?"

"He wanted me, with him and safe off the battlefield," she said watching the prosecutors eyes run her up and down in the chair. Draco growled softly behind her as he noticed.

"Nothing else?" he asked.

"That would be between me and my husband now wouldn't it," she answered.

"But the court has to know if he did anything unwanted during your time with him," the prosecutor fished.

"He gave me an oath that nothing I didn't want to happen wouldn't, and he kept it," she said smiling happily at him that threw him off.

"How long did it take for your husband to agree to help you rescue Harry Potter?" he asked.

"A few moments and some persuasion, he was trying to convince me that staying safe and out of the way would be better for all of us in the long run than trying and failing might," she answered.

"So he didn't want to do it?"

"For a moment yes, but convincing him that ending the war would be better for everyone," she said watching him evaluate how to twist her words against Draco.

"So he wanted to continue being a Death Eater for his own safety above the good of everyone?" he asked.

"That's a stupid question, did I say that in any way, shape, or form?" she asked back.

"Answer the question ."

"To answer your stupid question to the letter, no, he did not want to continue being a Death Eater above the good of the community, he wanted me to stay safe, he didn't give a damn about his own life," she said glancing back at Draco for confirmation. He minutely nodded and smiled at her. The prosecutor was flustered now.

"That type of devotion must be nice to have , are you sure he didn't do anything to ensure it?"

"Of course I'm sure, he even had a chance to completely destroy my image of my life with him when I lost my memory, he didn't take it or do anything to make me more devoted to him through deception or magic, he did it honestly," she said smiling as the prosecutor visibly grew angrier.

"I'm through with this witness," he muttered before going back to his seat. Daughter of the Dark Lord or not everyone, and he knew everyone knew that she was a major war heroine and above reprisal, though he hoped the judges took her testimony with a grain of salt.

Draco's lawyer was busy discussing something with Draco behind her when she turned to see what the hold was up. They seemed to be arguing over something that had been handed to them while she was being interrogated. Draco had a relieved look on his face and his lawyer looked about as happy as if he'd won the lottery. Then his lawyer stood.

"My lords, I ask for a brief recess to give a break and introduce new evidence," he said causing a stir. Her eyes connected with Draco's and he looked a lot more at ease than before. She was dismissed from her seat and sent back to the stands while all the judges and lawyers left the room to talk about what was happening.

"Do you know what's happening?" she asked Harry and Ron.

"No, Snape came in, handed something to Draco and walked right back out while you were talking," Ron said shrugging. Hermione sat down between them again and watched everyone involved in the case besides Draco file into a door behind the judge's bench and closing the door behind them. The break lasted thirty minutes but the judges and lawyers didn't reappear until ten minutes after everyone else had come back to hear what happened. The prosecutor looked pissed, Draco's lawyer ecstatic, and the judges torn between calm and confusion.

The head Wizengamot stood as everyone else sat down. He cleared his throat before speaking, "New evidence to the coercement of Draco Malfoy was admitted to the evidence in his case. According to documents left in the possession of Severus Snape given freely to Draco Malfoy today and their authenticity proven we must account for most of his actions being forced if unknowingly by were caused by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So the following actions must be stricken from his records," he said and proceeded to tick off about everything on the list except for her kidnapping and attempted murder on Dumbledore.

", do you wish to drop the charges that you placed on your husband?" the judge asked and everyone involved became confused.

"I'm sorry sir, but I never pressed charges on my husband for kidnapping me," she said standing. A murmur was heard through the judges as he shuffled papers.

"Isn't this your disposition and signature attesting that he kidnapped you?" he asked gesturing her to come forward and take it. She did and fury bubbled in her veins.

"If that's my signature then I might as well be a unicorn for all its authenticity. My handwriting looks nothing like this," she said gesturing to the semi messy scrawl in broad handwriting. Her handwriting was small and tidy, this mess couldn't be hers if she was drunk off her ass on Baileys.

"Then this is forgery and admitted as evidence, Weasley, who admitted this as evidence?" he called down the bench to Percy. He checked his records.

"The prosecutor sir, he admitted it three weeks ago while they were preparing the case," Percy called.

"I was on my honeymoon in America, this isn't mine," she said crossing he arms and turning just in time to see the prosecutor try to escape the courtroom but an Auror watching him caught him in time and dragged him back before the judge.

"You admitted false evidence against the defendant?" the head judge asked.

"The man deserves it! I was putting him away for everything he did like you should have been doing," the prosecutor said no longer looking professional in any way shape or form.

"This case is dismissed, and all your other cases are going to be reevaluated and decisions suspended till all evidence is confirmed. Have a good day ," the head judge said to unanimous nods from the rest of the judges. The rest of the courtroom was split in its decision but Hermione had already run down to Draco and he had her tight against him as he twirled her.

"You should have let me near the evidence in the first place, I would have known that it wasn't me who wrote that stupid disposition accusing you," she said hitting his arm as hard as she could. He flinched and rubbed it while pouting at her.

"I didn't know about it either, besides, you getting involved wasn't on my list of things for you to worry about," he said drawing her back into his arms once his arm stopped stinging from her punch.

"Well, what evidence did Snape give you that cleared you of your guilt in them?" she asked.

"A list of children He blood bound to himself before attacking Potter all those years ago, they were picked as future Death Eaters apparently after your mother's death and he wanted them as loyal as possible, so when they received the mark at initiation they'd be forced to do his bidding if not willingly than by force, even if they didn't notice it. Every time I hesitated on an order the bond made me do it, though we both know after a while I just did the orders without thinking about, it was sort of like conditioning muggles talk about," he explained quietly as people filed out and his lawyer filled in some paperwork getting him free from imprisonment. "So how do you want to celebrate my release?"

"Oh I'm sure you can think of a few ways, we still haven't christened a few surfaces in our house I'm sure," she purred as he growled back.

For the next ten minutes people kept coming up and congratulating him, assuming he was like his father and going to go straight into politicking as well and influence the future of the military. He made sure to tell anyone that asked directly he was thinking of teaching and surprised them tremendously, he just replied after that that there were all types of influence and he wanted to make a good one. Hermione hadn't forgotten her idea, just put it on hold until she could realistically concern herself with it. So once they escaped she went to the legal department and found documents concerning education and Draco told he had one more stop before they could go home and celebrate.

She was surprised when they arrived at Spinners End, Snape was the last person she thought Draco was going to visit but it made sense. Knocking on the door however was ineffective. No one came and called, peeked out a window, or showed any other signs of life in the rickety building. They pounded together until a very annoyed looking ex-professor came along glaring at them.

"What would you two be doing banging on my door while I'm in the middle of working?" he asked vicously.

"To thank you," Draco started.

"An owl would have sufficed," Snape hissed.

"And to ask you to take me on as an apprentice," Draco said.

"What?" Hermione and Snape asked simultaneously.

"That's no fair Draco, I want to be a Potions Mistress too!" she said frowning.

"Who said I was going to teach this dolt?" Snape snapped.

"Sir, you're the best there is, learning from you would help me more than going to anyone else. Besides, who else is going to understand what I've done all these years and agree to teach me after they do a background check. You already know me and know I'm capable of learning all of this, so please," Draco said seriously and Snape turned solemn.

"Give me a week to decide and ask the ministry, they have me on probation," Snape said closing the door shut with a snap before Hermione could ask him the same. She was glaring at him a little but he smiled.

"Kitten, I thought you wanted to specialize in Transfiguration," he said wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked down the street.

"I do, but being a master in everything would be amazing," she said a little dreamily.

"Please, one field, if you learn everything about everything I'll have nothing to talk to you about," he said kissing her forehead. "Besides, Transfiguration is safer than Potions in most respects. I don't want you getting hurt, even accidentally."

"Hm, fine than, Transfiguration it is," she murmured as he smiled at her. The next second they were on their porch and he lifted her easily into the house and to the living room. He laid her down on the couch and rested his head on her stomach as he laid beside her and sighed.

"I missed this," he mumbled wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. She wove her fingers into his hair and stroked it slowly away from his eyes.

"I did too," she smiled down at him. He was quiet for a moment before he stroked her stomach slowly in a questioning way.

"So…have any news for me?" he asked.

"Sorry, no little heirs just yet," she said but his smile grew predatory.

"Well, we can start working on it again now," he said gripping her hips and dragging her down the cough underneath him. She gasped finding him already hard rock against her and couldn't stop herself before automatically leaning up to rub against him. He growled at her and she couldn't help but smile at him before wrapping herself around him as tightly as she could.

"It's been a while, let's take this to the bed shall we?" he smirked apparating them upstairs to her displeasure, but in the next second her clothes disappeared and her wrists were tied to the posts above her head. She looked down to find her husband stripping lazily of his clothes. Taking his time to pull his tie loose and throw it over her head and down around her neck and pulling it straight between her breasts even though she rolled her eyes at him. His shirt and trousers came off next and he stubbornly kept his boxers on and teased her when he rolled his hips against hers.

"Draco, that's no fair," she mumbled against his lips.

"And neither was flashing me in the courtroom when no one was looking," he growled at her and she had the conscious to look guilty.

"The first couple of times weren't intentional, I'm not used to wearing skirts on such a regular basis," she protested.

"What about the time you showed up with no knickers? Huh, how do you explain that?" he asked nipping at her hip a little hard. She jerked from his mouth but he followed with his tongue and she settled down again.

"I was in a hurry that day and that skirt was awful tight," she said quietly.

"Yes, very tight. You managed to spread enough I got a good look between your pretty thighs," he mumbled against her skin as he sunk down further on the bed and threw her legs over his shoulders. "These two beauties right here," he said kissing each before turning his gaze at their apex. "Seeing them open made me so hungry.

"For what?" she baited. He growled lowly and struck forward for his first lick, as his tongue flicked her clit she arched off the bed with a deep moan that made him strike again. Words weren't necessary as he continued re-exploring his favorite treat with his tongue and fingers as thoroughly as he could. Her cry as she came made him rub against the comforter in an effort to hold back his want but the next second when she started begging him to fill her he didn't hold back.

Draco grabbed her hips and flipped her over and shoved her knees up until he was level with her center and ripped off his boxers and thrust inside. He wasn't sure which one of them moaned the loudest but he didn't care when she pushed back to feel him deeper inside than he'd gone so far. He growled again and grabbed her hips and slammed her back against him with all the force he could. She gasped and clenched around him before he pulled back and slammed back in again. She dropped onto her forearms and pushed back against him as much as she could but he was drilling fast and she was slowly losing her mind as he pushed her toward what she could feel was an outstanding orgasm. He was enjoying every sensation being forceful with her was giving him and decided this was his new favorite position and keep this pace for special occasions, or she wore that damn skirt again.

They both fell forward in the last seconds when their orgasms hit and nothing seemed to be working as their bodies fell down. Draco landed half on her and dislodged even as he kept coming and her head nearly knocked him out when it threw back in her throes of nirvana before slumping down bonelessly.

It was a few more minutes before she turned over and cuddled against his side as much as she could with his shackles on her arms. She sighed in contentment as a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Do you think you could do that against a wall?" she asked and his answer was a tired laugh before wrapping his arms around her and making her shackles disappear.

"Sure Kitten, any time you want."

AN: Don't kill me! School was more demanding than I anticipated this semester.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 2**

**Six months later**

Hermione sat in the patient room of with Draco pacing restlessly beside her while they waited for results of their fertility tests. After months of waiting and no baby they both grew concerned. Both of their parents had difficulty conceiving each of them and the possibility that it passed on was great.

"Please stop," she said looking at him briefly. He paused in his steps and pulled the rolling stool beside her examination table and reached for her closest hand.

"I want this to go well," he said.

"I know. I don't want to be disappointed if we can't have a baby."

"We will, and I won't be disappointed. Just sad, that I can't see you grow with my child or that we'll raise a wonderful person that we created," he said rubbing her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Let's just cross our fingers and hope it works," she said.

"Cross our fingers? What will that do?" he asked quizzically. Just as she was going to explain their doctor walked in. The short brunette with surprisingly green eyes smiled at both of them as she entered and checked their results.

"Well," she started looking at the chart a little longer before smiling at them again. "Nothing's wrong with your fertility, I'm actually surprised that you haven't yet. However their might be some factors that affect it. How often are you having intercourse?"

Hermione looked at Draco who flinched at his wife's gaze.

"It depends," he started slowly.

"On what may I ask?" she said.

"Um, how often we're in the same room together," he said shrugging as Hermione snorted.

"I take it that that's often for you two?" When both of them nodded she sighed a little. "You may have to restrain yourselves a little from that. Give it time between sessions; too much sex can actually decrease your chances of conceiving."

"You mean I can't have sex with my wife more than once a day?" he asked sounding distressed.

"I think you should limit to every other two days, not just once a day," she said.

"That should be fine," Hermione said before he could protest. He pouted in his seat next to her as their doctor continued telling Hermione about techniques that would naturally increase their chances before they tried anything magical.

As they left the hospital Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close next to him. They walked a few blocks before apparating to their house. She walked in first and dropped onto the couch, Draco following almost instantly. He looked at her and she looked back before she started laughing.

"How in the world are we going to keep our hands off each other?" she asked.

"I'll have to look less handsome, and you're going to have to lock me out of our bedroom for a few days at a time," he said seriously. She laughed and laid her head against his shoulder.

"It'll be worth it though huh?" she asked.

"Yes," he said softly rubbing her stomach lovingly. "I can't wait to see how our baby grows inside of you. It'll be amazing."

He moved away as the urge to move his hand further south. She sighed as he looked like his puppy had run far, far away from him. She sat up and tapped his thigh with her foot.

"The doctor didn't say we had to start today you know," she said. His growl mysteriously made her self- control disappear. Soon enough their house would need a thorough cleansing on some very public surfaces but both were happy their self-control had one day more before being strictly kept.

**Three Months Later**

The morning Hermione woke up to what should have been the pleasant feel of her husband's lips moving up her thigh when the smell of shampoo hit her. It was usually a pleasant scent but the moment it wafted its way into her nose she felt sick. Hurting her husband's feelings because she pushed him off of her and ran faster than a centaur from Grawp's giant feet was the last thing on her mind before she became more intimately acquainted with their toilet.

He stopped pouting when he heard her throwing up and ignored her garbled protests to him coming into the bathroom and holding her hair for her. When she stopped she almost thanked him before another whiff of his shampoo came towards her again and started her all over.

Throwing a bottle of her strawberry shampoo at him she told him get out and not come back till his hair didn't make her want to hurl anymore. Ten minutes later he came back to their room finding her chugging down water while lying in bed. He laid next to her and she gave a tentative sniff before snuggling up to his side.

"I'm going to have to check, but I think we got our wish," she yawned.

"So your finally knocked up?" he asked excitedly.

"Did I not just say I have to check?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on, let's check now," he said starting to get up but she hit his chest and made him lay back down.

"I don't feel well right now. Checking can come later," she said closing her eyes again. Draco pulled his wife closer and enjoyed her using his body as her personal pillow.

**Nine and a half months later**

Draco started getting worried about Hermione and the baby when nine months had passed and no baby appeared ready to come. Apparently their first son was going to make a dramatic and unexpected entrance soon but on his own time. The healer had told them their son was fine, just waiting till it was time for him to come. Hermione was starting to hope her son vacated her body soon because swollen ankles and the inability to rub them was grating her nerves.

Draco was sweet though. He rubbed her feet and her back for her whenever he was around. He'd started his Potions apprenticeship though and Snape summoned him at all hours of the day and no matter the situation. One embarrassing time was in the middle of sex between the couple, leaving all three feeling awkward for weeks afterward. So when he was at home he did everything he could for her and the small things that she couldn't do anymore.

He was home there when it started though. Hermione had been talking about her ankles, complaining about her weight more, and her back taking some of the strain too. He'd run her a hot bath and helped ease her into the tub and scrubbed her back for her. She'd shooed him away to soak and he was downstairs when she let loose a short scream from the bathroom. He'd run faster up the stairs than any time he'd run in his life to find her clutching the side of the tub in pain.

A quick glance into the water showed her water had burst and he lifted her out of the water quickly. Knowing no magical means of travel was safe for her at this point he laid her on the bed and went to the floo. He stuck his head in and called for her healers' office at St. Mungos'. Luckily the woman was there and came through after a few minutes to come assist in the birth.

Draco had been shuffled off to the head of the bed with Hermione while the healer examined her.

"Looks like you'll be seeing your son fairly quickly now," she said lowering the sheet over Hermione.

"How far along am I?" Hermione asked between contractions.

"About four centimeters already," her healer smiled. "Seems your boy is in sort of a hurry now."

"Ugh, I don't think he got that from me," Hermione said after another contraction.

"The waiting too long came from you," Draco said.

"If you don't shut up this baby will be born fatherless," Hermione growled through another contraction.

Within thirty minutes Corvus Thomas Malfoy was brought into the world screaming until he was placed in his mother's arms. Draco had suggested the name when he saw that his inherited silver blonde had been knocked out of his son in favor of her darker color. He'd understood Hermione's need in his middle name and not many people would understand the significance unless they dug really deep.

**Five years later**

Corvus chased his sister Cassie through the yard as she held his favorite toy above her head. Their shouting brought out their father who hoisted both his children above his head as they squealed when he roared at them.

"I hear very bad children making a ruckus while their mother is trying to sleep." He said as he held them above his head. His daughter was giggling but his son was pouting.

"I was playing with the dragon toy Uncle Harry gave me when Cassie stole it from me," he said. Draco looked at his daughter with the stare that let her know he wasn't playing.

"He wouldn't play with me, and mummy took my crayons earlier for hitting him with them so I took his toy," she said quietly.

"Then what do you do now?" Draco asked.

'I'm sorry Cor," she said handing his toy back over their fathers head. Corvus took it and smiled at his sister.

"Want to go play with the toys Uncle George gave us?" he asked after his father set them down. That alarmed Draco.

"What toys?" he asked but they took off like Snitches and he couldn't catch them to find their hidden cache. Walking back into the house he saw that his wife was awake anyway. Smiling as she looked out the window holding her swollen belly.

"I think we were a little too enthusiastic about kids Kitten, their more trouble than their worth sometimes," he said tiredly as he looked out the window at their kids. They were playing with the new kid friendly but parent terrifying fireworks that George had invented recently. When their kids noticed them the waved at the window and smiled widely.

"But they always make it worth it in the end Draco," she said softly.

"Yeah, but since we'll have three by December let's wait till one of them graduates before we make another."

"Could you really keep your hands off me that long?" she teased.

"Is that trick question?" he smirked rubbing her stomach and feel their second son kick gently against his hand. "I can't wait to meet the new edition, maybe my hair will come back this time."

"Sorry honey, but my genes are dominant, which means if their smart they got it from me," she laughed.

"You saying if we have a kid with less than an E in their DADA O.W.L. it's my fault?" he asked growling playfully. She swatted him hard but smiled.

"Yep, totally your fault," she said.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you just as much," she whispered back.

"So I'm not a bad bloke to share all of this with," he said wrapping his arms around her and across her stomach.

"No, you're the only one I want to share this with," she said looking back at him before putting her hands over his.

They stood at the window and watched their children play, happier than they'd ever been before.

THE END

AN: Extremely and despondently sorry that it took so long for this to come to me. School, work, and home combined haven't been productive at all to my writing this story's end. I hope you liked it and the end wasn't too much of a disappointment.


End file.
